Dietro Le Quinte
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: I apologize to say that this story is discontinued. However, the good news is that I'm rewriting into a better, improve, and a new version of the story. To those who have followed and favorites, thank you so much, despite all the mistakes I've made in this story. I'm going to leave this story alone to those who want to compare or just passing by. [New Version]: Behind Closed Doors
1. Sora

***sheepishly* ...okay, in my defense... I've read a bunch of different stories about modeling AU and even watched few shows of model/idol/acting stuff. I just feel like in a mood to write famous/idol/model stuff. Don't blame me, please... blame on the evil plotting bunnies. They are very dangerous creatures and they are a virus... be careful, ne?**

 **So! I have decided to use the Katekyo Hitman Reborn in Modeling!AU version. Just to be clear... Tsuna is a MALE who is pretending to be FEMALE when he has modeling stuff to do. Hopefully, this story can help you understand that? :o**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! *sob***

* * *

 **Location: Italy**

 **Vongola Entertainment**

It was a peaceful day for everyone; in the large company building, workers are busy with their jobs while models and idols prepare for their photo shoots or taking a break. In the office where the CEO belonged in is eyeing at the magazine on the computer in silent.

"What do you think? A soft feminine voice said from a beautiful woman who has long dark hair, gentle eyes, an orange flower mark on her cheek, and she wears a simple white dress with a black sweater and white flats. She leaned forward with interests in her eyes. "Does she remind you of something?" she asked innocently.

The CEO glanced at the woman then back at the computer screen to examined closely and carefully. "She…reminds me of a sky." The woman smiled widely.

"Her name is Sora."

The CEO blinked and tilted his head back, "Doesn't that mean sky in Japanese?" he saw the woman nodded and he chuckled, "Very fitting name for a special person like her." He hummed softly.

In the computer screen; it's a page from the magazine original from Japan. On the page; it a petite young girl with fair skin, large doe-caramel eyes, light brown hair has grown back of her waist with bangs fall over close to her eyes, and she wears a brand outfit from a small product. She wears an orange-color of a sundress with one thin strap across her collarbone; the length of a dress reached above her knees; a white thick belt wrapped around underneath her ribs; white wrists gloves; orange flip-flops; and very light make-up and dark orange lip gloss on her small lips. The position in the page is that she is sitting on her bottom with her legs fold on her sides. One of her hand placed on the ground between her legs while her other hand is holding a lip gloss as it touches lightly on her orange-gloss lips. The bold titles placed beneath her, _**"JUICY FRUITY LIPS: orange, strawberry, kiwi, & watermelon! " **_the product that sells makeups in Japan.

"Sora, huh?" the CEO and the woman exchanged their looks.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter One**

" **Sora"**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"She's so pretty!"

"I heard that she's a new freelance model."

"So young… she's our age, right? Fourteen?"

"Look at her cute eyes!"

"That's an adorable outfit!"

"I can't believe that she is this popular and only came out in a magazine a month ago!"

The loud chattered heard in the class of Namimori Middle school in the small town of Namimori, Japan. In the classroom, students are taking a lunch break and gossiping about the new model that just recently came out a month ago in the world-wide.

One of the students looked at others, "I've heard a rumor that a Vongola Entertainment wanted to recruit her, but at the same time the Arcobaleno Entertainment wanted her."

"Wow… I don't blame them, though… she is really pretty."

"Hai…"

Back in the classroom; there's a fourteen years old boy who has defied gravity brown hair, caramel-eyes, and fair skin. He glanced over at his classmates with curious and back to his desk that is covered with a magazine. _'Vongola and Arcobaleno? Aren't they well-known entertainment companies in Italy?'_ he mused silently.

Then a group of boys walked up to a small petite brunette, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna flinched as he glanced up nervously. "We're hungry and we need money." One of the boys grinned at him.

Tsuna gulped, "A-ah…" he barely stuttered as he knew this routine very well. They want him to go buy them lunch with his money. He just nodded his head when he noticed the glares from his bullies and stood up. He almost ran out of the classroom as he heard the bullies laughed behind his back.

This is a typical day for Sawada, Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna. However, he has a secret that no one knows about; a secret that he can escape from his life once in a while.

.

.

.

"I'm home." Tsuna walked inside his house as he sighed. He took off his shoes and went into the living room and saw his mother; Nana checking something on her laptop.

Nana glanced up and beamed at her son, "Tsu-kun! You won't believe what we got!" she squealed excitedly and Tsuna went to sit next to her on a couch.

"What is it, mama?" Tsuna asked with curious.

Nana placed her laptop on her son's lap and pointed at the screen, "The e-mail from the CEO; Luce-san mailed this morning and asked for Sora to work with her project with her models!" she explained happily.

Tsuna read the e-mail quietly…

 _Manager-san,_

 _I hope I'm not intruding your business schedule. It comes to my attention when I saw a new-face model, Sora. I'm interested to have Sora to work with my models for the projects. My photographer has been looking for a fresh face for a while and none of the other models met his expectation. However, when he saw Sora; he must have her part of the project since she is exactly what he needs. And I admitted that I'm interested to see Sora as a model working with my models. I'm aware that Sora is rather beginner model, however, I have a feeling that she'll be fit just right, and she does have potential talent from the magazine I've seen. If you are interested in this; please call or mail me for further information._

 _Thank you for your time._

 _Arcobaleno Entertainment Company_

 _CEO Luce_

"She's interested in Sora?" Tsuna whispered in surprised. His mother bobbled her head happily. The other secret that Tsuna was actually a model; "Sora". He pretends to be a girl in modeling because it was his way to escape from reality.

Nana clapped her hands, "Hai! I've already called her a while ago. The project is very fun! She explained to me that this project was _Elementi_. It means elements in Italian. It based on one each element with a different model in a different location. Each element has their own stories. I don't know the stories yet, but she will explain further if you agree to be part of her project." Nana said.

Tsuna leaned back, " _Elementi_ … should I accept it?" he asked his mother with confused.

"It's your choice, Tsu-kun." Nana smiles lovely, "If you accept it, it's only a month worth of project and you'll have to be in Italy." She added the last part.

Tsuna frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows, "What about school?"

His mother hummed, "I'll contact the school and let them know that we have a family emergency." She chirped.

"Mama… how is this a family emergency?" Tsuna sweatdropped and his mother just giggled. He sighed as he lowered his shoulders while thinking. It would be nice for him to take a break from school and away from being Dame-Tsuna. Plus, his first model on that make-up product photoshoot only grant him two days off. But it was wonderful experiences to be away from his reality and be someone else. And this new project will last a month and is in another country. It would be nice for him and his mother be away from judgmental and bullies people in their lives for a while.

Tsuna glanced at his mother who mumbled to herself as her eyes lighten up with excitement. Ever since his mother divorced a couple years ago; she was depressed and lonely. She cried every night and hardly take care of her health on her own. Until he talked to her about being away for a while and be someone different. So, he dressed up as a girl while his mother dressed up as a man. It was their moment to live in illusions and it was a wonderful time for them both.

It made their bond stronger and deeper. It made his mother very happy and so; they made a habit to do it once a week until last month, a photographer saw 'Sora' and his 'father' and wanted to use her for replacement in his photoshoot as the deadline was few hours.

It was the best decision for them both; especially his mother was so happy to see her son doing a model since she dreamt to have a daughter to be a model.

Although, they both did not expected that 'Sora' became popular in fast rate and is now known as one of the Top Ten kawaii model in Japan. So, Nana decided to be Sora's manager instead of a 'father'.

It would be nice to be away once again so Tsuna smiles at his mother who has hopeful in her eyes, "Hai. Let's go to Italy." His mother squealed as she grabbed her laptop and pecked her son's forehead. Tsuna chuckled at his childish mother who babbled on about the packing and short vacation with a joyful smile.

It was worth it. To see his mother's happy face.

And he doesn't care that he has to dress up as a girl for a month. He already accepted a long time ago that being a boy and girl doesn't matter to him. Gender is gender. Plus, he did enjoy being a girl once in a while. It doesn't change who he is. Tsuna is Tsuna. Tsuna is Sora. Sora is Tsuna. An excited smile appeared on his face, he can't wait to do this fun project. And maybe, just maybe, he'll have new friends?

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Italy**

 **Arcobaleno Apartment**

There are seven handsome young men in their early twenties. One of the man has slightly tanned skin, onyx eyes, black spiky hair and he wears a black fedora with an orange stripe, and thin curly sideburns. He wears all black suit, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black necktie. His name is Reborn. Next has black long hair in a braid, grey sharp eyes, slightly tanned skin, and he wears a red silk Chinese shirt and black jeans and black shoes. His name is Fon. Next has purple hair that grown to his collarbones, milky-white skin, and two triangular purple markings on his cheeks that extend to his jawline. He wears a black outfit with a hood that covered his eyes (very few has seen his eyes and live their life with their mouth shut), and he is known as Viper.

Other young man wears black tight short-sleeve shirts with a purple skull design on front, black leather pants that tucked in combat boots, lip pierced, few ears pierces, and two white bandages on his cheeks. He has dark purple messy hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. He wears black eyeliner and has a dark violet tear-drop tattoo under his left eye. He is known as Skull aka "Punk-Boy Hottie". Next has blonde, spiky hair, light blue eyes, and he wears a camouflage tight shirt, black jeans, and black army boots. He also has a camouflage bandana wrapped around his left wrist. His name is Colonello.

Next young man has green spiky wild hair, dark green eyes with black glasses, pale skin (due to the lack of sun), and he wears a black-green long-sleeves shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark brown leather shoes. His name is Verde. And lastly, the young man has black ruffled hair, oval-shape onyx eyes, pale skin, and he wears a black suit along with white gloves and black top hat. His name is Bermuda.

The seven young men are well known famous models throughout the entertainment world. Right now, they are gathered around in the living room with their manager. Their manager has dark blue shoulder-lengths hair, dark red-brown eyes, and tan skin. A flame tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a brown tank top, blue shorts, and black combat boots. She is an ex-military and became a manager/bodyguard for the Arcobaleno Company. Her name is Lal Mirch.

Lal crossed her eyes as she glared at her clients, "Listen up! You better be on your best behavior once a new model comes here along with her manager. I don't want _any_ trouble." She blurted it out as her eyes glared directly at Colonello and Reborn, "Do I make myself clear." She dared them to go against her; luckily, they knew her as they silently understood her warning. Lal nodded her head in satisfied.

"So. Who's this new model?" Skull asked with curious as he leaned forward. Their manager grabbed a magazine from the bag that she dropped earlier, she turned the page and showed it to Skull. "The new model is from Japan. I doubt that she knows Italian, so we'll have to speak her native language to make her feel comfortable." Lal explained.

Skull grabbed the magazine from Japan and hummed softly when he observed the model, "She's adorable." A smile appeared on his face and he passed it to Fon who sat next to him. Fon tilted his head as he agreed with his friend. "What's her name?" Skull asked the manager.

"Sora." Lal placed her hand on her hip as she watched her clients' reaction to the new model. "From what Luce told me, Sora is an amateur model and that is her first photoshoot." She said.

Fon raised his eyebrows, "Is that so? It looked like she has experienced being model though… I can see that she has potential." He said after he passed the magazine to Viper who examined quietly and passed it to Verde.

"She looks very young." Verde pointed it out as he passed it to Colonello who half-grinned at the picture.

Lal frowned, "Well, Luce told me that she is around fourteen or fifteen years old." She answered with a little hesitant. She kind of feel bad for Sora because she'll be modeling with mostly twenty-to-twenty-four years old males. However, a job is a job. "She is very cute, kora." Colonello passed it to Bermuda nearby who gave a quick look over and passed it to Reborn.

Reborn examined Sora on the magazine with a small smirk, "Amateur you say?" he whispered with slight interested. It seems he gets to play a new little bunny.

Lal glared at Reborn as if she knew what he's thinking, "Remember. She is _new_ to this whole model job." She said with warning eyes. "She'll model with each of you with the _Elementi_ project."

"Whoa, wait…" Colonello sat up with surprised, "That project is a quite big deal for Arcobaleno. Is this a good idea for having an amateur model to be part of this, kora?" he frowned; true that Sora is very cute, but this type of project is an important for the company ratings and business. It required a high-ranking professionals models.

The manager sighed deeply, "That's what I say to Luce but she was determined that Sora is the one who can be this _Cielo_ model for the _Elementi_ project."

"I think this will be fun!" Skull said with a big smile on his face.

Fon nodded his head, "I agreed, it will be interesting experiences."

"Mou, it better be worth it to earn more money."

"Heh, whatever. Bring it on, kora."

Verde and Bermuda just shrugged their shoulders without caring. And Reborn has been observed the new model quietly with a small predator smirk on his face. _'This will be very entertaining.'_

.

* * *

.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Location: Airport in Namimori**

"Are you ready, Sora-chan?" Nana asked her son with a gentle smile. Nana has changed her appearance; her brown shoulder-length hair is now tied up short pony-tail with bangs fall in her face to cover her doe-shape eyes with blue contacts, and she wears a bulky grey sweater, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also added a dark blue scarf around her neck and black glasses on top of her head. Her alias name is Yon.

"Hai, mama." Tsuna whispered softly to his mother as he tugged his shirt. He is wearing a brown waist-length wig with a blue baseball hat, a blue knee-length sundress with a white scarf covered half of his lower face, white flats, and blue cuff bracelet. He and his mother pulled their luggage to the front desk for the directions to the airport; good thing that Luce paid for their travel expenses.

They couldn't wait for their first out of the country together on their short vacation. Nana can't wait to explore Italy while Tsuna is nervous yet excited to possibly have new friends.

However, Tsuna wouldn't expected that his modeling job in Italy would change his world upside down.


	2. Elementi Project Part I

***headdesk* ...so much research... I had to find all types of names with clothes, pieces of jewelry, shoes, and so on... my goodie. *dizzy with overload information* Umm... it's fun yet tiring. It's tiring yet fun.**

 **ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. It made me very happy~ *dances***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. What. So. Ever. *sulk***

 **Enjoy~ xD**

* * *

 **Location: Italy**

 **Airport**

Nana and Tsuna walked inside the airport and gathered their luggage. They both walked around to search for their rides until Tsuna's eyes landed on a tall man who has blonde hair and a black suit. He is holding a white paper with his alias name. Tsuna tugged his mother's sweater and pointed at the man. Nana perked up in relief and walk toward the man with Tsuna.

"This is Sora-chan." Nana placed her hand on her son's shoulder in front of her. The man glanced at them and nod his head.

" _Benvenuto_ , my name is Gamma. I'm charged to bring you and Sora-san to the Arcobaleno Company by the ordered from _Ottavo Capo_." Gamma introduced himself and his reason mostly in Japanese with slight Italian words.

Nana smiled wide, "Thank you, my name is Yun and I'm Sora-chan's manager." She bowed respectfully. Tsuna bowed politely as well.

"Come with me." Gamma lead Tsuna and Nana out of the airport to his black fancy car with black tint windows. He opened the back door for his boss' guests after he placed their bags in the truck. Gamma shut the door and went to his driver seat.

"Will you take us to meet Luce-san?" Nana asked civilly.

Gamma glanced at the view mirror as he nods his head, "Hai. The boss wants to see you and discuss the business as soon as possible." He briefly explained while driving his car in respectful speeds.

Nana smiles and glanced at her son. Her heart lightens up when she noticed his wide eyes filled with amaze and awe by the beauty outside of Italy. She is so glad to have such a thoughtful and beautiful child. Thanks to him, he gave her resolve and purpose in life after her heartbroken divorced. She is not alone, as long as she has her little Sky, she is satisfied with her life.

.

* * *

.

 **Arcobaleno Company**

 **CEO's Office**

"I hope you both travel safely?" Luce asked her guests with a soft smile. She is sitting in her comfy wheeler chair behind her fancy desk. Front of her is Sora and Yun who came just in time before her break ends.

Nana bowed politely, "Thank you for the opportunity for Sora-chan. We are very grateful for that." She said. Tsuna bowed after that with grateful as well.

Luce giggled, "Ah, it's no problem. As long as Sora-chan promise to do her best for _Elementi_ project?" she asked the young model with curious.

Tsuna blushed at the attention, "H-hai!" he stuttered softly.

' _Cute!'_ Luce mused as she can understand why Sora is Top Ten Kawaii in Japan. "The photographer who is in charge of the project is very excited to have you on aboard! He is one of the big deal photographers, his name is Kikyo from Millefiore Company. However, he is very friendly and flexible, so it should make you feel comfortable with your modeling job, Sora-chan." She assured to the young new model.

Nana tilted her head, "Millefiore… isn't that an International company for the photographer, MC, and live shows?" she asked in attempted to remember hearing about those type of company a while ago.

"That's correct." Luce nods her head, "Arcobaleno and Millefiore made a pact a few years ago. Thanks to them, it helps our company grow further throughout the world." She leaned forward as she entwined her fingers on top of her polish desk. "Now, to explain how the _Elementi_ project works… Sora-chan will be the _Cielo._ Which is the main focus because a _cielo_ is harmony to accept all at once with love and warmth. There will be seven different elements such as the Sun, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Strom, and Night. Sora-chan will do model each of the element separate and, in the end, the final part will have _Elementi_ group. Each element has their own stories that I will let Kikyo handle that explanation for you both. Do you understand, so far?" Luce asked the last part with concerned that she might overload them with a bunch of information.

Nana was a bubble with excitement while Tsuna is very interested to learn more about this project. "Hai, we understood so far, Sora-chan?" Nana glanced at her son who nodded his head that he, too, understood.

Luce smiles with relief, "Wonderful! My models have experiences with different languages. They know Japanese so Sora-chan won't feel left out and awkward."

"Th-thank you, Luce-san." Tsuna tilted his head shyly as he is a relief because he has zero knowledge of the Italian language. However, his mother only knew little of the Italian language but only basic words.

The boss' eyes soften, "Your welcome. I'm afraid that I couldn't watch you modeling tomorrow since I'll be very busy for a while. However, you will meet my models' manager tomorrow along with Kikyo. And I trusted that my driver, Gamma, will take you where you need to go. He is aware of your schedule and locations. He is very reliable, and he will assist whenever you need." She explained, "Oh and, here's the schedule and the contact just in case if anything happens." Luce added as she hands the notebook to Nana who gently took it.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing _Elementi_ project in success, Sora-chan. I have faith in you." Luce said with a warm smile on her face.

Tsuna blushes with slight embarrassed yet eager, "I'm looking forward to it too, Luce-san." He bowed and stood up with his mother.

Luce watched Sora and her manager left her office and leaned back in her chair. She hummed softly as her fingernails tap softly on her bare desk. _'Sora-chan… is a very pretty boy.'_ She mused with amusement and fascinated. Luce has met all kinds of people that she knew, even smallest details on appearances from people that she can easily what their gender and their nature is like. She wonders if her models will ever notice that Sora is different. She shrugged her shoulders with a mysterious smile on her face. _'Let them figure it out, if not, oh well.'_ She didn't care that Sora is a male because male or not, Sora is definitely a Sky material.

.

* * *

.

 **Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

"Wahhhh! Tsu-kun, look!" Nana was engrossed at the sight outside of the large window with amazed. Tsuna walked up to his mother and shared her interested. "It's so pretty." Nana smiles and glanced at her son. "Are you excited for your modeling tomorrow?"

Tsuna tilted his head, "Hai… but I'm really nervous." He admitted shyly.

Nana wrapped her arms around her petite son as she placed her head on his head, "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll be there for you, you know? You are not alone." She promised.

"Thanks mama." Tsuna hugged his mother back gently. He couldn't help it but fa eel little nerve-wracking. He never models with someone before and he is nervous to have his secret expose. Plus, he is not a professional model at all. He is a beginner model after all, but Luce did say that she had faith in him, so he couldn't disappoint her.

He doesn't' want to disappoint in people who have faith in him so… he'll try his best and success the _Elementi_ project.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Two**

" **Elementi Project: Part One"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 6:47**

Tsuna shivered as he hugged his sweater around his small torso in an early bright morning of chilly air. Next, to him, his mother is wearing a large over-size black sweater with a hood, blue jeans tucked in black combat boots, and a dark brown satchel. Her hair is tied up half-way ponytail and black reading glasses covered her blue-contact eyes.

Tsuna is wearing a simple yellow knee-length sundress, yellow flip-flop, and a white sweater. Since he will change his clothes for the modeling, so he didn't bother with extra accessories, plus, it's easier for him to change this way.

They have arrived at the studio early while waited for the photographer to meet in a specific place. Tsuna shuddered while attempt warms up his arms and Nana took a sipped from her hot coffee in blissed. "Sora, darling!" a voice piped in as it caught their attention. They both turned similarly their heads and saw a tall man who has a very effeminate appearance. He has sharp, teal eyes are made up with a similar shade of eye-shadow. His long wavy mint hair grown to back of his hips with tied half-way. He wears golden cuff earrings shapes of leaves, he wears a black v-neck shirt with white vest, a high collar black trench coat with white lines and white buttons, black slack, and white leather shoes. A big wonderful smile appeared on his face, "You look very adorable!" he glanced at Nana, "You must be her manager, my name is Kikyo. I'm the photographer for _Elementi_ project. I'm looking forward to being working with you, darling." He introduced himself as he handshake Nana's hand and pecked Tsuna's knuckle which made the latter blushed.

Nana beamed at him, "Nice to very meeting you, Kikyo-kun! I'm Yun and this is Sora-chan, as you already know." She said happily.

Kikyo examined Sora and nodded himself, "I was right… your look is perfect for the _Cielo_." He murmured then lead them to one of the studios. "Okay, I'm aware that you both know the basic about _Elementi_ project?" Tsuna and Nana nodded their heads, " _Bene_. As you know there are seven different elements, each of them has their own stories. Today, we'll be doing the cloud. But this is part one for the _Elementi;_ it's called _Nuvola Distante_ , it means Aloof Cloud in Italian." He explained.

"Ooh, sounds very interesting. What's the story behind _Nuvola Distante_?" Nana attempted to pronouns the Italian word almost right in her thick Japanese accent. Kikyo smiles at her as he was impressed with her trying language.

Kikyo had led them into the studio number ninety-nine; "I will explain the story, but first we need him to be here." He mumbled as he searches for a specific model. Tsuna observed his surrounding in amazed while Nana is practically jumping with excitement. "Ah!" the photographer found his target. "Skull!" he waved the dark purple-hair model.

Tsuna and his mother glanced at the model when he walked toward them. "Oh, my…" Nana whispered softly as she examined the model before him while Tsuna gulped nervously at his appearance.

"Kikyo." The model greeted with a smile and glanced over his shoulder, "Lal!" he called out his manager. Lal walked up to them with a clipboard in hand and greeted the photographer. She glanced at Tsuna and Nana.

Kikyo smiles, "Sora, darling, meet Skull and his manager, Lal Mirch. And Lal, meet Sora's manager, Yun." He introduced them to each other friendly.

Nana bowed, "Nice to meet you, Lal-san, Skull-san."

"H-hai." Tsuna bowed as well.

Skull grinned widely, "Hey, I hope we get along." He waved at Tsuna and Tsuna tilted his head shyly.

"Alright, now I can start telling you a story behind _Nuvola Distante_." Kikyo made sure he got his models and their managers' attention. "The _Cielo_ is a bright and cheerful girl who enjoys her life. She made many friends and she was adored by her family. Until she got heartbreak from her boyfriend who cheated on her after two years of dating. Her ex-boyfriend was very dangerous and jealous. He refuses to let her go and made her life nightmares. Everywhere she goes, he's always there, he sends her pictures, emails, and so on. He never leaves her alone. And then, the _Nuvola_ came into her life and has watched over her. He protected her and keep her away from the ex-boyfriend. They fell in love. However, _Nuvola_ never wanted to stay committed in one place, but the girl understood that and decided to wait for him. Her love for him has grown and stayed faithful until her patient will be award by having _Nuvola_ return back in her arms." He told the tale behind of aloof cloud.

Nana clasped her hands in front of her, "This story sounds lovely. The cloud stays his distant but protected his sky while his sky waited for him to return to her arm." She sighed softly at this wonderful tale.

"Yes." Kikyo smiles at Nana, "It's a little dark in the middle of the story but that's the way to fit the aloof cloud's personality." He glanced over the group of make-up artists, "Sandy!" Sandy the make-up artist walked to him with a bubbly smile on her face. "Take Sora and have her wear the _viola_ outfit number two." Sandy nodded her head and beamed at Tsuna as she dragged him toward to the dressing room.

Kikyo glanced at Skull, "Iza will take care of your make-up." He decided from one of the make-up artists to take care of Skull's makeups.

Nana and Lal discuss their schedules while Kikyo checked his professional camera. "So, the photoshoot of _Nuvola Distante_ takes about two days to complete?" Nana reviews the plans on her notebook along with Lal.

"Hai, Skull, and Sora will work together at this time and that too," Lal mumbled as she pointed at her clipboard with notes and timestamps.

After half an hour and so, the photoshoot was prepared while Kikyo tested out his camera. Skull walked out from his dressing room wearing his outfit for the shoot. His dark purple hair is messy and ruffled underneath a black baseball hat with violet trim at the edge, he has silver cuff dangling earring on his left while a silver skull cuff on his right, a silver hoop lip ring, black lipsticks, black eyeliner with hint of purple eye-shadow, and white bandages on his cheeks. He wears dark grey v-neck short sleeves shirt that shows his collarbones, black fingerless gloves, leather black pants tucked into black combat boots with purple laces, a silver belt with purple cloud-shape on the middle, a double silver chains attached on his left side of his pants, a thick silver chain bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, a silver necklace with octopus-skeleton-like design below his collarbones, and open purple sleeveless vest.

Skull looked perfectly dark-broody punk-style yet a pretty boy. It certainly fits his look of a Cloud. Kikyo is very satisfied at his one of models' appearance, "You look perfect, Skull." He overlooks once again while Lal nod her head and Nana is amazed at the transforms. "Now all that left is Sora."

As if almost on cue; Tsuna walked out of the dressing room that caught everyone's attention. Tsuna wears solid violet high collar dress with long sleeves that barely touch his fingernails, around the collar is white ribbon tied loose front above his chest, the length of the dress went down to his mid-thighs, thighs socks of white and purple strips, black Mary-Jane shoes with white buckle shaped of small cloud, and a silver thin chain loose around his waist. His waist-length hair is straightened and neatly comb with a violet bow clip on the side of his left head. He wears silver dangling earrings with a small violet bow, a silver bow in his right middle finger, and clear gloss on his small lips.

Tsuna blushed when he heard voices compliments on his look such as pretty, charming, adorable, and sweet. The photographer snapped out of it and beamed at his model, "You looked very adorable, Sora!" he compliments his female model.

"Th-thank you." Tsuna whispered with a shy small smile on his face.

Kikyo glanced at his models back and forth few times and nodded his head in satisfied, "This is great! Now off to the set." He leads his models to the set, "This set is based on where _Nuvola_ first met _Cielo_." He briefly explained.

The set is similar of a park, a dark wood bench on the left side while vender machine stood sideways in few feet away from the bench. The background is the trees and green grass, and the sky is blue with white clouds. The set is very realistic park-like, almost as if they were outside. "Now, Sora… I want you to sit on the bench in the middle." Sora followed the photographer's instruction, "Skull, you go to the vendor machine with your back on Sora. Good, now Sora, I want you to relax and pretend that you are waiting for your friends."

Kikyo observed the set and his models, "Skull, I want you to pretend that you are picking which drink you want from the vendor machine." He lifted his camera and leaned forward. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set, Sora is sitting in the bench as she is sitting up but less tense shoulders. She crossed her ankles as her fingers entwined on her lap. Her face is relaxing with a hint of bored as if she is waiting for someone. Meanwhile, Skull is peering at the drinks in the machine with his hands in his front pockets with boredom clearly on his face. His head was tilted a little to see his whole half-face front of the camera. _Click. Click. Click._

"Perfect. Now Skull, I want you to tilt your head over your shoulder and turn your shoulder the same direction while facing me. Your eyes direct to Sora. Act as if you got interested in her. Yes, right there." Kikyo turned his head to his other model, "Sora, I want you to shyly glance at Skull from the corner of your eyes. As if you noticed a handsome boy noticed you and you have gotten all nervous and shy. Yes, that's right." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set, Sora has glanced at Skull from a corner of her eyes half-way with soft blushes while she pressed her indexes fingers nervously. Her ankles are uncrossed and now perfectly pressed against each other on the ground. Meanwhile, Skull body is facing the camera with his head turn over to Sora's direction with interested and small half-grinned on his face. _Click. Click. Click._

Lal hummed as she watched the set and glanced at Nana, "Your model is good." She praised the manager. Nana beamed with pride as she thanked Lal while continued watching the set.

"Alright, now Skull go sit next to Sora on her left side. Not too close and Sora moved to your right side of the bench. Skull, I want you to talk to her as if you are truly interested in knowing her. Sora, you pretend that you are very shy but excited to talk to him." Kikyo gave another instruction and pressed his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

Skull leaned back calmly as his hands are in his front pockets while he half-grin at her. Sora tilted her head up a little at Skull as she turned her body slightly in his direction as if she is listening to him. "You aren't bad at this, Sora." Skull said. _Click. Click. Click._

"Thanks. You are very talented, Skull-san." Tsuna said and Skull beamed up at him as his eyes lighten up.

Kikyo checked his camera, " _Bene,_ now this is a foreplay." He said to his models. Skull hummed with an idea as he stood up and walked around the bench where Sora sat.

"Can you sit in the middle?" Skull asked and Tsuna nodded his head. He shifted to the middle of the bench. Skull leaned down with his arms on the top of the bench next to Tsuna's head. He leaned forward as his face is nearly next to Tsuna's face. Tsuna blushed at the close handsome face of Skull. His eyes went wide up at Skull who smirked playfully. _Click. Click. Click._

Skull placed his palm up to his chin and tilted his head as he stared at the female model's doe-caramel eyes. Tsuna couldn't help it but blushed more as he bit his bottom lip timid. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo grinned widely after few times of snapping his pictures of his models, "That's a wrap! Now, onto a different set and new clothes!" he ordered the workers who obeyed and went to work as fast as possible.

Tsuna and Skull stood up and walked out of the set, "Are you sure you are amateur?" Skull find this hard to believe because Sora is pretty good for a model.

Tsuna smiles, "Hai. This my first time with a model. I haven't gotten to explore my experience as a model." He said.

"That's amazing. You must have a natural talent then!" Skull said.

"Skull!" Lal snapped at her client as she pointed at Iza who is waiting for him. Skull sighed but waved happily at Tsuna and quickly went to his dressing room.

Nana went to her son and hugged him, "You did an amazing job!" she whispered happily for him. Tsuna beamed up at his mother. Nana tugged her son's hand to Sandy to get another change outfit for the different settings.

The photographer checked the two different monitors that have hundreds of pictures of his models. "I like that one." He pointed at one of the photos, "Put that one of the folders." Kikyo mumbled as he continued looking through the pictures with another worker.

Nearly about ten minutes, Skull came out of the dressing room in a completely different outfit. His make-up is the same along with other piercings. He wears dark violet U-neck underneath his collarbones shirt with long sleeves reached to his knuckles, black jeans, black combat boots with chains tied from the back as charms, and his dark purple hair is free from any hats as its wild and ruffled. The only accessory he wears is a purple gem middle ring on his right hand.

Lal walked to him, "You did pretty good at the first photo shoot." She frowned, "But remember not to make Sora uncomfortable." She warned him with serious eyes. Skull shivers as he nodded his head. He doesn't want to face her wrath if he makes his partner uncomfortable.

"Sora! You look very cute!" Skull and Lal turned their heads and saw Sora came out in a different cute outfit.

Tsuna wears black v-neck blouse with a violet ribbon tied neatly, the end of the sleeves is folded that showed violet color. His blouse is tucked into a violet biker skirt that reached down to his mid-thighs. Black knee-high socks and purple jump boots with black laces. He has a black choker with a purple gem on the middle. His waist-length hair is still straightened but in a different style; half of his left hair is tied up in a thick braid with black and purple glitter ribbon entwined in the braid. On his left ear, is a purple stud earring and a silver cuff on top.

"Follow me, Sora, Skull." Kikyo directs his models to the different set in another room where the background is dark violet. "This is the part where the _Cielo_ and _Nuvola_ started with distant where he protects her from far." The photographer enlightened with excited as he prepared his camera once again. "Sora, I want you to stand on the right side and Skull go to the left side. Keep distant from each other. _Bene,_ now, this is the part where Sora looks at Skull with hopeful yet sad while Skull is looking away. Sora, I want you to pretend that you try to get Skull to stay. And Skull, I want you to pretend that you have struggled with this, since you love her, but you couldn't look at her because you knew you'll stay if she asks, so you had to look away." He explained the part and smiles when he saw their reactions. He lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora is staring up at Skull with her hands clutched together the front of her chest while Skull's body is facing the camera but his head is turned away from her. _Click. Click. Click._

Sora grabbed Skull's shirt as her body moved half way. Her face was clearly shown miserable with a small frown. Skull changed his expression as his eyes are closed and his lip tugged down in deep. He refused to look at Sora. _Click. Click. Click._

"Skull, turn your back on Sora and Sora, grabbed the back of his shirt with your fist. Nice." _Click. Click. Click._

Skull has his back turn on Sora who is holding the edge of his shirt from behind. "Sora, hug him from behind." Sora walked forward and wrapped her arms around Skull's waist and pressed her cheek on his back with her eyes closed. Skull's head tipped back as his eyes are half-way with sadden look. _Click. Click. Click._

"Now, Skull and Sora will separate and stay away, about a few feet away from each other. Alright, Sora, pretend that you are hurt but somewhat understands that he needs to get away from here. And Skull, you knew that you hurt her feelings, but it is not in your nature to stay one place for a long time." Kikyo examined how his models act then nodded his head. "Perfect." He whispered and pressed his camera button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set, Sora is facing the camera as she is hugging herself and tilted her head to her side away from Skull's direction. While Skull is facing her half-way with his hand reach out lazily with sad eyes. "Okay, Sora, look at Skull and Skull, turn your body toward me but look at her." _Click. Click. Click._

Sora and Skull are looking at each other as Sora arms hanging on her sides with a sad smile and Skull's hands are in back pockets with softening eyes and a small smile. It's as if they silently say their ' _See you later'_ and wait for their reunion next time; even if it takes months or years. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo dropped his camera with a satisfied smile, "Alright! Lunch break!" he called out to his workers and his models. "Nice job, Sora, Skull." He praised them.

"Thanks!" Skull grinned as Tsuna smile and bowed in thanked.

Kikyo pulled up two fingers, "Come back at this studio in two hours for the next shoot." He informed his models who understood, and he walked away to get his lunch.

Skull tilted his head at his partner, "Would you like to eat with me?" he asked with curiosity. Tsuna blinked and smile at him with a nod. The models went to the snack bar while their managers followed them to get their lunch as well.

After they paid for their lunches, they all went outside and sat on the table with an umbrella open. Skull sipped his soda, "How did you get interested in modeling, Sora?" he asked Tsuna with wondering.

Tsuna swallowed his food, "Well, I wasn't planning to become a model in the first place. It's just happened." He remembered last month where the photographer is needed a replacement model, "I just happen to be at the place where the photographer needs a replacement model. The original model was supposed to be there, but she got sick with the flu at the last minute. The photographer was desperate since the deadline was in a few hours. He saw me and immediately begged to have me as his model for the product. So, I just agreed to help him since I thought it would be an interesting experience and it was supposed to be a one-time thing." He explained his story to Skull.

Skull raised his eyebrows, "Well, I guess this is not a one-time thing for you?" Tsuna shook his head as he grabbed his water bottle. "What made you change your mind?"

"I would say… it made my mama very happy." Tsuna said after he hummed at the thought, "Seeing a smile on her face makes me very happy. And plus, I'm started to enjoy this model job." He said with a big smile. "May I ask, why is Skull-san interested in modeling?" Tsuna hesitantly asked Skull, "You don't have to tell me!" he doesn't want a friendly model male to hate him.

Skull sniggered at his partner, "It's fine. I don't mind telling you. Would you believe me if I tell you that I used to be a stuntman?" Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise, "Yep. I was. I do motorcycles stunt."

Tsuna made an 'o' mouth shape in shocked. "But then… how did Skull-san become a model?" he is baffled at this.

Ex-stuntman hummed as he plays with his plastic fork, "When I was little, maybe around eight or nine… I was adopted and raised in a circus for years. My family taught me all kinds of tricks, but I fell in love with the motorcycle. The winds, the excitement, the thrill, and I was so high on adrenaline. I loved my job as a stuntman. Been doing it for nearly eleven years, but I got into an accident. I couldn't continue my job as a motorcycle stuntman. I can only ride a motorcycle in limit miles per hours on streets. I lost my passion for a while but then, I came across the modeling and learn to love it. Been modeling for two years now." Skull released his background briefly.

Tsuna felt bad for Skull that he lost his passion with his motorcycle stunt, he could tell by Skull's eyes on how much he missed the thrill on a motorcycle and the longing to ride for freedom and wildness, but an accident happened and destroyed his passion. _'I wonder what kind of accident?'_ he mused with curious, but he doesn't have the heart to push Skull to through a terrible past just because of his curiosity. Tsuna unintentionally grabbed Skull's hand with both of his small hands as Skull was taken aback in surprised, "I'm sorry that you lost your passion. I can tell by your eyes that you wanted to ride your motorcycle that way you want to, to be free and wild. But you couldn't do that anymore…" Skull stared at his partner in silent, "But…you found another passionate! It's not the same feeling as a motorcycle stuntman, but it does bring the adventures! To meet all kinds of people, travel the world, and be someone else in front of the camera. Be away from the reality and live in a dream for a while… it's fun, right, Skull-san?"

Skull blinked slowly then a smile appeared, "Hai, it's fun." He admitted that being a model is interesting and enjoyable. "Also, you don't have to be formal with me. Called me Skull instead." He added as he enjoyed talking with his partner. _'Who knew that Sora is very sweet?'_ he is glad because most female models can be quite dramatic, clingy, and worst of all, bitchy. It's not easy to find a nice model, both female and male, after all.

"Then called me Sora!" Tsuna beamed at Skull, he couldn't believe it, this means that they both friends, right?

Skull nodded his head and glanced at the hands that Tsuna has not yet let go, "As much as I enjoy holding hands, I kind of need it back so I can finish my lunch." Tsuna blushed hard and jerked her hands away from him.

"Hiieeee! Sorry!" Tsuna looked away embarrassed and Skull grinned in amused. _'Cute.'_ He mused as he observed his partner. He went back to eat his lunch and Tsuna awkwardly went back to finish his lunch as well.

After the models finished their lunch meals, they continued chatting to get to know each other about likes and dislikes as they didn't get anything too personal. While they were bonding, Lal and Nana are at the other table with their lunch finished wrappers on the tables as they are discussing their plans.

"I'm glad that Skull-kun and Sora-chan are getting along well." Nana glanced over at her son who is smiling wide while Skull is talking excitedly. _'Tsu-kun finally got a new friend! I'm so proud!'_ she mused inwardly squealed at this first witness of her son's first friend.

Lal hummed after she glanced over then turned back to her notebook, "Skull is one of the models that are easy to get along with. He almost has no problem with the people he works with." Lal explained as she is relieved that he won't be a trouble. _'Unlike the others…'_ she could feel the headaches coming when she thinks of few certain models but decided not to think about it right now.

Nana tilted her head, "I'm curious about who other models that will work with Sora-chan." She placed her index finger on her chin with wondering eyes.

"…you'll meet them." Lal has paused for a few minutes before she answered. Then she glanced at her wrist-watch, "It's almost time, we should get back at the studio with Skull and Sora. They have the one more photoshoot left for today. The rest will be finish tomorrow." Lal said, and Nana nodded her head. They both stood up, gathered their trash and notebooks, and prepared to get the models to return their work.


	3. Elementi Project Part II

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and followers! *dances* You readers are so amazing! I was surprised to see so many favs and follows, to be honest, I did not expect that. Boy, oh boy... I love it~ It made me happy~ *humming***

 **Here we are~ Chapter three~ Yay~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *grin***

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (must disclaimer _has_ to stab me in the heart every time? *sob*)**

 **Enjoy~ *kisses* x3**

* * *

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Afternoon of 2:47**

"Okay, this will be the last set for today." Kikyo said as he switched his camera while Nana and Lal stood behind the photographer. Nana observed the set, "I wonder what part this is?" she mused out loud with confused. Lal placed her hand on her hip as she leans on her foot. On the set; it's a bulky white wall stood in sideways in the middle. On the left side, there's bed and desk with a window on the background. While on the right side has a couch against the background and a grey rug on the floor. It's like two completely different rooms in one set with a wall in the middle.

Then the models came out almost at the same time from their dressing rooms. Skull and Tsuna were almost surprised at this but exchanged their friendly smiles. Skull wears black v-neck shirt with a violet vest with three buttons, black jeans, barefoot, and a skull face necklace below his chest. Tsuna wears spaghetti straps pale violet shirt, black mid-thighs shorts, barefoot, and a black headband with purple clouds patterns.

Kikyo liked his models' outfits and led them to the set, "Okay, Sora, you go to the left side and Skull, you go the right side. This is the part where you both haven't seen each other for a long time. You are completely far from each other but missing each other." He lifted his camera, "Sora, I want you to pretend that you are alone in your bedroom and couldn't stop missing him. And Skull, you couldn't stop thinking about her and act as if you could never touch her because of the distance between you two." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sat on the bed as she tilted her head at the window with a sad expression in her eyes while Skull sat on a couch as his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands with his fingers tangled in his messy hair. _Click. Click. Click._

"Okay, change positions." Kikyo gave permission and mentally shocked when he saw something he never he thought he would see such a thing. _'They… they didn't even know and yet it's almost as if they think the same thing.'_ He was impressed with his models and immediately capture the moment. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora pressed her shoulder on the wall while facing the camera, she lifted her right hand against the wall gently as her head touch the wall. Her eyes are half-way with a soft frown on her face. On the other side, Skull's back leaned on the wall with his head hang in front of him while his hair covered his expression as his arms hanging at his sides with fists closed. _Click. Click. Click._ "Good… now both of you, slowly sit down." Kikyo smiles when his models followed his instructed. "Perfect." He whispered.

 _Click. Click. Click._ In the set; Sora is sitting on her butt as her legs folds on her side. Her other shoulder tilted back that showed her face more to the camera. Her eyes are closed, and her hands entwined on her lap. On the other side, Skull sat on the floor with his back on the wall, his head tipped back against the wall and one of his legs prop up as his other leg straightens on the ground. He used his forearm resting on his knee while his other arm handing across his lap.

Kikyo stood up with a smile, " _Bene_. That's a wrap! That's it for today." He walked to his models who stood up and went to him. "You both did an excellent job today. It's very satisfying." He said, and the models were happy to hear the positive feedback. "Tomorrow, we will finish two sets of _Nuvola Distante_. So, rest well, okay?" They nodded, and the photographer waved at them and went out to his own business.

"I'm glad there's no trouble today!" Skull said happily to his partner.

Tsuna smiles back at Skull, "Hai. And tomorrow we'll get to finish the N-Nuv-" he blushed in embarrassed that he couldn't pronouns the words.

Skull sniggered softly then decided to help him, "It's _Nuvola Distante_. Nu-vo-la. Dis-tan-te." He listened to Tsuna's attempted to pronouns as he stared at his partner in amused. _'Cute.'_ He mused.

"Nu-vo-la. _Nuvola_. Dis-tan-te. _Distante._ " Tsuna mumbled as he practiced the words then he glanced up at Skull, " _Nuvola Distante_?" he hesitated pronouns and Skull beamed.

"You got it." He ruffled Tsuna's hair gently.

Tsuna smiles, "Thank you, Skull." He whispered in grateful for Skull's help and patience.

"Sora-chan!" Tsuna and Skull glanced up at saw Nana waved at them, "Let's return to the hotel after you change." Tsuna waved at his mother that he got her message.

Tsuna turned to Skull, "I'll see you tomorrow, Skull."

"Wait!" Tsuna halted and glanced at him in confusion. Skull quickly went to the table and grabbed something and write stuff down and walked back to Tsuna. "Here. This is my personal number. I don't mind if we keep in contact and hang-out sometimes." Skull said with little nervous.

Tsuna break out a big smile, "Really?" he took the napkin with Skull's numbers, "I'll definitely text you later with my number." He promised, and Skull grinned excitedly.

"Skull!" Skull flinched in surprised at his manager barked at him. He sheepishly grinned at his partner as he walked backward and waved.

' _Skull is very nice!'_ Tsuna mused with pleased.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Three**

" **Elementi Project: Part Two"**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Night of 9:20**

Tsuna sighed heavenly as he lay on his bed. He never thought being model with other would be quite fun. However, he didn't expect that he has to change his entire clothes a few times in one day. It was rather crazy, and he admired professional models who have the patience to change to kami-knows-how-many-times. However, he did enjoy wearing the different type of clothes and dare he says, he likes them. He wouldn't mind wearing those again.

He closed his eyes and released another sigh to relax his tiring body. He can hear the water running in the bathroom as his mother is taking a shower. Tsuna softly smiles when he noticed that his mother was having fun today and it seems that she got new friends with the photographer and Skull's manager. It made Tsuna very happy that his mother won't be lonely.

Then he remembered that he supposed to send a text his number to Skull. He stood up from his bed, went to the table to pick up a napkin and walked back to his bed where he threw his phone earlier. Tsuna picked up his orange phone, dialed the number in and saved on his contract. Then he sends a text to Skull.

Almost a minute has passed, Tsuna got a new message and he opened the inbox.

From: Skull

SUB: Hi

[I got ur number saved! xD How r u?]

Tsuna's lip quirked up and texted back to Skull that he was fine and ready to sleep. He asked Skull how he was. Then another message came, and he opened.

From: Skull

SUB: Hi

[I'm good but tired and I'll let u have ur beauty sleep. Sweet dream and see u tomorrow! :D]

Tsuna sends goodnight text back and placed his phone back on the tableside. He stretched his arms above his arms and climbed into his bed. When his head hit the pillow and almost immediately, he fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 7:02**

Tsuna was immediately grabbed and dragged to the dressing room by Sandy the make-up artist. Nana smiles in amused as she walked to the photographer with a coffee in her hands. "Good morning, Kikyo-kun." Nana bowed in greeted with the teal-hair man.

Kikyo perked up as he heard her voice and smiles friendly at her, "Hello, Yun. How was your sleep?" he asked politely as he slipped the camera strap around his neck.

"It was nice. Thank you for asking." Nana smiles back and glanced around, "Today is the last for _Nuvola Distante,_ correct?"

Kikyo nodded his head as he fiddled his camera, " _Si_. Two sets and then they will have the rest of day off." He said, "Plus, it would be good for Sora to get to know more about Skull. Those two will work with each other later for the final part in the project." He added.

Nana nodded her head with understanding. She doesn't know the entire stories yet, but she rather learns along with her son since it's more exciting for her. She observed her surrounding until her contact eyes landed on a familiar figure, "Hello Lal!" she greeted Skull's manager.

Lal greeted back to Nana and the photographer politely. They are chatting about their business and models for a while until Skull came out from the dressing room.

Skull wears black tight jeans with silver chain hanging on his left side with violet belt, dark grey ripped tank top, black sweater with a hood as his sleeves are pulled up to his elbows, purple combat boots, a purple wireless headphone around his neck, and black leather thick braid bracelet on his right wrist. He wears a black beanie with a purple cloud shape on the side, silver hoop lip ring, and a purple gem earring on his left ear.

"You look very handsome, Skull-kun." Nana complimented the model's look.

Skull grinned at his partner's manager, "Thank you, Yun."

"Sora-chan! You look really pretty!" the other voice said in approval. The heads turned to Tsuna and saw his outfit. They were right, Tsuna looked positively pretty.

Tsuna wears a dark grey dress with spaghetti straps, the bottom of the dress was ruffled with three layers above his thighs, purple sweater with black zipper, purple knee-high socks, black converse with purple laces shoes, and a black choker. His waist-length hair was in wavy and pulled up in a half-way ponytail.

The photographer beckoned his models, "Let's head to the set now." He led them to the set of the grey staircase against the red bricks wall. "This is the part where _Cielo_ and _Nuvola_ spend their time together." Kikyo explained. "Sora, I would like you to take Skull's hand and climb upstairs. Slowly. Pretend that you are excited that you want to show him something amazing."

In the set; Sora gently grabbed Skull's right hand as she walks to the stairs and climbs up slowly. She glanced over at Skull with shyly smiling as her eyes filled with excitement. Skull pulled up half-grinned as he raised his eyebrows with curious and amused by her reaction. _Click. Click. Click._

"I wonder what you were going to show me?" Skull asked playfully.

Tsuna blinked and smiles widely, "I would show you… something that you love… motorcycle stunt in the circus!" he said.

Skull was taken aback by his partner's answer, but then a warm smile appeared on his face. "Is that so…" he never thought Tsuna would remember his passion about motorcycle stunt. The people he met ended up forgetting, even after few minutes and changed the topic with their interest. Not him. However, Tsuna is different and Skull is happy about that.

Then out of suddenly, Skull took a step up as he is face to face level to Tsuna. He leaned forward to his partner and placed his forehead against Tsuna's. Tsuna's eyes wide in shocked, "You are really nice, Sora." Skull whispered softly, "I'm glad we're friends."

Tsuna's face turned red, "…are we really friends?" a smile appeared on his face when Skull nod his head.

Unaware they both are taking pictures by the photographer who seemed to like this act so far. Kikyo smirks, _'Their bonding is getting better than before.'_ Just maybe, the final of _Elementi_ Project would be successful. Kikyo then took another few pictures on his models. "Alright, Skull, I would like you to drag Sora down the stairs. _Bene_." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set, Sora is at above Skull who is holding her hand from behind. Sora stared at Skull's head from the back while Skull's other free hand is holding onto his wireless headphone. However; Sora didn't notice that she tripped as she yelped in fear. Skull jerked his shoulder around and catch Sora in his arms with surprised and concerned expressed on his face. _Click. Click. Click._

"Are you okay?" Skull asked his partner with worried. Tsuna nodded his head against Skull's chest and leaned back.

"Thank you for catching me." Tsuna said with relief. He couldn't image if Skull hasn't caught him, he would gather new bruises and that would suck to cover up with makeups.

Skull pat Tsuna's head, "Be careful, Sora."

Kikyo was definitely satisfied with this part, _'This is exactly almost like they are on a date in a way.'_ He mused happily that he captures wonderful moments with true emotions from his models. " _Meraviglioso_! Now, onto the last set. Iza, Sandy! Make sure the outfit is top notch for my models!" Kikyo ordered the make-up artists who understood his ordered and went to grab the models back to the dressing room.

Nana glanced at Lal, "Tomorrow there will be a new model to work with Sora-chan?" she asked with curiosity.

Lal nodded her head, "Hai." She knew who's the next model and she knew she must control him. She could feel the headaches coming and the tomorrow isn't even arrived yet.

The photographer changed into a different camera and walked to the managers, "Let's head to the set. Iza and Sandy will take the models there." Kikyo said and the managers followed him to the different settings.

It was the same set from yesterday, the park-like set. Nana understands why to use this set again, "Oh! This set is when _Cielo_ and _Nuvola_ first met, right? Does this mean, this is when they saw each other again after a long time?" she guessed.

"You are correct, Yun." Kikyo was impressed with Nana's analyst. Then he noticed his models finished their other outfit.

Skull wears a black tank top, black and purple checkers of jeans, purple converse shoes, and purple loose scarf. He wears the thick black cuff on his left wrist, silver right index finger, and black with purple lenses sunglasses on top of his messy hair.

Tsuna wears black mid-thigh shorts, white tank top buttons with collar, a violet purple tie, violet high-knee socks, black calf-length boots with an inch heel, and a purple leather braid bracelet on his right wrist. His hair is tied to low pigtails with violet ribbon and a black beanie hat.

"Sora, Skull… this set is when _Cielo_ and _Nuvola_ meet each other again." Kikyo pointed at the set where Tsuna and Skull recognized. "Sora, sit on the bench as you are alone waiting for your friends. And Skull, pretend that you were planning to surprise her after your return. _Bene_." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sits on the bench properly as she frowned softly. While Skull walked behind the bench and covered her eyes. Sora jolted in surprise as she unintentionally grabbed the hands from her eyes and tilted her head back in surprise. Skull half-grinned at her, "I'm back." He said playfully as his eyes twinkle with amused.

Sora blushed but beamed at him, "Welcome back." She whispered. Sora stood up as Skull walked around the bench and gently pulled her into his arms. Sora startled at this and glanced up at Skull. He has his arms wrapped around her waist as her hands rested on his chest. _Click. Click. Click._

"You look very pretty, Sora." Skull whispered, and she blushed hard. Sora leaned her head onto Skull's chest to cover her embarrassment. Skull chuckled and hugged tightly around her close to him.

Kikyo grinned at his tiny screen from his camera, _'Wonderful! I can see the bond between Cielo and Nuvola in these photos.'_ He is contented with these models. " _Meravigliosa!_ You both did beautifully today." He praised his models.

The managers walked to Tsuna and Skull. Kikyo gave his camera to his workers and went to the monitor to check the rest of the photos. " _Nuvola Distante_ is complete, thanks to you both. It has gone very smoothly and with no problem." Kikyo said. Skull and Tsuna beamed at each other while Nana is proud, and Lal smirked in smug. "You both have the rest of day off." He glanced at his female model, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora with next part from _Elementi_ project."

"Hai, Kikyo-sensei." Tsuna understood. The rest watched Kikyo left them to go on his business with other workers,

Skull placed his hands into his pockets, "Would you like to hang out?" he asked his friend with wondering. Tsuna nodded his head after he seen his mother grant him a silent permission. "Cool! I'll meet you outside of the studio after we change our clothes." Skull said and went to the dressing room.

Lal raised her eyebrows, "I have nothing against with you and Skull hanging out, but you need to be careful with the public. There are people who can misunderstand and made false rumors. You do not want your image to be ruin, so be careful or else you will receive harsh treatments. Skull is a rather popular model and you are the only new amateur model. You understand?" Lal warned Tsuna with a strict tone.

Tsuna frowned as he nodded his head slowly. He could understand that public image is very important since, if a model made any mistake, even the slightest mistake, it would change the entire image into negative reactions from fans and haters. Nana smiles at her son, "Don't worry Sora-chan, I know you won't ruin Skull-kun's image out in public. You are too kind, ne." Nana cooed at him as she knew his bleeding kindness heart.

Tsuna blushed once again but smile at his mother knowing that she is comforting him as Yun. "Thanks. I need to go and change." He quickly jogged to his dressing room.

"Want some coffee?" Nana asked a fellow manager who thought about it then nodded her head. She and Lal went to the snack bar to buy some coffee together.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna waited outside of the studio in a pale pink sundress with a rosy-color belt, white flats, and white bucket hat. He has a pink wrist-watch on his left wrist and a white saddle bag with crossbody strap. "Sora!" he looked at his left direction where he heard Skull called out his alias name. "Sorry, I didn't make you wait long?" Skull asked with concerned.

"No, I just got here seconds ago." Tsuna assured Skull who is now a relief to hear his answer. Skull wears a simple grey shirt with a black sweater with a hood, black leather pants tucked into his grey wingtips shoes, and black with a grey baseball cap with an angry black octopus.

"So, feel like eating ice cream?" Skull asked Tsuna with a suggestion.

"Hai." Tsuna could go for an ice cream since today is rather a hot day.

Skull and Tsuna walked together as they picked up an easy conversation and getting to know each other slowly. When they both are outside of the gate that belonged to the studio. Skull showed the way to the ice cream shop while he pointed at few buildings and streets in the city as he explained the short tour.

After they got their ice creams, they went to the bench and sat together. Tsuna got mint and chocolate chip flavor while Skull got chocolate flavor. They both enjoyed eating their treat, "Yun is your manager?" Skull is wondering what's the relationship between Yun and Sora.

Tsuna licked his ice cream and hummed, "Not just my manager. He's practically like my papa." He answered as he felt guilty to lying to his friend. However, he has to keep his mother's disguise a secret.

"Oh? Where's your father, that is if you don't mind me asking." Skull asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "I don't mind. Well, my parents divorced two years ago. I didn't know I have a father, to be honest. I thought he's dead this whole time, but when mama explained to me that she and father are getting a divorce, I was surprised." He was honestly surprised and pissed that his so-called father never visits his mother all these years and made her very sad. "I wasn't upset, but it upset my mama and I didn't like it. So, I don't like my father, even though I don't ever remember him." Tsuna added and licked his ice cream.

"Geez… sorry that your mother has to go through something awful." Tsuna just smile, "And what kind of father never visit his family? He's an asshole." Tsuna snorted as Skull half-grinned at him with amusement in his eyes.

The models finished their ice cream and rested on the bench in a nice atmosphere between them. "Ah, it's sucks that I won't be working with you tomorrow or for a while." Skull pouted, "I really enjoyed hanging out with you. You're a pretty cool chick."

Tsuna giggled, "I'm a little disappointed too. I really like working with you. You're friendly and nice to hang out with. You are very cool, too, Skull." He meant it.

Skull raises his eyebrows, "So you liked to be in Skull-sama's company, huh? I am a great mighty Immortal Skull-sama!" he said in a haughty tone and happily laughed along with Tsuna.

"Ano… that doesn't mean we won't stop hanging out. You can always call or text me." Tsuna offered his idea and Skull perked up at this.

"This is going to be our beautiful friendship to the next level, Sora!" Skull grinned widely.

Tsuna's heart warms up as butterflies appeared in his stomach, "Hai… friends!" he accepted is in an excited tone.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Outskirts Park**

 **Time: Morning of 6:07**

"So cold." Tsuna mumbled softly as he rubbed his tired eyes. Nana covered her mouth as she yawned while holding her coffee. They both are walking toward the outside in the empty large park. There are few white vans and a couple large RV nearby. They both found the photographer wearing his warm jacket and gloves.

Kikyo noticed them and waved. "Sora, Yun… thank you for coming." When they went to him, "Ready for the new set with your new partner?" he asked Tsuna who nodded his head weary. "Your partner should be here soon." He said after he glanced around his surroundings.

"Kikyo-kun, what's the element are we focus this time?" Nana asked with curious.

The photographer grinned widely, "This time, we'll be doing rain. Part two of the _Elementi_ project. It's called, _La Pioggia Benedizione_. It means The Blessing Rain in Italian."

Before they could say anything, a heavy arm draped over Tsuna's shoulders, "That's interesting. What's the story, kora?" Tsuna yelped in astonished when he felt the foreign arm and unfamiliar voice. Tsuna jerked his head up with wide eyes.

It's a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes twinkled with mischievous and playful. He winked at Tsuna, "Hello, the name is Colonello. I'll be your partner for the rain theme, I believe." He grinned.

This is going to be an interesting experience working with Colonello for Tsuna.


	4. Elementi Project Part III

***dumbfounded* ...holy SHIT! It nearly took me about ten hours to write this chapter! *shock***

 **And my reaction when I saw the reviews, favs, and follows was this... *jaw drop* Daaaammmnnnn... a lot of readers like this story... *sniff* I'm so happy.**

 **To answers for you readers' questions from the reviews, ONE is that Colonello does NOT have ANY romantic feelings to Lal. None. They are just friends, good friends, THAT'S IT! TWO, as for Reborn finding out Tsuna's secret, well, it won't be right away or early. Yes, Reborn is scary brilliant smart but he won't know Tsuna's secret until later. Won't be too late, but just enough right time. I believe. I can say this, he won't be the first to find out, I mean, Luce already knew Tsuna's secret right off the bat (It's in Chapter Two in case if you readers don't remember). And LASTLY, no, it's not weird that you want the outfits, trust me, even I want it too. xD**

 **Okay~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm Deaf~ *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I don't own ANYTHING! *sob***

 **Enjoy~ x3**

* * *

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Four**

" **Elementi Project: Part Three"**

 **Location: Outskirts Park**

 **Time: Morning of 6:32**

Tsuna stared wide eyes at Colonello who has his arm around little brunette's shoulders. The tall model grinned widely as speechless Tsuna. Before Colonello opens his mouth, a clipboard made contact on the back of his head. " _Idiota!_ Didn't I tell you not to make her uncomfortable!" Lal snapped at blonde-hair model with irritated as she held onto her clipboard.

Colonello clicked his tongue as he releases his arm from Tsuna while his other hand rubbed his sore head where Lal hit. "Oi! You are not supposed to hit a model!" Colonello whined.

Lal narrowed her eyes, "The only damage is you losing brain cells, _and_ no one will see your bump and bruises in on your head." She smirked, "Plus if you want me to stop hitting you then stop being _idiota_!" Lal snapped at the blonde-hair model. She huffed with irritated and turned to Tsuna, "I apologize for this _idiota_ , he could quite obnoxious-"HEY!"-but he'll behave, right?" she turned to glare at Colonello with warning eyes.

Colonello clicked his tongue then half-grinned at Tsuna, "Don't worry about me, I know how to act professionally when it comes to modeling, kora." He said.

Nana smiles at the blonde-hair model, "Hello, Colonello-san, my name is Yun and I'm Sora-chan's manager." She bowed politely.

Tsuna blinked then realized he hasn't properly introduced himself, "H-hello, my name is Sora and I'll be in your care, Colonello-san." He bowed.

"No need for formal." Colonello grimaced, "Called me Colonello, kora." He winked at Tsuna who blushed softly nervously while Lal rolled her eyes knowing that blonde-hair idiot is flirting to make the new model uncomfortable.

Lal sighed heavily and turned to the photographer who has been watching with amused, "I apologize for this _idiota_." She crossed her arms, "Correct me if I'm wrong, I heard that you were about to explain the story about the Rain theme?" she asked civilly.

Kikyo nodded his head, " _Si_ , the theme is called _La Pioggia Benedizione._ The Blessing Rain." He reiterates patiently that made his models' attention on him, "The story is about _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ are childhood best friends. They both grew up since they were preschoolers until when they were in middle school, _Pioggia_ moved to another country. However, _Pioggia_ comes over for a summer vacation to spend time with _Cielo_. They both stay in contact and spend time every summer vacation until they developed having feelings for each other. However, they both didn't express their feelings because they were afraid to lose each other. _Cielo_ always needed her _Pioggia_ because he is always having the ability to washes her sadness away and brings the smile on her face. _Cielo_ always feels bless to have her own _Pioggia_ even though they both will never tell each other their feelings. But they both have a strong bond of the sky and rain." The photographer explained the story.

Nana clasped her hands together, "What a lovely story! I think I've heard those type of stories that are happening to childhood best friends." She said as she remembered one of her former friends had confessed to his childhood crush/friend and now happily married.

Kikyo smiles at Nana, "Some confessed to taking a leap, and some didn't because they fear to lose the bond. So, you both understand?" he asked his models and they both nodded their heads understood. " _Bene._ Sandy will take you to the RV trailer, Sora-chan." Kikyo beckoned the Make-Up artist; Sandy who saw him and obeyed. She smiles at Tsuna who smiles back friendly. "Get Sora in costume _blu_ number four." Sandy nodded her head. Sandy grabbed Tsuna by hand and dragged him to the RV.

"Iza will take care of your make-up." Kikyo pointed at the other Make-Up artist; Iza who is standing by the different RV. Colonello hummed softly, he went to Iza and climbed inside the RV.

Nana and Lal walked with the photographer to the park; it was a very peaceful looking park for joggers, picnics, hang-outs, dog walking, and even bicycling too. There are four benches, a large table with umbrella, a large foundation in the middle of the circle stone ground, there are quite a few trees and bushes with flowers, and the green fresh grasses. Fortunately, the park is empty for now. "This park will be _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ favorites spot to hang-out." Kikyo clarifies why he chose this set for the part two in Elementi Project.

"It looks nice." Nana said with admired such a beauty of the foreign park then her contacted eyes noticed from the corner of her eyes, she saw a large pipe with a shower-like head, "What is that, Kikyo-kun?" she pointed at it with confused.

Kikyo glanced at the direction where Nana pointed, and smirks mysteriously appeared on his face, "Ah… you know, since it's supposedly summer vacation, with dry sun and all, right?" Nana nodded her head with curious, "…it wouldn't be summer vacation without warm rains." His eyes twinkles and Nana's eyes wide then clasped her hands together with excitement.

Lal hummed with understanding, "That would make sense." She mumbled as she hugged her clipboard with slightly interested in this set.

Then they heard murmured from the workers, "You look handsome, Colonello!" one of the worker's compliments on the blonde-hair model's look. They turned around and examined the model's outfit.

Colonello wears a white tank top with blue over-shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots and black and blue checkers belt. He has a silver ring on his left index finger, leather blue and black braided bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, a silver necklace with a blue tear-drop charm below his heart. He also has a blue bandana wrapped around his head with few bangs covered it. "You look nice, Colonello-san." Nana said with a smile.

Lal overlooks at Colonello and nods her head, "I agreed." She then narrowed her eyes at the blonde-hair model, "Remember… do not make her uncomfortable." She hissed with warning eyes.

Colonello surrenders his hands with raised brows. He silently understood her warning.

"Sora, you look pretty cute!" turns heads to Tsuna who walked toward them with blushes yet small smile on his face.

Tsuna wears the cut-out shoulders white shirt with blue Hawaii flowers prints, blue mid-thigh shorts, and blue espadrille shoes. He has a few white and blue beaded bracelets wrapped around his left wrist, blue Shamballa bracelets wrapped around his right wrist, a silver necklace with blue tear-drop locket above his chest, and a mood ring-shaped of a teardrop on his right middle finger. His brown waist-length hair is neatly combed with perky side pony-tail with blue temporary streaks flowed over his right shoulder.

Kikyo beamed, "You look wonderful my dear Sora!" Tsuna blushes as he thanked the photographer, "Alright, now to start with part…" Kikyo led his models into the park where the large water foundation located, "This is where _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ start hang-out at the beginning of the summer vacation. This was before they both even realize they have feelings for each other. Right now, _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ are childhood best friends." He pointed at the water foundation, "Sora, I would like for you to step onto the ledge as if you are balancing yourself and Colonello, you stand by her side as if you are making sure she won't fall."

In the set; Sora carefully steadies herself on the ledge with her arms open while Colonello stood next to her as he glanced up at her. _Click. Click. Click._

"Colonello, can you turn your front to Sora and step back a few feet away from her? _Bene._ Look at each other as if you both are talking about a fun topic. Nice." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Colonello pushed his hands into his front pockets as his blue eyes twinkle with amused, "So, I've heard from lackey that you were pretty good for a beginner model, kora." He started to converse that surprised Sora.

Sora tilted her head slightly as she is balancing herself, "Lackey?" she frowned with confusion.

"Skull, kora." Colonello blankly answered and Sora raised her eyebrows.

"Skull isn't lackey. He's a model and a friend." Sora pointed it out with confused eyes.

Colonello tilted his head back with interested, "Is that so, kora? So, he wasn't kidding when he told us that you are his friend, kora." He mumbled with curious on why Skull decided to befriend with this amateur model. Skull is a friendly model, but he never gets try to befriend anyone though so it's rather odd in his opinion. Colonello is wondering what's so different about this new model. He hummed as he observed the tiny model with scrutinizing eyes.

"What?" Sora raised her eyebrows wondering why the blonde-hair model is staring at her.

Colonello shook his head and half-grinned at her, "You look very cute, kora." Sora blushes as she stuttered softly. Colonello softly snickered at her reaction and he noticed Sora misstep the ledge that she stumbles. Colonello jerked forward to grab her arms as he jumped onto the ledge. Sora placed her hands on Colonello's chest. "Whoa, careful there, little bunny, kora." Colonello murmured and Sora blushed hard with mortified yet relief.

"Thanks…" Sora mumbled then blinked, did this model just called her a little bunny?

They were unaware that what they did brings excitement for the photographer as he kept snapping his shots at the scene. _Click. Click. Click._

"Alright!" Kikyo stopped, "Now, Iza, Sandy, changed my models' costumes to the _blu_ number two!" he ordered the Make-Up Artists who obeyed and went to grabbed Colonello and Sora back to the RV trailer.

Kikyo hummed softly as he walked to the managers, "To the next set." He beckoned his models' managers to one of the large trees, "Yun, I will have Sora to climb this tree. Are you comfortable with that?" he asked Sora's manager with concerned.

Nana hummed, normally she would be fine with it, but she knew her son isn't exactly the best balance, "Honestly, I don't mind but I'm concerned for Sora-chan because she's a natural clumsy." She answered with hesitated and worried.

Lal placed her hands on her hips, "Colonello may be _idiota_ but he won't let anything happened to your model. He was raised to respect and protect girls." She assured Nana who smiles with relief.

"The only worst thing that could happen to Sora would left are bruises and possibly gashes if Colonello couldn't protect her." Kikyo informed Nana.

Nana nodded her head in contemplating. _'If they say that Colonello-kun could protect my son from any serious harm then it should be fine.'_ She smiles at them, "Alright." She decided to trust them.

"Is this the next set, kora?" Colonello walked up to them with interested as his blue eyes landed on the large tree. The photographer and managers turned to the tall model and overlook at his new outfit.

Colonello wears a blue baseball cap with a white hawk logo, a white T-shirt, blue camouflage army shorts, white converse shoes, and blue beaded bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. It's simple yet nice summer outfit.

Kikyo nodded his head, " _Si,_ this will be." He answered then told the managers and his model to wait that he needs to get rid of his jacket and glove since the air is starting to become a little bit warmer.

Lal turned around and glowered at the blonde-hair model, "Listen here and listen good, you and Sora will be climb on this tree and you better make sure she is safe and comfortable. Do you understand?" she barked with serious eyes.

"Aww, don't worry Lal. I'll take a good care of her, kora." Colonello smirks playfully at his manager who scowls at him. His blue eyes glanced at Sora's manager, "She won't get a single scratch, promise, kora."

Nana smiles with reassurance, "Thank you, Colonello-kun." She doesn't want her son to be harm at all, she worries about him no matter what but at least, he is in safe hands.

"Heeiii?!" a high-pitch shirked that caught ever heads attentions. They turned to Tsuna who stared at Kikyo with a pale face. Tsuna wears a completely different outfit, he wears a blue bandeau with white see-through camisole, dark blue jeans mid-thighs shorts, blue thong sandals, blue leather bracelet and a silver necklace with a medium-size blue teardrop below his heart. His waist-length hair is now twisted side braid over his right shoulder with blue temporary streaks.

Kikyo placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Don't be nervous, Sora. Colonello will make sure you won't fall. Okay?" he assured the tiny model.

Tsuna bit his lip in anxious then glanced over at his partner who half-grinned at him with confidence. Tsuna gulped silently then nodded his head. The photographer gently pushed Tsuna toward the large tree where others are waiting. "Alright. Here's the next set where _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ hang-out once again, but this time, this is when _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ discovered they have feelings for each other." Kikyo explained.

Kikyo watched his models walked to the large tree while the managers walked behind him few feet away. The photographer held onto his camera and analyze the large tree, "Colonello, I need you to climb on the first branch on the left side and Sora, I want you to stay on the ground and act as if you are watching him climb on the tree. _Bene_." Kikyo lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora stared up at Colonello with wide eyes filled with worried while Colonello effortlessly climbed the tree since he has long arms and long legs. When he got to the first thick branch that's about above five feet above. He sat on the branch with his legs swinging with half-grinned of playful. "Have you ever climb on a tree, kora?" he asked Sora with curious.

Sora bit her lip when she remembered her scary experience in the past, "H-hai. I have, when I was five, I think? I had to climb the tree to get my ball." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I ended up fell and broke my arm." She grimaced when she got an unpleasant experience with a broken arm.

Colonello hummed, "I'd assumed that you didn't attempt to climb the tree after that, kora?" Sora nodded her head and Colonello clicked his tongue. "That's not good. You need to face your fear, kora." His blue eyes twinkled with sly.

"Eh?" Sora failed to speak in surprise and Colonello jumped down that made Sora panicked. However, Colonello feet touch the ground half-bend with gracefully which left Sora with awed. He stood up and offer his hand to Sora. "C'mon, I'll help you, kora." He said with a grinned.

Sora stared at her partner's hand with hesitant as she reaches for his hand half-way. Her eyes were filled with nervous, fear, and slightly hope. "I won't let you fall." Colonello promised with genuine eyes. Sora bit her lip, she nodded her head and accepted Colonello's hand.

Colonello stood behind Sora who is in front of the tree. The tall model placed his hands on Sora's hips gently yet firm when he lifted her up. "Grab the branch with both hands, kora." He instructed Sora. The tiny model nods her head as she reached the branch and grasped it. "Make sure you hold onto it tightly, kora."

After he double checks with Sora not to let go of the branch, "I'm going to heave you up and once I do, you need to lift your leg over the branch, understand, kora?" Colonello lowers his hands down from Sora's hip to the bottom of her feet and raised her up higher. Sora yelped softly when she suddenly leaned onto the branch against her stomach. Sora remembered her partner's instructed, she leaned on her right hip and swung her right leg over the branch.

Then, Sora leans on her stomach against the top branch and slowly pushed herself up carefully. Her brown eyes gazed into Colonello's triumph and proud eyes. And that made Sora felt a little bit more confident that she sits up with her spin straighten up while holding onto the branch front of her with her legs straddle.

Colonello grinned widely, he jumped onto the branch and hoisted himself up effortlessly once again and sat next to Sora. "You did it, kora." He praised the model who blushes softly but with a small beaming smile.

"Thank you, Colonello." Sora is thankful for his help.

Colonello just shrugs his shoulders at her while they were both unaware that Kikyo watches them with astonished at the bond between his models. _'I never expected they start such a quick bond… just… what are you, Sora?'_ he mentally shook his thoughts away and continued pushes his button on his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

Meanwhile, Nana was filled with pride, proud, and relief that her son had faced his fear with a help from Colonello. She smiles at Lal, "Thanks to your model's help, Sora-chan has been scared of climbing trees ever since she fell down and broke her arm a long time ago." Nana explained.

Lal tilted her head, "Well, as much as _idiota_ he is… he never fails to help anyone to face their fears no matter how absurd they are. He's the type of person that would have your back without fail." A small smirk appeared on her face while her eyes were filled with proud. _'And he didn't make Sora feel uncomfortable, good.'_ She mused with satisfied.

Kikyo halted and opened his mouth, "Now, Colonello, I want you to bring Sora down and at that moment, when you and Sora gaze at each other's eyes, that is the moment as if you both discovered you have feelings for each other." He instructed his models and lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Colonello raises his eyebrow, "Don't worry little bunny, I got ya, kora." He winked at nervous Sora. He pointed at her legs, "It would be easier if you place your leg over and face this direction, kora." He said.

Colonello helped Sora by hold onto her shoulder when Sora lifted her leg over and turned facing the camera who is busily clicking at them. "Good, kora. This will be easier." Colonello mumbled the last part to himself. Then, he jumped down from the branch on his knee graceful which Sora watched it with amazed. Then her eyes shifted to fear when she noticed how far high up she is in.

"I got ya, kora." Colonello attempt to convinced Sora as he saw how to frighten the little bunny model has become. Sora gulped dryly as she could feel her palms sweating with fear. "I need you to jump, kora." Sora eyes widen with dumbfounded as she paled fast. "I promise that you won't fall, and if you did, I'll catch you, kora." Colonello said with a guarantee that he could tell that Sora is really nervous and scare the thought of jump from a high height. "Do you trust me, kora?" Colonello grimaced at his choice of word and before he can change his words, he halted in surprise when he heard Sora's answer.

"H-hai, I trust you, Colonello." Sora does trust her partner.

Colonello blinked at her then he nodded his head, "Alright, count to three and jump, kora." Colonello stood with his arms open.

Sora closed her eyes, took a huge breather a few times, "One…two…three." She yelped with fear after she pushed herself off the branch with her eyes closed tightly. She waited for the pain, however, she felt the warm, yet firm arms caught her around her waist.

The tiny model snapped her eyes open and stared at shiny blue eyes. Colonello has his arms wrapped around her waist in secure while Sora unintentionally wrapped her legs around his hips and her hands onto his shoulders. "Got ya, kora." Colonello whispered as he stared at her innocent doe-eyes.

Unaware that certain photographer obsessively captures this moment with his camera while most of the women in the background are squealing quietly at the adorableness scene between the models while most of the men are amused. There are a few jealously and envies from others. Nana is one of the mentally squealing at this part as she made vowed to herself that she will get this picture from Kikyo later while Lal just watched this with entertainment.

In the set; Colonello gently placed Sora down to her feet once she untangles herself from his body. "Not a single scratch, kora." He winked at Sora who blushes but showed her thankful smile at him.

" _Fantastico!_ Now, next set! Sandy, Iza, _blu_ number five!" Sandy grabbed Tsuna while Iza went to Colonello. The Mae-Up Artists dragged the models to the RV trailer once again to change another outfit.

Kikyo turned around to the managers with excited grinned on his face, "This set will be wonderful for _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_." He said then led the managers to the bench underneath a tree that provided a shade and in the background is the water foundation from the first set. He turned to one of his co-workers, "I need the ice-creams, hold on…" he held up his index finger as he turned to Nana, "What's Sora's favorite ice cream?" he asked with curiosity.

"Her favorite is mint chocolate chips." Nana answered easily and Kikyo glanced at Lal with the same question for Colonello.

"He likes vanilla." Lal replied.

Kikyo nods his head and turned back to the co-worker, "Get a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice-cream and vanilla ice-cream." He ordered, and the co-worker understood and went collect the ice-creams right away.

Nana placed her finger on her chin with a thoughtful face, "Does this part where _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ eat their ice-creams on the bench?" she guessed. Kikyo nodded her head that she was correct and Nana squealed mentally at this, _'It's almost like a date for my adorable son!'_ she can't wait to see such adorable scene between her son and handsome blonde-hair model.

Almost at the same time; Colonello and Tsuna climbed down the RV trailer and were surprised to glance at each other but exchanged their friendly waved. They both walked side by side to Kikyo who is waiting for them. "Kikyo-sensei?" Tsuna shyly speaks up that caught the photographer's attention. He turned around and examined his models' outfit and nod his head with satisfied.

Colonello wears a blue tank top, skinny dark blue ripped jeans with black and blue flannel shirt that tied around his hip, black combat boots with blue laces, a silver ring in his left index finger, a silver middle finger on his right finger, and a silver with small blue gem on his right pinky. He wears a black cuff with blue rains pattern on his left wrist, a thin silver chain choker, and a blue bandana tied around his right bicep. His blonde hair is slightly messy as if he just got out of bed and ruffled his hair without brush it properly.

Tsuna wears a white halter top that tucked into blue circle skirt that reached above his knees, and white Gladiator sandals. His accessories are blue teardrop earrings dangling, silver necklace with a blue teardrop lay above his heart and a silver charm bracelet with multiples blue and white teardrops. His waist-length hair with temporary blue streaks changed different hairstyle to Easy Boho Braid and flow over his back.

"You both look wonderful, now this part is when _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ eat their ice-cream treats while they both thinking they are on a date yet not." Kikyo explained to his models and when the co-worker came back with two ice-creams, "I already asked your managers what your favorites flavors." He said and watched the co-worker handed the mint chocolate chip ice-cream to petite model and handed the vanilla ice-cream to tall model. "Alright, now you both go sit on that bench. Sora, I want you to act as if you are nervous yet excited at the same time thinking that this could be a date. And Colonello, I want you to act as if you were bashful and unsure how to act around her because you did realize that you have romantic feelings for her. _Bene._ " Kikyo held up his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora licked her ice-cream as she is feeling a little bit giddy because of the delicious treat while sitting next to Colonello who stares at his vanilla ice-cream then glances at Sora from the corner of his eyes. Colonello frowns when he realized this is somewhat awkward as he wasn't sure how to act unsure and bashful around a girl he likes.

"Are you okay, Colonello?" Sora asked her partner with confused. Colonello tilted his head at her in silent then glanced at her ice-cream. An idea sparks in his mind, a sly smirk appeared on his face which Sora raised her eyebrows at him with wondering.

All of the sudden, Colonello lean down and took a lick of her ice-cream. Sora was taken aback by Colonello's action. She gapped at him when he glanced at her in most playful eyes. "W-why did you?" Sora stuttered awkwardly as blushes appeared on her cheeks.

Colonello snickered at her reaction, "Why not, kora?" he went back to his ice-cream as he enjoys his treat.

Sora blinked then glanced down at her ice-cream with contemplating then a small shy smile with a hint of mischievous caramel eyes. She lifted her ice-cream and softly dab on Colonello's cheek. The tall model paused with surprise and glanced at Sora who giggled as she went back to her ice-cream.

Colonello narrowed his eyes at her, he puts his vanilla ice-cream against Sora's nose. Sora yelped and Colonello nearly chuckled when he saw her wide eyes with disbelieved as her eyes crisscross at her nose. "Payback, kora." Colonello sticks his tongue out at her then grinned.

Sora pouted, she tried to reach the vanilla ice-cream with her tiny tongue while Colonello watches her in amused. He chuckled when she obviously failed at it, he leaned forward and lick the vanilla off from her nose. Sora blinked owlishly then a red face appeared. She jerked her head to her side away from Colonello in embarrassed.

The blonde-hair model smirked triumph by her reaction. He reached to his cheek where Sora left her ice-cream on, he wipes it off with his thumb and licked it off. His blue eyes glanced at Sora's free hand on her lap. Colonello shifted his eyes up at Sora who seems to calm down yet still have blazing red cheeks while she stared at her semi-melting mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

Colonello slowly reaches for Sora's hand with his free hand and when his long fingers touch hers. Sora froze, but then relax her body and shifted her fingers around his. Slowly, their hands are intertwined between them.

The blonde-hair model glanced away from Sora while licking his ice-cream and Sora stared at her lap as she ignores the dripping of ice-cream to her fingers. _Click. Click. Click._

Meanwhile, outside of the set, Nana swoon at this adorable date-yet-not-a-date scene. _'How lovely! Tsuna is so natural! He's so cute with Colonello-kun!'_ she mused cheerfully.

Lal was impressed with the amateur model, _'Sora gets better and better once she got the hang of this modeling job. She really does have potential talent.'_

Kikyo felt like he's in heaven, it was perfect scene, better than he had image what _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ would act like in this set. He was beyond pleased at this progress of part two project. After a few more times of photoshoots, he nods his head, " _Perfeionare!_ Alright, everyone takes two hours break! After that, we'll back to set number four and five!" Kikyo informed everyone in the public.

Tsuna stood up from the bench and walked to his mother. Nana handed him the napkins to clean the sticky liquids from his fingers. "You did a great job, Sora-chan." She smiles mysteriously at her son with pride and proud. Tsuna smiles back at her and thanked her by gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks, mama." Tsuna whispered so lowly for Nana's ears.

After Tsuna quickly finished his ice-cream and disposed of it in the trash. He and his mother walked to the buffet table where it a little bit crowded. Tsuna scanned through the options of foods until he decided to have a turkey sandwich with mayo along with a small bag of potato chips and water bottle. He turned around and nearly bump into Colonello. "Whoa, kora. Careful there." Colonello half-grinned at Tsuna.

"Sorry." Tsuna gave his timid smile.

Colonello noticed his partner's lunch, "You don't mind if I join you, kora?" Tsuna shook his head and waited for Colonello grabbed his lunch meal and they both walked to the plastic table with plastic chairs. They sat down, eats their lunch in silent until Colonello cleared his throat. "How long have you been modeling, kora?" he asked with curiosity.

Tsuna swallowed his sandwich, "Just last month. I wasn't really planning to do a modeling job, it was the only one-time thing. But then… I started to like it and I want to do it again. It was fun." Tsuna explained with an excited smile.

"Is that so." He leaned on his palm, "What do you think of this project so far, kora?"

Tsuna hummed with a thoughtful face, "It's exciting. I didn't expect the project would be huge though, but everyone has their faith in me and I won't fail them. I will try my best." He said with passionate. Then he glanced up at his partner, "Ne, how did you become a model?" he asked with curiosity.

Colonello grinned widely, "I used to be COMSUBIN member but changed my career to modeling a few years ago when I was seventeen, kora." He blunted said with interested to see Tsuna's reaction.

However, Tsuna reaction was not what he has expected.

Tsuna stared at him blankly.

The tall model raised his eyebrows, "Do you know what COMSUBIN are, kora?" he asked in the different question. Tsuna shook his head mutely, "That makes sense, it stands for Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei, kora."

The petite model stared at him blankly once again.

Colonello sweatdropped, "…I'm assumed you don't know what that means, kora?" Tsuna once again shook his head, "Alright, let me clear this time, it means Commands the Grouping of Divers, Raiders, and Naval, kora." He blunted straightforward.

Tsuna made an 'o' shape mouth as he understood then nodded his head, "I see. And how did you become a model after that?" he tilted his head with fascinating.

The blonde-hair model stared at Tsuna blankly. He has not expected that kind of reaction from a petite model, normally many models back off and avoid him once they learned he used to be a member from COMSUBIN. The only people who accepted it was Arcobaleno and CEO boss. His manager doesn't count since she was his former leader and good friend-ish. "Just like that, kora?" Colonello took a careful look at Tsuna this time more clearly as if he saw this petite model for the first time.

' _This is why Skull likes her? That she just accepts it and stay his friend, kora?'_ he mused with intrigue. "You want to know how I changed from COMSUBIN member to a model, kora?" Tsuna nodded his head with genuine interest.

Colonello scoffs softly in disbelieved and grinned widely, "Alright. I started to train when I was ten years old, kora. COMSUBIN taught me many things, combat experts, martial arts, survival skills, stealth techniques in invading enemy territories, how to deliver sarcasm politely, and assassination, extremely skilled with traps and guns, kora. It's one of the Italian Special Forces and Italy's commando frogmen combat force, kora." He explained excitedly, "It was hard forces to join but I loved it, kora. Took me nearly six years to become a full member of COMBUSIN until a year later, I was ambushed and got a serious injury, kora. For a medical reason, I was forced to retired from COMBUSIN, kora." He frowned, "I wasn't exactly thrilled for a while, but then my boss found me and offered exciting adventures in exchange for modeling, kora. I was very skeptical at first, but she was right, it was quite adventures in the model world, kora." Twinkles appeared in his blue eyes, "Especially when there's a war, kora."

"War?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows with confused.

Colonello smirks, "You'll understand someday, kora. You are still an amateur model, you haven't experienced the battle yet, kora." He said mysteriously that made Tsuna even more confused, but the blonde-hair model didn't continue so he changed the different topic.

"Anyways, it has been four years since then and that's how I've become a model, kora." Colonello said then grabbed his sports drink and took a sip.

Tsuna hummed as he has finished his lunch during Colonello's explanation. "Do you miss being part of COMBUSIN?" he asked inquisitively politely.

Colonello paused his mid-drink, "Sort of. I admitted that I truly enjoyed being part of it, kora. The rush, the thrill, the danger, it was all insane experiences and I missed it, kora. But… I liked being a model because it showed me the differences of battles, I can use all kind of tricks, looks, and talents against my rivals and enemies, kora. It gave me strategy, plus I can use my skills as part of being model, kora." He added the last part.

Tsuna now understands how Colonello climbed the tree so effortlessly and gracefully. He has been trained that sort of things in the past and its obvious that Colonello kept is training in his private time. "I'm glad that you enjoy being model, Colonello." He said with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Nana and Lal are sitting in the bench as they were discussing their schedules, plans, and so on with their models and when they changed the subject for a while until Nana was surprised to learn that Lal was a former leader of COMBUSIN. "Amazing… and you retired it just last year?"

Lal nodded her head, "Hai. I would continue being the leader of COMBUSIN if it wasn't for Luce. She is my childhood friend and I owed her that she saved me a long time ago. When I learned that Luce is needed for a bodyguard slash manager for the Arcobaleno group, I knew right away that I repay her back by being one with my skills from my training." She crossed her arms with a calm face, "Luce and I made a compromise that I would retire from the COMBUSIN for only temporary until she finds a suitable bodyguard slash manager. For now, I'm satisfied with my job." She explained.

Nana hummed softly, "I see. Well, I'm glad you are here, Lal-san. I enjoy getting to know you and work along with you for this project." She meant it as she truly thinking of this manager as her friend.

Lal raised her eyebrow at Nana then nod her head, "You're an interesting manager, Yun." Nana beamed at her.

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Afternoon of 3:38**

Kikyo clapped his hands as he watched the workers set up the rain machine while the others are dragging a large fan machine. "I want those machines to face that area." Kikyo pointed at the direction of his fourth set located by the shed with marble table and a marble bench. He is contentment with the machines and the weather on the fourth set.

He glanced at his surrounding, it's a good thing that it's during a weekday for people who are tired with their jobs or schooling. Which means, the park is still empty, and he doesn't want to deal with fangirls once they learn Colonello is at this outskirt park. It would be bothersome and distraction. Kikyo snapped out of it when he saw one of his models walking to him.

Colonello wears a v-neck black shirt with a blue flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, white with blue strips of Adidas Originals Superstar sneakers. His blonde hair was half-combed on the side while the other half are ruffled and messy, his left ear clearly shown a blue gem earring and a silver cuff on top, a thin blue chain of a necklace that reached below his heart, and blue bandana wrapped around his left wrist.

The photographer is pleased with the outfit choice, "Ready for the fourth set?" Kikyo asked his model. Colonello pushed his hands into his front pockets with a calm nod while examined the machines.

"Fake rain?" Colonello recognized the machines he has experienced worked with fake rain machines before in his jobs. Kikyo grinned at the blonde-hair model that he was right about it.

" _Si,_ for the fourth set and the fifth set. It would be perfect." Kikyo mumbled with enthusiastic to take pictures of the rain during modeling. It's one of his favorites things to capture the photos with his precious camera.

Nana and Lal arrived at the fourth set, Nana was very exhilarated about this set while Lal crossed her arms with boredom face. "This will be a wonderful experience for Sora-chan!" Nana can't wait for it as she held onto a towel just in case her son caught in the rain by accident.

The photographer's eyes caught a sight of another model, "Sora, you look cute!" he approved of Tsuna's outfit.

Tsuna wears solid blue Kaftan top with crisscross on the back that reached below his thighs, white lace shorts, and solid blue canvas shoes. His waist-length hair with temporary blue streaks tied up in Voluminous Top Knot style with a blue headband. A silver lariat necklace with a blue teardrop, a silver index ring with a blue teardrop on the middle on her left index finger, and a silver spoon ring on her right pinky.

Tsuna smiles at Kikyo, "Thank you Kikyo-sensei." He said softly then his caramel eyes landed on the machines, "What's that?"

"The fake rain machine." Kikyo answered with a grin, "Basically, this set will have summer rain." Tsuna is surprised to hear that but he was excited to experience it in the fourth set. "Alright! Come with me." He led his models to the picnic shelter, "This is the part where _Cielo_ and _Pioggia_ have their first fight because _Pioggia_ will be leaving back to another country while _Cielo_ doesn't understand because he is leaving in the middle of the summer when he normally leaves at the end of summer. Now, Sora I want you to sit on the bench, facing to me and Colonello, I need you to stand in front of Sora's right side and face toward me as well. _Bene_ , just like that…" _Click. Click. Click._ "Rain on!" he ordered.

In the set; the fake rain turned on while two models are protected from the rain by staying inside the picnic shelter. Colonello frowns as he stares front of him blankly while his fists are closed at his sides. Sora is sitting on the bench with her hands clutched against the edge of the bench while she leaned forward with sad eyes. _Click. Click. Click._

"Sora, I need you to stand up and come close to Colonello. Okay, right there. Colonello, I want you to turn your head to the side as you can somewhat see Sora behind you, that's it. _Bene._ " _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora stared up at Colonello with her arms wrapped around her while Colonello's shoulders are tense as his jaw tighten once he turned his head on his side. His eyes glanced at the corner at Sora's direction. It added the tense and sad dramatically thanks to the fake rain.

Kikyo lifted his head, "Alright, Colonello, I want you to walk to my direction slowly out of the picnic shelter. And Sora, I want you to try to go after him but instead, you got stuck and ended up watching him leaving your sights. _Si,_ just like that!" _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Colonello walked unhurriedly out of the picnic shelter into the rain without caring about getting soaking wet. Sora stumbled to the edge of the picnic shelter but paused as her hand reach to Colonello. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she lowered herself down to her knees and slumped her shoulders with a resigned face. She watches Colonello getting further and further away from her reach. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Eccellente!_ Rain off!" Kikyo shouted at the workers who obeyed right away, and the fake rain turned off. "Sandy, Iza! _Blu_ number one! Time for the last set!" Kikyo said and the Make-Up Artist immediately grabbed the models and dragged them into the RV trailer once again.

The photographer walked to the road along with Nana and Lal. "Transfer to the street." He pointed at the street and the workers understood and moved their machines toward the area. When they all arrived at the last set, Nana was surprised to see a fancy blue motorcycle, "Wow… what a beautiful motorcycle." She never gets to see such beauty of motorcycle up close before.

Kikyo hummed, " _Si,_ it's a very gorgeous bike. It belongs to Colonello." He is eyeing at the bike with appreciation and respect.

Lal rolled her eyes, "No matter how many times I have told that _idiota_ that it's not a good idea to ride this bike, he ignores it and be reckless." She grumbled with irritated.

"Why would I not want to ride this bike, kora?! I can never ignore my baby, kora." Colonello speaks up as he steps up to his wonderful piece of a metal bike.

He wears a blue v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots with blue laces and a solid blue belt. His blonde hair is messy and ruffled and he is cleared from any accessories, except a black sunglass hanged from his shirt collar. Colonello pats his motorcycle gently, "She is a beauty, right, kora?" he glanced at Nana who nodded her head agreed with the model while Lal rolled her eyes once again.

"Is this the part where Sora-chan will ride or no?" Nana asked with concerned and puzzled. Kikyo turned his head to her and shook his head.

"No, she won't be. Don't worry." He assured Sora's manager who smiles in relief. As much as Nana wants her son to have fun with any kind of experiences, she doesn't want him to ride such dangerous transport bike.

"You look positively lovely, Sora-chan!" one of the workers praised Tsuna's look who thanked the workers with their kind words.

Tsuna walked toward them with a wave, he wears a blue baby doll dress reached above his thighs with a denim jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue canvas slips on shoes, a white bandana scarf, and blue and white beaded bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. His brown waist-length hair with temporary blue streaks are messy pigtail braids. He looks simple yet darling.

Kikyo glanced at his models, "Listen, this is the last set for the part two project. This was when _Cielo_ went to see _Pioggia_ before he left for the airport. The last place to see each other and they both wanted to leave with pleasant farewell instead of left on a bad note." He explained and turned to the workers, "On my signal, you will turn on the rain." He said then turned back to his models, "Colonello, I want you to sit on your motorcycle and Sora, I want you to stand few feet away from the street and half-jog toward to Colonello as if you reach him before he could leave. Understand? _Bene._ " The photographer step backs while the managers stood behind a few feet away with towels.

Kikyo nods his head as a signal and the fake rain turned on. The photographer lifted his camera and pressed the button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora half jogged to Colonello who was sitting on his motorcycle while the rain pours down on them. When Sora reached the blonde-hair model, she stared at him while she was slightly pants as if she has been running for a while. Colonello glanced at her with blank eyes. They both stares at each other in silent until Colonello opened his mouth, "It's kind of suck that we're both almost done working together, kora." He whispered.

Sora blinked in astonishment, "A-ah… hai. I didn't expect that we're going to finish this part two project so fast. It's rather tiring but I enjoyed it." She whispered back with a small smile.

Colonello nods his head as he leaned forward with his hands rested on the handlebars, "That's good to know, kora." He noticed Sora's eyes overlook at the motorcycle, "Interested?" he jerked his chin at his motorcycle.

"To ride, no!" Sora shook her head, "But… it's a very nice motorcycle though." She admired the beauty of a motorcycle.

Colonello beamed with pride, "This is a cruiser motorcycle, the Ducati, kora." He pats on his motorcycle once and leaned back. "It may look scary to ride but I can promise you that it's worth to experience it. Plus, you don't have to ride it. I'll ride it for you, kora." He winked at her.

Sora just shakes her head with a smile as they both didn't realize they were getting very soaked by the rain. The blonde-hair model glanced over the front of him then shifted his eyes back at a petite model, "Come here…" he reached for Sora's hand and pulled her to him gently, "…the lackey was right, you are a pretty cool chick, kora." Colonello whispered then leaned down and pecked Sora's cheek.

Sora's eyes widen dumbfounded and froze. She can feel his soft lip brush away from her cheek and stared at her caramel-eyes, "I'll be looking forward to working with you again, kora." He said with half grinned.

Dark red cherries covered Sora's cheeks as they both continued stared at each other in the summer rain. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo loved it. He absolutely adored this scene that he couldn't stop pressing the button from his camera. However, as much as he wants to continue taking photoshoot at this wonderful scene, they have been standing in the rain for nearly thirty minutes and he doesn't want his models to get ill. He signals his workers to turn the power off.

When the fake rain is turned off, Kikyo clapped his hands along with others who have applauded. " _Splendido!_ Nicely job Sora, Colonello!" the photographer announced it.

Colonello climbed off his motorcycle while Nana ran to her son and passed a towel to covered Tsuna's head. Lal walked up to them and threw a towel at Colonello who caught it easily. He quickly dries his wet hair with a towel. "You did good, _idiota_." Lal placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the blonde-hair model.

"Does this mean you won't hit me in the future, kora?" Colonello raises his eyebrow at her.

Lal scoffed, "Nice try but no." she hmphed and turned around to Tsuna and Nana. "You did good decent this time, Sora."

"Thank you, Lal-san." Tsuna smiles at her while he gently dabs his hair with a towel. Nana has her arms around Tsuna with a happy expression on her face. Tsuna couldn't believe it, he finally done with the part two of the _Elementi_ Project. And now, he is curious about who is the next model he'll have to work with tomorrow for part three of the _Elementi_ Project? Which elements is it? Who's the model? Where be the location take place? What's the story? Hmm…

Guess he'll find out tomorrow.


	5. Elementi Project Part IV

***slammed my fist against the desk* Thank the lord!**

 **It's hard to write this chapter! *grumble***

 **I apologize it seems kind of rush but, I honestly have a huge trouble with Verde's character. So, I tried to make it... kind of like him that way he does around with people and job. It's confusing and I had to re-type so many times to satisfied with it. Hopefully, not too OOC? If it is... I'm sorry. *dramatic sob***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL if my first. I'm Deaf! *peace* x3**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. *sob***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

Tsuna flop on his back against the bed feeling so worn out from today. He reached for his spiky hair and ruffled it. It's been a long day, but he has enjoyed it with Colonello with the rain theme. Tsuna hasn't expected to gain another friend who wants to keep in touch with him. He sat up, reached for his cell phone from the tableside bed and flipped it open. He scrolled the contacts and saw Colonello named on his personal contact. He clearly remembers how Colonello gave him his number.

 **Flashback**

" _Oi, little bunny, kora!" Tsuna paused a few feet away from the black vehicle where Gamma waited for him to climb in the car. Tsuna turned his head with confused and saw Colonello jogged toward him._

" _You don't think you can escape from me, kora?" he smirked at Tsuna who blinked at him. "Here… this is my number, kora." He gave Tsuna's his number on a piece of paper. "Add that to your phone and get rid of the paper, I don't want any fangirls to get their hands on. This is my personal number, kora." Colonello explained._

 _Tsuna was surprised to see personal numbers on the paper when he grabbed it gently, "A-are you sure?" he asked in a baffle tone._

" _Of course, kora. We're friends, right?" Colonello winked and waved at Tsuna before he left the petite model who stared at him in stunned._

" _Friends…?" heart warms up that brings a wonderful smile appeared on Tsuna's face. He gains another friend!_

 **End of Flashback**

The petite model couldn't believe it. Who would've thought Skull and Colonello want to be his friends? He is so glad that he accepted to be part of this project because not only it makes his mother happy, it also makes him have friends with possible!

Tsuna couldn't wait for tomorrow because he is excited to have another possible friend. And the new experiences as well in his modeling job. Suddenly, he yawns weary and rubbed his tired eyes. He shut his cell phone, placed on the bedside table and double check the alarm clock. Then, he climbed inside a cozy warm blanket and snuggled against a fluffy pillow. His eyes closed and drifted off to dreamland.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Five**

" **Elementi Project: Part Four"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 6:34**

Another chilling morning that made Tsuna cuddled against with his mother to borrow her warmth. Nana tilted her head against her son's temple since they both are roughly same height. As usual, Nana has her own cup of coffee in hands while Tsuna rubbed his mitts hands attempted to warm up. It's rather a very cold this morning than yesterday morning. Luckily, Tsuna and Nana wore their warm clothes enough to be warm and comfortable.

When they both arrived at the studio, number ninety-nine, they walked inside, and the temperature was bearable for Tsuna and his mother. They both scanned their surrounding and spotted the photographer, "Kikyo-kun." Nana greeted the beautiful photographer who turned around and greeted them with a charming smile.

"Good morning, Sora, Yun." Kikyo said happily while he is holding on his precious camera. "Good thing you both are here now. Your new partner arrived just a few minutes ago along with Lal." He turned his head over his shoulder, "Lal! Verde!" he beckoned them across from the room.

Tsuna turned around and examined his new partner for the part three of _Elementi_ Project. He is a bespectacled young man with spiky green hair, purple eyes and wears a simple dark green jacket, black slack, and fancy black shoes. At first glance, people wouldn't look twice but when Tsuna took a closer look, he can tell this young man is rather attractive in a roughly intelligent way. Something tells Tsuna that this young man has a hidden skill that only exposes the front of the camera. Which Tsuna is looking forward to learning and sees what his partner is like as a model.

Kikyo introduced his models on their behalf politely, "Sora, this is Verde, Verde, your new partner model, Sora."

Verde pushed his glasses up and nod his head silently at Tsuna. The petite model just smiles friendly back at his partner.

Lal placed her hands on her hips as she turned to the photographer, "So, what's the theme this time?" she asked professionally curious.

"Part three of the _Elementi_ Project is _'Tocco Di Fulmine'_. It means 'Touch of Lightning' in Italian. The story of the _Fulmine_ is about a diffident and awkwardly-socially young man who has a long-time crush on a _Cielo. Fulmine_ always somehow saw the _Cielo_ in a library, café, and places he kept seeing her. However, he never has the courage to walk up to her and confess to her. So, _Fulmine_ decided to stay back and watch _Cielo_ lives her life and getting further away from his reach until _Cielo_ needed help with something that _Fulmine_ offered before he went coward, _Fulmine,_ and _Cielo_ accidentally touch for the first time that creates a spark between these two. That's when _Fulmine_ knew he'll be in her life." Kikyo explained the story of the Lightning theme story.

"How sweet." Nana cooed softly, she likes this story, it sounded innocent and sweet.

The photographer agreed with the manager with a smile and glanced at his models, "Sora, you know where the dressing room is, Sandy is there waiting for you with a new costume." Tsuna nodded his head understanding and left to his dressing room. "And Verde, Iza will take care of your make-up and the dressing room." Verde understood and went to the dressing room.

Kikyo then glanced at the managers, "Alright, today we're going to finish the theme of _Tocco Di Fulmine_ , however, tomorrow will be two days works for the next theme project." He explained to them.

Lal raised her eyebrow, "Is this tomorrow project requires something?" she asked with curious while Nana is listening carefully.

" _Si,_ it's involved with different sets in location and activities. I will have the schedules ready for you both, so you can explain to your model." Kikyo informed them as they all walked to the room of the set. "For now, we're focusing on today's theme." He said as he nods his head at the set front of them.

Nana and Lal observed the set, it's a small coffee cozy shop. There are a couple of circle tables with matching chairs, a comfortable dark green loveseat against the background wall, across the tables is a counter with coffee supplies, coffee machine, cups, and register machine. The set looked like it an actual small café.

Then, Verde appeared that caught women attention and surprise to see the transformation of his appearance. Even, Nana was awed by his dramatic transform. Verde wears a white dress shirt with a dark forest tie, black formal trouser, black wingtip oxford shoes, and a wristwatch wrapped around his right wrist. His spiky green hair is neatly combed, and gel back, and still has his glasses on, but he looks like an important man from a big job.

Kikyo was happy and satisfied with his model's appearance, _'I still can't get over the fact this man can transform his appearance from normal-looking to attractive-looking.'_ He mused with amused, he used to work with Verde before and never gets old every-time Verde's magic transform in his modeling job.

Nana noticed from the corner of her eyes when she saw her son walked up to them, she turned to him and beamed, "Sora-chan! You look cute!" she loves the outfit for her son.

Tsuna smiles at his mother, he wears a green crop shirt, blue overall, white converse shoes, and a silver charm bracelet with green lightning bolts wrapped around his left wrist. His waist-length hair is low pig-tails with curly in the end, matching green earrings shape of a lightning bolt, and green nail polish. Simple yet adorable fitting for Tsuna.

"Sora, Verde, come with me." Kikyo led his models to the set, "This is where _Fulmine_ is having his own coffee break while _Cielo_ was occupied with a book. _Fulmine_ just noticed _Cielo_ and start an old crush on her again because he remembered of her gentle and innocent smile. It's almost like a love at first sight yet it's not, _Fulmine_ actually knew _Cielo_ in the past, however, _Cielo_ doesn't seem to remember him." The photographer explained while the worker came with props, he handed a green leather book to Tsuna and a black coffee mug to Verde.

Kikyo pointed at the table, "Sora, go sit on that seat with a book and pretend that you are very engrossed in the story. Verde, I would like you to go near the register counter just as you got your coffee, _bene_ , now Verde, I want you to pretend that you paid your coffee, search for a place to sit but pause when you notice your long-time old crush. That's it…perfect." Kikyo whispered the last part as he lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora on a chair with her chin rested on her palm while her other hand is holding her book. Her eyes slowly scan on the pages as if she is seriously into the story.

Verde picked up his coffee mug, turned around with the solemn look and search his surrounding with his eyes. Until his eyes landed on Sora, his breathing hitched, his shoulders stiffed, his eyes widen in shocked, and stood frozen.

Suddenly, a light appeared behind Sora from the window that shines almost like an angel. Verde couldn't help it but walk to the beautiful girl. However, he hesitated as he clutched his coffee mug. He gritted his teeth, took a step back, then sharply turn the direction to the camera and left the shop.

Sora tilted her head as her eyes lifted up while she placed her hand onto the book with a thoughtful expression on her face. It's almost as if she is pondered from the story she was currently read. However, Sora missed a chance to notice Verde's reaction when he saw her. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Bellissimo!_ Alright, Iza and Sandy, get outfit number two for this set." Kikyo ordered the Make-Up Artists. They immediately obeyed, grabbed the models, and dragged them off back to the dressing room.

Nana hummed softly, "Excuse me, Kikyo-kun…" she walked up to the photographer, "It the _Fulmine_ theme is only this set for five different outfits?" she asked with curiosity.

The photographer glanced at his model's manager, "No. Just twice in two different sets and one set. The _Fulmine_ theme is rather simple yet innocent story. _Fulmine_ is a workaholic and _Cielo_ is a bookworm. However, _Fulmine_ knew her because they both used to go the same school in the past and he had crushed on her. After seeing her again after all these years, his feelings for her came back." He explained in detail.

"Ah, I understand now." Nana said. Lal walked up to Nana while carrying two coffee cups, she handed one coffee to Nana who thanked happily to her fellow manager. The managers stood back and enjoyed their wonderful blissful taste of heavenly coffee cup.

Almost ten minutes has passed, Verde and Tsuna came out and arrived back to the café set. Verde wears a dark green dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black trousers, dark brown captoe dress boot, black belt with a green lightning bolt as a buckle, black wrist-watch wrapped around his right wrist. His hair was combed back, a small emerald gem earring in his left ear, and he doesn't have his glasses on because it was tucked in his breast pocket.

Tsuna wears a black batwing top with long sleeves that rolled up to his elbows, dark green jeans, black and green dressy slip-on sneakers, and dark green tribly hat. His hair changed the style to rope braid ponytail. The accessories he has emeralds earrings, silver charm bracelet wrapped around his left wrist, a silver ring with a green lightning bolt on his right index finger. And he carries a black with green lightning patterns of baguette bag.

Once again, they were praised and approved by others on the models' styles. Kikyo pointed at the café set, "Alright, this time, this is when _Fulmine_ is at the café, waiting and hoping to get a glance at _Cielo._ " The photographer looked at Verde, "I want you to sit where Sora has sat, with a coffee mug and a book this time." Almost as if on cue, a worker came up with props, he gave Verde a white coffee mug and a black book.

Verde took the props, went to the set while Kikyo turned his attention to his female model, "You will walk into the café and prepare to order a coffee, got it? _Bene_." Kikyo immediately pressed his camera at the set. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Verde is sitting on a chair with a book in hand while his other hand is holding a coffee cup. He lifted his coffee cup to his lip and tilt it up slightly. As if he is drinking his coffee while reading his book in his quiet and peaceful time of himself.

And then, when Sora walked in the café that almost immediately caught Verde's attention. Verde set his coffee mug on the table and closed his book. His eyes trailed on Sora in silent.

Meanwhile, Sora didn't notice it one bit when she is busying examined the menus on the board on the wall. She bit her lip while thinking about the options on the menus what she wants to order for her drink.

Verde clear his throat softly, he grabbed his glasses from his breast pocket, and put it on and push it up. He stood up, with a book on his side while holding his coffee cup. He walked to Sora while his eyes are on her back. When he is getting closer, and close that he can easily smell her scent.

He opens his mouth but froze and shut his jaw in silent. He shook his head, turned, and went back to the seat. While he was looking away, he missed his chance that Sora glanced over her shoulder with curious eyes with raise eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the menu. _Click. Click. Click._

Outside of the set, Nana narrowed her eyes, "I can't help but feel like it's frustrated to watch this…" Lal glanced at Nana with a puzzled frown, " _Fulmine_ and _Cielo_ kept missing chances to have eye contacts. That's annoying." She pouted.

Lal hummed, "I think that's what Kikyo was aiming for, he seems very satisfied with it so far." She jerked her chin at the direction where Kikyo was happily snapping shots from his precious camera.

" _Simpatico!_ Now go back to your dressing rooms and change other outfits number four. Iza and Sandy will lead you both to a different set." Kikyo informed. His models understood and went back to their dressing room once again.

The managers followed the excited and satisfied photographer to the next room, Nana gasped in amaze at the new set. The set has four long bookshelves filled with books. A dark wood of conference table filled with few books and six matching chairs. The floor was dark color carpets and the wall was the light color.

Nana couldn't help but think that she just walks in a small public library. "Amazing." Lal agreed with the manager with impressed.

Kikyo glanced at Nana with a smile, "This set used to be for the movie photoshoot a while ago. It was fortunate that this set hasn't removed yet." Plus, he was in relief not to use an actual public library because it will cause chaos and unwanted attention.

"Are we using this set twice, like the café?" Nana asked, curious.

Kikyo nodded his head, "That's correct." His eyes spotted one of his models, "You look charming, Verde." He said while he overlooks Verde's outfit.

Verde pushed his glasses up to his nose and tipped his head as in thanked. His hair is messy spiky, with a black beanie with a green alligator on the side, green v-neck short-sleeve shirt, black jeans, dark brown loafers with green lines shoes, and green wrist-watch wrapped around his left wrist.

Then, Tsuna arrived with Sandy lead him into and Kikyo was happy with the outfit choice as well. "Charming, Sora, dear." The photographer approved.

Tsuna smiles shyly, "Thank you, Kikyo-sensei." He wears white shirt short-sleeves with collars, green ties, green skater skirt to his thighs, and white converse shoes with green laces. His accessories are green lightning dangling earrings, white and green beaded bracelets wrapped around his right wrist, and a silver ring with a green lightning bolt on his left middle finger. And his hair changed to double dutch braid into a ponytail style.

"Alright, this set is where the _Fulmine_ was researching from books while _Cielo_ came to visit to borrow a book. _Fulmine_ recognize her right away and this time, he was close to meet her, but _Cielo_ already got the book she needs and left. This is when _Fulmine_ almost got his courage to meet her but too late. So, Verde, I want you to sit on that chair and grab one of the books and pretend you were intensely searching for something. And Sora, I want you to go at the end of the bookshelves between the table where Verde can see you but with your back turn, so you didn't see him." He watched his models walked into the set and followed his instructions. " _Bene_." Kikyo said as he used his camera once again. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Verde is sitting on a chair with an open book in front of him, he has his palm on his chin while he was turning pages from the book. He is searching the information he needed to find throughout the book in silent.

Meanwhile, Sora purposely slowly browsing the books in the shelf with her finger sliding the book spines. Her eyes scanned the titles after titles as she is unaware that Verde saw her from the corner of his eyes. Verde jerked his head at her direction with a surprised look, he has not expected to see her in a place like this. He silently watching Sora continue browsing the books, then she pulled out a book and read the summary on the back. When she wasn't interested, she placed it back in the spot and slowly moved to the end of the shelf while searching.

Verde gulped quietly when he saw her coming closer, and he clenched his hands into fists. He stood up, nervously, walk to Sora and slowly lift his hand to reach for Sora's shoulder.

However, Sora found a book she wants as she pulled out a book with a satisfied smile on her face. She turned as Verde back away and watched her walked away down the hall between the bookshelves. Verde sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck with a disappointed frown. _Click. Click. Click._

"Wow… I'm frustrated already." Nana mumbled in annoyed yet awed. To think that watching this set between the models could really bring others in emotions. It's almost as if she is watching a drama film.

Lal crossed her arms with triumphed smirked on her face, "Believe it or not, Verde is well known for manipulations with emotions when he put his mind to. He is a genius scientist in his professional work when he isn't too busy with his modeling job. If he wasn't so talent manipulates with chemistry, he wouldn't be a model." She explained to Nana calmly.

"How interesting." Nana was impressed.

Kikyo grinned wide, " _Splendido!_ One more and we'll take thirty minutes break. Iza, Sandy!" the Make-Up Artists understood and grabbed their models back to the dressing room once again.

Nana glanced at Lal, "I can't help but noticed that Verde-san doesn't seem to socialize anyone." She asked with confusion.

Verde's manager sighed, "He doesn't like to socialize around people. He preferred to be alone most of the time, especially when he was busy with his own science stuff. But, he can tolerate working with others just as long as they don't bother him too much." She explained.

"I see… but isn't that a little lonely?" Nana frowned with concerned.

Lal shook her head with a face, "Nope. It made him semi-happy about it." She blurted it out and Nana sweatdropped with a puzzled smile on her face. She honestly doesn't know what to say about that.

After ten minutes, Verde and Tsuna came back in different outfits. The male model's hair is freely open in spiky, he wears a grey long-sleeve shirt, with a stylish green scarf, dark blue jeans, and dark tan chukkas boots. Simple yet charisma for someone like Verde. The female model's hair changed to a twisted low ponytail, black u-neck short-sleeve crop shirt, green jeans sleeveless jacket, black jeans, green ballet flats, and a silver necklace with a green lightning bolt. Simple yet lovely for someone like Sora.

"Now, this is when _Fulmine_ was having trouble thoughts while he was hiding from _Cielo's_ sights. _Cielo_ was minding her own business as she was busy with studying on her own. Verde, I want you to stand over the bookshelf, away from Sora's sights but within my camera sight. Okay? And Sora, I want you to sit the opposite of the chair where Verde used to sit. Your back will be on Verde, but half-way faces my direction, understand? _Bene_." Kikyo instructed his models and watched them do what he wants them to do. _'Perfect…'_ he mused as he pressed the button on his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Verde leaned against the bookshelf with a troubled expression on his face. He took off his glasses and rubbed his weary face. He looked really desperate that he wants to come up to Sora and talk to her. However, he doesn't have any courage.

Meanwhile, Sora leaned forward with her ankle cross as her arms are folded on the table. She is reading from the open book in front of her. She quietly turned the next page with interested eyes and a small smile on her face. She looks like she is in her own world, being obliviously around in the real world.

Verde glanced over at Sora with a frown, he shook his head and leaned heavily on the bookshelf and lowered himself down on the ground. He sighed softly with disappointed eyes while clenched his fists. He looks hopeless that he doesn't have enough courage to talk to his old crush. This is rather a pity scene. _Click. Click. Click._

Nana clasped her hands front of her chest, _'Amazing… Verde-san would be an amazing actor if he is interested in acting in films.'_ She mused.

" _Buon lavoro!_ Take thirty minutes break!" Kikyo ordered out loud and passed his camera to one of the workers. The photographer stretched his arms above his head while walked to the group of monitors that was filled with hundreds of photos from the last two sets with four different outfits each. Kikyo studied the photos in silent while the others are discussing lights and shadows that effects some of the photos.

Nana and Lal went to the snack bar to have some early lunch while the models return to the dressing rooms to change out of the costumes.

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Morning of 11:34**

Tsuna changed back to his clothes, grabbed his lunch and decided to sit with his mother and Verde's manager.

Nana beamed at her son, "You did wonderful today, Sora-chan." She is proud of him.

"Thanks." Tsuna smiles back, he opened the plastic lid, today he chose chicken noodle salads for lunch. His caramel-eyes observed his surrounded with curious. "Where's Verde-san?" he asked with confusion.

Lal swallowed her soda, "He's probably resting in his dressing room alone. He preferred to be alone, he doesn't like socialize with people." She explained.

Tsuna frowned, "Oh…" he went back to his meal while feeling concerned for Verde, _'He must be lonely though… but if Lal-san that Verde-san preferred to be alone, then I guess it would be best to leave him alone. I don't want to bother him.'_ He mused.

Nana glanced at her son, "Ne, Sora-chan, Lal-chan is a former leader of COMSUBIN." Lal sent her dark glared at Nana who is oblivious. Tsuna noticed it as he sweatdropped but remembered that Colonello used to be part of COMSUBIN.

"Oh! Like Colonello-kun, he was from COMSUBIN." Tsuna blurted it out with surprised.

Lal blinked in stunned that Tsuna knew this piece of information, "H-how did you know that?" Lal demanded.

"A-ah… Colonello-kun told me." Tsuna stuttered nervously, leaned away from the anger Lal. Except that Lal disbelieved that idiot told the young model so blunted but when she carefully examined Tsuna.

"It doesn't bother you?"

Tsuna frown in confused, "Iie, it does not." He answered.

The Arcobaleno manager was surprised to hear this but she started to like this petite model bit by bit. _'Sora isn't so bad just as she wasn't so bad at her modeling experiences…'_ Lal mused with wonder and curious more about Sora character. Lal went back to her meal while watching Nana informed Tsuna about Verde's other job as a scientist and Tsuna showed amazed expression easily. However, Lal narrowed her eyes, _'It's a good thing she is different from other models, but the problem is… I know he will be interested in her as soon as he learns how different this Sora is. I hope he won't make her uncomfortable. Unfortunately, knowing him, he will make her uncomfortable and miserable.'_ She grimaced at the thought of handling him someday. Lal mentally shook that thought away, _'Right now, I need to focus today with Verde.'_

.

.

.

"You both look wonderful!" the workers approved the outfits the two models' outfits. Verde is wearing a white dress suit with a green vest and open collar, black trousers, black dress boot, and a silver wristwatch wrapped around his left wrist. His hair is combed back with gel and emeralds studs. Tsuna is wearing a green spaghetti strap top, white long cardigans with green lightning bolt mark on the back, dark blue shorts, white flip-flops, and his hairstyle changed to messy low side bun with a dramatic side sweep. The accessories he wears is a silver chain with a lightning bolt shape anklet on his left ankle, a silver ring with a green stone on the middle in his right pinky finger, and a silver ring on his right thumb.

Kikyo led his models to the new set, the background was dark green, "This is where _Fulmine_ helped _Cielo_ and when they finally touch and met properly." The photographer informed as he gently grabbed his camera from the worker who handed it to him. "And Sora, you will have a few books to carry that will be dropped and Verde will help." One of the workers gave Tsuna six books stacked up in his hands. "Now, let's get started!" Kikyo watched his models walked into the set and lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora and Verde are feet away from each other and started to walk to each other slowly. When Sora kept her eyes on the books in hands, unfortunately, or fortunately for Sora's natural clumsy, she tripped over her flip-flop and ended up dropped the books.

Sore flinched at the loud thud, she bends down and carefully gathered her books. Meanwhile, Verde saw the whole thing, he immediately helps Sora as he bends down and picked up a couple of books. Sora blushed in embarrass, she couldn't believe she needed up tripped during the photo shoot, "Th-thank you." She whispered with grateful.

Verde glanced up and stared at her grateful caramel-eyes, she genuinely meant it. Which sparks interested in Verde, "…your welcome." He whispered back calmly. Sora beamed at him and took a book from his hand gently, however, their fingers brushed against each other that brief tingle from electric shock.

Sora and Verde blinked at each other and shared amusement at this ironic. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo beamed with a pleased smile, "Bravo! Wonderful job!" he praised his models' work. And quickly went to the section of reviews the photos from the monitors. While Nana and Lal went to their models and congratulate them to succeed the lightning theme.

"Today has gone very smoothly!" Nana said happily, and Lal nodded her head agreed.

Tsuna smiles wide at his joyful mother, he is happy to see her having fun. Verde pushed his glasses up to his nose and glanced down at his partner, "…you're tolerable to work with." He said the managers and Tsuna were caught off in surprised that Verde is speaking. "I'm looking forward to working with you again soon." He tipped his head politely then walked away to change his clothes.

Three eyes blinked in shocked then Lal shifted her eyes back on the petite model with astonished, "That's a first time I've heard him admitted that he likes working with you, Sora. He normally preferred worked alone or his group. Never like it to work with outsiders, but… yet, you are tolerable in his opinion." Lal shook her head, "I'm impressed with you, Sora."

Tsuna blushed, "A-ah… I didn't do anything." He said humbly, and Nana smiles softly at her son with knowing eyes. _'You didn't do anything, true. But you were being you, Tsu-kun. That's how people let you in their lives because you change them with your wonderful magic.'_ She mused with a secretive smile. She is so blessed to have the amazing son.

Meanwhile, Tsuna thought about working with Verde, it wasn't awful experiences but not boring. In fact, it's interesting to work with someone who is only interested in a job and never socialize anyone. Tsuna has learned that not all models like to socialize but they were serious with their job and succeed. Tsuna admired that, and he hopes that maybe, one day, he and Verde can be friends. For now, they are workmate and that is enough for him. At least there's no bad blood, so that's a plus for Tsuna. Now, he is curious who is the next model for the new theme?


	6. Elementi Project Part V

**I'm starting to see the pattern, if I write a long ass chapter, it would take me HOURS. Ten. Long. Hours. Once again.*sigh***

 **But, totally worth it. *thumbs up***

 **There are a couple of things I would like to say...**

 **ONE: I've noticed readers want to have side pairing, with Nana. She is divorced and is a single mother. So, I thought... why the hell not? To those who want Nana to be pair with, feel free to VOTE! It could be anyone, just...close to her age. Please, and thank you. xD**

 **?XNana**

 **TWO: I have a DeviantArt that I did poster-ish with Tsuna as Sora and I drew some clothes from the outfit I described in the chapters. Feel free to take a look! It's same as my username, GreenHoneyTea. Should be easy to search and find. x3**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own ANYTHING. *sniff***

 **Enjoy~ x3**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

"Heeii? We're going to the forest?" Tsuna glanced up at his mother in surprised while he was drying his wet hair from the shower with a towel.

Nana is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed while she is holding a notebook on her lap. She nodded her head at her son, "Hai, Kikyo-kun explained to Lal-chan and me about the location where the sets will be at. It'll be quite far, so we have to get up extra early to leave." She explained, "You can sleep in the car until we'll arrive, so you don't have to worry about losing more sleep." She assured her son.

Tsuna tilted his head after he dropped the towel in the hamper, "I wonder what's the story behind a theme that has to be in the forest?" he mused out loud with curious.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow." Nana smiles wide as her caramel-eyes twinkled with excitement, "I'm really excited to see this new theme and learn what's the story behind of it." She clasped her hands together in front of her heart and let out a dreamy sighed.

The petite boy sweatdropped at his mother who is now in her own daydreaming world. He shook his head with a fond smile. Suddenly, his phone alerted a new message. Tsuna grabbed his phone from the bedside table, opened the message from Skull.

From: Skull

SUB: Good Luck!

[Just wanna say good luck for tomorrow. I heard that u will be doing photoshoots in the forest. Watch out for the bugs!]

Tsuna half-smiles in amused, he texted back to thanked Skull. Then another message replied quickly.

From: Skull

SUB: Good Luck!

[Welcome! xD Go to sleep. U will have to wake up early, right? So good night! :D]

Tsuna replied back to wished him good night then placed his phone back on the bedside table. He climbed under the blanket and cuddle against the pillow. And off to dreamland.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Six**

" **Elementi Project: Part Five**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Outside of Casa Hotel**

 **Time: Morning of 5:02**

Tsuna dragged his feet along with his tired mother who looped her arm through his. Tsuna covered his yawning mouth while Nana scanned the surrounding until she found Gamma standing outside of his car, waiting. Nana pulled sleepy son toward to the car, "Good morning." Nana greeted Gamma with a smile.

Gamma nods his head politely, "Good morning, Yun, Sora." He opened the back door, watched Nana helped Tsuna climbed into the car and she climbed in. Gamma shut the door, walked around to the driver seat and climbed in. His eyes glanced at the mirror, "We will arrive at the destination in an hour and a half." He explained to the model's manager.

Nana buckled her seatbelt and double check on her son to make sure he had his seatbelt on properly. Tsuna yawned once again, he leaned against his mother's shoulder and dozed off. The mother was satisfied and smiles gently at the driver, "Is that so? I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is this forest?" she asked with curiosity.

Gamma turned on his car, pressed the gas and steering the wheel, "It's outside of the city. _Corteccia di Foresta_. It's one of the old forests that has legend story." He informed.

"Amazing." Nana mumbled, "What's the story?"

The driver cleared his throat, "The legend was called, _"Boschi del Tempo"_ , it means Woods of the Time. Centuries ago, a milkmaid traveled through the woods to gather fresh water from the lake. However, she got lost for hours until she stumbled onto one strange tree. The tree has engraved line in the woods. It reminded the milkmaid of the fancy door. She was curious that she decided to experiment by opening the door. After a few times of attempt opening the door, she failed and ended up kick it with frustration. Then, the door opened and revealed a black space. The milkmaid went in and has never been seen for a long time. Until, thirty years later, a missing milkmaid came back from the tree and explained her tales of adventures of the past in a whole another world. Unfortunately, her tales turned out to be fabricated because there was no prove off the portal tree. And then, another decade later, the door appeared on the tree, but none can ever open no matter what. It stays mystery ever since." Gamma explained the legend.

Nana was awed by the legend tale, "And that tree is still existing today?" the driver nodded his head, "I can't wait to see it." She is excited to see such an interesting door in the tree. Nana leans back against the seat and glanced at the view outside with a small smile on her face.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Corteccia di Foresta**

 **Time: Morning of 6:13**

They have arrived at the location, Nana gently shook her son out of his slumber. Tsuna fluttered his eyes opened and covered his tired yawn. "We're here, Sora-chan." The mother smiles at her sleepy son.

Tsuna blinked few times to get rid of the blurriness from his sights. His caramel eyes noticed the wild forest through the window. He and his mother climbed out of the car when Gamma opened the door. The petite model observed the large forest with awed while Nana waved happily at a photographer who walked toward them with a huge grinned on his face.

" _Buongiorno_!" Kikyo greeted the manager and his model. Nana and Tsuna greeted the photographer back with friendly smiles. Then the sounds of engines heard from a black car arrived got their attention. When the car stopped, Lal climbed out of the car and nod her head in greeted at them while the back door opened. A young early twenties man climbed out of the car, he has black waist-length hair in a braid, sharp grey eyes, fair skin, and wears a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He is a very handsome young man that Nana blushes while Tsuna was amazed.

Kikyo beamed at them, "Lal, Fon! I'm glad you both made it." He said happily. Lal and Fon went to them and the photographer turned his head to his petite model, "Sora, meet your partner for two days. Fon. Fon, meet Sora." Kikyo introduced his models to each other.

Fon politely bowed to his partner, "I hope we get along, Sora-san." Fon said.

Tsuna blushed, "A-ah, h-hai, Fon-san." Tsuna bowed back.

Lal crossed her arms, "So, what's the theme for this time?" she asked curiously while Nana turned her attention on the photographer, she wants to know the story behind the new theme.

"Part four of _Elementi_ Project is Storm. _'Calma Prima Della Tempesta',_ It means Calm before the Storm in Italian. This story is about _Tempesta_ came through here from the portal tree, however, he couldn't leave the forest because he must return back to his timeline. However, the portal was closed for a while, so he was stuck here in the forest while waiting for the portal open up any day. Meanwhile, _Cielo_ was hiking in the forest alone until she stumbled across on _Tempesta._ They both spend time together as they were fallen in love until the portal was opened, _Tempesta_ had to return to his home and _Cielo_ couldn't let him go. So, she ended up going back in the past to be with him, she chose to love and _Tempesta_ was blessed to have his love with him."

"Amazing!" Nana loves this story and Kikyo thanked her with a smile. The photographer turned his attention to his models, he pointed at the direction of two small RV trailers that was parked outside of the woods.

"Sora, Sandy is at the left RV trailers with your outfit ready. Fon, yours is at the right, Iza will take care of your makeup." Kikyo informed his models.

They understood and went to their temporary dressing room in the RV trailers. Lal and Nana glanced at Kikyo, "Where is the first set start?" Nana asked with curious.

"In the woods." Kikyo pointed at the direction of the wood, "We'll take a little walk down the trail, the spot was perfect for the first meeting between _Temoesta_ and _Cielo_." He said.

Nana then noticed Gamma is rested on the car with his arms crossed. She tilted her head in confusion, she told her fellow manager and photographer that she'll be back. When she went to Gamma, "Is everything okay, Gamma-kun?" Nana asked with concerned.

Gamma nods his head, " _Si_. Everything's fine, Yun. Boss told me to wait until everything's done. I can drive you and Sora back to the hotel. For now, I'll be here." He explained.

"Is that so…" Nana tilted her head, "…I would be boring to wait here. I don't know how long we're going to be here exactly. But…" her blue contacts eyes glint, "…I'm sure Kikyo-kun and Lal-chan don't mind if you join us and watch the modeling." She offered with a sweet smile on her face.

The driver blinked in surprise, "Ah, thank you. But it's best if I stay here. I don't want to get in the way." He politely refused.

Nana shook her head, "You won't get in a way!" she grabbed Gamma's elbow, "Come on, Gamma-kun. This way, you won't be bored and lonely." She beamed at him while she dragged the driver back to Kikyo and Lal.

"Gamma." Lal greeted the man professionally and Gamma greeted back with a nod of head.

Kikyo placed his hand on his chin while examined the driver, "You looked familiar." He mused out loud with interested. Lal and Nana glanced at the photographer and the driver back and forth with curious. Until Kikyo snapped his finger with recognized in his eyes, "Ah! _Volpe Nera!_ " he grinned with satisfied that he remembered.

Gamma hummed softly with slightly surprised eyes, "I haven't heard of that name in a while."

" _Volpe Nera_ …." Nana mumbled as she attempted to translate in her mind, "…Black Fox?" she hesitant guessed.

Kikyo nodded his head in confirmed that Nana was corrected while Lal carefully observed Gamma with new eyes. "I have heard of _Volpe Nera_ , the famous singer from the group called _Sillabare_. But it was disbanded about a decade ago." Lal explained.

Nana eyes wide with awed, "Really?" she glanced up at Gamma with stunned.

Small pink blushed appeared on his cheeks, "It was a long time ago. I've retired and focused on bodyguard and driver for the Boss." He said. The managers and former singer didn't notice that Kikyo took out his smartphone and search online for information then grinned widely.

"Believe in You by _Volpe Nera_ , a solo vocalist." Kikyo enlightened with satisfied he found the information.

Gamma glanced at the photographer with raise eyebrows, "Ah… I remembered that song. I wrote that song when I was eighteen." He said.

"That is incredible, Gamma-kun. I would love to hear this song someday." Nana said with an excited smile on her face.

Gamma rubbed the back of his neck bashful, "I'll look for the CD and let you borrow it." Nana beamed at him with thankful and enthusiastic. She truly wants to listen to his old song and curious how he sounds like when he sings, guess that she'll find out when the former singer gives her his CD.

Then, Fon climbed out of the RV trailer that caught workers' attention and complimented on his appearance. Fon politely allow a small smile on his face as he thanked for their nice words. He wears red Tang suit with golden dragon totem, red Chinese pant, and black Tai Chi shoes. His hair was nicely combed in a braid. He was handsome, and truly looked like he was from the past in China of 618-907 year.

"You look very attractive." Nana praised Fon when he stood in front of them. Fon thanked Nana with a tilted head and small smile. The photographer was beyond happy to see one of his model wearing his outfit for the first set. _'Perfect!'_ he mused.

"You look adorable, Sora-chan!" other workers called out approved of petite model's outfit.

Tsuna waved with a friendly smile on his face after he thanked one of the workers' complimented. He walked to his mother and others. He wears red and white stripes spaghetti strap shirt, blue roll-up shorts, dark brown Western booties, and his waist-length hair is in half-n-half braided wavy ponytail style with red temporary ombre. His accessories are dark red choker, dark red earrings shape of a tornado, and silver left thumb ring.

Kikyo overlooks his models once again, " _Bellissimo._ Now follow me, it won't take a few minutes to the first set." He beckoned his models as he leads into the woods while others followed behind. "This first set is when _Tempesta_ was taking a nap against the tree over there until _Cielo_ stumbled across during her hiking time. She saw him and was dazed by his unusual appearance. And when she made a sound, she accidentally woke him up. That's when _Tempesta_ and _Cielo_ made their first eye contact. That's how they first met." The photograph told the tale of the theme. He showed his models of the first set in the woods. "Now, Fon, I want you to go sit on the large root against the tree over there and pretend that you are comfortable as you are sleeping." He turned to the petite model, "Sora, I want you to wait a few seconds until you walk into the woods and pretend that you were shocked to see a Chinese man sleeping in the wood. Got it? _Bene_." Kikyo lifted up his beloved camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon is resting against the tree trunk on the large root, his right arm rest across his stomach while his left arm rest on his leg, and he tilted his head back gently with his eyes closed. He looked genuinely sleeping comfortably against the tree in the wild woods.

Sora nearly stumbled across on the dirt and silently gasped when her eyes landed on the sleeping beauty. She stared at him quietly with curious and confused. Sora silently tip-toe to Fon carefully and leaned over. Her caramel eyes observed the Chinese model patiently almost as if she is studying it for the art.

Suddenly, she accidentally kicked the pebble that woke Fon up immediately. His grey eyes snapped open and stared straight at her caramel doe-eyes. They both stared at each other intense. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo absolutely loved it as he kept pressing his button on the camera to capture his models in the wood set.

Gamma leaned against his left leg while his arms crossed with contemplation, "Not bad for the amateur model." He praised the petite model's skill.

"She's talented." Nana beamed happily as she is proud of her son's talent. Lal agreed with Nana's opinion about the tiny model.

Kikyo nod his head as he lowered his camera, "Great! Now, Sora, you will be change the next outfit." He said, Tsuna nod his head and left the set to down the trail with other workers as a guide.

The photographer watched Fon stood up and gently dust the dirt off his clothes while Iza walked up to him with mini bags and an apron full of brushes. Iza took out a blush brush and gently swipes against Fon's cheek.

Nana tilted her head, "Fon-san won't change his clothes?" she asked the photographer with confused.

"No, since _Tempesta_ came here from the past, he doesn't have any other extra clothes except that one he wears now. However, he will have a second outfit for the tomorrow in the last set." He explained his reasoning and Nana nod her head in understanding while Lal and Gamma are listening in silent.

After ten minutes, the worker guide Tsuna back to the group. Tsuna waved at his mother with a shyly smile. He wears a red two-piece skater dress, white Panama hat with red ribbon, white wedge sandals, and his hairstyle changed to wavy freely from any accessories except temporary red ombre. His accessories are red cuff bracelet wrapped around his left wrist and red choker.

"You look very pretty, Sora-chan." Nana loves the outfit that fits on her son, he truly looked very beautiful and perfect type of style for the date.

"I agreed." Kikyo smiles at his petite model, "Now, we'll take the next set. It's rather a short walk from here but it won't be more than ten minutes. Follow me." He leads the group into the woods.

Tsuna carefully followed with others as he kept his eyes on the ground to dodge any pebbles, branches, and roots. While he was into his own world, Fon was pushed to his partner's direction from Lal who warned him to be nice.

Fon halted his step as he watched his partner slightly fell behind the group slowly. When Tsuna is at his side, Fon walked beside Tsuna. "Are you okay?" he asked politely.

Tsuna jolted in surprised to hear a deep yet soft voice from Fon. He glanced up, "A-ah, hai. I just don't want to trip anything." He explained softly.

The Chinese model understood as he had remembered that the petite model is a natural clumsy, according to Skull, Colonello, and Verde. "How are you doing modeling so far, Sora-san?" Fon asked with curious.

"It was nice. I enjoy model with others. It was fun." Tsuna answered with a happy smile on his face. "How about you? How long have you been modeling?" he asked Fon.

Fon hummed softly, "It's an interesting job, and I've been modeling since I was a little kid. I think I was ten." He tilted his head as he recalls back in the past, "It's been nearly eleven years since." He said and Tsuna gapped at his partner with amazed.

"Amazing." Tsuna whispered with awed, "And you just model?" he asked with interested.

The Chinese model shook his head, "No. I do other things, such as acting, singing, and dancing. I rarely sing and dance though. I mostly act and model."

"Wow, are you in the movies?"

"Hai. Although, I don't think you'll enjoy it."

Tsuna frowned with confused, "What do you mean?"

"The movies I've been in are mostly horror, actions, and adventures." Fon admitted and Tsuna's eyes wide with amazed.

"Amazing!" Fon blinked with surprised by his partner's reaction, "I love those type of movies…well, more of actions and adventures. I'm not too fond of scary movies." Tsuna shuddered when he remembered the last time he watched horror films with his mother, it was awful and terrifying.

Fon glanced at Tsuna with interested, "I see, then I will write down some movies list for you so, you can watch it." He offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Tsuna beamed excitedly.

The Chinese model gently smiles back at a petite model, "In exchange, tell me what your thoughts about my skill of fighting styles." He said.

"You fight?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes with inquisitive.

Fon nodded his head, "Hai. I do martial art styles."

The brunette mouthed 'wow' while Fon was amused. He is starting to like his partner, his friends were right, this petite model is an interesting person.

"Alright, we're here!" Kikyo raised his voice to capture the other attentions. "The second set is here." He pointed at the cliff. He waited for his models to walked up to him, "Now, this is when _Tempesta_ and _Cielo_ are hanging out at the cliff while _Tempesta_ is telling his life story about his timeline." He explained.

One of the workers already set up a black picnic blanket on the ground and picnic basket on the side. "Now, Fon and Sora, I want you both to sit on the blanket while facing my direction. Fon, pretend you are telling a story and Sora, pretends that you are very interested and amazed by his tales. _Bene_." Kikyo nod his head and pushed his camera button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon helped Sora to sit on the picnic blanket. He lowered himself down next to Sora, his legs are layout with ankle folded and his hands are behind him. He tilted his head to Sora while Sora's legs curled on the side with her left hand on her lap and her right hand on the ground next to her. "When you say martial art styles, you mean, you know more than one fight style?" Sora asked with curious.

Fon nods his head, "Correct. I know a hundred and seven martial art styles." Sora jaw dropped.

"W-wow. That's a lot." Sora whispered in flabbergasted. "What inspired you to learn all those styles?"

The Chinese model hummed softly, "My _fù qin_ was Master at Kung Fu, his family owned dojo for generations and has been taught the fight art styles as tradition. _Fù qin_ taught me, Kung Fu when I was a toddler, and since then I have been interested in other martial art styles. He passed away before I was nine, my _gū mā_ took me in and raised me, she also got me into modeling for a while and when there was a movie that needs a child who has experience with the fight, I volunteered and then, I got into acting." Fon's lip lifted in a smile, "Since then, I got into martial art styles, model and act job." He explained basic of his background without anything personal.

Sora nodded her head, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why are you here? Not at your home? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." She assured her partner with concerned.

Fon's grey eyes narrowed sharply for a few seconds but then soften, "My _gū mā_ lived in Japan after she is married to a Japanese man, who is now my _gū zhàng_. I lived in there for a few years until my boss, wanted me to be part of her company which located in Italy."

"I see… I hope you don't feel bothered by this, but those Chinese words, what do they mean?" Sora asked with blushed with embarrassing but she wants to know what the words mean since she doesn't want to misunderstand.

The Chinese model was surprised to hear this, he never had anyone actually genuinely ask him the meaning behind words of his mother tongue. They normally either ignore or asked him to repeat in their language. His smile softens at Sora, " _Fù qin_ means father, _gū mā_ means father's sister, my aunt. And _gū zhàng_ means father's sister's husband, my aunt's husband." Fon translated the words happily for the petite model.

"Got it." Sora nod her head understood the meaning, "…how do you say hello in Chinese?" she asked with curiosity.

Fon's lip quirked, " _Nǐhǎo_." He translated is smoothly on his tongue.

"Nehao?" Sora poorly pronouns.

The Chinese model tilted his head in amused, " _Nǐhǎo._ " He repeated it slowly, "Nee how. _Nǐhǎo_." He watched his partner tried a few times to pronounce the word.

" _Nǐhǎo._ " Sora said it with a thick Japanese accent.

" _Hǎo_." Fon praised Sora which response by confused, "Good." He translated. Sora beamed at him and asked him how to say a 'thank you' in his language. " _Xièxiè_." Fon translated it and helpfully pronounced the word carefully and slowly for her.

After few times attempted, " _Xièxiè,_ Fon-san." Sora thanked her partner with her thick accent.

" _Bù kèqì_. And please, called me Fon. There's no need formal." Fon said with a soft smile.

"Then called me Sora." Sora and Fon smile at each other unaware the crazy snapping shots from the camera. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo took the last shot then grinned widely, he is very happy how this second set been going so far. He loves it. And he adores the bonding between his models, he really likes how they get along on both in and out of the sets. It makes the projects so much easier for him. " _Buono!_ Now, Sandy, please take Sora and change to _rosso_ number four." Kikyo ordered to one of the Make-Up Artists.

Fon stood up, he led a hand to Tsuna and helped his partner up. Tsuna thanked him with a smile and Sandy went to the petite model. She dragged the tiny model with her through the woods trail with a few other workers follow.

Iza went check on Fon, reapply his make-up and fixed his hair. Meanwhile, Kikyo checked his camera and the managers and the former singer are having a light chat with each other. "Alright, come with me. The next set isn't too far from here. Sora will be lead to the destination from other workers." Kikyo said. The photographer leads the rest of the group of people to down the trail in a few minutes.

"This is the next set." Kikyo informed as he showed the view of the river.

Nana examined the river, "It's very nice." She enjoyed the natures and appreciated the beauty of the Mother Nature.

After nearly fifteen minutes later, Tsuna finally arrived at the location that caught others' attention. Tsuna wears red chiffon crop top, black with golden dragon totem on the side of gypsy/tiered skirt, red ballet flats, and his hairstyle changed to Dutch braid side ponytail with red temporary dye ombre. The accessories are silver bracelets with red tornado charm wrapped around his right wrist, a silver bracelet shape of a dragon with garnet gemstones eyes wrapped around his left wrist, and red choker.

Kikyo nodded his head appeased then he beckoned his models to his attention, "Now, this set is when _Tempesta_ and _Cielo_ are relaxing in this place. _Tempesta_ is washing his shirt because of the dirt while _Cielo_ is waiting for him. However, she was staring at _Tempesta_ without thinking and she has realized she is fallen for him. _Cielo_ was beyond embarrassed that she trips but _Tempesta_ caught her before she could get hurt and he starts to realize that he is fallen for her as well." The photographer explained.

He turned to Chinese model, "Now Fon, I want you to pretend that you need to wash your shirt, so you walk to the river and take off your shirt and clean the dirt spot off. And Sora, I want you to focus on Fon without actually thinking and slowly realize that you have a feeling for him. Got it? _Bene._ " Kikyo lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon walked to the river as he took off his Tang suit shirt that revealed his magnificent toned body that caught many attentions from the outside of the set.

Sora's eyes widened when her eyes landed on Fon's strong shoulder boards and marvelous muscles. She watched Fon bend down and gently clean the spot of dirt from his Tang suit shirt. Slowly, red blushes appeared on her cheeks that she kept staring at the half-naked back of Fon.

She couldn't speak as she fiddled her feet and unnoticed that she tripped from the slippery wet rock. "Heeiii!" she shrieked in surprised unexpected and snapped her eyes shut reflexed.

Fon jerked his head around, he darts to Sora's side and caught her in his arms. "You alright, Sora?" he asked with concerned for his partner, he remembered that she is a natural clumsy.

"H-hai." Sora replied in embarrassed. She leaned back and fluttered her eyes open. Her caramel eyes met a black tribal dragon tattooed on Fon's chest. Her eyes widen in shocked as her cheeks turned cherry red.

Sora gulped nervously, her eyes trailed up to meet mysterious gray eyes that belonged to the Chinese model. Fon tilted his head slightly as he stared straight at her eyes unflinching. The petite model open and close her mouth until she finally found her voice, " _Xièxiè_." She whispered with a thick accent while glanced away shyly.

A Chinese model's lip quirked upward, " _Bù kèqì_ , Sora." _Click. Click. Click._

Outside of the set, Nana swoon at this lovely moment, _'Tsu-kun is so adorable! He and Fon-san are so cute together! I can see them being together if they are interested to pursue the relationship. I would fully support them.'_ She mused with love-struck.

Lal sweatdropped when she is eyeing the women and few men drooling over a half-naked Chinese model in the set. _'They better not do anything foolish or else, I'll use my wrath… good thing I have full permission from Luce.'_ She mused while narrowed her eyes in cautioned for anyone suspicion.

Gamma watched the scene in boredom.

" _Perfezionare_! Now, onto the last set for today in this location." Kikyo announced as he walked to his models. Tsuna took steps back away from the half-naked model with blush. Fon crossed his arms as he turned his attention to the photographer while ignored the horny hyenas that was eyeing him. Kikyo placed his one hand on his hip while his other hand is holding his camera. "The next set is basically like swimming but instead of swimming, you both will be rested by the water. You'll understand more once we move to the next location." He said then turned to Tsuna, "Sandy will take you to the next outfit and guide you to the next set, okay?" Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "Great, head to the next set!"

After thirty minutes later, they already arrived the last set in the forest today while waiting for the petite model to arrive. Nana, Lal, and Gamma was amazed and awed by the gorgeous waterfall surrounded by blooming flowers and green grasses.

Fon is near the edge of the water, half-naked with few water droplets on his bare skin from the water bottle. His hair was semi-wet, and he was prepared for the waterfall set. Iza nods her head in satisfied with her make-up skills and walked away to inform the photographer that Fon is ready.

From the corner of Nana's eyes, she saw her son walked with Sandy and a couple of other workers. She smiles at her son, "You look cute, Sora-chan." Nana approved of her son's outfit that fits the waterfall scene.

Tsuna blushed, "Thanks." he wears red bandeau bra, open black flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black and red tribal/ethnic printed shorts, black strappy thong flat sandals, and his hairstyles changed to flower braid with temporary red dye ombre. His accessories are a red choker, black leather wrapped around his left wrist, omega bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, and a silver index ring with a garnet stone in his left finger.

"Sora…" Kikyo beckoned his petite model, "You and Fon will be at the edge of the waterfall." he led Tsuna toward Fon where he was near the waterfall, "Alright, this set is when _Tempesta_ and _Cielo_ are having a date-like, to _Tempesta_ is actually courting _Cielo_ in his own traditional way. They both enjoy their time together until the portal is open and _Tempesta_ has to return to his past. However, _Cielo_ couldn't let him go because she loves him too much to never see him again. She couldn't do that to herself. _Tempesta_ doesn't want to leave her but he has to return because he had a duty to return to. Understand? _Bene_."

Kikyo took step backs while lifted up his camera, "Now, Fon I want you to start being playful with Sora and Sora, I want you to actually enjoy your time with him. That's it…" _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon swat down near the waterfall while Sora walks to him with curious eyes. Fon tilted his head back and half-smile at her. He gently flicked droplets of waters at Sora's face. Sora flinched in surprise at the cold water hit her bare skin. "That's cold." Sora blurted and Fon raised his eyebrows with amused.

"Is it true that you've just started modeling?" Fon asked since he has been wondering about this for a while. Sora blinked then nodded her head.

"Hai. Just last month." Sora bends down next to Fon, and she allows her fingers touch in the water, "A photographer needed a replacement model since his original model couldn't make it. So, when he saw me, he thought I was perfect for his picture." She explained softly.

Fon tilted his head at Sora as his braid hair fell over his shoulder, "Do you regret it?"

"Nope. Not one bit." Sora smiles wide at him, "I'm glad I helped him. He looked very relieved. And I actually enjoyed it, mama liked it too. She was very happy that I'm doing modeling, even though I'm not professional." She said.

A Chinese model smiles at her softly, "Well, you have the potential for being a professional model in the future." Sora blushes, "Plus, are you only interest in modeling?" he is curious if Sora wants to do another job.

Sora hummed with thinking face, "I don't know. I've never thought about it." Her eyes glanced at the beautiful waterfall, "I think I would like to try acting, but I don't know if I have a skill for that." She said.

"Who knows, you might have one." Fon said and Sora smiles at him. _Click. Click. Click._

"Okay, now I want you two act shocks when you found out the portal has opened up. Fon, I want you to pretend that you were upset that you had to leave but relief that you will return back to your time. And Sora, I want you to pretend that you were scared and sad that Fon is leaving without any choice. Just like that, _bene_." Kikyo instructed his models and pressed his camera once again. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon stood up and turned his back on Sora. His eyes were closed and closed off any hint of emotions. While Sora stood on her feet as her hands clenched at her sides while stared wide eyes at Fon's bareback.

Sora took few steps forward to Fon while her hand reaches to him. Fon just stood there until Sora touch his bare back with tips of her fingers. A Chinese model turned around, pulled Sora into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and covered his face into her hair.

Sora blushed hard and attempted to cover her red cheeks as she shut her eyes. They were hugging in silent as the sunlight hit upon them. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Meraviglioso_ , just…" Kikyo whispered to himself after the last time to capture the moment. "Alright! Good work everyone." He announced to the workers, models, and managers. Everyone couldn't wait to finish the theme tomorrow.

Tsuna walked to his mother with red cheeks, _'This is a second time I was hug by half-naked Fon!'_ he mused embarrassed. Nana hugs her son happily, "You did a wonderful job." She praised her son.

"Thank you." He whispered to his mother shyly while Lal praised Fon's work who thanked her in return with a small soft smile.

While Gamma was impressed with the amateur model does pose with a professional model. _'She's really good… not the best but, she'll be one of the best models in the future if she continues her modeling job.'_ Gamma mused.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:37**

Tsuna gathered his toiletries and fresh pajamas. "I'll be taking a shower, mama." Nana smiles at her son that she got his message and watched him walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Nana hummed softly, she took out her CD player from the travel bag and picked up pale pink headphone. She plugs her headphone into the CD player and grabbed a CD from the bed that Gamma lends to her to borrow it.

The mother placed the CD disk into the CD player and pushed the play button. Her caramel eyes examined the cover of the CD plastic. It was a young Gamma, in his eighteen years old appearance. He wore a loose black tank top, silver chain necklace that he grabbed it while his other hand shoved in his front pocket, and his blonde hair was messy bed style. When the song appeared, and a voice came up, Nana was surprised to hear Gamma's voice. It was deep, strong, and husky.

Nana fanned her hand against her face with slightly thrilling eyes. She won't deny, his singing voice is very dangerously handsome in her opinion. _'And I'm curious now what he sounds like? If this is his voice when he was eighteen, then no mistake that his voice might've got more hulk now that he is an older man.'_ She mused with curious and interested. Plus, Gamma was kind enough to show her the interesting door in the tree at the forest that she took a picture of it. Such a nice handsome man.

What? She is a healthy single mother, there's nothing wrong with interested in singles handsome males and appreciates their excellent rough voices and looks. Too bad though, she's here as Yun the manager, not as Nana the single woman. Oh well, maybe next time. Nana hummed softly along with the songs that Gamma made ten years ago from the headphone she is currently listening to.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 8:05**

Tsuna and his mother arrived at the studio ninety-nine, they both saw the dark red background as the last set. Tsuna noticed his partner and Lal talking to the photographer. Nana went to them with a friendly waved, "Good morning." She greeted politely with a coffee table in her other hand.

" _Nǐhǎo_ , Fon." Tsuna greeted Fon with a gentle smile.

Fon greeted back politely with soft eyes, " _Zǎo_." Tsuna raised his eyebrows in confusion, "It means good morning." Tsuna understood.

"Okay, Sandy and Iza have your clothes ready." Kikyo jerked his chin at the direction of two separated dressing rooms. Fon and Tsuna went to the dressing room.

Nana and Lal turned to Kikyo, "The last set for the Storm theme, right?" Nana wondered, and the photographer nodded his head that she was corrected.

" _Si_ , and tomorrow will interesting theme though." Kikyo said.

Lal leaned forward with curious eyes, "What's the theme tomorrow?"

The photographer smirks mysteriously as he placed his index finger on his lip. 'It's a secret' was his silent message. Lal huffed softly but didn't push it. Nana was excited for this, "This project is really fun and interesting though. So far, we did cloud, rain, lightning, and storm." Nana said as she counted her fingers of the elements.

"Yeah, after this… we have four elements left." Lal added.

Nana sipped her coffee and sighed, "This project is very huge." She was amazed at how much work for her son to do many poses with different male models and in a lot of clothes to change. However, she loves to see her son dress up in such wonderful and unique clothes. It made her a very happy mom.

Then almost simultaneously, Fon and Tsuna walked out of the dressing room. They both were surprised to see each other, but then changed to friendly smiles and greeted each other once again. They both walked to the last set while others are whispered with approved, jealousy, envies, awe, and amazed.

Fon wears red traditional red Daopao with golden totem dragon with the roaring of fire and golden ribbon tied around his hip and black Tai Chi slipper. His hair is free from braids is now flowing over his shoulders like waterfalls, garnet gemstone earrings, and a silver cuff bracelet with red monkey tribal-like wrapped around his right wrist.

Tsuna wears red with golden totem monkey cheongsam dress with slits up to his thighs, red and golden old Beijing mary jane flats, and his hairstyles changed to sultry vibe with sexy undone waves, side-swept braids, and studded gold embellishments and Ming Dynasty infant playing with lotus flower chai with temporary red ombre. His accessories are silver cuff bracelet with golden totem dragon, a silver ring with garnet gemstone wrapped around his left pinky, and a garnet rhinestone forehead band wrapped around on his head.

They looked truly beautiful together that brings the feeling of royalty from their appearance. "You both look beautiful." Nana whispered in admiration and excitement.

Kikyo agreed with Nana, "Of course… they would _fare una bella coppia._ " He smiles widely at his models, "Ready for the last set?" he pointed at the dark red background, "This is when _Tempesta_ and _Cielo_ have their own happy ending since _Cielo_ ended up leaving her timeline to her lover's time. So, they both could be together. And the catch is that _Tempesta_ is actually a prince which is why he must return back to his time." Nana understands as her eyes wide with enthusiastic at this unexpected twisted while Lal found this story is decent in her opinion. "Fon, Sora… show me your happy ending." Kikyo said and used his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Fon gently turned Sora around and face the camera. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his chest. Sora blushed hard but lifted a soft smile as her eyes are half-way. A Chinese model leaned forward as some strands of his hair flow over Sora.

Sora gently touches strands of Fon's hair and was amazed at the soft texture in her fingers. She continues playing with his hair while Fon watches her with soft eyes and small gentle smile.

It's almost as if they both are in blessed and happy together. Fon leaned closer to Sora's ear, "I enjoy working with you, Sora." He whispered.

Sora shivered at his hot breath touch her bare ear as she tilted her head up at Fon, "Me too, Fon. You are a nice friend." She said shyly and Fon smile and agreed with her. The petite model was beamed at this, she gains another friend during her modeling job. _Click. Click. Click._

Nana and Lal stood behind the photographer who continued capture the pose after pose with different flashes of lightning and colors effects. "Yesterday was a long day." Nana said to Fon's manager.

"Hai." Lal agreed, "Luckily, tomorrow won't be too hectic." She added. Lal remembered there are three models left that Sora hasn't meet and she hopes tomorrow the model would be at least less troublesome. It's a good thing that Skull, Colonello, Verde, and now Fon gets along with the petite model. And she hopes the other three models would get along with her in the future.

Nana hummed, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Lal trailed off. Hopefully, the model is less troublesome for the next part of the _Elementi_ project.


	7. Elementi Project Part VI

**I'm so happy that I managed to get through this chapter! *relief***

 **Viper is a hard character to write. *made a face* Not worst than Verde though, but took me a while though. *grumble***

 **BUT! I did it! Yay! *cheers***

 **Alright, before I forget... As for Nana's love interest, I would like to have her lover who is close to her age and as for gender, honestly, doesn't matter to me. It all depends on the vote and you readers can make a vote! So far, the readers from reviews mention these peoples... feel free to add another person if you want. That's up to you. :)**

 **Vote: (Nana's lover)**

 **Gamma: 1**

 **Kikyo: 1**

 **Lal: 1**

 **OC: 0**

 **Alrighty, thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! :3**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Nighttime of 8:35**

Tsuna stretched his arms above his head while standing in front of the window of the amazing view in the night time. Then he heard the ringtone from his phone, he turned his head and saw his phone ringing on the bed. He went to the bed, picked up his phone, and saw Skull calling him. The petite model accepted the call and pressed on his ear, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Sora! How are you?"_

Tsuna smiles, "I'm good, tired but good. You?"

" _I'm good now that I'm talking to you."_ Tsuna blushes, _"Senpai are being jerks and I don't wanna to deal with them. I thought about talking to you and hearing your voice would make me happy. And it did!"_

The petite model blinked while his cheeks are cherry red, "A-ah… umm… I'm glad?" he doesn't know what to say about that, but he is curious about Skull's senpai, "You said that your senpai is being a jerk?" he asked with curiosity.

Skull grumbled to himself, _"They are jerks who kept hitting and kicking me. Kept using me to run an errand for them."_

Tsuna frowned deeply, he actually understood that type of feeling. He was used to that kind of treatment, from his classmates in school. "That's awful. They have no respect for you and thought they could use you whenever they want just because they feel superior to you." He said as his eyes glazed over with the terrible memories.

" _Sora… you sounded like you've been through that kind of treatment, but more… I don't know, harsh? Did something happen to you?"_ Tsuna could hear concerns in Skull's voice.

The model shook his head, "I'm fine, Skull. I…" he rather not talks about it and have a flashback of terrible memories. "…I gotta go." He glanced over the clock, it's nearly nine o'clock and he needs to sleep in early for the work tomorrow. "Sorry."

" _Oh! No, you don't have to apologize. I understand. Busy work tomorrow, right? So, good night, Sora."_

Tsuna nodded, "Good night, Skull."

" _Oh wait!"_ Tsuna paused and bring his phone back to his ear with curious, _"…I don't know what happened to you and I have a feeling you rather not talk about it. I can understand that. So, just know that I'm here for you, Sora. We are friends."_

The petite model blinked then smiles warmly, "Thank you, Skull. Good night." He said warmly.

" _Night! Sweet dream."_

Tsuna hung up his phone and placed his phone on the side bedtable, "Skull is really nice." He whispered then head to bed.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Elementi Project: Part Six**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 6:46**

Tsuna stretched his arms above his head while his mother is sipping her wonderful warm coffee. They both have arrived at the studio ninety-nine. Nana sighed heavenly, "This coffee never gets old." She murmured then glanced at her son. She couldn't believe her son work so hard this far and she was very excited to see what this next project is like.

"Sora!" Kikyo beamed at his model and the manager walked inside the studio. The photographer made a beeline toward to them, "It's a good thing you're here early. And right on time. Your new partner just arrived here a few minutes ago." Kikyo informed them. He turned his head over his shoulder, "Viper, come here!" he called out his other model.

Tsuna and Nana leaned forward to observe the next model, it was a rather interesting first impression for them. A model has purple hair that grown to his collarbones, milky-white skin, and two triangular purple markings on his cheeks that extend to his jawline. He wears black sweater with a hood that covered his eyes, black ripped jeans with a silver chain on his left side, and black and white van shoes. Behind him, Lal followed as she greeted Nana and Tsuna with a nod from her head.

Kikyo turned around, "Sora, meet Viper, your new partner for the next project. Viper, meet Sora." He introduced his models to each other professionally, "Now, let's start with the project." He rubbed his hands with an excited smile on his face.

"Alright, part five of _Elementi_ Project is Mist. _'Illusione Di Nebbia',_ it means Illusion of Mist in Italian. It's about _Nebbia_ and _Cielo_ meet each other by fate and fell in love. However, they held a secret. _Nebbia_ is a commoner boy while _Cielo_ is a rich girl. Her family is strict about rules and lifestyles. An image is important to them and they won't hesitate to stop their daughter from seeing _Nebbia_. _Nebbia_ knew and he doesn't stop seeing her though, he loves her too much. _Nebbia_ and _Cielo_ always meet each other in secrets in the shadow of the mist. They both live in their own illusion for a while. However, it's not a fairytale for them, they both went through hard times but in the end, they still stay together." Kikyo explained the story of the new project.

Nana nearly swoons at the forbidden love story, "Like Romeo and Juliet." She sighed softly. Kikyo smiles at her and nodded his head.

Lal hummed, "Not bad." She approved the story behind this element project. It's rather fitting, after all.

The photographer turned to his models, "You both know where the dressing rooms are, correct?" his models nodded their heads, " _Bene._ They have your clothes prepare. Go, go." He shooed them, "Better start the first set as soon as possible." He said.

Nana and Lal followed the photographer to the first set, it's Victorian stairs made of grey stones against the dark indigo wall. "Wow." The sight of large stairs amazed Nana while Lal raised her eyebrows. This is nothing news to Lal since she has seen many things in her job.

One of the workers walked toward to the photographer, "Here's your camera." He handed the camera to Kikyo. Kikyo thanked him and overlook his precious camera.

"Time is money." Nana, Lal, and Kikyo nearly jumped when Viper suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They turned around and saw Viper's clothes for the first set.

He wears an indigo jacket with hood covered his eyes; unzipped that shows his black shirt with white frog totem styles on the front, black jeans, indigo jumper boots with black laces, and black choker with an indigo flame on the middle. Simple yet dark mysterious.

"Ah, you look nice." Kikyo approved of his model's appearance, he knew that his model is very protective of his eyes even though the photographer doesn't understand but respect it and leave at that.

Nana and Lal noticed another model walked up, "You look beautiful, Sora-chan." Nana said with awed.

Tsuna blushed, he wears indigo spaghetti straps of cropped mini tops, black wrap skirt to his knee-length, black ankle strap heels, and his hair was comb and straighten with indigo flame-shape comb pins on the side. His fingernails are painted in indigo colors, silver and indigo bangles wrapped around his left wrist, silver crystals bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, and a sliver right index ring finger with an indigo stone on the middle.

"You both look perfect." Kikyo said with positive beamed, "Now, Viper and Sora, I want you both head to the stairs. Viper, stay at the bottom and Sora, I want you to climb on the top. Once you are on the top, you will climb down the stairs while Viper, you will climb up the stairs. This is where _Nebbia_ and _Cielo_ first met, okay? Now… go." Kikyo lifted his camera and pressed the button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora placed her hand on the wall while she climbed down slowly. Viper climbed up the stairs with his hands tucked in his front pockets, gracefully and smoothly. When they both brushed their shoulders against each other.

Sora was startled back by such static shock that she nearly misses a step and Viper immediately grabbed her elbow. The petite model leaned against Viper and glanced up in surprise. Her large caramel-eyes stared at his face, even though half of his face was covered with a hood.

The petite model blushed, "T-thank you." She whispered softly while she felt embarrasses. She couldn't believe she nearly trip, once again during the set.

Viper hummed, "So, it's true. You are a natural klutz." He sighed, "I would charge you for that, but you lack balance since birth, I assumed." He blankly said.

Sora sweatdropped, "C-charge me?"

"Money." Viper blurted with a hint of greedy that Sora sweatdropped once again. Then the male model helped Sora balance herself on the stairs. "This will be free of charge. Next time, I will charge you." Sora smile awkwardly at her partner.

"H-hai. Th-thank you?" Sora said, awkwardly. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo mumbled to himself as he was satisfied with his models. He glanced at the workers, "Give me another camera for the next set." He ordered. The photographer turned back to his models, " _Bene._ Good job, now head to the dressing room for the next clothes." He informed them.

Tsuna and Viper climbed down the stairs, head to their own dressing room where their Make-Up Artists are waiting.

Nana tilted her head, "Sora-chan looks… not uncomfortable but more awkward." She mused out loud in concerned.

Lal sighed knowingly. "Probably because Viper told Sora that he will charge her if he helps her 'volunteering'." She fingers quote the word.

"What do you mean by charge?" Nana asked with curious.

The manager crossed her arms, "Viper likes money. He controls the financially over his bank along with the company bank. And he's damn good at it." She admitted it. "However, he won't easily help without any charge. It's just how he is."

"…he's an interesting character." Nana said with interested. She never meets anyone with that type of personality before, but it makes it more unique in the world. Then the managers followed the photographer to the next set, it was two grey bricks wall facing each other that covered a few indigo splattered paints. "Is this alleyway?" Nana guessed it.

Kikyo smiles at Nana with a nod, "Correct. The second set is an alleyway." He checked over his different camera after one of the workers switched it for him. Kikyo turned on the flash along with color and tint lenses.

Lal and Nana noticed Viper walked in, they examined his clothes for the second set. His hair is tied back in a low pony-tail with a black baseball cap that covered his eyes, indigo v-neck sweater with long sleeves that barely touch his fingernails, black choker, black ripped skinny jeans, indigo converse shoes with black shoelaces. He also has a dangling silver earring with a cross on his left ear and black index right ring finger. He looks very casual yet dark mysterious that Kikyo was obviously satisfied when he beamed at his model.

Then, Tsuna arrived with a different outfit. He wears an indigo casual maxi dress, black canvas shoes, black choker, and his waist-length hair is in French braids pigtails. He wears a silver cuff bracelet wrapped around his left wrist and indigo beaded bracelet wrapped around his right wrist.

"You both look so good-looking!" Nana praised the models' appearances. Lal agreed with the manager while Kikyo couldn't wait for the next set.

"Alright, Viper, Sora… this next set is the alleyway. This is when _Cielo_ and _Nebbia_ meet the first few times and became friends. Only in secret since _Cielo_ couldn't risk letting her family discover her relationship with the _Nebbia_. So, I need you both pretend that you are meeting with each other in secret and get along, alright? _Eccellente_." Kikyo captured the scene with his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora leaned her back against the brick wall with her hands clasped back while Viper leaned against his back on the brick wall across from Sora. They both just stare at each other in silent yet not an uncomfortable atmosphere.

A photographer speaks up, "Viper, place your right hand next to Sora's head. Like you are pretending to whisper to her once you got close to her. Enough that she can hear you. Just like that!" a snapping heard from a camera.

Viper had placed his hand next to Sora's head, he leaned down a little while Sora unintentionally blushed at the closeness between them. She could smell his scent that reminds her of sandalwood and lemongrass. It was a rather pleasant smell. Her caramel-eyes glanced up slowly however, Viper lifted his free hand to cover her eyes.

" _Non ti mostrerò i miei occhi_." Viper whispered in his native tongue and Sora frowned in confusion.

"W-what?" Sora stuttered in puzzled. However, Viper didn't repeat his words nor attempt to change his language to Japanese. Just stared at her face even though he is covering her eyes. Then Viper pushed himself away from Sora and dropped his hands away.

Sora blinked few times and noticed Viper turned to the camera while holding his hat a little bit lower to cover his eyes further. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Splendido!_ Now off to the three set, you both may head back to the dressing room and start another outfit!" Kikyo said.

Nana and Lal watched the models head to the dressing room. "I wonder what Viper-san whispered to Sora-chan earlier?" she mused out loud with curious.

Lal shrugged her shoulders. "Probably about money or warning her about something. I do not know. Viper is… a rather perplexed model."

The managers followed the photographer to the next set and saw a rather fancy bed. It has a Queen-size bed with an indigo blanket with black bedskirt that touches the ground, a few black pillows along with small decorative indigo pillows, black nightstands between the bed with small matching lamps, the floor was plushy light indigo carpet, and the wall was painted cream-color.

"Wow." Nana was amazed by such fancy bedroom while Lal was impressed with the decoration. The photographer beamed at the managers.

"I know, right? It took nearly three hours to get this set ready, it all thanks to the volunteer who is skilled with interior designs." Kikyo explained, then he went to one of the workers to clean the lens of his camera.

Nana felt a vibration from her cell phone. She took out her phone from her pocket and saw a message from Gamma. She opened the inbox and learned that Gamma couldn't pick her and Sora up since he has to drive his boss to an important meeting. Nana understood and replied the text that she'll find a ride from someone else.

"Is everything okay?" Lal asked with curious when she saw worried in the manager's eyes.

Nana frowned. "Well, Gamma-kun is unavailable to take Sora-chan and I to the hotel since he has to take his boss to the meeting. So, I need to ask someone for a ride." She explained.

Lal raised her eyebrows. "I see. I could give you and Sora a ride." She offered.

"Are you sure?" Nana asked with hope and concerned. Lal nodded her head and Nana smiles wide in relief. "That's great! Thank you, Lal!" she decided to text Gamma to let him know that she and Sora got a ride and that he doesn't need to worry about it.

After a few minutes later, two models arrived almost simultaneously. Viper wears a loose grey tank top, a black and indigo checkers patterns sweater, dark grey sweatpants, black converse shoes, and black sunglasses. His hair tied back in low pony-tail with nose-length bangs. He wears a silver gold index ring left finger and indigo stud earrings.

Tsuna wears an indigo oversize sweater, black shorts that barely peek, and his hairstyle changed to a messy, flowery side bun with fringes and braided headband. He is cleared from any accessories except his fingernails are painted in indigo colors.

Kikyo came with a different camera to his models, "Alright. This is _Cielo's_ bedroom, and this is when _Cielo and Nebbia_ secretly meet in her bedroom to hang-out and also this is when they discovered they have feelings for each other. You can say, this is where and when they both confess their feelings." He explained, "Now, Sora I want you to go sit on the bed and get comfortable as you can. Pretend this is your bedroom, okay? Viper, I want you to sit on the edge of the bed, close to Sora enough that I want you to hold her hand. _Bene_. Just like that." Kikyo grinned widely as he held up his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sits on her butt with her legs curled on the sides on the bed, close to the pillows. She moved a few pillows around her as if she has been resting on her bed for a while. Viper sits on the edge of the bed, comfortably while he reached for her hand.

When Viper grabbed her hand, he placed it between the space. Sora shyly glanced up from the entwined hands to a model's face. Even though he covered his eyes, she knew Viper must be very mysteriously handsome.

Sora couldn't help but wonder what his eyes color is like. _'It could be a pretty icy blue? But it doesn't seem fitting his look though. Maybe a lovely shade of green or possibly hazel? Or ordinary yet dark brown eyes?'_ she mused with many possibilities of Viper's mystery eyes color.

Viper tilted his head with curious when he noticed Sora is deeply contemplating, in her own world. "A free for your thought?" he asked.

Sora snapped out of it then stared at him in confusion. "Sorry?"

"A free for your thought?" Viper repeated calmly.

Sora blinked. "A free for my thought… don't you mean a penny for my thought?"

Viper shook his head. "I refuse to pay for it." He deadpanned.

Sora sweatdropped. "Ah… but… it's just an idiom. I'm sure it doesn't mean literally." She said softly.

Viper stared at her blankly. "…people paid me in cash whenever they want to know my thoughts."

The petite model sweatdropped once again, she has no idea what to say about that. "Uhh… you really like money, don't you?" she said with an awkward smile.

The male model nodded his head. "Of course. Money is very valuable and important. You buy everything with money no matter what."

"That's true…" Sora placed her finger on her chin, "But… not everything. You can't buy a few things with money."

Viper raises his eyebrows. "Like what?" he is skepticism.

The petite model hummed softly then smiles wide. "Love."

"Hmm, not true. Money can buy lust, attraction, and power." Viper pointed out.

Sora shook her head. "But not love. Because love is something intimate, something heartfelt, something mysterious. It's part of human being. I mean, I know money could manipulate people's thoughts and it does certainly attract them to get close to you. But… they aren't true friends, most true friends, family, and lover won't care about money, because you, yourself being is what truly matters." She passionately said.

The male model stared at Sora with intrigue. "Interesting." He murmured.

"Viper, I would like you to peck Sora's hand. _Bene_." Kikyo ordered as he continued snapping his camera.

Viper lifted the petite model's hand upward to his lip and softly peck it. Sora blushed hard, she never had her hand pecked by anyone before, but it was a rather exciting experience for her. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Meraviglioso_!" Kikyo loved it. "Alright, one more set then we'll take a lunch break. Models, head back to the dressing room and change to your next outfit, please." He watched his models climbed out of the bed and left to their dressing room. "Phew, today has been going rather smoothly, don't you think Yun, Lal?" he asked two managers with interested.

Nana nodded her head, "Hai. I can see Sora-chan and Viper are getting along nicely. I'm glad to see nothing bad happen." She said.

Lal placed her hands on her hips. "I've got to say, Viper didn't cause any problem or start making any debt. Your Sora is probably one of the few models that Viper won't mind working with again."

"Really? I'm glad." Nana beamed at her friend.

Kikyo hummed. "I agreed. It wasn't easy to work with someone like Viper. However, since Sora was tolerable to work within Verde's opinion wouldn't be hard for her to work with Viper. I'm glad Arcobaleno is working very well with Sora." He said with pleased.

The manager sighed, "Well, true most of them liked working with her. However, there are two members left and I don't know what their opinion will be about once they work with her. Well, maybe one of them might be okay with her but the other…" she trailed off with a face when she thinks of that particular model.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I believe in Sora-chan and Arcobaleno that will make this project successful." Nana said with optimistic.

Kikyo half-grinned at Nana, "That's right! I believe this project will success too." The photographer and the manager exchanged their smiles while Lal could've sworn she saw sparkling flowers appeared behind them.

After thirty minutes, the models appeared for the next set. Viper wears a black tank top, dark indigo jeans, black and indigo flannel shirt tied around his hip, a silver necklace with a frog as a charm underneath his heart, a black leather braided bracelet wrapped around his left wrist, black belt with light indigo frog patterns, and indigo low-top sneaker. And his hair flows freely to his collarbones with a black baseball cap to cover his eyes once again.

Tsuna wears indigo hoodies, black skinny jeans, black and indigo converse shoes, and his hairstyle changed to side high ponytail with an indigo ribbon. He wears a silver with indigo gemstone ring in his left pinky, a shimmering indigo belt, and indigo gemstones earrings.

Kikyo smiles widely, "Alright, follow me to the next set." He beckoned his models, walked to the next set while the managers followed behind. The next set they arrived was a dark indigo background. "This is when _Cielo_ and _Nebbia_ were hiding and spend their time together. They are on a date, even though it's not perfect because of the secret and the hiding. They both still were happy and satisfied because they are together." The photographer explained. "Now, Sora and Viper, I want you both to stand in the middle, not too close to the background. Just like that. Alright, now I want you both to pretend that you are on a date and currently enjoy it. Remember, _Cielo_ and _Nebbia_ don't often go out on a date because of the risk with expose. Understand? _Bene_." Kikyo half-smile as he held up his previous camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Viper and Sora stood in front of each other, the male model placed his hand behind Sora's head and pulled her to his chest. Sora blushes softly, however, she grabbed Viper's tank top in her tiny fists.

Viper tilted his chin on top of her head making the shadow from his hat covered his eyes perfectly that the camera won't capture the true colors of his eyes.

Sora bit her inner cheek while she's been thinking in her own world. _'I really am curious what his eyes colors are? And I wonder why he refuses to show anyone his eyes? Does he not like it? Or maybe his eyes are sensitive?'_ Then Sora understanding, "…maybe that's why…" she murmured softly, but Viper heard it.

"Maybe what's why?" Viper asked with curious.

Sora blinked and blushed with embarrassed that she spoke out loud. "Nothing. Just thinking." She mumbled to herself.

Viper frowned. "…are you ever going to tell me what you are thinking?"

The petite model shook her head, "It's just a silly thought." Then a small mischievous smile appeared on her face, "Unless you pay me a pretty penny, I'll tell you?" she jokily.

"….money is important and must not waste on unnecessary things." Viper blunted.

Sora sweatdropped, "I'm just kidding, Viper-san." She said, sheepishly. "I promise you this, it's just a silly thought."

Viper hummed silently while hugging Sora in his arms while Sora comfortably leaned her head against his chest. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Ottimo!_ Now, let's take a lunch break! Be back here in half an hour, thank you!" Kikyo informed his models, workers, and others.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna is sitting with his mother while eating his sandwich as he is listening to his mother about Gamma unavailable and that Lal volunteer to take them back to the hotel. "Will Gamma-san be available tomorrow?" Tsuna asked with curious.

Nana nodded her head. "Hai. Just for today, he couldn't do it. It was a last-minute meeting for his boss."

The petite model hummed as he swallowed his food. He grabbed his water bottle and took a couple of sips.

"By the way, Lal-chan told me that Viper-san likes to collect money and he controls the finances. He is actually brilliant with it, according to Lal-chan." Nana enlightens her son about the male model.

Tsuna blinked and sweatdropped, "He really likes money." He mumbled.

Nana giggled, "That he does. However, despite his strange obsessed with cash. I think he seems intriguing character."

The petite model agreed with his mother, "True. And he's not unkind." He is grateful to work with nice models so far in this project.

.

* * *

.

Nana and Lal stared at the fancy baloney in the last set. "Wow." Nana was awed at the beauty. It was covered with veins, white and indigo roses entwined around the rails.

"Beautiful, right?" Kikyo speaks up as he came up behind the managers with a charming smile. Nana nodded her head while Lal was impressed with the set.

"Sora! You look positively pretty!" all heads turned and saw Tsuna wears beautiful indigo knee-length party dress with asymmetric strapped, black with shimmering indigo glitters platform heels, and his hair changed to French twist ponytail with indigo gemstones ribbon. His fingernails are covered in black nails polish, multiples black, silver, and indigo bangle bracelets wrapped around his right wrist, black choker with an indigo gemstone on the middle, and indigo drop earrings.

Tsuna smiles shyly as he thanked a few workers who praised his appearance. Nana beamed at her son's beautiful look, _'He looks so lovely! I wonder what he looks like if he wears a suit instead?'_ she mentally squealed as she believes that he'll look very handsome in a suit as well.

Kikyo grinned widely at his little model then noticed his other model appeared as well. "You look dashing, Viper." He approved.

Viper wears dress black shirt tucked into black jeans, an indigo vest with a silver chain in a small pocket that connect to the third button, and black converse shoes. He hair was free from any accessories, and he wears black sunglasses. The only accessory he wears is an indigo stud earring in his left ear.

"Alright! Now to the last set, this is when _Cielo_ is attending her family party, and she is alone without any date. She couldn't bring _Nebbia_ because, as usual, her family will disapprove and since it's a secret relationship. _Cielo_ decided to stay out in the baloney alone until _Nebbia_ arrived, _Cielo_ was surprised but happy. It may not be perfect but to them, it's a wonderful experience. They spend their night dance underneath the sky on the baloney in their own world." Kikyo explained while adjusted his camera lenses. "Sora, I want you to rest against the rail, and Viper, I want you to appear behind her and pretend that you did it to surprise her. And from there, I want you both to start the dance, understand? _Bene._ " The photographer quickly pressed his button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora leaned against the rail with her arms folded on top. She stared up at the sky with thoughtful eyes. Then Viper walked up to her, he reached her shoulder which surprised Sora. She turned around and eyes wide when she saw Viper.

Viper gently moved a piece of Sora's hair away from her eyes and tuck behind her ear. He grabbed her hand and placed on his shoulder then take her other hand as his other hand touched on her back.

Sora blushes when Viper pulled her close to him and started to swing gently together. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face as she is enjoying the small gentle dance with her partner.

"Normally…" Sora glanced up with curious. "…normally I don't care what people think. But for some reason, I can't help but curious about what you are thinking." Viper tilted his head. "And for some bizarre reason, I'm willing to pay for your thoughts." He whispered.

The petite model blinked in shocked then she shook her head, "You don't have to pay for my thought, Viper-san. If you really want to know what my thoughts are, then I guess I can tell you even though it is silly." Sora said.

Viper raised his eyebrow. "Just like that?" he was skepticism.

Sora shrugged her shoulders. "It is involved you." She blushed hard. Viper hummed as he waited for her to explain what her thoughts were. "…well, I've been wondering what your eyes color is. I thought maybe it would be something icy blue or maybe a dark brown. And then, I've been curious about why you are hiding your eyes until I thought, maybe your eyes are very sensitive. So, I could understand why you always hid your eyes."

A small half-smirk appeared on Viper's face. "Is that so?"

"Hai. As I said, it's just silly thoughts. You don't need to tell me anything." Sora said with an understanding smile. "People have reasons they hide, and we should just respect it and leave it that way." Viper stared at her then hummed softly. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Bellissimo!_ Well done!" Kikyo announced happily, "Part five of _Elementi_ Project, _Illusione Di Nebbia_ is succeeded!" applauded break out. "Good job, Sora, Viper!" he praised his models.

Nana clapped cheerfully, "I'm so happy that we managed to finish part five!" she quietly squealed while Lal nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Outside of Casa Hotel**

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:46**

Lal parked her car in front of the hotel, Nana turned to the driver with a grateful smile, "Thank you for dropping us off, Lal-chan."

Lal nodded her head. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning with the next model." She waved Nana and watched her fellow manager climbed out of the car.

Meanwhile, in the backseat, Viper and Tsuna have been sitting there quietly for the rest of the ride until they arrived Tsuna's temporary "home". Tsuna turned to his partner with a warm smile, "It's nice working with you, Viper-san." He half-bowed to the male model then unbuckled his seatbelt.

Before he reached for the door, Viper grabbed his elbow and pulled slightly. "Viper-san?" Tsuna turned back with confused. Silently, he gapped when he saw Viper's eyes that were supposedly covered in his hood. "Y-your… y-your eyes…" Tsuna whispered in awed.

He has never seen such phenomenal eyes before in his entire life.

Viper smirked at Tsuna, "Earlier, I did say I will not show you my eyes however, I'll make this exception just for you. You are truly one of the kind, Sora. Remember, just don't tell anyone." He winked then gently pushed Tsuna to the door. Viper kindly opened the door for Tsuna and watched in amused when petite model almost stumbled out of the car. _'So, they weren't kidding, after all, Sora is a natural clumsy.'_ He mused.

Nana and Tsuna watched the car drive away and the mother turned to her son but blinked in confused and wondering why her son's face is covered red. "Tsu-kun, are you okay?" she leaned to her son in concerned whispered.

Tsuna just reached her face and covered it. _'….such beautiful eyes!'_ there's no way he'll ever forget Viper's exquisite color of eyes. Ever.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Arcobaleno Apartment**

 **Time: Nighttime of 9:05**

A tall model man walked inside of his bedroom through the private bathroom. He gently drying his hair with a towel in his half-naked torso and loose black silk pajama pant. His sharp eyes glanced over to his King-size bed where the documents and folders are. He walked to it, pluck a photo up in his smooth long fingers and examined it.

In the photo of a petite model that he will be working with tomorrow. He hummed softly, he has been investigated the new model for a while and learned there's a little information about her. "You are the enigma, Sora." A devilishly smirked appeared on his face. "And I intend to solve it." He placed a photo on his lips lightly while his eyes glanced to the beautiful scenery outside of his windows. He is looking forward to it.


	8. Elementi Project Part VII

***headdesk* ...finally... I did it. I've done it. *relief***

 **Here ya go! *cheers***

 **Wanring: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first, yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **Vote: (Nana's Lover) [I will take down this vote after two chapters, so please vote~!]**

 **Kikyo: 5**

 **Gamma: 2**

 **Lal: 2**

 **I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I don't own anything. None. Except for the plot. :3**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

"What's this mama?" Tsuna held up a CD with curious. Nana glanced up from her notebook and schedules as he was currently sitting on a bed.

She recognized the CD. "Oh, that belongs to Gamma-kun. He lets me borrow it." She answered happily. "He's a wonderful singer, I wish I can hear him sing it live, but he is retired."

Tsuna hummed softly. He examined the CD of a young Gamma with interested. He had noticed his mother's interested in a retired singer/driver. He feels like it's a small crush, but he didn't feel disturbed nor awkward. His mother has been divorced for two years and she was devastated and miserable all because of an asshole who is Tsuna's so-called father.

The petite model is actually supported of his mother's decision to find interested in a partner. To share life with someone, because his mother deserves to find true love, whether it's a man or a woman. Tsuna knew his mother doesn't care what gender she's interested in, as long as s/he makes her happy. That's all the matters.

' _I hope mama find her happiness soon. Could be Gamma-san or it could be someone else. Whoever makes my mama happy, I'll support it.'_ Tsuna mused while he set the CD down on the dresser and went to his bed.

"Are you looking forward to work with a new partner tomorrow, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her son as she closed the notebook and gathered things from the bed.

Tsuna nodded his head as he climbed into his bed, "Hai. I wonder if he's nice like Fon, or quiet like Viper?" he is curious.

Nana set things on the table. "Who knows, we'll find out tomorrow." She smiles at her son and went to bed.

The mother and son exchanged their good-nights and went to sleep blissfully.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Elementi Project: Part Seven**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 6:16**

Tsuna drank his warm hot chocolate blissfully because it's rather very chilly in the morning. While his mother rubbed her hands on her semi-hot fresh coffee. Nana glanced at her son. "How are you feeling, Tsu-kun?" she whispered with concerned.

The petite model smiles at his mother. "I'm a little tired." He admitted. "But I'll be fine." He assured his mother's concerns who smiles at him.

"Alright. Remember to tell me if you want to rest a little bit. It's not a bad thing to take a break." Nana said. "I'm sure Kikyo-kun would understand."

"Understand what?" a voice popped up behind which surprised them. The model and the manager turned back and saw Kikyo dressed in his cozy blue trench coat along with a black scarf and black gloves. He smiles at their surprise expression, "I apologize if I surprise you two."

Nana shook her head and smiles at him. "It's okay. We're a bit surprised to see you out here."

"I went an errand a while ago. I just got back. Now, what's this that I would understand?" Kikyo asked with curious.

Nana glanced at her slightly tired son. "Sora-chan woke up a little too earlier than unusual and couldn't go back to sleep." Tsuna smiles sheepishly at the photographer. "I told her that you would understand if she wants to take a break." Nana answered.

Kikyo nodded his head understanding. "I see. Normally the photographer wouldn't be too understanding as they are professional and strictly on models." Then he smiles softly at his petite model. "Luckily for you, I understand. You are a new model, and this is your first experience to work as one. It is rather overwhelming since you've been working for a week now, nonstop breaks which aren't exactly healthy for amateur models. Your body isn't used to it yet, it takes time. I'll allow you to have a small break in between shots so you wouldn't be too exhausted."

Tsuna smiles in relief while Nana beamed at the photographer, "Thank you for being so understanding, Kikyo-kun." Nana chirped.

"Of course. I want Sora to be healthy and well enough to do modeling today. After all, being an unhealthy model is awful in photos. It would ruin the entire story." Kikyo explained.

Nana tilted her head, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but were you ever a model before?" she asked with curious while Tsuna glanced up in wondering while took a few sips from his drink.

Kikyo half-grinned at them. "A long time ago. I used to be a model when I was barely a teen."

"What happened?" Nana asked with interested.

"I've lost passion as a model. It wasn't meant for me. When I met a famous photographer, I was inspired because of him. He showed me what's like to be a photographer. It's their job to make their models become bright like stars, without a shadow, the models won't be able to shine brighter." Kikyo's eyes soften as he remembered his time. "Models need photographer no matter where, when, or how. When I first touch my camera, I knew I was meant to helping models to shine. Ever since then, I've become a professional photographer."

Nana was awed while Tsuna was amazed. "I'm glad that you've found your passion." Nana said and Tsuna nodded his head, agreed with his mother.

"Thank you." Kikyo smiles at them. "Now, we've been a delay too long. Let's head in and greet your new partner for today, Sora." Tsuna nodded his head. He and his mother followed the photographer into the studio.

Inside the studio, Kikyo took off his gloves while Nana glanced around and Tsuna threw away his empty cup. When Nana saw a familiar manager, she waved at her, "Lal-chan!" she called out her fellow manager.

Lal looked up from her phone, she greeted them with a wave and walked toward them. "Hello."

"Where's my model?" Kikyo asked with confused that he didn't spot any of his model.

Lal clicked her tongue in slightly irritated. "He's on his way." She crossed her arms. "He rather drives his own car." She grumbled. Lal preferred to drive in one car with him since it's easier and faster, but the model had to be so troublesome for her and she just let him do what he wants. As always.

Kikyo just nodded his head as one of the workers appeared with a camera. "The lenses changed and new memory card." The photographer thanked the worker as he took his camera. He tests it and hummed in satisfied.

Nearly about fifteen minutes later, Kikyo spotted his model walked in the studio with such confident and smooth that causes the women around him sighed in heavenly. "It's nice to see you again, Reborn." He greeted the handsome model.

Tsuna and Nana stopped their conversation and turned to 'Reborn' while Lal glared at him. A tall and handsome model has slightly tanned skin, onyx eyes, and thin curly sideburns. He wears a black fedora with an orange stripe, black suit, white long-sleeve shirt, and black necktie. He looks very professional yet dark mysterious.

"Sora, Yun… this is Reborn. Reborn, this will be your partner for today, Sora. And this is her manager, Yun." Kikyo introduced each other politely.

Reborn scrutinize at Tsuna which makes him rather uncomfortable. " _Ciao_ Sora." He smirks when he noticed Tsuna's uneasy. He glanced at Nana, "Yun." He tipped his head.

Nana beamed up at him. "Hello, Reborn-san. Please take care of Sora today." She bowed.

"Of course." Reborn purred and Tsuna shuddered in ominously way.

' _I don't like this feeling.'_ Tsuna eyeing at the model in caution.

Lal rolled her eyes. She knew Reborn is making this whole thing uncomfortable for a petite model. However, she acknowledged and approved that Sora was cautioned around Reborn. _'Smart girl.'_

Kikyo glanced at his models. "Alright. Now that you're here, we can start the part seven of the _Elementi_ Project." He smiles widely. "This story is called _'Sole Di Persistenza'_. It means Persistence Sun. It's about _Cielo_ is a commoner and always works at the restaurant. _Sole_ is a wealthy man that couldn't care much about people until he first saw _Cielo_. _Sole_ is very intrigued by her and he went to court her. However, _Cielo_ wasn't interested, and _Sole_ didn't give up. He continues to court her until _Cielo_ gives in. Then, they both became lovers." He explained.

Nana entwined her fingers. "How lovely. This is like a cliché love story between rich and poor." She sighed blissfully. She is a huge sucker for cheesy romances. Tsuna sweatdropped at his mother, he knew how much of a big fan she was whenever comes to cliché love drama from novels, television shows, and movies as well.

Lal grimaced, she wasn't into this type of things, but the story wasn't too awful. She glanced at smirking Reborn, she leaned closer to him and hissed. "Do _not_ make her be _too_ uncomfortable. Understand?" she glared at him with a warning.

"I agreed." Kikyo smiles at Nana. Then he turned to his models, "Your Make-Up artists are in the dressing room with your costume ready." Tsuna nodded his head and went to the dressing room where Sandy is waiting. Reborn watches the petite model in silent then he went to his dressing room.

Nana and Lal followed Kikyo to the first set and saw restaurant-theme of fancy table and chairs with silver polished tiles and rich cream color on the wall with few lights. It's a very wealthy fancy place to eat that only rich people could afford.

"Wow." Nana was impressed with the fancy set that she is sure wasn't easy to make. Lal examined the set as well while Kikyo was beamed at the beautiful restaurant.

"Thanks to the designers, they made this to match the Sun theme." Kikyo explained then the rest have been waiting for the models to finish their first outfit for the first set.

After fifteen minutes later, a tall handsome model came out in a charming suit. He wears a white dress shirt with golden tie, black double-breasted suit, black dress pants, black oxford shoes, and a black fedora hat with a golden strip. He wears a golden dress wristwatch on his left wrist and a silver index right ring shape of a lizard with yellow eyes. He looks very dashing that made all others stopped and stared.

"You look handsome, Reborn-san." Nana complimented and Reborn smirked at her.

Kikyo agreed with Nana. "Agreed."

Then after a few minutes, Tsuna came out of the dressing room with blushing. He wears a black high-collar dress that reached to his knee-length with long sleeves, a white apron with golden trims, white stocking, black mary-jane shoes, and a white headband with golden sun-shape on the side. His waist-length hair is tied to oversized pigtail braids, his fingernails are painted in yellow, and a left pinky silver ring with a small yellow stone on the middle. He looks like a maid/waitress that works in the restaurant.

" _Bellissimo_." Kikyo praised his models' appearances then pointed at the first set. "Now, for the first set of _Sole Di Persistenza_ is where _Cielo_ worked as a waitress while _Sole_ is a customer. This is when they both first met when _Sole_ learned that _Cielo_ isn't interested in him whatsoever which causes him interested in her. This is the start of a small spark between _Cielo_ and _Sole_." Kikyo explained the story, "Now… Reborn, please sit that chair over there. _Bene_. And Sora, dear I want you to stand over there and count to ten seconds." Kikyo turned around to ask one of the workers, "I need notepad and pen for Sora and a menu for Reborn. Thank you!" the worker obeyed and gave the props to the models.

"Alright… now begin!" Kikyo lifted up his camera and pressed the button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Reborn is sitting in a chair with his leg cross as he straightens up his spine that shows his sophisticated aura. His onyx eyes stared at the fancy menu in his hands with disinterested eyes.

Sora mentally counted ten in her head then made sure she has her notepad and pen in her hands. She walked to the customer and smile warmly. "Hello." Sora greeted the model politely.

Reborn glanced at her, he glanced up and down at her very thoroughly that made Sora shifted uncomfortably. It didn't escape Reborn's notice. He smirked at her. "I have a big tip for you, but you will have to receive it in private." He purred.

Sora stared blankly at him, which actually spark interested in Reborn. Normally in his line of works, many females and males would blush or turn on by this. Instead, the petite model didn't act on those.

Kikyo speaks up, "Sora, I would like you to bowed and walk away while Reborn, I want you to stare at her as if you really are interested in her. _Bene_!"

Sora bowed politely then turned around and walked away while Reborn doesn't have to pretend his interest, because she has _intrigued_ him. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo beamed at this. " _Grande_! Now head back to the dressing room for the next clothes." He told his models and watched them headed back to their dressing room. He could tell Sora is tired but not awful during the photoshoot. _'After the third set, it'll be brunch break and I can make it thirty-five minutes instead of twenty. It should be enough time for Sora to eat and have a quick nap.'_ Kikyo mused with decided. He went to inform Sora's manager about it which brings relief for Nana.

After a few minutes later, Lal and Nana saw the second set of the bench in the park. Nana recognized this set from the first day of the photoshoot with Cloud theme. Nothing has changed a bit. Meanwhile, the photographer checked his camera and changed the lenses.

Less than twenty minutes, the models came out of the dressing room. Reborn wears white oxford button-down shirt with a loose yellow tie, black trousers, black dress boot, and the black fedora hat. Simple yet handsome. And Tsuna wears yellow-lemon baby doll dress with spaghetti straps, white summer espadrilles wedges, gold cuff wrapped around his left wrist, a white wristwatch wrapped around his right wrist, and his fingernails are painted in yellow. His waist-length hair changed to double twisted ponytail with yellow and white ribbons.

"You look kawaii, Sora-chan!" Nana praised at her son's appearance. It reminded of her the summer theme outfit. Tsuna blushes but smiles at his mother.

Kikyo agreed with the manager. "He's right. You look very cute, Sora." Then he turned to Reborn. "Handsome as always." Reborn tilted his head. Kikyo has been working with Reborn in the past many times and knew they share respect for each other in their work.

"Alright. Now, this is the second set when _Cielo_ and _Sole_ met each other again. _Sole_ is confident that he'll make her to fall for his charms however, _Cielo_ wasn't falling for it. And that was when _Sole_ made a promised to himself that he will have her. Get it? _Bene._ Now, Sora, I want you to go sit on the bench and pretend that you are waiting for your friends. And Reborn, I want you to pretend that you are just taking a walk and happen to saw her and greet her. Understand? Alright, go." Kikyo pressed his precious camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sat on the end of the bench with her feet on the ground and her hands clasps together on her lap. She glanced around her surrounding as if she is enjoying the scenery of the park. While Reborn shove his hands in his front pockets while walking across Sora until he glanced at her.

The male model smoothly walked to the bench and sat the empty end of the bench. He placed his arm on behind the bench while his legs crossed. He stared at the petite model who noticed his obvious staring. Sora shifted in her seat nervously. "How long have you been a model, Reborn-san?" Sora blurted it out of the nerve before she could burst out in nervous.

Reborn slightly smirk at her as he tilted his head back. "Interest in my backstory, _bambino_?"

' _What does that word mean?'_ Sora mused as she blinked at him. "I-I guess? I mean, if you want to tell me, it's fine if you don't want to." She stuttered softly as she couldn't help but feel that her instinct kept warning her about this male model.

The male model hummed. "You'll have to find it yourself." Then his onyx eyes twinkles. "Unless we could make a deal?"

"A deal?" Sora tilted her head with confusion.

A seductive smirk appeared on Reborn's face as he scoots steadily toward to the petite model on the bench. Sora's eyes widen when she noticed her partner got too close to her face. "Tell me _bambino_ , what's your secret?" he whispered.

Sora shivered in goosebumps when she felt Reborn's minty breath touch her face. She leaned back with pink blushes. "I-I…I do-don't know what you're talking about!" she quickly stuttered and glanced away. _'No way I'm going to tell him ANYTHING about my secret.'_ A bead of moisture dropped from the side of her head.

"That's a shame." Reborn leaned back with inquisitive eyes, giving Sora a space to breathe and relief. "Then I can't tell you about myself."

For some reason, Sora is okay with that because this model isn't safe. Her caramel-eyes eyeing at him in suspicion which makes Reborn even more fascinated by this petite model. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Bel Lavoro_! You both were wonderful! Now, go back and change into different costume. You both will lead to the different set." Kikyo informed his models who understood and return to the dressing rooms. The photographer turned to the managers with a grinned. "Follow me."

.

.

.

 **Location: Outside of Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 9:48**

Kikyo led the managers and a few workers to the area of where the third set will be. Nana gasped when she saw a gorgeous car while Lal whistled in impressed. "What kind of car is that?" Nana asked the photographer with amazed.

"Zenvo ST1, the color is butterscotch, darker than yellow." Kikyo explained.

Lal shook her head. "Those type of cars are one point two million dollars, correct?" Kikyo nodded his head that she was correct.

Nana nearly had a heart attack when she heard that. Who in the world would anyone want to _buy that much money for this ridiculously expensive car?_ Nana stared at the car in disbelieve. "It's a beautiful car…" _'But one hell of an expensive car!'_ She is just in shock.

"Agreed, this car has 1,104 horsepower and 1, 054 pound-feet of torque, all channeled of the car's rear wheels. This was made in Zealand, Denmark, and the Zenvo created an absolutely obscene amount of power by combing a 6.8-liter V8 with both a supercharger and a turbocharger." Kikyo informed.

Nana turned to Kikyo with curious. "You seem to know quite a lot about this car, do you like cars?"

" _Si_. When I was a kid, my father owned mechanic shop and he worked all sorts of cars. He taught me things about cars and I got into a habit studied cars before I got into the modeling business." Kikyo briefly explained. Nana was impressed with this while Kikyo just thought of something. "I do not mind telling you about my background story. However, it's not fair that I do not know anything about you, Yun."

Nana blinked and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't intended to avoid any conversation about me, if you want, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have for me?" she offered.

Kikyo grinned widely. "You know what, I will take that offer once I'm free?"

"Of course." Nana smiles at him. "I don't think I have your number?" she went to grab her schedules book from the satchel. Nana noticed that she only has Gamma, Lal, and Luce's numbers.

The photographer raised his eyebrow. "Now we can't have that. I'll write it down during the break." He promised, and Nana beamed at him at thought of having a new friend.

Meanwhile, Lal has been watching the photographer and the manager with astonished of how they were sparkles and flowers around them. _'How'd they do that?'_

Then, a worker showed the male model out and Reborn glanced at the car with slightly impressed. He wears a black dress shirt, black suit jacket with gold one button, black slacks pants, black dress shoes, and a black fedora hat with a gold ribbon around. He wore gold stud earrings, silver index finger that shape of a chameleon, and black and gold chronograph watches wrapped around his right wrist. "Zenvo." He started after he examined the fancy car.

"Correct." Kikyo smiles at his model.

Then Tsuna came out in other nice clothes that Nana mentally herself that she will take a picture from her personal phone because it's simply adorable!

Tsuna wears black high neck top with long sleeves, black with a gold chameleon design on the side of skater skirt that stopped above his knees, black booties with dark yellow straps on the side. He wears linear drop earrings shaped of sun, and his waist-length hair changed to French braid twisted bun. Plus, he carries a dark yellow baguette bag.

"Perfect." Kikyo is satisfied with his models' clothing for the third set. "Now, as for the third set is when _Sole_ is driving the car and stopped when he saw _Cielo_. He offered to get her a ride and she refuses but he was to persistence that she ended up to accept and went inside of the car. That is when _Sole_ and _Cielo_ are genuinely interested in each other, but never say…. _yet_." Kikyo smirked at his models. "So, Reborn, I want you to get in the car and pretend that you were driving and when you saw Sora, stop. And persuade her to get in the car. And Sora, I want you to pretend that you are just having a walk and refuses his offers until giving in. Understand? _Bene!_ " Kikyo steps back as he held up his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Reborn sat in the driver seat with his hand on the wheel while another elbow rested on the rolled-down window. Meanwhile, Sora walks across the car as if the car stopped at the stop sign. Reborn leaned the window. " _Bambino_ , you should come and join me for the wild ride." A smirked on his face.

Sora grimaced at this. "Uuhh… no thank, Reborn-san."

Reborn raised his eyebrows at her, he doesn't know if she is truly acting this because of the photographer's order or she seems to be truly uncomfortable around him. _'How amusing.'_ Reborn climbed out of the car. "Now, why not?" he is interested to hear her answer.

"…you're a stranger and for all, I know you could be a stalker or a murderer." Sora blunted and Reborn's lip quirk in greatly amused.

"Is that so? But you know me, I am your partner." Reborn pointed it out.

Sora narrowed her eyes with a thoughtful face. "True that we're a partner but… you… you are not an ordinary man."

"How intriguing." Reborn whispered lowly. He walked to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to him. Sora yelped in surprised by this action and Reborn leaned down to whisper her ear. "You are one interesting prey, little _Bambino_." Sora shivered hard.

Reborn then dragged her to the other side of the car, open the door in a gentlemanly manner and smirk at her with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. "Get in." his tone told her that he won't take 'no' for an answer.

Sora felt that she should obey otherwise, Reborn would do something to her that she would rather not find out. She climbed in the passenger seat car. Reborn shut the door, walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in the driver seat.

The petite model glanced at Reborn who send her a dangerous predatory smirk and twinkle onyx eyes. She wanted to cry right then and there. _'This man is dangerous!'_ she mentally cried in waterfall tears. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Splendido!_ Perfect!" Kikyo beamed at this while Lal felt pity for the petite model and Nana covered her full-blown smile, she knew her son is very uncomfortable around Reborn but she has a feeling that the male model won't hurt her son. Kikyo turned around. "Alright, take thirty-five minutes to break!" he informed his workers and glanced at Nana. He nods his head knowing that Sora's manager will take the model to rest.

Nana walked to her son who already climbed out of the car with nervous eyes. "Sora-chan…" Tsuna glanced at his mother. "You can use this break to take a nap and I'll bring you lunch before the time runs out, okay?"

"Hai, thanks." Tsuna said with relief that he'll be able to have small sleep.

.

.

.

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Sora's Dressing-Room**

The dressing room isn't large but not small either. There is fitting room against the wall with black heavy curtain, a rack lines up next to the fitting room filled with covered up bags and tags of costumes, and mini shelves of shoes underneath that belong to the outfit. On the other side of the wall, there's a large vanity filled with make-up supplies and hair accessories, next to is a wall shelf that is filled with jewelry, and a comfy high stool. In the middle of the room, there's a cream sofa with a couple of throw pillows and a wooden coffee table in front of the sofa. In the corner of the room, is a large black television and lastly, there's a table across the sofa is filled with small snacks and bottles of waters.

Tsuna walked inside of the dressing room, he set the purse down on the coffee table and took off the booties. He knew that Sandy is at the food truck to eat lunch with her friends. So, he doesn't have to worry about her finding out his secret. He quickly undressed his costumes and gently hang them up in the rack then pulled on the white fuzzy robe to cover himself.

He glanced at the mirror as he walked to it while took off the earrings and placed it on the vanity. He decided to leave his hair alone since he doesn't want to mess it up, plus, Sandy will take care of it. Tsuna went to the sofa, sat in the end, and curled up as his head rested on the arm. He yawned softly and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Unknowingly, the door creeps out quietly and a figure walked in with the door shut silently behind. The figure walked to the sofa where the petite model is resting obliviously. The figure reached to touch the model's soft cheek who slightly tiled to a revealed bare neck. The figure eyes trailed down from the model's face to the bare neck and slightly expose collarbones.

Before he could do anything, the petite model hummed softly as he fluttered his eyes open. He blinked a few times to adjust the lights and saw a familiar face. He blinked. "Reborn-san?"

Tsuna noticed Reborn is dangerously close to him. "Heeeiiiii!" Tsuna jumped back in shocked that Reborn gracefully dodge and watched Tsuna who fell over the sofa and stood shakily in front of the fitting room. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here?!"

Before the male model could say anything, he heard the door knocked that he immediately went to Tsuna and dragged him into the fitting room. Tsuna was pressed against his back on Reborn's chest as his mouth was covered by Reborn's hand. Reborn leaned down close to petite model's ear. "Make a sound and I'll make sure you won't see the daylight ever again."

Tsuna froze in fear and gulped in silently. The knocked heard once again, then opened to revealed Nana with a box in hand. "Hello?" Nana called out in confusion. "I got your lunch here." She frowned as she walked to the sofa and set the box down on the coffee table. "Tsu-kun, where are you?" she turned around with concerned.

'… _.shit!'_ Tsuna paled as he knew Reborn heard his nickname.

"Mention that I'm here, you're dead." Reborn warned the petite model and shove him out of the fitting room. Nana turned around and smiles wide at her son. "There you are, Tsu-kun! I got your lunch, it's grilled cheese sandwiches."

Tsuna smiles weakly at his mother. "Thanks." He mumbled as he walked to her and made no move to grab the lunch. He lost his appetite since Reborn is hiding in the fitting room and discovered his secret.

Nana beamed. "By the way, Kikyo-kun added his phone number and we're going to get to know each other! I'm so happy I've made a new friend~" Nana hummed happily.

"I'm happy to hear that, mama." Tsuna slipped out and cringe that now another secret came out. _'I really should stop talking.'_

The manager hugged her son. "This is great, I am truly happy that we're here. Thank you for the wonderful opportunity, Tsuna." She meant it while Tsuna hugged back tightly while mentally crying. _'Now he knows my full name!'_ Tsuna knew that Reborn official figure it out. "Now, I better go and check the set with Lal-chan and Kikyo-kun. You have only ten minutes left, so make sure you eat, okay?" Tsuna nodded his head after his mother breaks the hug. "Good. That's my son." She pecked his forehead and walked out of the dressing room happily.

Tsuna slumped his shoulders and dropped his head in his palms. He felt arm wrapped around his shoulder and a minty breath next to his face. "To think that Sora's secret would be this. A boy who pretends to be a female model."

The petite model shivered then turned his head to Reborn's face. "Please don't tell anyone!" he begged. "It the only way for me to escape from reality with my mom. I need this, she needs this… we both needed this." Tsuna dropped his eyes. "…please."

Reborn stared at Tsuna with an emotionless face. Then he released the boy and walk to the door. Tsuna bit his lips as he felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"It's not my secret to expose." Tsuna lifted his eyes at Reborn who is standing in front of the door. "I'm only interested to solve it myself. Plus…" the male model turned his head over his shoulder with a dangerous smirk. "…this would be very amusing to watch, keep me entertaining and everything's the same for you… Tsuna." Then he left.

Tsuna froze. _'I'm safe… but why do I feel like I'm now part of the devil's playground?'_ once again, he shivered in fear. _'He is a dangerous man!'_

.

.

.

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Noon of 12:26**

The photographer and the managers waited for the models to arrive as they are standing in front of the fourth set. It's a dandelion shade of yellow background. Then they heard soft murmurs in the background that they turned around and were pleasantly surprised to see Reborn's appearance. Everyone is used to Reborn's styles, but this is one of the rare styles he normally doesn't wear.

Reborn wears dull gold button shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest, black skinny jeans with a dull gold belt, black converse shoes, and black fedora with a dull gold brand. He wears a silver necklace with chameleon design as a charm, dark gold automatic wristwatch wrapped around his left wrist, and gold stud earrings. Reborn in this style is not something you see every day, but it doesn't make any less of how dashingly handsome he is.

Then Tsuna arrived after a couple of minutes later. He wears a black crop top with a jean jacket over it, dark gold skinny jeans, and black canvas shoes with dull gold shoelaces. He wears a gold anklet around his left ankle, a silver right pinky ring with a yellow sun, and a yellow spoon ring wrapped around upper of his left index finger. His waist-length hair is half-up bow hairstyle.

"Alright." Kikyo got the models' attention. "This is when _Cielo_ and _Sole_ are both "hanging out" until _Sole_ confessed his feelings for her and _Cielo_ felt the same. In the end, they spend time with each other closer than before. So, Reborn and Sora, I want you both to go there, stand by each other side and then Reborn, I want you to count fifteen seconds then you may make your move. Ready? _Bene!_ " _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora and Reborn stood next to each other in silence. Sora grimaced at this while Reborn finally reached the count. He reached to Sora and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her around to him.

Sora gasped as she placed her hands on his chest out of reflex. She blinked and glanced up at twinkles onyx eyes. Reborn leaned down and whisper so low that Sora had to push her tiptoe to hear him properly. "I'm impressed that you can pull this off smoothly, Tsuna."

The petite model twitches. "It's Sora." She hisses at him, she doesn't want anyone to overhear her true name. She could see the amused in his eyes. _'Bastard!'_ she cursed at him mentally, knowingly that he thinks this is entrainment.

Reborn pushed his head against Sora's side of the head while his one eye stares directly at the camera. "I'm curious… what other secrets you might have…" he murmured, and Sora flinched. _'I refuse to tell you anymore about me you…you… devil spawn!'_ she mentally grumbled. _Click. Click. Click._

"That was impressive." Kikyo praised as he never seen such intimate act between experience model and amateur model, it usually takes a while to get in those type of feelings and aura. Nana covered her smiling face while Lal felt like the petite model is in danger by the predator model. "Alright, head back to the dressing room and change the last outfit for the last set." Kikyo ordered his models who obeyed.

The photographer turned to the mangers with excited grinned. "Come with me." He leads them to the last set.

The last set made Nana awed while Lal grimaced at this. _'Is this even safe for Sora?'_ Lal mused with concerned for the petite model. Kikyo switched his camera with different lenses and test it a few times. The last set is a rather stunning Mediterranean master bedroom, the bed is covered with honey shade of yellow blanket along with cream-color of pillows, canary shade of yellow rug shaped of a sun on the floor, a fireplace against the wall, a couple of cream-color nightstands in either of the bed, and a white throw blanket fold on the end of the bed. "Wow, it's so fancy." Nana has seen this type of bedroom from the magazine she read.

"I'm glad this is the last set for the Sun theme." Lal mentions this, for Sora's sake, she hopes that the petite model had to endure a little longer with Reborn.

Nana nodded her head. "Me too. Sora-chan has been working very hard." A proud smile appeared on her face.

"I agreed. I know that Sora is tired, but she did excellent with her modeling so far in the photos, not once I can any distress or exhausted from her face. She has skill." Kikyo praised the petite model which Nana was definitely happy to hear about that.

After fifteen minutes later, Reborn and Tsuna came almost at the same time. Reborn wears a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, a loose yellow tie, black jeans, and black dress shoes. For the first time, his hair is free from fedora and now is spiky black hair. Tsuna wears a black sweater with yellow chameleon design on the front, a yellow mid-thigh shorts, and black fuzzy socks. His waist-length hair is easy high donut bun hairstyle.

"This is the last set." Kikyo pointed at the bedroom set which Tsuna twitched in disbelieved while Reborn smirked in amused. "This is when _Sole_ invited _Cielo_ to his place and they both spend the night together, they just merely exchange their hugs and kisses, nothing too intimate. Sora I would like you to sit on the bed and Reborn, stand there and count five seconds then approach Sora and join her. Alright, let's begin." Kikyo eagerly uses his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sat on the bed as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She folded it around with her arms with a slight frown on her face.

Reborn walked in the set calmly toward the bed, he took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Sora eyeing at him in cautioned which made Reborn smirks. When he got close to her, he grabbed her ankle and pull her down.

"Heeiii!" Sora squeaked in surprise as she fell on her back and stared up at Reborn's onyx eyes. Sora's sweater had pushed up to show her bare stomach. Before Sora could push the sweater down, Reborn brushes his fingers against her stomach which she let out an uncontrollable giggle.

Reborn raised his eyebrows at her when Sora slammed her mouth shut with her hands as her eyes are wide. Then a wicked smirk appeared on his face as Sora stared at him in horror. The male model started to tickled Sora's stomach who let out controllable giggled and shrieked as she attempts to get away from him.

However, it was futile for her as Reborn continued ticked her mercilessly. And this scene drove the photographer crazy as he kept snapping photo after photo at two models who are having fun.

Lal stared at Reborn with a serious contemplate face. She has never seen Reborn act like this before and this is a rather unexpected change. _'Or maybe I just don't really know who Reborn truly is?'_ she mused then glanced at her fellow manager who is giggled happily at the scene.

Back on the set that Reborn finally stopped and Sora was panting hard as her cheeks are red from laughing so much. The male model leaned close to the petite model's ear, "Don't think that you will escape me after our day is over. I will find a way to see you again, anytime and anywhere, _Bambino_." He whispered so lowly that no one can overhear.

Sora glanced at serious eyes that belong to the dangerous man. _'I'm never going back to an easy life after this, am I?'_ _Click. Click. Click._

" _Perfezionare!_ Wonderful job you two! The _Sole Di Persistenza_ is done!" Kikyo said with satisfied and relief while others applauded.

Reborn leaned back away from Tsuna and smirks as he winked at her which sealed it.

Tsuna's life is just got more complicated.

 _Wonderful._

Note the sarcasm.


	9. Elementi Project Part VIII

***cheers* YES! I did it! YAHHOOOOO!**

 **It took me a while because Bermuda isn't easy to write. *deadpan* I had to re-read the manga to catch the idea what Bermuda's character is like. Not very easy. Villian, easy but non-villian. Wow... took me a while to understand that.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows! It made me so happy! *squeal excitedly***

 ***ahem* Alright... ATTENTION READERS! [LAST CHANCE TO VOTE for Nana's lover!] [LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!]**

 **Kikyo: 6**

 **Gamma: 4**

 **Lal: 4**

 **[AGAIN... LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!] Next chapter, it will be the FINAL pairing for Nana. :D**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf, baby. *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I don't own anything. None. Nada. Zip. [Except OC]**

 **Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

Tsuna screamed into the pillow on the bed while Nana is currently in the shower. Tsuna couldn't believe it, he could not believe that his secret has found out by Reborn, the devil spawn. The petite model sat up with frustrated and worried as he runs his fingers through his hairs messily. _'He said that he won't tell but…'_ he mused with concerned. He has thought about telling his mother, but he can't because he doesn't want to make his mother worried.

The tiny model groaned as he fell back on the bed. He doesn't know what to do with this situation at all. He stared at the ceiling with a contemplative face. Then the ringtone heard which belongs to Tsuna's cell phone. He sat up, reach for his cell phone from the nightstand and saw the caller ID. _[Skull's Calling]_

Tsuna accepted the call and placed on his ear. "Hello, Skull." He greeted slightly happy and upset.

" _Hey, Sora! How are you? Are you alright? Reborn didn't do anything to you?!"_ Skull blurt out the questions with concerned.

"I'm alright, Skull. Thanks for asking. And…" he grimaced when he thought about Reborn. "Reborn… didn't do anything to me." _'Yet.'_ Tsuna added the last part to himself.

" _That's a relief to hear! Sempai isn't actually the best person to be around."_ Tsuna could understand why. _"As long as he isn't interested in you, then you should be fine!"_ Tsuna dropped his head, it was too late already. He had a feeling that Reborn is _too_ interested. _"Tomorrow you will meet Top-Hat sempai!"_

"Who?" Tsuna blinked, he never heard such a nickname before in his life.

Skull chuckled. _"His name is Bermuda, but I usually called him Top-Hat sempai. You'll understand when you'll see him. Anyways, he's a decent guy and – oh!"_ Tsuna could hear the loud crash through the phone.

"Skull?" Tsuna is concerned. "Is everything okay there?"

The other side of the phone, the noise has calm down and Skull sheepishly answered. _"Sorry about that. I was watching an action film and I forgot to turn down the volume."_

"Oh? What are you watching?" Tsuna asked with interested.

" _It's an American film, called 'Extreme Risk'. If you haven't seen it, then I highly recommended that you should watch it."_ Skull said with excitement.

The petite model smiles. "Is that so? But I don't know English."

" _That's fine! This movie is one of the Best Picture awards and had quite a few multiples languages. It has Japanese subtitles in it. Plus, it has Gelaro in it!"_

"Gelaro?" Tsuna's tongue just rolls it off awkwardly. It is a rather interesting name and he doesn't recognize it. And it seems Skull could hear that tone and was surprised to hear it.

" _Don't tell me you don't know who Gelaro is?! I'm surprised! Everyone knows him, he is one of the international celebrities. He is not only popular with his looks, but also his skills and talents. And not only that, he is a multilingual included the lost languages. It was ridiculous but useful for any kind of films to be in. I'm pretty sure he was in a couple of Japanese films…"_ Skull trailed off as he was thinking about any films in his mind.

The model was surprised to hear such a big shot of this Gelaro character. "Wow. That's-" a yawn broke out unintentionally and Tsuna blinked the stray tears away. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how late it has gotten. "I'm sorry, Skull… it's getting late." He apologetic said.

" _Oh no! It's fine, I didn't notice the time as well. I should let you go to sleep, you do have work tomorrow. So, goodnight Sora-chan."_

"Hmm, goodnight, Skull." Tsuna farewell his friend and hang up the phone. He went to the nightstand and charge it. He stretched his arms above his head and settle to get ready for bed. _'I wonder what's tomorrow going to be like? Hopefully, it won't be like Reborn.'_ He grimaced.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Elementi Project: Part Eight**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Mondo Studio**

 **Time: Morning of 7:54**

Nana and her son walked inside of the studio they have grown comfortable with the place. The mother glanced around to spot the teal-haired man while Tsuna rubbed his hands together in attempted to warm up. The morning in Italy sure is very cold, but then again it is almost the end of August.

"Sora, darling!" Tsuna turned around and saw Kikyo walked toward them with a smile on his face. His eyes sparkled when he saw Nana. "Hello, Yun." Nana greeted him with a sweet smile.

Kikyo the photographer turned his attention on his petite model. "Are you ready for today new theme?" Tsuna nodded his head.

"Hai, Kikyo-sensei."

The photographer nodded his head and then glanced around in his surrounding to find his other model. "Now he should be here by now with his manager." Kikyo mumbled.

After a few minutes of searching until Kikyo's teal eyes spotted his target. "There he is!" He beckoned his petite model and the manager. "Follow me, please." Kikyo leads them to the direction of where his other model is.

Tsuna noticed the tall model standing next to Lal and he didn't expect to see such _different_ model. The tall model has milky pale skin, oval-shape onyx eyes, black ruffled hair, and wears professionally black suit along with black trench coat and white gloves. He is holding a black top-hat which Tsuna assumed that must be why Skull nicknamed him, 'Top-Hat sempai'.

"Good morning." Kikyo greeted them happily and glanced at his petite model. "Sora, he will be your partner for the today theme. Meet Bermuda." The photographer glanced at the tall model. "Bermuda, meet Sora and her manager, Yun."

Bermuda tipped his head greeted at the young model who bowed shyly. Nana greeted the model friendly. Kikyo clapped his hands to get their attention and beamed at them. "Alright! Now, today theme is Night. It's an outcast element because it's impure however, the Sky won't be taint easily since its stronger than the Night. The story of the Night theme is called, _'Notte Solitaria'_. It means 'Lonely Night' in Italian. _Notte_ and _Cielo_ are already married and were happy however, tragic has happened to the _Notte. Notte_ was murdered, and _Cielo_ became the widow after only six months married with him. _Cielo_ was in too much agony and sorrow that she couldn't let her love go. She didn't notice that her _Notte_ is watching her very closely. No matter how many times that _Notte_ tries to touch his love, she never notices until she finally felt his kiss. _Cielo_ figured it out that her _Notte_ is with her in a spirit which made her happy yet sad. That's the story of Night theme." Kikyo explained.

"What a sad romantic." Nana placed her hand on her cheek with glazed eyes.

Lal tilted her head. "From what this story told was that _Notte_ is a ghost?" Kikyo nodded his head and Lal hummed with slightly interested.

The photographer turned to his models with warm smiles. "Now, please head to your dressing room and we shall start first set." His models understood and went to their own dressing room.

Kikyo turned around to the managers. "Follow me, please." He leads Lal and Nana to the first set for the Night theme.

When they arrived at the first set, Lal was impressed while Nana gasped with amazed. The first set was the small graveyard. It's similar to a film set except this has the dark sky with grey clouds and multiples gravestones on the background sheet. On the set was a vintage gravestone with beautiful craved that resembles of a crescent moon and had engraved black bold, _**'Notte'**_.

"It's beautiful…" Nana never has seen such lovely tombstone. The photographer glanced at her with a pleased smile.

"I'm glad that you like it. This is one of my few ideas." Kikyo explained briefly. Lal and Nana were impressed with the photographer's creative thoughts.

Then they heard murmured from the staffs and workers. They turned around and saw Bermuda walked toward them quietly. He wears a white dress shirt with buttons except a few unbuttons on top to show off his elegant neck and collarbones, black slacks, black dress boots, white uniform gloves wrist lengths, and an elegant black knee-length ulster coat with double-breasted unbuttoned. He also has black eyeliners hat made his black eyes popped out mysteriously, and his hair is free from any hat-wear except that his hair was nicely neatly combed back. To simply put about his appearance is that he is an alluring and sophisticated young man.

"You look very charismatic, Bermuda-san." Nana complimented on the model's look while Lal agreed and Kikyo was beamed with satisfied.

Bermuda thanked them by tipped his head gracefully. Then he glanced at the first set with small interested in silent. Meanwhile, Nana was wondering if this model isn't very much of a talker or maybe he's shy? She narrowed her eyes as she examined the model. _'He looks rather confident in himself and has an aura of… being enigmatic. So, not shy… maybe he's a man of few words? More action than words? I've heard there are people like that but not very often.'_ Nana mused as she decided that he must be that kind of person.

Then Nana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard praised from staffs to her son. Her blue-contacts eyes spotted her sweet son and nearly squeal out loud when she saw how pretty her son's looks.

Tsuna's hair is half-braids pig-tails with black ribbons, black eyeliners, black lipsticks, and black lace choker with a silver crescent moon on the middle. He wears a black scalloped neck dress with 3/4th sleeves, black pantyhose, black ballerina flats, and a silver ring finger with black crescent moon-shape diamond that proved of 'marriage'. He looks simple yet very pretty.

"You look lovely, Sora, darling." Kikyo is defiantly satisfied with his models' looks. Tsuna blushed softly with a shy smile. "Alright… now, this is the first part where _Notte's_ grave was when _Cielo_ is mourning for her love. Without knowing that _Cielo_ was being watched by her _Notte_." Kikyo explained before one of the staffs handed him his previous camera with mild-flash features and special effects. "Sora, I want you to pretend that you've been mourning for a while as you are staring at the gravestone. Bermuda, I would like you to watch over her closely as if you try to get her attention, however it was futile. Understand? _Bene._ " Kikyo lifted his camera to his eye. _Click. Click. Click._

On the set; Sora stood in front of the gravestone with her hands clasped together on her chest and her eyes closed. As if she's praying to Kami while Bermuda stands on her side with half-way eyelids as he stared at her.

Bermuda lifted his hand to reach for her, however, unintentionally, Sora took a step forward and reached for the tombstone and gentle touch. Her eyes open and slowly kneel. The male model watched her as he dropped his hand back to his side. Sora was softly mumbling to the gravestone then lean her forward to touch the crescent moon.

The male model frowned then turned away as his eyes closed while his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

It was the most bittersweet scene that Kikyo absolutely pleased with this. _Click. Click. Click._

Nana leaned to Lal with curious. "Bermuda-san doesn't talk often, does he?"

The manager hummed as she crossed her arms. "No. He preferred to stay quiet and watch things from the backgrounds. He is more of an action kind of guy, however, if he says something, people listen to him. He doesn't waste his breath." Lal shrugged her shoulders. "He's always been like that since I've met him."

"I see…" Nana placed her index finger on her cheek. "Is there anything you know about Bermuda-san?" she is curious about this model.

Lal thought about it. "Not much there is to know him. All I know is that he was from Vindice company, but it was disbanded about a decade ago, and he was a freelance model until an Arcobaleno company recruited him a few years ago."

"Ara? Disbanded? Why?" Nana asked with curious.

The manager furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not sure exactly, but I've heard it was because of the illness. Some say it was retirement but others say it was bankruptcy. I'm honestly not sure what the real reason behind this disbanded company."

Nana hummed with slightly interested then snapped out of it when the photographer shouted happily. " _Bello!_ Now, Sora, please head back to your dressing room." Tsuna nodded his head and went back to the dressing room where Sandy is waiting.

Kikyo glanced at Bermuda. "Excellent job, Bermuda." The male model tilted his head as Iza reapply the make-up.

' _Bermuda-san won't change? Well, he is supposedly a ghost, so it would make sense that he won't need to change.'_ Nana mused.

Kikyo jerked his head. "Please follow me to the second set." He led them to the next room that Nana was familiar with. She remembered this set was from Sun theme bedroom. Except for this time, the bed was covered with black blankets along with black pillows and grey throw blanket across the bed. The floor was dark marble, and the wall was completely black with white lights that resembled of stars. It made the entire bedroom shines by the moonlight and stars in gloomy manners.

"Wow… seeing this set feels kind of lonely." Nana mused out loud and Kikyo heard her comment.

He turned to Nana with a small smile. "The Night theme is supposed to be a sorrow love between _Notte_ and _Cielo_."

The manager sighed softly. "Must it be?"

The photographer examined the short manager with interested. "Night is a unique element. Usually, there are only sky, sun, mist, rain, storm, mist, and lightning. Night has the distinct appearance of heavy, inky darkness. It has very high energy, easily overpowering any other elements. It filled with bitterness, detestation, miserable, solitary, and loss." Nana frowned sadly. "It takes a pure, powerful sky to tame the night element and not let it influence it by. Sky is the one and the only light that can provide the night for warmth, acceptance, and comfort." Kikyo explained.

"I see…" Nana beginning to understand the night element and the story behind the night theme in this project.

After a few minutes, Tsuna arrived in a different outfit. His hair was changed to short braid princess ponytail. His outfit is black high neck short top with long sleeves, black skater skirt below his mid-thighs, black thigh socks, and his fingernails are painted in black. It was simple outfit and Kikyo definitely approved of it for the second set. "Alright, for the second part is when _Cielo_ is still mourning as she has fallen asleep on the bed while _Notte_ watches over her and comfort her with hugs. However, _Cielo_ didn't feel anything from her love." The teal-haired man turned to his petite model. "Sora, would you please go lay on the bed and pretend that you've been nap for a while. Good, and Bermuda, I want you to comfort her… that's it… _Bene!_ " Kikyo quickly picked up his camera and shoot. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora lays on the bed, on her side with her hands curled up a front of her face and her knees are bent slightly. She looks like she has been laying on the bed for a while. Her eyes fluttered shut and control her breathing pattern as she is feigning sleep.

Meanwhile, Bermuda walked to her in silence as his black eyes observed her face. Then, he calmly climbed onto the bed, over the petite model and lay behind her. He could feel her uneased stiff as he placed his arm draped over her stomach while his other arm propped up as he stared down at the petite model. "Relax." Bermuda whispered as he watched Sora flinch slightly then slowly relaxes her body.

Bermuda hummed slightly in content and shifted close to Sora. His arm moved above Sora's head as his other hand placed on her tiny hip and gently moved his thumb as if he's comforting her.

It was a beautiful scene, yet it seems gloomy. Which it was perfect for the photographer needs. _Click. Click. Click._

While Kikyo was busy snapping his camera at the scene. Nana and Lal quietly discussed the schedules. "After this theme… and one more theme… it will be done officially?" Nana whispered to her friend with curious.

Lal nodded her head. "Hai. After that, we will meet with the Boss."

"That's right, I remembered that she couldn't watch the progress of this project."

"True, but I've heard she might try to come for the last part of this project for a few minutes. Although, I'm not too sure since her schedules are quite full and busy that needed her attention." Lal explained.

Before the manager could continue their talk, Kikyo exclaimed. " _Lo adoro!_ " he beamed at his models. "Sora, darling, head back to the dressing room and change the next outfit, will you?" Tsuna nodded his head and obeyed the photographer after he climbed out of the bed with a blush.

Bermuda slipped out of the bed gracefully and adjusted his coat. The Make-Up artist overlooks at his appearance and fixed his hair.

Meanwhile, the photographer checked his camera in the tiny screen to check the pictures he has captured so far.

After ten minutes later, Tsuna came out which is surprisingly quick, but the outfit was easy to change, and he wears simple clothes once again. His outfit has changed into a dark grey sweater mid-thigh dress with high collar and long sleeves, black over-the-knee boots, black nails polish, and black stud diamonds of earrings. His hairstyle changed to messy, flowery side bun with fringes and braided headband. Simple yet very elegant for the petite model.

"You look so graceful, Sora-chan!" Nana praised her son's lovely appearance. Tsuna smiles shyly at his mother as he thanked her quietly.

"I agreed with him." Kikyo said with a smile. Then he led his models to the third set as he started to explain the part three for the next set. "Alright, this is when _Cielo_ was taking a walk on her own while her _Notte_ was following her, watching her as usual. It's a little short, so it won't take too long for the photoshoot in this part. After this, we will take a lunch break, understand?" he doesn't want to overwork his models and knew he will make sure they are taken care of their health and less stress. When he arrived along with his models and their managers to the third set of the black background.

"Alright, now I want you both to pretend that you are walking except that _Cielo_ doesn't know her lover was walking with her." Kikyo lifted his camera. "Sora, I want you to go near the black sheet and slowly walk to my direction and Bermuda, walk behind her until you reach to her side. That's it… _bene_." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora close to touching the black sheet. She walks toward the direction where Kikyo instructed her to. She fiddled her fingers close to her chest as her eyes are half-way with a frown. She looks tired and sad while walking, unknowingly Bermuda walked behind her to the side where the camera could see the clear view of two models.

Sora then gently halted her steps as she stared at the ground. Bermuda continued to walk until he stopped by her side. He raised his hand as he nearly touches the petite model's cheek. Very light feather-like that Sora had to surpass her shivers.

Bermuda paused his touch while stared at her face then gently dropped his hand to his side and glanced away with his eyes closed. Sora lifted her eyes up and tiled her head as she wrapped herself to attempt to comfort all by herself. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Ben lavoro_." Kikyo lowered his camera. "Now we will take thirty minutes break." He announced his surroundings and the staffs dropped what they were doing and went to get their lunch or off to the restroom.

Nana clasped her hands in front of her chest as she smiles at her son. "Want to join me for lunch?" Tsuna accepted the offered with a nod and a smile.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Outside of Mundo Studio**

 **Time: Noon of 11:36**

Tsuna and his mother sat down on the table with umbrella that provided the shade from the warm sun. "Do you enjoy your job so far, Tsu-kun?" Nana whispered her son's name as she leaned forward with curious.

"Hai… it was fun. Although, Bermuda-san doesn't talk to me at all… but that doesn't make it uncomfortable though… more like… ease atmosphere?" he doesn't know how to explain, however, luckily that his mother understand.

"Lal-chan explained that Bermuda-san doesn't talk often. He's more of an action kind of guy." Nana said. Tsuna hummed as he picked up the sushi roll with chopsticks. "No one knows much about Bermuda-san except that he used to be part of Vindice company a long time ago. It was disbanded, and Lal-chan doesn't even know the real reason behind it. Lots of rumors that there wasn't any determine the truth." Nana added.

"I see." Tsuna swallowed his food then paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his over-jacket pocket that he put on before he grabbed his lunch. He placed his chopsticks down properly and picked up his phone. He blinked with confusion at the caller ID. _[Unknown Caller]_.

The petite model flipped his phone open and accepted it. "Hello?" while Nana focuses on her Caprese salad with pesto sauce that she grew fond of recently from Kikyo's recommended.

" _Ciaosuu~"_ Tsuna's eyes wide as he shivered down when he heard the dangerous purred from Reborn.

"H-h-how did you get my number?!" Tsuna stuttered in shocked as he tilted his head away from his oblivious mother.

" _That's one of my many secrets… Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna jaw dropped. "H-how…" he is in a loss on wondering how in the world did Reborn know about his awful nickname.

" _Who would've thought that Sawada, Tsunayoshi, preferred Tsuna yet he was known as Dame-Tsuna. It was a common referred in the Namimori Middle High due to poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism. An only child to Sawada, Nana and Sawada Iemistu. However, they have divorced a while ago to the reason unknown according to my research. And your mother is also disguise of a male as Sora's manager, Yun."_ Tsuna was sweating hard and nervous. _"I have thought I could figure you out easily, however…"_ Tsuna could see Reborn's glint of mischievous eyes and dangerous smirk. _"Something tells me there's more in you than my reports… I'm really looking forward to seeing it in my own personal touch."_ Reborn darkly purred.

The petite model gulped with fear. "W-why?"

" _Simple. You intrigued me. It's not often I hold onto that fascinates me. You are one of the few,_ _ **Tsunayoshi**_ _."_ Tsuna shudder when Reborn dropped dark, huskily tone of his birth name. Tsuna has a bad feeling about this. _"I'm really looking forward to seeing you soon."_ Tsuna is _not_ looking forward to seeing Reborn. At all. _"Don't think you can hide from me easily… I can always find you."_ Tsuna felt like crying in his miserable soul. Why? Oh, why did he have to attract Reborn's attention? _"I'll let you go, I know you are still at work. But remember this, Dame-Tsuna… You are my_ _ **prey**_ _."_ Tsuna froze and then the phone has disconnected when Reborn hangs up.

The petite model slowly dropped his phone in his lap as his eye twitches. He wants to go home, go back to Namimori, to his house, in his bedroom and curled up in his bed and cry. Away from the world and Reborn. Tsuna groaned as he dropped his head in his palms.

"Is everything okay, Tsu-kun?" Nana leaned forward with confusing and concerned.

Tsuna lifted his head and smiles weakly at his mother. "H-hai." He doesn't want to trouble his mother. Nana blinked but smiles back and finished her lunch.

' _Why me?!'_ Tsuna mentally cries out loud.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Mundo Studio**

 **Time: Afternoon of 12:06**

Kikyo observed the fourth set as he is standing next to Nana, Lal, and Bermuda. The fourth set is a beautiful garden, there is a central bed in the middle, the front of it is a grey vintage bench, there are dark grey stones ground circled around for the path to walk on. There are glossy green grasses that were filled with beautiful roses that were lightly sprayed of black paints upon the red roses tips. The background was colored dark cloudy sky in the distance. The garden was very lovely to look at, it looks like it could be part of the movie film.

"It's a stunning garden." Nana said, and Lal agreed. Kikyo was pleased to learn that Nana likes one of his creative ideas of the sets.

Then, a petite model came out in a new outfit. He wears a grey slip dress that reached to his thighs, a black cardigan that reached below his thighs with long sleeves that barely touch his fingertips, black infinity scarf with silver crescent moon patterns, black pantyhose, black combat heeled mid-calf boots, and silver crescent moon dangling earrings. His hairstyles changed to double-braided low side bun with black crescent moon brooch.

"You look pretty, Sora, darling." Kikyo approved and Tsuna blushes shyly. Then the photographer pointed at the garden set. "Alright, now this is when _Cielo_ liked to spend time in the garden along with her lover in the past. It was hard for her to be here, but she still comes here for the memory's sake. This garden was _Notte's_ favorite to hang-out because of the calm atmosphere. Plus, this was when _Notte's_ first date, along with first kiss, and proposal. It's a special garden between _Cielo_ and _Notte_." Kikyo explained gently, even he admitted that this part is rather sad. "I would like you, Sora to walk into the garden and take a sit on that bench. And Bermuda, I want you to continue to follow her and watch her. Feel free to improv from there… _Bene._ " Kikyo instructed then snapped his camera with a button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora walks down on the path as she examined the red roses with black on the tips. When she reached for the bench, she sat down on the middle with her ankle crossed. She stared down at the ground front of her while her hands were fiddles on her lap.

Meanwhile, Bermuda followed behind her quietly in silent footsteps as he doesn't want to spook the tiny model. His onyx black stayed on the petite model until he shifted his eyes on one of the roses. He bends down, gently pluck one of the roses and give it a twirl of a beautiful rose. Bermuda stood up on her feet and walked to Sora from behind. He placed the rose on the edge of the bench and stood back as he shoves his hands into his coat's pockets.

From the corner of Sora's eyes that she noticed something red. She turned her head and saw a red rose tipped black laying innocently on the bench within from her reach. Sora stared at it with confusion then reached for the rose. Sora grasped the rose and took a sniff at the real rose. Her eyes closed when she gently allows the rose petal touches her lips. It was an enchanting scene. _Click. Click. Click._

Out of the set, Nana and Lal watch quietly. "I feel like I'm watching a movie." Nana whispered with amazed.

Lal could understand that. "Bermuda is an excellent actor, he doesn't get involved too much in films, but when there's dark films, angst, drama, and tragedy films… he is a perfect role for it."

"Wow." Nana was dazed by Bermuda's act.

Kikyo leaned back with a nod. " _Ottimo lavoro!_ Now, Sora, please go change the last outfit." Tsuna nodded his head and set the rose down on the bench and quickly left the set to head back to the dressing room.

Bermuda watched his partner left until out of his sights then glanced down at the stray rose on the bench. He reached for it and picked it up. When he noticed Iza went to him to check his make-up as usual. "Yes?" Iza raised her eyebrows when she saw the model's attention on her.

"Wrap this with a bow and pressed and placed in a frame." Bermuda said lowly and Iza just nod her head. She has worked with Bermuda before and knew what his character is like. So, she took the rose without any complaint.

"It'll be done after the last set." Iza promised.

Bermuda nodded his head then walked to the photographer who is chatting with the managers. Kikyo noticed his tall model and half-grinned at him. "Nicely done with the improv, Bermuda." He praised the model who tipped his head back.

After a few minutes later, Kikyo lead the managers and Bermuda to the last set. When they reached the destination. The last set was simple yet elegant in the air.

It was dark in the background, dark grey stones ground, and in the middle of the set it a street vintage lamppost with five lightbulbs heads.

The photographer made sure the lights outside of the set were in different tones and colors, so he could use his camera properly to capture the moments during the photoshoots. After that, he heard the petite model came while the praises from the staffs. Kikyo turned his head and smiles when he saw his model's appearance.

Tsuna is wearing a white blouse shirt with buttons tucked into a black skirt with suspenders, white knee-socks, black flats Mary-Jane shoes with silver crescent moon clips on the side, and black maxi coat. His hairstyles changed to a tousled low ponytail with a black ribbon, black beret, and mismatched silver earrings of a star on his right ear and a crescent moon on his left ear. His fingernails are clear, a silver ring with a black moon in his left index finger, and a simple black ring in his right pinky finger.

"Beautiful." Kikyo mumbled as he, as always, satisfied to see his petite model's appearance. He cleared his throat. "Alright… now, this is the last set of the Night theme." He got his models' attention along with their managers. "This is when _Cielo_ took a walk during the nighttime while _Notte_ was watching. _Cielo_ has prayed, begged to see her love even though she knew it was futile. _Notte_ wants to comfort her and let her know that he is always there for her, always loves her no matter what. With all his strength, he managed to touch, a special kiss that made _Cielo_ realized that her love is always there, next to her which made her happy yet sad with accepted that she must move on. For him and for her."

Kikyo explained, then he adjusted his camera. "Now… Sora, I want you to walk to the lamppost and lean against it. Look up as if you've been praying to see your loved one. And Bermuda, I would like you to improv from there once you follow her, got it? _Bene_." The photographer leaned forward slightly and upturn his camera close to his eye. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora walked to the lamppost as her hands were in her coat pockets. She stopped next to the tall lamppost, turned slightly and leaned her back against it. Her eyes glazed upward as if she's staring at the sky.

While Bermuda is staring at her then walked toward her. He paused next to her and glanced up then closed his eyes. For a couple of minutes in silent between the models until Bermuda opened his eyes half-way. Noticed that Sora's eyes are closed.

He leaned forward, slightly turned his head and placed his soft lips touched Sora's cheek. The petite model gasped in surprised as she fluttered her eyes open. Bermuda waited a few more seconds then removed himself away from her.

Sora reached to her cheek where the tall model's kissed. Blushes appeared on her face as her eyes somehow glazed. Then Bermuda leaned down to place his forehead on Sora's.

Sora whimpered in slightest embarrasses as she shut her eyes while Bermuda stared at her uneasy face. "Relax." Bermuda's lips barely move. He felt Sora's flinch but then forced herself to relax. Then, Bermuda leaned back away from Sora and walked away quietly.

The petite model opened her eyes and glanced around as she pushed herself away from the lamppost. She is curious where Bermuda go when she is all alone in the set. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Splendido!_ Nice job everyone! That is the last set for the _'Notte Solitaria',_ great job!" Kikyo praised his models, along with the staffs and workers while others applauded for this.

Nana beamed while Lal hummed with approved. "Night theme is succeeded!" Nana chirped, and Lal allowed a small smirk appeared on her face.

"It is." Lal glanced at Sora. _'I can't believe with this far, she manages to get the job done… I guess the boss was right, Sora does have raw potential.'_

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Arcobaleno Company**

 **CEO's Office**

 **Time: Afternoon of 2:53**

Luce leaned back against her comfortably spinning chair with a calm smile. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that the _Elementi_ Project is doing well." She said to the monitor through the video-camera.

Through the screen, Kikyo beamed at her. _"Sora is such a sweet darling and has a wonderful talent. I can't wait to see how she grow as a model."_ Kikyo tilted his head. _"Also, possibly more than just a model."_ He said with a secretive smile.

The boss giggled. "I agreed with you, Kikyo. Something tells me that she won't settle as a model. I believe there is more in her talents."

" _I'm curious, are you going to recruit her as part of your company?"_

Luce shook her head. "As much as I would love to have her join my company and be part of Arcobaleno group. I believe it's best to leave her as a freelance model, I want to give her a chance to explore herself more in the stardom world. It will help her grow and have many experiences. It's part of the deals I've made with Vongola."

Kikyo raised his eyebrows at this. _"Vongola wanted her, huh? I can understand why they want her too, Sora is a natural… a perfect Sky."_ Then he frowned. _"Plus, not only your company along with Vongola, there will be other companies that wanted her once they learn and see her talents."_

"I know." Luce sighed. "When it comes to that, Vongola and Arcobaleno will have another meeting before we could recruit her officially. It'll probably it led to sharing her."

The photographer hummed. _"I guess we'll see what happens in the future."_ Luce nodded her head. _"Now, back to the Elementi Project… we will be in the last part of the project. This last part is a big key that must be successful. I truly believe it will be perfect as long as we have Sora as our Sky."_ Kikyo said with a smile. _"Are you going to come and visit? Take a quick peek at the project?"_

"Maybe. I could take a small break and check it out with Gamma." Luce said with a smile as she thought about her loyal bodyguard/driver/friend. Then a slightly playful appeared in her eyes. "By the way, what do you think of Sora's manager, Yun?"

Kikyo blinked, he didn't expect that question but then shrugged it off and smiles. _"He's very friendly, open-minded, and has a lovely smile. He isn't like any other managers, he is… different. A good kind of different, I mean."_

"Is there a chance you might have at least a small interested in Yun?" Luce asked with curious. Kikyo is one of her good friends and she wanted him to be happy with someone who accepts him for him.

Kikyo just shrugged his shoulders. _"I don't know. He is very cute and has a charming personality. I can see that we both will get along well. As for the love interest, all I can say… we'll see what happens with our relationship as the time goes on."_ Kikyo said with a mysterious smile.

Luce just nodded her head as she accepted Kikyo's words and patience. She really wants her friend to be happy and find someone with being with, unlike his ex. She mentally shook her head and changed the topic to Kikyo in more business discuss. _'I hope Sora and Yun got their chance to spark the lights in people they've met so far… they needed it.'_

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Night of 7:17**

"It's nice of Bermuda-san to gave you such a lovely gift." Nana said she examined the small frame and gave it back to her son.

Tsuna is out of his disguise in his comfortable pajama as he gently took the frame. He observed the gift from Bermuda. It's a pressed rose with the black tip inside of the small frame. It would be a wonderful place to put in his bedroom as a decorative. The Make-Up artist, Iza delivered it to him and said it was from Bermuda. _'Mama is right… Bermuda-san is more of an action guy then words.'_ Tsuna's heart warms up the thought that this might mean a token of friendship.

The petite model is beyond happy that he has gained another friend during this job. Although, he was a little sad that the project is almost over but at the same time. He was very excited. _'I can't wait for tomorrow!'_


	10. Elementi Project Part IX

**I did it. *disbelief* I finally finished this chapter, it took me three days to figure this whole chapter out!**

 **I nearly cry... *sniff* ...okay, I did cry... out of relief more like it. x3**

 **So, this is the end of Elementi Project. (thank Kami).**

 **FINAL PAIRING for Nana!**

 ***drumrolls***

 **KIKYO!**

 **I must admit, I'm starting to get the idea about these two adorable people as a romantic couple. And those who wanted Gamma or Lal, I'm sorry~ Kikyo is the most voited and so... *guilty* Sorry, hopefully, you readers will like Kikyo or warm up the idea of him pair up with Nana.**

 **Thanks so much for favs, follows, and reviews~ *excited***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. *peace* I'm Deaf, lovelies.**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. Nope. Nada. Iie. *sigh***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Location: Vongola Entertainment**

 **Time: Morning of 4:35**

An elder name with fair grey hair and a mustache, and wears in a neat suit. He is known as Timoteo, the current CEO of the Vongola Entertainment. A seventy years old man set his foundation pen down and leaned back against the chair with a sighed. He has been working on his paperwork nonstop for a while, he really needs to take a break from all this tiresome work. Maybe he should seriously find a successor to replace as CEO for this company. He is getting too old and too tired. Maybe he should start to think about which of his sons should take over?

Then a soft ringtone heard from his computer that caught his attention. Timoteo reached for it and answered the video-chat. In the screen showed a mid-twenties man with spiky golden blonde hair, his eyes are a lighter shade of orange, and wears a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He smiled wide at the old man. _"Hello, grandfather."_ He greeted respectfully.

"Giotto, my grandson. How's America?" he asked with curiosity.

Giotto shrugged his shoulders. _"It's fine. The America Vongola company is progressing better than last year. I believe at this rate, next year, it will be officially done."_ He said.

"Excellent." Timoteo's eyes twinkled with pride. Maybe he should consider letting Giotto become the CEO in his place once he becomes retire?

Giotto narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. _"Did something happen, grandfather?"_ his eyes shown concerns. The elder man just shook his head with a warm smile.

"No. Everything's fine. Just very tired."

The blonde-hair man's eyes soften. _"You should get rest then… it's not good for your age to stay up this late. You need a lot of rest and stay healthy."_

Timoteo chuckled. "I may be old but I'm not _that_ old."

Giotto raised his eyebrows. _"Grandfather… you are seventy years old. Great-grandmother -rest her soul in peace- retired from her CEO position when she was sixty years old. It's admirable that you want to continue working but…"_ he frowned with concerned. _"It would be best to think of a successor for the next CEO of Vongola Entertainment."_

The old man let out his weary sighed. "I hate to admit this, but you are right, my grandson. I did think about retiring for a while."

" _Good. You can start to prepare for it."_ He tilted his head with curiosity. _"So, who is the candidate? Uncle Enrico? Uncle Massimo? Or Uncle Federico?"_

Timoteo firmed his lips as he glanced at his photo on his desk. He stared at his three sons and along with his two adoptive grandsons. "You didn't mention your brother." He pointed it out.

Giotto grimaced. _"Xanxus is too busy with his work, you know that, grandfather. Plus, he is not interested in becoming CEO position. He much preferred his own group."_ He reminded the elder man.

"That's true. As for my sons… I don't think they would make a match for this position as well." Then his eyes drifted to his grandson. "However…" he trailed off and Giotto blinked then eyes widen when he realized what the elder man was trying to say.

" _Grandfather! I couldn't!"_ Giotto denied. _"I can't become the CEO of Vongola Entertainment. I'm fine with working as background boss for projects."_

Timoteo smiled grandfatherly at the blonde-hair man. "Giotto… you've been working so hard with determined and always make sure the Vongola stand tall, proud and strong. I truly think you deserve this position." Giotto blushed softly at this. "I won't force you this, but I want you to think about this, okay? We will talk about this at a later date in the future, understand?"

Giotto nodded his head in silence. _"I understand, grandfather. Oh! Before I forget, I heard there's a rumor about Vongola found a perfect pure Cielo? Is that true?"_ he has with curious and excited.

"Ahh…" Timoteo let a warm smiled appeared on his face. "…yes. There is a new freelance model, her name is Sora-" he explained to his grandson about the possible official role for the Vongola's Sky.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Ten**

" **Elementi Project: Part Nine"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Morning of 6:07**

The soft melody ringtone heard from Nana's phone while Nana finished placed the blue eye contacts in her eyes to cover her caramel eyes. She blinked a few times then walked to the table where her phone was. She picked up and saw a text message from a certain teal-haired photographer. A soft smile appeared on her face as she opened her phone and checked the message.

Nana giggled and respond back in the warm morning to Kikyo in a message. She heard the door opened from the bathroom, her son, Tsuna walked out as he adjusted his wig carefully. "Ready?" Tsuna nods his head at his mother.

The mother and her son gathered their things and left the room with a lock. Then they head to the elevator, leave through the lobby and the entrance. They saw Gamma leaning against the car. The driver saw them and greeted them with a warm smile. And helped them to climbed inside of the backseat car and went to the driver seat.

"So, we're going to somewhere different? Not Mondo Studio?" Nana asked after she buckled her seatbelt while Tsuna pulled the seatbelt and buckled in.

Gamma turned on the engine with his key. "Correct. We're going to _Perla dell' Anima Perduta_ , it means 'Pearl of Lost Soul'."

Nana tilted her head with interested. "Does this have a story?"

"Hai." Tsuna glanced up with interested. "It's a rather tragic story." Gamma turned his wheel. "I'd assumed that you want to hear it?"

Nana and Tsuna nodded their head as they respond. "Hai."

"The young woman, her name was Pearl, she lived in a mansion where she hated it all her life. Pearl always believed that the mansion itself was moaning in sorrow. Stuck in the mansion where she couldn't leave, only to watch the world outside of the window. Many people have learned that Pearl is a kind and beautiful woman, like an angel. Then one day, there was a man, Romeo who had fallen in love with Pearl for a long time. He confessed his love for her, however, Pearl can't return his affection. Romeo felt betrayed and bitter to the point he murdered Pearl, believed that if he can't have her, then no one can have her. However, what he doesn't know that the reason why Pearl rejected his confessed was that she was dying from the incurable disease. And now, Pearl is forever stuck in the mansion she hated for enteral." Gamma explained the short story behind the mansion.

Tsuna paled at this while Nana frowned sadly. "That's awful. And why are we going there?"

"I can assure you that this story is just a myth. The mansion itself is one of a beautiful construction in Italy." Gamma quickly gave a glance through the mirror. "Arcobaleno Entertainment has rent the mansion for the _Elementi_ project. I've heard it's fitting for the last part of the project." Gamma added.

The manager and petite model glanced at each other. "Is that so?" Nana smiles. "Then, we both will do our best to put this project to success, ne, Sora-chan?"

Tsuna smiles at his mother. "Hai." He won't fail his mother, Kikyo-sensei, Lal, Gamma, Luce-san, and others. He will try his best with determined.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Perla dell' Anima Perduta (Pearl of Lost Soul)**

 **Time: Morning of 7:57**

When they have arrived at the destination, Gamma climbed out of the driver seat, went to the back door and opened. "Here we are." Gamma announced it quietly.

Nana and Tsuna climbed out and was in awed and shocked to see such a large, beautiful Victorian mansion standing in front of them.

Wait.

It's more like a mini-castle.

Tsuna twitched in disbelieved at the dark grey Victorian mini-castle. There are multiples windows and doors, a few towers, and the land was ridiculously large. It was beyond the most beautiful building, no doubt however, Tsuna couldn't help but feel like this place is crawled with sorrow yet joy. He could understand the sorrow part, but he doesn't know why he felt joy in there as well.

"Yun! Sora-darling!" Nana and Tsuna snapped out of it and saw Kikyo waved at them with a beaming face. "I'm glad to see you two here." He said, excitedly.

"You look very excited, Kikyo-kun." Nana giggled softly at the bubbly man.

Kikyo chuckled. "Of course, I'm excited! Today is a big deal since it's the final part of the _Elementi_ Project." He glanced at his petite model. "I can't wait to see you pose along with the rest of the models."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "Rest of models?"

The photographer nodded his head. "Hai, from the first part to the seventh part models are all here now. You and either other models will be doing pose together." Nana clapped her hands with excitement now, with him.

Tsuna paled. _'…does that mean…_ _ **he's**_ _here too?!'_ he wants to wail and cry if that man is here. But, his friends are here too, Skull, Colonello, Fon, Bermuda, Viper, and Verde. Although, the last two aren't exactly his friends but still…

"Come with me." Kikyo beckoned his petite model and the manager. The photographer leads them inside of the mini-castle. Nana was amazed by the beautiful artifacts and decorations while Tsuna was sulking yet awed the fancy Victorian styles.

"Sora!" a familiar voice, shouted out. Tsuna snapped his head to the direction and saw purple-hair model, waving at him as he ran toward him.

Tsuna's eyes widen at this. "W-wait!" he weakly protected but it was futile when Tsuna was slammed against the chest. "O-ow." He mumbled.

"How are you?!" Skull grinned widely as he squeezes Tsuna in his arms.

Tsuna leaned back. "I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered as his cheeks painted with red. He isn't used to friendly hug, he never hugs with friends before.

Skull break the hug. "Great!" Tsuna took a step back and noticed Skull is dressed in a fancy outfit that he assumed it was for the photoshoot. Skull wears white shirt button with a purple vest, tucked half-way into the black slacks, black dress boots, and wears silver ear pierces in both ears, silver bottom lip ring, and silver ring for left index-finger. His hair was ruffled as if he just got out of the bed this morning. All in all, Skull is very handsome-looking.

Nana noticed his appearance as well. "You look handsome, Skull-san!"

Skull thanked the manager with a smile. "And there are others here too." He turned to Tsuna. "Come!" he grabbed Tsuna's hand and half-dragged the petite model down the hallway. Nana and Kikyo followed from behind with amused.

When they arrived in the base room where the tables are set up with equipment and snacks. Folded chairs are placed in areas for rest, monitors are set up and there are a few accessories and props on the table. There are a few staffs, along with a couple of Make-Up artists that Tsuna recognized easily, Lal and rest of the models.

"Hey guys! Sora-chan is here~!" Skull sang the last part happily, caught all models' attention and turned to Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped at the stares as he observed their fancy clothes, that is similar to Skull's. Colonello half-grinned at the petite model. "Nice to see you again, little bunny, kora." Colonello wears a white dress shirt with a blue vest as his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, black combats boots, and blue camouflage bandana wrapped around his left wrist, and blue studs' earrings. His hair is nicely combed back to show off his sharp blue eyes.

Verde pushed his glasses up as the glass reflects by the lights. He wears a white dress shirt with a green vest that tucked in properly, black slacks, black dress shoes, and silver right middle ring. His hair was brushed sideway that barely covered his left eye.

"Nǐhǎo, Sora." Fon greeted the petite model with a soft smile. He wears a white dress shirt with a red vest, untucked, black slacks, black dress shoes, and red feather earring in his left ear. His hair was free from any braids and now flowing over his shoulders like a waterfall.

Viper tipped his head at Tsuna who blushed, remembering his eyes color. Viper wears a white dress shirt with an indigo vest with silver chain, black slacks, black dress boots, and black tint-sunglasses. His hair was free down to his collarbone.

Bermuda greeted Tsuna with a nod. He wears a white dress shirt with a black vest, black slacks, black dress shoes, white gloves, and black studs' earrings. His hair is ruffled slightly but shows off his gentlemanly aura.

And lastly, Reborn who smirked at Tsuna who gulped nervously. He wears a white dress shirt with a yellow vest, tucked in black slacks with a black belt, black dress shoes, and golden studs' earrings. His hair is neatly combed back which made him even more dashingly handsome. "Hello, _bambina._ " He purred with amusement eyes.

Tsuna grimaced. "A-ah… hello."

Skull frowned at Reborn. "Since when did you call her that?" he narrowed his eyes at Reborn in caution.

Reborn raised his eyebrow. "It's none of your business, lackey." Skull gritted his teeth in annoyed. Tsuna frowned at this. Colonello hummed then went to Sora, he placed his arm around the petite model's shoulder which Tsuna yelped in surprised.

"You never call me, why is that, kora?" Colonello asked with a pout.

Tsuna glanced at the blonde-hair model. "A-ah… I was busy." He mumbled nervously.

Before Colonello could reply, Fon removed the blonde-hair model's arm from Tsuna's shoulders. "You're making her uncomfortable," Fon said to Colonello then smiles at Tsuna. "How have you been, Sora?"

"I-I've been good." Tsuna smiled shyly at his Chinese friend.

Kikyo clapped his hands to gain his models' attention. "Alright, models… now that I've got your attention. "This is the last part of the _Elementi_ project, it's called, _'Elementi di Armonia'_. It means 'Harmony Elements'. It when _Cielo_ is with her seven elements guardians, _Nuvola, Pioggia, Fulmine, Tempesta, Nebbia, Sole, and Notte._ The guardians surrounded the _Cielo_ because of her acceptance and warmth heart that makes them wants to stay and protect her. _Cielo_ is their sky, their princess, and their home." Kikyo explained.

"This sounds like a queen with her seven knights." Nana said with a bubbly smile. Kikyo glanced at her with warm soften eyes. "How lovely!"

Kikyo placed his hands on his hips. "Sora-darling, Sandy will take you to the dressing room and start with your first outfit for the first set." Tsuna nodded his head and saw Sandy waved him over. The petite model followed Sandy to the next room where it will be his temporary dressing room.

"Now, I would like you all to follow me to the first set." Kikyo leads his models and the managers out of the base room, down the hallway, then turned to a few corners until the photographer halt his steps. "Welcome to the first set." Kikyo pointed at the set.

The first set is large fancy stairs with old vintage rails. The steps are made of marbles with red carpet. It shows the feel of royalty which is exactly what Kikyo wants for the first photoshoot.

"So fancy!" Nana was amazed while Lal agreed. Kikyo grabbed his camera from one of the staffs who gave it to him. Kikyo double checks his camera and made sure it works properly. Kikyo lifted his camera to his eye-view and gave a few tests.

The photographer turned slightly and paused when his camera touch Nana's sparkling eyes and glowing excitement smile as she was busy talking to Lal. Unknowingly to Nana, Kikyo has secretly taken a couple of pictures then turned away as he mentally reminds himself to get the photos to install to his phone later.

After twenty minutes later, Sandy appeared with Tsuna followed behind. "Here she is." All heads turned and were pleasantly surprised to see the Sky model's appearance.

"Sora-chan… you look gorgeous!" Nana placed her hand on her surprised mouth.

Tsuna blushed heavily as he rubbed his arm shyly. He wears orange semi-sweetheart high-low dress, the length of the front dress stopped above his mid-thighs to the back of his knees. A soft tangerine-color wave see-though lace layer attached underneath the chest, to show off the front as it flowed behind until it touches the ground. Over the elbow length orange fingerless gloves. Orange ballerina flats with lace-up in an asymmetrical style left lace up to his left knee and none lace on right. A marigold-shade thigh bracelet wrapped around his right thigh. A marigold-shade choker lace, orange dangling earrings that barely touch his bare shoulders, and orange rhinestones were glued around his eyes that resembled of a masquerade mask-like. And lastly, his waist-length hair changed to boho bubble braids princess style.

Nana was right, the petite model does look gorgeous.

Kikyo beamed at his tiny model. "Stunning, Sora-darling!" he turned to his male models and was slightly amused to see them staring intently at the petite model. He cleared his throat. "Alright! This is when _Cielo_ and her guardians waited in the stairs as if _Cielo_ has a date to go to." He paused when he noticed a couple of models aren't happy about that.

"Sora-darling, I want you to go upstairs and stay in the middle of it." He watched his petite model walked up the stairs and stopped in the middle of it. " _Bene_. Now, I want you to carefully look at each of your guardians slowly and once you accomplish that, then slowly descend down the stairs, understand? Good, boys, let's see…" Kikyo mentally went through ideas of poses for this set then settled one.

"Verde, I want you to stand on the bottom of the stairs on Sora's right. Viper, go to the left side of the stairs about half-way from Sora. Skull, same position as Viper but opposite. Colonello, same position as Verde, but opposite as well. Reborn, please go to couple steps above Sora on her left side and Fon, same position but opposite. _Bene_. Now, Bermuda, I want you to be at the couple steps above Reborn and Fon but behind Sora. That's it. After Sora did her part, then the rest of you will improv. There we go… _Bene._ " Kikyo pressed his precious camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; on the middle of the stairs, Sora fidgeted slightly as she placed her hand on her left elbow while her left-hand touches her right shoulder. She tilted her head to Verde first, then to Skull, to Fon, to Bermuda, to Reborn, to Viper, and Colonello.

Her caramel-eyes glanced down then slowly descended the stairs step by step carefully. Meanwhile, Bermuda steps down and gently reached for the petite model's hand that was touching her shoulder. Sora halted and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes stared straight at his onyx eyes for a few seconds then she felt a soft feathery touch on her left bare shoulder.

Sora turned her eyes away to the other onyx mischievous eyes. Reborn smirked slightly at her as Sora shivered by his touch. Then her right hand was gently taken from her elbow that caught her attention as well.

The petite model shifted her eyes to sharp grey eyes. Fon gently smiles at her when he held her right hand and pecked while his eyes stay on her. Sora couldn't help but blush at this gesture. Then Bermuda pushed Sora lightly as if urging her to go down the stairs and she obeyed.

Then Viper and Skull simultaneously walked to Sora once she is a couple step above them. Fon released her hand while Reborn shifted his hand down and placed his palm against her back. Bermuda still holding onto her. Viper grabbed her left hand as Skull grabbed her right hand. They act as if they were guiding her down the stairs until she almost reaches the end.

Verde pushed his glasses upward while Colonello winked at her charmingly as they walked closer to her direction. And now there are seven models that are crowded around her as if they are protecting her from anything dangerous that could harm her. _Click. Click. Click._

The photographer lowered his camera and beamed with satisfied. " _Perfetto_!" Kikyo praised his models' work. He turned to Sandy, "Please take Sora-darling and change her next outfit." Sandy understood and went to the petite model.

Sandy grabbed the tiny model and gently dragged Tsuna back to the dressing room.

Nana waited until her son was out of her sights then she turned to the photographer. "They are not going to change?" she asked with curious as she is eyeing the models.

"No. This part is for harmony with elements, I admit that. However, this is more of the _Cielo_ -center with her precious elements." Kikyo explained briefly. Then he cleared his throat. "Alright, gentlemen, please follow me to the next set."

The models along with others followed Kikyo out of the room and down the hallways. They have changed few directions until Kikyo paused.

Front of them is a rather fancy hallway, unlike other halls they've walked. The floor was cream-marbles, the wall was painted old-fashioned dull-gold with heavy burnt orange curtains, and crystals chandelier in the middle of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there are double doors that were shut with a few boarded against to keep any intruders away. The atmosphere in the hallway is rather dark and mysterious. "This is the second set." Kikyo informed.

"Wow…" Nana mumbled in awed while Lal was slightly impressed with it. The models weren't really interested in it much since they have seen things like the halls before in their stardom life.

After half an hour later, Sandy arrived with Tsuna with helping hand. "Here's Sora-chan." Sandy announced the petite model's presence. Everyone turned and was amazed by the tiny model's appearance once again.

"How lovely!" Nana whispered as she clasped her hands in front of her chest as she observed her son.

Tsuna wears asymmetric empire ginger-shade of orange floor-length dress, a marigold thin chains-like belt wrapped around his hip, marigold choker, marigold chains armlet wrapped around his left arm, and ginger-shade gloves. His hair changed into waterfall braids with bronze-shade cuffs and fire-shade small charms, a pumpkin-orange shade of gem shaped of a simple Aztec-like sun placed on the middle of his forehead, and marigold-shade of orange flats shows when he walks.

' _He looks like a Sun Goddess with this type of style.'_ Nana mused.

"You look beautiful, Sora-darling." Kikyo smiled at Tsuna who thanked him with blushes. "Alright, now, to the second set. This is when _Cielo_ is taking a stroll down the hallway while her guardians are following her, watching over her, as they are guarding her against any danger. It's like a simple day for _Cielo_ , understand? Good… now, Sora, I would like you to go down the hallway and stopped about a few feet away from the doors, okay? _Bene_."

Kikyo turned to his male models. "Gentlemen, before you go there and stand behind Sora, I want you to stay here and one by one, you walk toward her. Sora, darling, don't move until all these gentlemen are behind you, okay? _Bene_. We'll start with Skull, Colonello, Verde, Fon, Viper, Reborn, and Bermuda. Understand? Wonderful…" the teal-head man started his camera right away. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora is standing a few feet away from the sealed doors. First, Skull walked pass the photographer into his camera view on the side. Skull has his arms folded behind his head as he walked calmly toward the petite model.

Sora watched the purple-head model walking toward her, then Colonello walks a few steps away from Skull, then slowly, Verde, Fon, Viper, Reborn, and Bermuda followed in their own styles.

When they finally reached their destination, they were standing behind the petite model. Sora noticed Kikyo signal that she can now, start walking. The petite model walks forward to the direction where the photographer is.

The models followed behind her. Skull still has his arms folded behind his head as he looked very calm and slightly bored. Colonello has his left-hand tuck in his back pocket while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck as if he just woke up from a nap a while ago. Verde has his hands shoved in his front pockets with boredom face. Fon has his hands clasped behind his back as his head was slightly tilted, almost as if he's keeping his eyes around his surroundings.

Viper has his hands on his sides while his head was tilted to his side as if he was examined the wall with boredom. Reborn reached for his mouth and slowly wipe his bottom lip with his thumb as he stared at Sora's back with interested and glanced away. And lastly, Bermuda has his arms crossed with his eyes above Sora's head, almost as if he is making sure no threatening coming toward the petite model's direction.

After a few minutes when they are getting closer to the photographer, they simultaneously stopped when the teal-head man held up his hand to signal them paused their walk. After a couple of shots, Kikyo leaned back and nodded his head. " _Eccellente_!" he turned to Sandy, "Sandy, will you please…?" he trailed off and Sandy knew right away what the photographer wanted her to do.

"Of course, sir." Sandy smiled at Tsuna who immediately knew that he has to go with her and change another outfit.

When the petite model and Sandy left, Kikyo beckoned his models to lead them to the third set. "After this, we will take a break." He promised, unknowingly a certain model couldn't wait to play with a tiny model.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Outside of Perla dell' Anima Perduta (Pearl of Lost Soul)**

 **Signora di Giardino**

"Welcome to the _Signora di Giardino_ ; it means Lady of Garden." Kikyo helpfully translates for Nana who beamed at him with gratitude.

The garden is truly beautiful and a sight to behold. It's large enough for having a big festival party. There is a fancy patio that was nearby the building, planting bed surrounding around the large lawn, across from the patio, is a two-story shed, next to the shed has fruit garden and the other side is a vegetable garden. There are many different types of flowers, such as anemone, daisy family, sweet alyssum, amaryllis, crocus, wood anemone, chrysanthemum, marigolds, snapdragons, ipomoea, lavender, cyclamen, daffodil, foxgloves, and so on.

Nana walked closer to the flowers and smiles lovely at it. She gently touches the sunflowers while Lal is checking on the models as Iza reapply the make-on on a few models. Kikyo watched the manager with interested the walked to her. "You like flowers?"

"Hai… they are beautiful. Gardening is one of my hobbies. I enjoy tending to it." Nana said with a smile. "I used to have a ton of camellia back home, but they were wilted and gone because of the terrible storm." She sighed in disappointment. "I wanted to buy new seeds but, the floral store ran out of it."

Kikyo hummed as he glanced around the garden in attempted to find the camellia until his eyes spotted a white camellia flower. He went, grabbed it ad back to Nana who is busy smelling the flowers. "Is this it?" he asked, just to make sure, it's been a while since he has known a few types of flowers.

Nana turned and gasped. "You found Cornish snow camellia!" she gushed at the beautiful flower. Kikyo smiles in amused with slight fond eyes. He placed the flower in Nana's hair which surprised her. She stared at him with puzzling eyes but Kikyo just mysterious smile at her then walked away back to the models.

The mother couldn't control the pink appeared in her cheeks. _'Wh-what…?'_ She stared at the back of the photographer. She reached the flower that was tuck in her ear. Her heart fluttered a little, she never experiences a man do this kind of gesture to her. Not even her ex-husband done this to her. Her fake-blue eyes glanced down as a small smile appeared on her face.

Unknowingly to her, Kikyo has glanced back and smile when he saw her smiling face when she touches the flower. _'How cute.'_ He mused with silent chuckled.

After a few minutes later, Sandy arrived along with Tsuna followed behind her. Once again, Tsuna's appearance was stunning.

Tsuna wears off-shoulder, A-line floor-length melon-orange shade dress, melon-orange chiffon single sleeves that attached to marigold arm-bands, a marigold chain that wrapped around underneath his chest with a fire-orange gem on the middle, marigold bangles with middle rings attached, sunrise-orange shades of glitters were smeared around his eyes and marigold flats. His hair changed to embellished low pigtails braids with marigold cuffs and marigold mini pearls. A fire-orange shade of circlet placed on his head with a small gem attached that stopped between his eyebrows.

Nana quickly went to her son. "Sora-chan! You look very stunning!" her son thanked her with a shy smile. The photographer agreed with Nana that Tsuna is very striking.

"Alright, models, eyes on me, please." Kikyo got their attention. "Now, this is the part when _Cielo_ and her guardians are resting on the grass underneath a fine day." It was lucky that today is a warm sun with slightly breezy. "It's one of those relaxing days for _Cielo_ and her guardians," Kikyo said with a smile, then he turned to one of the staffs that brought the ladder. "We will be doing a few positions in this set. First, Sora-darling, I want you to have fun as you are enjoying the warm day in the garden. I want you to improv, can you do that for me?" Tsuna bit his lip with worried but nodded his head. He will try his best.

"Great. And gentlemen, as usual, please improv and follow Sora's lead, understand? _Bene._ " Kikyo glanced at the staff. "You can leave the ladder there, I will need it later." Then he lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora took a breather for a few seconds then she glanced at the models who waited for her to start on her improv. Sora attempted to think of anything to have 'fun', so she closed her eyes. What would she do when she is having fun in the beautiful garden?

Even though she is fourteen years old (soon to be fifteen), what would she do, if she is with her friends in the garden? _'Wait…'_ she opened her eyes, she glanced at a few models that became her friends. _'I do have friends… so… I can use one of my old fantasy ideas when I was little back in…'_ she mused as she knew it's silly but, it was her idea of having fun with _friends_.

Sora walked up to Fon who is closer, she reached for his hands as Fon just smiles softly at her. Then she led him to Skull and grabbed his hand as well. Sora looked up at the Chinese model and punk model. Then lead them to Colonello, "Please take his hand." She asked Fon shyly.

Fon blinked but obeyed as he offered his hand to Colonello who stared at it and glanced at Sora's pleading eyes. Colonello shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Fon's hand. Soon, other models got an idea that Sora wants them to connect with holding hands.

Skull grabbed Viper's hand. Viper grabbed Bermuda. Bermuda grabbed Verde, and Colonello unwillingly grabbed Reborn's hand as they both glared at each other with barely concealed irritated.

And now, Sora and the models are hand-holding in a circle. Sora then moved to her left as she gently pushed the punk model while dragging Fon toward her. Soon, they are walking in a circle, then Sora speeds up which surprise the gentlemen. Skull chuckled softly at the childish yet shy Sora who made eyes contacts at him.

As much as it was very silly for Sora to do this kind of action, the male models couldn't help but glance at her with amused. They didn't think that petite model would be so innocent and childlike, it was actually adorable. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo carefully as he walked forward while snapping his camera at his models. A small smile appeared on his face. He could see the gentlemen felt silly when they comply with Sora's improv but, they seem to be having a little fun.

Meanwhile, Nana giggled while Lal was gob-smacked and amazed. _'Never thought that a tiny girl would actually make_ _ **them**_ _do a dance circle….'_ Then she grabbed her smartphone and decided it was perfect for blackmail in a personal touch. _'Especially I knew some of them would want to make sure the photos wouldn't show their face in public.'_ Lal grinned wickedly at this wonderful golden opportunity.

The photographer finished a couple more photo shoots. "Alright! Now, Sora-darling, I want you to sit comfortably. Gentlemen, I leave up to you on how you gather around your _Cielo_." A smirk appeared on a teal-head man as he lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora turned around and sat down on the glossy green grass to make herself comfortable. She glanced up at the models with curious on how they were going to sit around her. There are seven of them, after all.

The models glanced at each other and then Reborn smirked. He bends down and lay his head against on Sora's lap. Which surprised the tiny model as blushes appeared on her face. Her caramel-eyes stared down at naughty twinkling onyx eyes then he closed his eyes. Sora didn't know to want to do with this position. It's a good thing she decided to curl her legs, instead of cross-legs. _'It would be uncomfortable.'_ She mused.

Bermuda moved around and sits behind Sora with one leg curls and other leg bends up close to her arm. He wrapped his arms around her hip as she leaned back against his chest. Blushes got darker for Sora when Bermuda placed his chin on her left bare shoulder. Colonello sat down next to Sora as he gently grabbed her left hand to lifted and pressed her fingertips on his lips. His sharp blue eyes stared down at her speechless eyes.

Skull pouted as he wanted to be close to Sora, but then he got an idea and a playful grinned appeared on his face. He immediately lay down with his head on Reborn's stomach. Reborn opened his one eye and glared at grinning smug Skull.

Reborn clicked his tongue as he doesn't want to move in his position since he was comfortable. So, he decided to tolerate for now as he silently vowed himself that he will beat the punk boy ass later. Fon, Verde, and Viper watched them then the Chinese model walked around the Reborn and bend down on one knee and grabbed Sora's free hand.

Sora turned to Fon with curious and confused. She watched Fon gently drawing randomly pattern on her palm until he entwines his long fingers with hers. Fon gave her his soft smile which Sora shyly smiles back.

"How troublesome." Viper mumbled then walked to grab a common daisy from the garden then walked back to the group. He sat down next to Colonello while waited for Sora's attention. When Sora drifted her attention to him. Viper showed the small daisy to Sora, he leaned forward and placed it in Sora's ear and then rushed feather-like touch against her cheek and sat back on the ground.

Sora glanced down with heavy blushed. She is not used to so much attention from handsome models. Lastly, Verde walked around and pats Sora's head and sat down on sideways with his knees bend as his hands rested on the ground behind him. He tilted his head as his eyes are upward to the sky pretending that he was sky-watching while being content just being near the petite model. _Click. Click. Click._

It was a beautiful scene that Kikyo couldn't stop snapping his camera. Then he stopped and grinned widely as he couldn't wait to see the end of all the project to look of amazing photos. "Alright! Now, one more position!" he beckoned one of the staffs to bring the ladder in. "Now, Sora, and gentlemen, I want you all to lay on the ground in circle position." Kikyo made sure that the ladder was placed nearby, so he could take pictures from above.

He watched and waited for his models to get in the positions. He climbed up the steps of the ladder and placed his elbow on the step and adjusted his camera comfortably enough to shoot pictures. " _Bene_." He whispered. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora lays on the ground along with other male models. On Sora's left side, is where Reborn, to Fon, to Viper, to Verde, to Skull, to Bermuda, and lastly to Colonello.

Sora has her eyes closed as if she's been bathing from the warm sun. Reborn placed his one arm behind his head as his other hand rested on his stomach. Fon gently combed his waterfall hair as his eyes are half-way. Viper tilted his head to Fon as if he's asleep. Verde has his glasses off while his arms are crossed with his eyes closed. Skull has his arms folded behind his head with a huge grinned on his face. Colonello lay on his side, facing the forged napping Sora as he is watching her with softening eyes.

After a few minutes, the gentlemen decided to turn over and stared at the petite model with interested. They did a couple of different positions until Kikyo was satisfied with the photoshoots so far. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Meravigliosa_!" the photographer beamed at his models as he climbed down the ladders. "Alright, now we take thirty minutes break!" Kikyo informed.

Tsuna mentally sighed in relief as he slumped in shoulders. Before he could stand up, a hand offered front of him. Tsuna blinked and followed the hand that belongs to Fon. The petite model blushed, he accepted Fon's hand and he was pulled up to his feet gently. "Xièxiè, Fon-san."

Fon blinked in surprised then smiles pleasantly at him. "Bù kèqì, Sora."

"Sora!" Skull went up to Tsuna's side with an excited grinned. "Want to join me for lunch?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Before Tsuna could answer, Colonello placed his arm around the tiny model's shoulder. "No way, she will join me for lunch, kora." He sticks his tongue out at Skull.

"Why would she want to join _you_?! I'm her friend!"

"So? I'm her friend too, kora."

Viper sighed and mumbled about time and money as he walked away while Verde already disappeared to somewhere.

"Shut up, lackey." Reborn kicked Skull's back of his knee that forced him to fell forward.

Tsuna flinched in shocked. "Skull-kun?!" he took a step toward to a punk model with concerned. He was startled when Reborn sent him his dangerous dark smirk. Tsuna gulped then shook it off, he would not just ignore Skull, he is his friend!

The petite model ignored Reborn as he went to Skull and helped him. "Are you alright?"

Skull accepted Tsuna's help. "Thanks, Sora-chan!" he beamed.

Then Reborn placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder who froze with nervous and fear. He turned his head over his shoulder and gulped nervously when he saw Reborn's dark glint in his eyes.

"Now, now…" Fon step up. "How about we all join together for lunch?" he offered while Bermuda stands in the background, sympathizing for the poor tiny model. Bermuda noticed that his stomach was rumbled from hunger, so he went to Tsuna and grabbed his hand.

"Come." Bermuda said in a soft tone and gently dragged Tsuna away from the models who stared with astounded.

The models exchanged their glances. Who would've thought that _Bermuda_ would be interested in Sora?

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Perla dell' Anima Perduta (Pearl of Lost Soul)**

 **Dining Room**

Tsuna noticed many people sat down and eat their foods while others are at the buffet table with a plate to gather their foods. Bermuda released Tsuna's hand and tilted his head.

The petite model understood and followed the silent model to the buffet. Bermuda handed the plate to Tsuna and grabbed one of the plates for himself. Tsuna walked alongside with Bermuda while eyeing on the foods to pick. _'So much options…'_ Tsuna hummed quietly as he is contemplating.

Tsuna snapped out of it when Bermuda tapped his shoulder. The petite model glanced up and noticed Bermuda pointed at one of the foods that looked quite appetizing. "Margherita pizza." Bermuda suggested.

"Ah… looks and smell delicious." Tsuna said with a smile then he grabbed a piece and placed on his plate. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother and Kikyo are chatting together. It was his first time seen his mother glowing as she is paying attention to the photographer.

' _Is she… interest in him?'_ Tsuna mused with curious.

Meanwhile, with Nana and Kikyo who are half-eating their lunch and chatting. The manager giggled when Kikyo told her about his experiences during his college.

"So, during that time… everyone decided to call you and your friends, 'Six Funeral Wreaths'? All because of the accident?" Nana asked with fascinated.

Kikyo nodded his head. "Hai. Zakuro, Daisy, Bluebell, Torikabuto, and Ghost decided that I become their leader." He shook his head. "It's only because I got us out of the situation from being so close to expelled."

"Wow… and are they all a photographer, like you?"

"Hai, but they have their own styles. For example, Daisy is more into dark and scary styles, like Halloween theme."

Nana's eyes glowed with amazed. "And what about others? What's their style?"

"Hmm… Bluebell is more childish, cute things. Such as fruits, fantasy, animals, and things like that. She is the youngest photographer and most talented. Torikabuto is an old-fashioned type, he mostly likes old age that relates battles and myth and demons. Ghost is more of an emotional style, things like tragedy, angst, and deep feelings. And lastly, Zakuro is… very inappropriate. His type of styles is rather… wicked and lustful."

The manager blinked then smiles. "I see. Each of them is rather unique. It would be wonderful to meet them someday!"

"Of course." Kikyo smiles at her. _'And I need to warn Zakura not to flirt with Yun.'_ He mentally added in his mental list. After all, this manager is a very pretty-looking person.

Then they engaged the next topic int heir conversation happily.

Back to Tsuna who already sat down on a table with Bermuda. Skull, Fon, and Colonello joined in later with their foods. In the middle of eating, Skull swallowed his food and turned to Tsuna. "Sora-chan, do you remembered when we talked about the movies?"

"Hmm… oh, uh… Gelaro, right?" Tsuna recalled that and Skull nodded his head with a grinned.

Colonello looked up with interested and curious. "Wait… so this whole time, when you were talking through the phone… you were talking to Sora, kora?!" he stared at Skull with disbelieve.

Skull looked smug. "Of course. Sora-chan is _my_ friend." Colonello twitched with annoyed at the punk model.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Gelaro is one of the talented actors." Fon joined in, attempt to avoid the fight between the ex-soldier model and punk model. "I personally enjoyed, 'The Cold Luck' film."

Colonello breaks the staring contact to Fon with raised eyebrows. "That's rather a grim movie, kora." He commented.

"Ummm…" Tsuna was hesitant. "I don't know anything about that film…" he blushed with mortified. Since he just recently learned the exist of Gelaro person.

Fon just smiles warmly. "It's alright. It's an American film, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know." He assured.

"Actually, Sora-chan doesn't know Gelaro-sempai." Skull pointed it out which surprised the others. "So, I suggest that she could watch 'Extreme Risk', it has Japanese subtitle."

Colonello tilted his head. "Or you can watch, 'The Tale of Rain', kora." He suggested it. "It's one of the Japanese films, kora."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that movie, it came out last year?" Skull attempted to recall.

Tsuna frowned. "I think I've heard of that title before…" he mumbled. _'I think I remember mama mention about that movie.'_

"You can watch that movie with your mother." Fon said and Tsuna glanced at him then nodded his head. Tsuna will watch that movie with his mother then. Maybe, after they go back home from this job. After a few minutes, Tsuna finished his food and drank his water. Then, he stood up as nature is calling.

"Excuse me. I'm going to the restroom." The models got the message and continued their lunch and chat. Tsuna left the table, out of the dining room. He attempts to remember where the bathroom location.

When Tsuna found the bathroom. He went to do his business and after that, washed his hands and walked out of the restroom. He walked down the hall that leads back to the dining room, however, a hand shot out and grabbed his elbow to pulled him in the empty room.

"Heeiii!" Tsuna squealed in shocked. He snapped his head to the person who grabbed him and eyes wide in fear.

Reborn smirks dangerously at the tiny model who took step back and leaned against the closed door. The male model trapped Tsuna with his hands placed against the door between Tsuna. " _Ciao bambino_." He purred.

Tsuna gulped heavily as he sweats nervously. "H-h-hai?"

"Tell me… why are you pretending to be Sora?" Tsuna bit his lip. "And why is your mother pretending to be a man?" Reborn practically demanded Tsuna to answer.

However, Tsuna snapped. "I'm fine with you to want to know something about me but leave my mother out of this!" his caramel-eyes lighten up in anger. "I refuse to disclose the reasons behind my mother's action and decision. If you want to tell the whole world about me, go ahead. But never… _**never**_ reveal my mother's secrets." His eyes dramatically changed to fire-orange. "Otherwise… _**you'll have to face me.**_ " He warned Reborn with anger and protective.

Reborn stared at Tsuna emotionlessly then pushed himself away in silence. Then he flicked Tsuna's forehead who startled back to his normal timid personality. "Baka… I've told you this before. This is my own decision to discover. If no one figures your secret out then, that's on them. Your secrets, your mother's are not mine to say. I only uncover things on my own to satisfy." Tsuna stared at Reborn with stunned. "I may be an asshole, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy your life along with your mother."

Then the tall model opened one of the double doors next to Tsuna. "However,… I am much too captivated by you, _bambino_." He whispered with a playful smirk and left dumbfounded Tsuna alone.

"….what the hell?" Tsuna blurted it out in astonished.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Perla dell' Anima Perduta (Pearl of Lost Soul)**

 **Family Room**

The family room is very large, there is a cream-fireplace against the wall with a small old-fashioned grandfather clock on top. The floor was covered with soft cream-carpet and the furniture that used to belong in the family room was pushed aside. In the middle of the family room, is a black throne chair with burnt orange cushion.

Everyone has been waiting and prepared for the fourth set. When Sandy walked in, she announced Tsuna's presence.

Tsuna walked in with a completely different outfit. He wears a tiger-orange shade of strapless, straight across the mini dress. With a tangerine-orange shade of see-through cloth of layer on top of the 'skirt', the layer is below the 'mini-skirt' that reached above his knees, and orange ribbon tied around his waist with a bow on the back and the length that fell to his mid-calves. Marigold ankle strap heels. His left thigh is covered with honey-orange shade of rhinestones gems in unique stylish. His right arm, from his shoulder to his inner elbow is covered with honey-orange shade of rhinestones gems that reminded of Aztec-patterns. Marigold choker with an orange gem on the middle, marigold bangles in both wrists, and marigold diamond earrings. His hairstyles changed to Khaleesi inspired twist with marigold mini-cuffs.

"How pretty!" Nana gushed her son's appearance once again. It never fails her how much her son could be so beautiful whenever he wears amazing and lovely clothes as a female. And of course, as a male, he is very cute and handsome.

"I agreed." Kikyo smiles at his tiny model. "Now, this is the fourth set and last with guardians. So, this is when _Cielo_ sits on her throne while her guardians surrounding her. Sora-darling, please take a sit on the throne, and gentlemen, I trust you could improve from there." A mysterious glint appeared in the photographer's eyes. He lifted his camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora sat down on the throne comfortably that she crosses her leg to show off her proper and feminine-like. She glanced at the models with curious on how they would do to surrounding her.

The models murmured to each other for a few minutes then Colonello walked toward her. He sat on the ground, a front of her left leg as his shoulder barely touch her. He bent his leg as his other leg lay in front of him while his plan on the ground and other rested on his bend knee. Skull joined in the same position as Colonello, but in the opposite.

Fon went to Sora's right side, leaned on the chair-arm with his arms crossed and his eyes are closed. Reborn went to the petite model's left side, the same position as Fon. Verde and Viper stood behind the models and leaned against the chair edges in the opposite. Lastly, Bermuda stood behind the chair.

After a few photos, Kikyo's voice spoke up. "Now, please changed to intimate pose." Then went back to snapping his camera.

Sora blushed heavily when the male models changed a little that got rather intimate for her. Colonello grabbed her leg, uncross her leg and lower his lips that barely touch her knee. Skull wrapped his hand around Sora's other ankle as he leaned against his head on her thigh. Fon reached for her hand, lifted to his lips as it touches her inner wrist. While Reborn took her other hand and allow her fingertips pressed against his lips. Viper leaned to Sora as he touches her side of her neck carefully yet lovely, and Verde allows his finger gave a feather-like touch on her other shoulder which made her shivered. And lastly, Bermuda reached his hand to lifted Sora's chin up and traces her jawline.

This scene made women envy and/or fangirling over it while men were jealous. Lal raised her eyebrows at this while Nana attempted to control her fangirling over her adorable son with seven handsome models. _'So cute!'_

While this also made Kikyo crazy as he kept snapping his camera. He absolutely _loves_ it. _Click. Click. Click._

" _Splendido!_ Wonderful!" Kikyo beamed widely at this. "Thank you, gentlemen, for your hard work so far." He glanced at the confused petite model. "The last set is only for you as the main Sky." Tsuna understood and allowed Sandy to grab his hand to drag him out to the dressing room once again.

The photographer then turned his attention on his models. "Thank you for all your hard work, gentlemen." He gave his thankful smile at them. "Feel free to leave or stay if you so wish." He offered and to his surprise, the models weren't rushing to change nor leave the set. _'I guess they rather stay and watch Sora do on her last set.'_ He mused with amused. Even Lal thought the same as she watches them with interested and amused as well.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Perla dell' Anima Perduta (Pearl of Lost Soul)**

 **Living Room**

The living room is large, almost similar to family room, except the living room is more for the guests to gather and hang-out. The furniture is pushed away to make a room for the burnt-orange sheet that hands up as the background and the ground was covered with soft cream-rug. The staffs are making sure the lights are set up properly while Kikyo double checked his camera.

The models have changed out of their costume back into their comfort clothes. They are standing or sitting in the background while Nana and Lal are whispered to each other with a random topic to pass the time.

Then when Tsuna came in that caught all heads' attention. Tsuna wears pure orange strapless bubble ball gown with fire-orange shade of ribbon tied around his waist, his bare shoulders are covered with honey-orange shade of glitters, marigold rhinestones glued around his neck to top of the straight across edge as if it makes it 'illusion under-top', marigold bangles with middle ring attached in both wrists, marigold armlet that resemble of a lion body around his left bicep, marigold flats, and his eyes are covered with fire-orange shade of smokey eyeshadows. His hairstyle changed to formal bun with loose braid and marigold with an orange gem in the middle of a circlet crown.

His appearance reminded Nana of a beautiful princess from fairy tales. "Beautiful!" Nan was amazed.

"Truly." Kikyo agreed with the manager then smiles at his petite model. "Now, Sora-darling… this is up to you, any pose you want, improve if you are comfortable. This is the part where _Cielo_ is the royalty." He watched the tiny model walked to the last set then held up his camera. "Ready when you are." _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora decided to do the over her shoulder pose from Make-Up artist, Sandy's suggested. She turned around, her back facing the camera and her shin tilted over her shoulder as her eyes are half-way to showed off the bow, glitter, and rhinestones on the back. The pose she showed, it makes it formal, secrecy, and somewhat seductive.

After a few seconds, Sora turned around as she placed her hand on her left hip as her other hand laying against her side while her head was tilted slightly. Again, this pose shows that she is rather graceful and sophisticated. _Click. Click. Click._

Kikyo continued snapping his camera whenever the tiny model does a few poses in her own comfortable pace and time.

Meanwhile, the models in the background were watching quietly at Tsuna. Unknowingly, that a figure of a woman walked in silently with Gamma followed behind.

"Oh my… Sora-chan is beautiful." Luce whispered with a smile. Gamma hummed with agreed. They both hide their presences as they are watching the Sky model doing the last set on his own. "It seems there's no trouble with this project so far." Luce was beyond excited to see when _Elementi_ Project is finished. Then the CEO has an idea. _'We could have a short celebrate party in a couple of days! That way, we'll show our appreciate and victory to have finally finished the project.'_ She couldn't wait as she is very excited.

The photographer's voice speaks up. "Great job! Now we have completed the _Elementi_ Project!" everyone gave a cheered and applauded.

' _Yes… a party would be an excellent idea.'_ Luce thought with a smile.


	11. Return to Namimori

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows! *cheers***

 **It made me so happy~ *bliss***

 **Oh before I forget!**

 **BuryMeDeeper: I've read your review and I happened to like your idea. So, I took it part of it in this chapter. So, that small idea, the credit goes to you! Thanks so much! xD**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second lanugage. ASL is my frist. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace* xD**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. Nope. Nada. *sigh***

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Location: Casa Hotel**

 **Room #270**

 **Time: Morning of 8:34**

"Eh? A party?" Tsuna blinked in surprised at his mother who gotten off the phone with Kikyo. Nana nodded her head, she placed her phone on the desk and went to the luggage on her bed. Tsuna and Nana have been packing their things in their bags since they are leaving tomorrow morning.

"Hai, Kikyo-kun said that Luce-san wanted to have a party for celebrating that we accomplished the _Elementi_ project. Plus, a farewell party for both of us since we're going back to Namimori." Nana explained as she grabbed her baggy clothes for 'Yun' character.

Tsuna stared at the messy bed where he has slept a while ago with a thoughtful face. "Should we go? I mean…" as much as he would like to see his friends and maybe hang out a little, but he is pretty exhausted with modeling job and he wanted to take a break.

The mother put on understanding smiles at him. "Kikyo-kun did mention that we don't have to stay for long, we could just go for only a couple of hours or so then return here to rest and finish packing."

Tsuna was relief to hear that. "That's good." He really needed a break, from being 'Sora' and plus, he'll have a few days off before he goes back to school in Namimori. "Guess we should go. When's the party?"

"It starts at three o' clock." Nana answered as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "And Kikyo-kun offered to picks us up so we don't have to worried about transportation." She chirped happily.

The petite model smiles at his mother then walked to the window. He overlooks the spectacular view in silence. _'It's been nearly three weeks since mama and I came here for the Elementi Project. I can't believe I've met so many people and gained friends. I'm really happy!_ ' Tsuna's smile fades slowly. _'Although, as much as I want to take a break and go home with mama, I'm going to miss my friends here.'_ He sighed quietly then head back to his luggage to get his disguise clothes as 'Sora'.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Eleven**

" **Return to Namimori"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Outside of Casa Hotel**

 **Time: Afternoon of 2:57**

Nana made sure her clothes were wrinkle-free and double check her satchel. She wears a black tank top with red and black flannel that reached above her knees, dark blue jeans that tucked in black combat boots with sloppy shoelaces, and a black baseball cap. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and her eyes covered with blue-colors contacts.

Meanwhile, Tsuna crossed his arms while glanced around with curious and slightly bored. He wears a simple blue knee-length dress with spaghetti straps, a white cardigan sweater, white slip-on shoes, and his waist-length hair is tied low pony-tail with blue ribbon.

When the silver fancy car arrived in front of them, a teal-haired man climbed out of his car and beamed at Nana and Tsuna. "Yun, Sora-darling, ready?" he asked.

Kikyo helped Nana to climb on the passenger seat while Tsuna went in the back seat. The photographer walked around to his driver seat and start his car. "We're going to Arcobaleno Company, one of the rooms was empty and is perfect to hold up a small party." He informed with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Nana gently clasped her hands together with excitement. The photographer and the manager exchange their smiles and glances while Tsuna was in amused yet happy. _'It seems that mama is interested in him and Kikyo-sensei likes mama. That's good…but…'_ his lips turned upside down. Kikyo didn't know that 'Yun' is a false person, he doesn't know that this person is his mother, a woman named Nana. _'I hope someday, mama will tell him and hopefully, he'll stay with her after that.'_ Tsuna glanced away and stared out the scenery through the window.

.

* * *

.

 **Arcobaleno Company**

 **Empty Room**

Tsuna walked in the room that is filled with banner, and balloons. There was a large table that was pushed against the wall and if filled with buffet foods and a giant bowl of fruit punch. And stereo was set up and allowed to hear soft music that filled in the background. There are few chairs around and a couple of loveseats in the middle of the room. It's a simple yet small party.

"Sora!" Skull waved at the petite model with a grinned. He went to her. "Come on." He grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged to the buffet table.

Tsuna was amazed to see all kinds of foods on the table. He is debating on which foods should he take. Tsuna snapped out of it when a familiar arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Can't pick which one, kora?" Colonello half-smirked at the petite model.

"Ah… n-no." Tsuna shook his head.

Then a plate of chicken alfredo appeared in front of the petite model's face. "Try the chicken alfredo. I think you'll like it." Fon said as he appeared next to Tsuna.

Skull pouted at his sempai who's taking his friend's attention away from him. Meanwhile, Verde is busying with taking notes in his notebook, Viper is checking over on the touch screen tablet that seems like a bank some sort of, and Bermuda is sitting on the chair with a wine in hand quietly.

Tsuna noticed that Reborn is missing so, he asked his friends with curious and cautioned. Skull swallowed his meatball. "Reborn-sempai has another job." He answered uninterestedly.

And that brings Tsuna a little bit relieved because he knew, that he would never relax in a small party if Reborn is here. The petite model glanced around, his mother is chatting with the photographer and Gamma happily. Luce and Lal are exchanging their information through smartphones.

' _This isn't so bad…'_ Tsuna thought with a small smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nana and Tsuna said their farewell to the group. It was supposed to be calm, nice and warm friendly farewell.

However, Tsuna did not expect this. He sweatdropped as he stared down at chibi-form Skull who is clinging on his leg with tearful eyes. "Please! Take me to Japan with you! You are the only one who ever treats me normal!" Skull burst out in waterfall tears. "Take me with you!"

"Skull-kun…" he stared down at puppy-dog eyes punk model. "I-I can't just take you with me."

Skull tighten his arms around Tsuna's legs. "Please! I promise I'll be good! In fact, it'll be like a short vacation! I won't stay too long, I promise!" he begged.

Tsuna was nearly wavering at this while Nana silently giggled at their wonderful bond. Before the petite model could anything, Lal forced to grabbed Skull's back of his collar and dragged him away with a calmly yet irritated face. "Noooooo! I miss you already~!" Skull cried out in miserable.

Colonello snorted as he shook his head while Fon just smiles at Tsuna. Others just ignored Skull and finished their parting words to the manager and the petite model.

"Thank you, Sora-chan." Luce said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you have fun and learning experiences as a model. I hope you are going to continue more shine through your modeling career."

Tsuna blushed then bowed shyly. "T-thank you for everything."

"Hai, thank you for the wonderful opportunity for Sora-chan!" Nana chirped happily.

After that, Tsuna and his mother left the building with Kikyo, being as he was their ride to return to the hotel. _'This is it.'_ Tsuna mused with relief yet slightly sad that the adventure is over.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Sawada Residence**

 **Date: August 30** **th**

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:36**

It has been a few days since Tsuna and his mother returned to their home. As much as they both truly enjoyed their 'vacation' break, they were relieved to be themselves without worrying about their identified expose.

It's another typical day as Tsuna went to school while Nana does her housework. And now, Nana is cooking a stew for dinner while Tsuna is finished with his homework and put away in his backpack. The petite model stretched his arms above his head and groaned when his back popped in satisfied.

Then, a phone ringtone sang that caught their attention. Nana turned the low heat on the stove and quickly washed her hands and then dry it with a dishtowel. The mother went to her purse that was hanging up on a hook against the wall, she reached for it and grabbed her cellphone. Nana answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked with curiosity.

Tsuna watched his mother's eyes brighten up as her lips curled up in a beautiful smile. "Kikyo-kun, it's nice to hear from you again!" the petite model smiles softly then walked to the living room, giving his mother's private space.

Tsuna sat on the couch as he picked up a remote to turned on the television. He changed a few channels until Nana walked in with a cellphone rested on her shoulder. "Tsu-kun, change the channel to international entertainment, one hundred and one." She whispered to her son.

The petite model obeyed as he changed the channel. On the television, is a young man who has spiky white hair, light purple eyes, a purple tattoo under his left eye. He wears a loose white tank top with u-neck that showed off his collarbones and neck, a light purple fennel shirt over it with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, skinny ripped jeans tucked into white high-top sneakers. He wears a silver choker with a white wing attached on the middle, silver left index ring finger, purple plain ring on his right thumb, and purple and white entwined braided bracelet wrapped around his left wrist. He is sitting comfortably on the chair with his legs crossed. _["Welcome to International Stardom, my name is Byakuran." Byakuran greeted the camera with a charming smirk.]_

Nana whispered something on her phone then hang up. She sat down next to Tsuna and they both focus on the live show with Japanese subtitles.

 _[Byakuran leaned back with his arms rested on the armrest of a comfortable chair. "Now, let's welcome to one of Millefiore's famous photographer, Kikyo." The white-hair man said. Another man walked in while waved at the camera with a charming smile as the audiences were applauded. Kikyo has his shape teal eyes with a similar shade of eye-shadow, his long, wavy mint-colored hair is now tied to low-ponytail, and he wears professional white suits with a teal tie and a Cornish snow camellia flower attached on the breast pocket. Byakuran and Kikyo nod their head in greeted as Kikyo sat on the other chair. "Thank you for coming to my show, Kikyo."_

 _Kikyo smiles at him. "Thank you for inviting me."_

" _There has been a rumor about the Elementi Project has succeeded, is that true?"_

 _The photographer nodded his head. "Yes, it's true. It took nearly a month to accomplish the project. And now, the Arcobaleno Entertainment will soon release the Elementi sometime next month." He added._

 _Byakuran leaned forward slightly with interested. "Will you allow us to take a sneak peek of the Elementi?"_

" _Of course, with CEO of Arcobaleno Entertainment's permission." Kikyo leaned back comfortably with a smile. "You will see seven different photos, hand-picked by myself and CEO of Arcobaleno."_

 _The host was very intrigued as he tilted his head to the large television on the background. "Then let's take a look."]_

Tsuna and Nana watched the television screen changed colors to Arcobaleno Company's icon then fades in rainbow tears. Then purple clouds came in the screen until one large purple cloud transformed into a photo. In the photo, Sora is sitting on a bench with her ankles crossed, her hands are on her lap, while her eyes shyly glance to a tall punk boy. Skull is standing in front of the vending machine with his face turned to the camera, but he was focused on Sora from the corner of his eyes. It shows these two models are intrigued by each other quietly in the distance.

 _[Kikyo smiles wide. "This is Nuvola Distante."_ _ **(Translation: Aloof Cloud)**_ _the sounds from the audiences were awed and squealed at the adorable of the petite model and sighed in heavenly at the punk-boy model._

 _The host tilted his head. "Skull, as known as Punk Hottie Boy from his fanbase, the Punks." The Punks fans cheered. Then observed the petite model. "Now, the model girl, I don't believe I have seen her before. Is she new?" he asked with curious and interested._

 _The photographer nodded his head. "Yes. Her name is Sora, she is one of the Top Ten Kawaii Model in Japan. I chose her to be the model of Elementi Project because she was a perfect role for Cielo position." He briefly explained._

" _Sora does look lovely." Byakuran could understand why she is one of the top ten in Japan.]_

Nana clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "The picture looked wonderful, Tsu-kun!" she praised while Tsuna blushes. Then on the television screen in the live show, the photo disappeared into a poof of purple cloud then the screen went blank. Then a rain shower came on the screen for a few seconds until it filled up in the middle of the perfect rectangle shape. Then the photo appeared alive by the water drops. In the photo, Sora is straddled on a branch in the tree while Colonello is sitting next to her, comfortably. They both are staring at each other, Colonello's confident smile while Sora's blushing yet shy smile.

 _["This is La Pioggia Bendizione."_ _ **(Translation: The Blessing Rain)**_ _The audiences were once again, made an 'aww' sounds at the photo._

 _Byakuran tilted his head. "Colonello, as known as One-Man Army from his fanbase, the Army." The Army fans cheered. "Again, Sora looks very charming." Kikyo agreed with the host.]_

The mother giggled while Tsuna's face was red. Back to the live show, the picture dissolved into water drops then the screen went blank once again. Then green lightning appeared for a few seconds. Then a green thunder strikes in the middle that blinded the screen then a photo appeared. In the photo, Sora is browsing books in the bookshelf as Verde is sitting on a chair with an open book on the table. He wasn't focused on the book, but instead on Sora with a surprised look in his eyes.

 _["Tocco Di Fulmine."_ _ **(Translation: Touch of Lightning)**_ _The audiences loved the photo. Kikyo half-grinned at the host. "Many staffs told me that it had frustrated them to see obstruct between Cielo and Fulmine." He chuckled._

 _Byakuran hummed. "Is that so? Verde, as known as Genius Scientist from his fanbase, the Brains." The Brains fans cheered. "It seems that no matter what, Sora is still looking wonderful." Byakuran said with a sly smirk on his face.]_

"Very true, Sora-chan is always lovely." Nana glanced at her embarrasses son and giggled at him. Back to the live show, the picture disappeared by another green thunder strike once again. The screen went blank, then red stormy came for a few seconds until it shapeshifted to a photo. In the photo, it's a cliff where the blanket is on the ground with both Sora and Fon are sitting. Sora's legs are curled on the side with her left hand on her lap as her right hand on the ground next to her. She was slightly leaning to Fon with interested eyes while Fon's legs are laid out with folded ankles, and hands behind him. He, too, was leaned forward to Sora with a charming small yet smile on his face.

 _[Kikyo smiles. "This is called, Calma Prima Della Tempesta."_ _ **(Translation: Calm before the Storm)**_ _The audiences absolutely adored and loved the photo._

" _Ah, Fon, he is famous for his skills. He is known as Warrior Prince from his fanbase, the Fighters." The Fighters fans cheered. "Sora's cute." The host praised the petite model's appearance once again.]_

"I never thought each of them has a nickname from the fans." Nana spoke up with interested. Tsuna, whose face is red, nodded his head with interested. To the live show, the photo disappeared as it was blown away by the red storm. The screen went blank, then indigo mist appeared for a few seconds until it swirled around in the middle as it appeared a new photo. In the photo, it's an alleyway, Sora and Viper are leaning against the wall, opposite from each other. They were both staring at each other with a slightly tense atmosphere.

 _["Oh, this one is, Illusione Di Nebbia."_ _ **(Translation: Illusion of Mist)**_ _the audiences were amazed and curious about the photo._

 _The host observed the photo. "Viper, as known as Insatiable Mystery from his fanbase, the Puzzles." The Puzzles cheered. "Once again, Sora is adorable." He chuckled softly.]_

Nana leaned forward with beaming smile while Tsuna covered his red face. Back on the live show, the photo on the screen dissolved into mist and faded away. The screen went blank once again, then yellow sunlight shines on the screen for a few seconds. Then a sun rises from the bottom of the screen that shapeshifted to a photo. In the photo, it's a café where Sora is in a maid outfit. She is standing in front of Reborn in his dashing suit. Reborn has his fingers entwined with his elbows on the table and his chin rested on his fingers. He was smirking up at Sora as Sora stared at him with a professional look.

 _["This is one of my personal favorites." Kikyo mention. "This one is called, Sole Di Persistenza."_ _ **(Translation: Persistence Sun)**_ _the audiences were squealing and loved the photo._

 _Byakuran rested his chin on his hand as his elbow placed on the armrest of a chair. "Reborn, the famous actor, and model. He is known as Charmer Predator, Ladies Man, and Devilishly Dashing from his fanbase, the Preys." He said with amused and the Preys cheered, and loud thud heard from fainting. "She looks good in a maid uniform." He added in his opinion.]_

Tsuna twitched. _'I'm not surprised that he has a few nicknames from the fans…'_ he mused with a sweatdropped as he dropped a throw pillow from his face to his lap. On the live show, the photo sunk as it became like sunset until the screen went blank for a few seconds once again. Then, dark shadow swam through the screen until it painted the entire screen black. Grey smokes appeared in the middle that transformed to a photo. In the photo, a beautiful Sora sitting on a bench in the garden, with a red rose to touch her lips as her eyes were closed. Bermuda is standing behind her on the side with his hands in his jacket pocket as his head tilted to Sora with his eyes half-way. It was a rather enchanting photo.

 _["Ah, that's another one of my favorites." Kikyo smiles. "This is Notte Solitaria."_ _ **(Translation: Lonely Night)**_ _the audiences cooed and awed at the beautiful picture._

 _Byakuran hummed with greatly interested. "Bermuda, as known as Dark Gentleman by his fanbase, the Shadows." The Shadows fans cheered. "Sora looks very elegant in this photo." He compliments._

 _Kikyo turned his attention to the host with curious. "Byakuran, it seems you have not failed to praised Sora in each photo." He pointed it out. "Could it be, have you become her fan already?" he asked with amused._

 _The host chuckled. "I might have. Something about her just makes me want to see more of her talent."_

 _The photographer chuckled too. "There are many photos of her if you are truly interested. You will see more when it releases to the public sometime next month." He explained._

" _I'm looking forward to it." Byakuran said with a smirk._

" _That's it for the sneak peek of Elementi." Kikyo said and the audiences were very disappointed as they wanted to see more. "Remember, it will release next month. I can promise it will be worth to wait." Kikyo chuckled._

 _Byakuran leaned back on his chair. "Now, do you audiences have any questions for Kikyo?" he pointed at one of the people in the audiences behind the camera._

 _An unfamiliar, feminine voice speak. "I have a question for Sir Kikyo." Kikyo tipped his chin as he stared at the stranger. "Why did you recruit an amateur model for such a huge project?"_

 _Kikyo folded his hands on his lap. "I understand the risk to have an amateur model for Elementi, I'm aware of the consequences if it fails. However, I truly believe Sora has the potential to become a professional model, should she continue the modeling career. She has met all my expectations for the Cielo position. And without a doubt, she has succeeded in the project and get along with professional models. There wasn't any trouble, which I called it a blessing. Does that answer your question, miss?"_

" _Yes. Thank you."_

 _Byakuran scanned the hands until he chose one. "What's exactly is Elementi?" unfamiliar, masculine voice asked with curious._

 _Kikyo smiles. "Elementi is a brand of clothes, accessories, and things that Arcobaleno Company has created recently." His answers have brought excitements for the audiences. "From the photos you've all seen so far, you could buy one thing from the store once the Elementi, which is a department store, that will be officially open sometime next month."_

 _The host reached for his ear then smiles foxy at the camera. "I apologize to cut this. It seems we have to finish this show for the day." The audiences were disappointed once again. "Again, I apologize." He chuckled then stood up. Kikyo followed as he pushed himself off the chair. "Thank you for coming, Kikyo." Byakuran shook hands with the photographer._

" _Thank you for having me." Kikyo smiles then waved farewell at the camera and the audiences. He turned around and walked out of the live show._

 _Then the camera focus on Byakuran who shoves his hands into his pockets. "Thank you for watching International Stardom. Please come back again next week for Stardom News." He bowed mockingly with a sly smirk.]_ The emblem of International Stardom appeared on the television screen then commercial came.

Nana mutes the television and beamed at her son. "This is amazing, Tsu-kun! Now many people know Sora-chan existence and her talents with modeling!" she said with excitement.

Tsuna smiles shyly at his mother. "It is amazing, mama." _'Although, more like a little overwhelming.'_ He mused. Then a ringtone came from Nana's phone. The mother quickly answered the phone and her eyes brighten once again. She chats with Kikyo on the phone once again while she stood up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen to check on her dinner.

The petite model leaned back against the couch. "To think the Elementi would be a huge deal." He mumbled to himself with surprised.

He wonder what's the next adventures for Sora?

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Date: September 14** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 8:27**

"This is interesting." A woman with long blonde wavy hair, large blue eyes, fair skin, and wears a blue sundress that reached her knees with a black ribbon tied around her hip. Black ribbon around her neck, black ribbons wrapped around both of her wrists, and black flats. Her name is Elena as she is the manager, and is is currently sitting on a couch with a tablet in hands.

"What's interesting, Elena-san?" a short, slim girl with short, pineapple-shaped purple hair and violet eyes. She wears a black tank top with a purple skull, a purple jean jacket, black mid-thigh skirts with purple and black checkers belt with a large silver skull buckle, and black flat boots. Her name is Chrome Dokuro and she is Elena's assistant manager.

Elena pointed at the email as she showed to her assistant. "It seems the Boss wants to have her be part of the project."

"Who?" Chrome leaned forward with curious. Elena taps on a screen a few times then pointed at the most popular picture of Sora. In the photo, Sora wore a beautiful ball gown as she is in over her shoulder pose at the camera.

"Sora. The model who was a Cielo from Elementi." The manager answered then a large smile appeared on her face. "And she is a perfect role for Vongola Gems project."

.

.

.


	12. New Project

**Did not expect to write this new chapter so fast. xD**

 **Anyways, thanks for amazing reviews, favs, and followers! *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *thumbs up* x3**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nope. Nada. Iie. No. None. *sigh***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Date: September 18** **th**

 **Time: Afternoon of 3:46**

Elena sat down on a sofa with Chrome who is holding a tablet against her chest. They are facing the famous models/idols group from Vongola Entertainment. They are known as the 'Guardians'. A young fifteen years old teenage boy of the average height, long silver hair that reached above his shoulders, narrow green eyes, fair skin and he is a half-Italian and half-Japanese. He wears a black tank top with dark red overshirt, ripped skinny jeans with silver chain attached his left side of the hip. He wears multiplies different leather bracelets around his right wrist, a black wristband on his left, silver left thumb ring and silver right index finger. He also has wireless black with red storm headphone hang around his neck. His name is Gokudera, Hayato.

Next to Hayato, is a fairly tall fifteen years old teenager boy with short spiky black hair, large brown eyes, and sun-kissed tan. He is full Japanese, he wears a light blue v-neck shirt with short sleeves, dark jeans with a blue belt, and dark blue wristband on his left wrist. His name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. Next to him, is a sixteen years old teenage Japanese boy who has short white hair, gray eyes, tanned skin, and a scar on his left temple. He wears a white tank top, dark yellow sport shorts, and white sports tape around his arms to his fingertips, and adhesive bandage on his nose. His name is Sasagawa, Ryohei.

In another sofa, is a late eighteen years old teenage Italian boy, black hair that reached his shoulder blades, with a few braids, hazel eyes except that he favors his right eye closed, hashtag birthmark underneath his left eye, and fair skin. He wears a black necklace with a shark tooth, v-neck dark grey shirt with rolled-up sleeves to his elbows, black jeans, and a shark tooth dangling earring on his left ear. His name is Bovino, Lambo Junior/Lambo II. On the other side of the sofa, is a sixteen years old teenage Italian boy who is fairly tall and slender. He has blue pineapple-shaped hair, heterochromatic eyes as his left eye is blue and his right eye is red, and fair skin. He wears small silver earrings, silver ear cuff on top of his right ear, and he has unusual numbers one through six in kanji character tattoos on his left inner forearm. He wears black and white misty design shirt with short-sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black ribbon tied on his right wrist. His name is Rokudo, Mukuro.

Behind the sofa, where another sixteen years old Japanese teenage boy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He is of average height, short black hair with nose-length bangs, sharp grey eyes, and fair skin. He wears a white dress shirt with buttons with loose black tie, black jeans, and silver-gold index ring finger on his right. His name is Hibari, Kyoya. All these gentlemen wore indoor slippers.

"…so that's why we are now having Sora to be part of this project." Elena finished her explanation. Chrome has double taps on the tablet and showed the boys of a photo of a petite model, Sora. "It will only take three days to complete this project if, IF we get along." The manager said with a warning tone as she is eyeing on certain boys. "Understand?" the Guardians understood.

Mukuro leaned forward with interested in the photo that Chrome showed. "Kufufufu, she's the one who did the Elementi project with Arcobaleno?" Elena nodded her head. "Interesting, kufufufu." He smirked.

Hayato clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms with irritated. "Better not be another one of those idiotic banshees." He grumbled.

Takeshi laughed. "She seems like a nice person." Hayato snorted and glared at the moron baseball-lover.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei fist pumped with a grinned.

The only silence heard are both Hibari and Lambo. Elena and Chrome glanced at each other. "For the sake of Vongola Entertainment. Please learn to get along and work well with her, alright?" Elena repeated, she really wanted to make sure the Guardians understands that the project is a good deal for the Vongola Company.

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it a good idea to bring an amateur model work with us? Isn't Vongola Gems a good deal of a project?"

The manager nodded her head. "Hai, I'm aware that she is still an amateur model, but…" she glanced at her assistant from the corner of her eyes.

Chrome noticed this and bit her lip shyly. "W-well, Sora-san doesn't look like an amateur at these photos with Arcobaleno." She quickly taps a few times on her tablet then handed to her older half-brother, Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. She does look like she has experienced." Mukuro's eyes twinkle with intrigue. He examined the pictures of Sora in the Sky theme of Elementi. He hummed as his lips quirked into a large smirk. "This is a _nice_ photo." He gently taps the photo on the screen with his fingertip. The photo that he is genuinely interested was Sora in a dress ball gown. The position she posed was that she sat on the ground, sideways with her chin tilted on the side as her eyes are half-way, directly to the camera. It showed her being slightly seductive and chanting. The blue-hair boy handed the tablet to Lambo who not unkindly took it and observed it.

Then he handed to Ryohei. "She looks EXTREME!" he hands it to Takeshi.

"Wow, she looks so cool!" Takeshi laughed while Hayato glanced at the photo and clicked his tongue harshly. "When will we start with the project?" Takeshi asked with curious.

"This Friday." Elena replied easily.

Hayato tilted his head. "Who's the photographer?"

"Bluebell." Which surprises most of the Guardians.

Lambo frowned. "How did Vongola got her to become the photographer for this project?"

Elena just shrugged her shoulders with a mysterious smile. "I don't know how the boss got her to be part of this project, but at least we got Bluebell to work on her magic for Vongola Gems."

"That explains why you said we can complete this project in three days." Hayato said with an understanding face. "Since Bluebell is known for quick and satisfied with her skill in photos."

The manager nodded her head. "So, you all ready for the project?"

"Hai! We'll all be EXTREME!"

"Hahaha, this'll be fun!"

"Tch."

"Kufufufu, this will be entertaining."

"As long as there's no trouble."

A silence from a certain person is his response.

"Good." Elena said with a smile.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Twelve**

" **New Project"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Sawada Resident**

 **Time: Afternoon of 4:33**

Tsuna blinked at his mother with surprise. "Eh? Another offer for Sora?" as he is sitting on the pillow with his homework on the coffee table. His mother is on the couch with a laptop on her lap with a pillow underneath.

Nana has been checking over many emails for Sora with a bunch of offers but most of them are spams. Except a few emails are worth to look at. The mother nodded her head. "Hai, I've been looking through a bunch of emails but most of them are just spams and useless. However, when I saw this email, I was surprised to read it. It's from Vongola Entertainment Company. One of the best companies." She explained as Tsuna's eyes wide in astonished. "It's not a huge deal like the Elementi project. But it's still a good deal, and the place is in Tokyo."

The petite model couldn't help but feel like his mother already accepted the offer. "…we're going to Tokyo, are we?"

Nana beamed at her son. "Hai! It's only for this weekend!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. _'Oh well, I won't miss any more of school since it's the weekend.'_

"We won't meet the CEO of Vongola, but we will meet the Guardians' manager in the hotel's lobby." Nana said. "We'll be leaving in a couple of days, so make sure you are prepared by then, okay?"

The petite model nodded his head. "Hai, mama." _'I wonder if they are friendly? Will I get another new friend?'_ Tsuna mused with hope.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Italy**

 **Arcobaleno Apartment**

 **Meanwhile…**

Skull sighed heavily as he leaned back against the couch in the living room. He wasn't focused on the television as he was busy thinking about his new friend and wondering what she's doing right now. He wanted to call her, but he forgets they live in a different time zone.

The punk model pouted as his eyes trailed to the large balcony where Fon is meditating on the yoga mat. Then his eyes traveled to Bermuda sitting on a sofa alone with a book in hands. The rest of others are either in their bedrooms or out doing their jobs.

Skull took out his smartphone and stared at his home-screen photo that he saved a while ago. He has taken like this photo from the Elementi project. It's a picture of him and Sora hugging in the 'park' set and he could see Sora's blushing when she pressed her forehead on his chest. A warm smile appeared on his face. _'I wonder what's Sora-chan is doing right now? Is she taking a break? Or maybe she has another offer in modeling job?'_ he mused, he'll have to figure it out when he can call her soon.

.

* * *

.

 **Couple Days Later…**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Middle of the Road**

 **Time: Afternoon of 3:03**

Tsuna and his mother are sitting in a cab backseat in their disguises. The petite model wears a hat to prevent anyone to recognize him easily, luckily, Sora isn't too famous enough in Japan. However, in Italy, definably well-known new model. It has been a quiet journey for Tsuna and Nana but it was a comfortable atmosphere since there's no need for them to chat.

When the cab driver finally arrived at the hotel. He told Nana's the cost of the fare which she easily paid for and thanked the driver. Nana and Tsuna climbed out of the cab as the driver left his seat and went to the trunk, take out the luggage and placed on the ground. Then, the driver went back to his cab and drive away.

Nana and Tsuna picked up their luggage and went inside of Kaen Hoteru, one of the expensive hotels. Luckily, the Vongola Entertainment Company covered the bills for "Sora and her manager".

"Now… I believe the manager, Elena-san told me we'll see her in the lobby area." Nana whispered to her son as she observed her surroundings. Tsuna was awed by the fancy hotel, once his caramel eyes landed on a beautiful blonde-hair woman in semi-professional clothes and holding a tablet. Something tells Tsuna that the woman must be the one his mother is looking for.

"Is that her?" Tsuna leaned to his mother as he tipped his head at the blonde-hair woman's direction.

Nana turned around and saw her. "It's possible." She walked to the blonde-hair woman and Tsuna follows behind quietly and curious.

"Are you Elena-san?" Nana asked when they both arrived close to the beautiful woman. Elena glanced up from her tablet and blinked.

Elena nodded her head. "Hai, I am Elena. Are you Yun-san, Sora-chan's manager?" she asked politely. Nana nodded her head and they both exchanged their smiles and bowed. Elena glanced at the petite model, "Hello, Sora-chan. Thank you both for accepted the project." She said with gratifies.

"Please thank the Vongola for the offer!" Nana said with a smile.

Elena smiles wide. She took out two card keys from her pocket and handed to the manager. "Here, this is your hotel room. Everything is already paid and prepared for you both to be comfortable. Your room is number one hundred and seventy-two on the tenth floor." Nana took one card key and give another one to her son who accepted it. "We're on the tenth floor as well, there are two different rooms where the Guardians are staying and where I and my assistant stays. We're in room number one hundred and sixty-seven. In case if you have any concerns or questions." She informed.

Tsuna noticed Elena withhold the information of what room where the Guardians' are staying, but he doesn't need to know since he wasn't interested. _'She is a good manager.'_ He mused.

"Thank you." Nana bowed and Tsuna followed. Elena beckoned the tiny model and the manager to the elevator. Once the elevator closed, Elena starts speaking about schedules while Nana listens carefully. "Tomorrow, we will be at Nimaigai Sutajio at six in the morning. We'll do two stages since there won't be a lot of costumes to change. We'll stick with one costume; however, we'll have to do a few poses until it meets the photographer's expectations and satisfies. She is a little strict when it comes to perfect photos, but she has some patient."

Nana hummed with understanding while Tsuna was amazed by the fancy mirror above them. "When you said two stages…?"

"Oh, I mean two different models." Elena clarified. "And of course, you knew this project is Vongola Gems, right?" Nana nodded her head. "So, we'll mainly focus on the jewelry. Your model isn't allergic to any of them? Silver sterling, pure gold, metals, or anything like that?" Elena asked with concerned.

"Iie, Sora-chan isn't allergic to anything at all." Nana answered, and Elena smiles with relief.

Then the ding heard from the elevator. Nana, Tsuna, and Elena walked out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. "If you have any questions, you are welcome to see me in my room, it's one hundred and sixty-seven or you can call me." Elena said as they arrived at Nana and Tsuna's room. "See you both tomorrow." Elena smiles at them and walked the opposite direction to where her room is.

The model and his manager walked into their room and shut the door. Nana locked the door and walked to one of the beds and placed her luggage on top. "Are you excited for tomorrow, Tsu-kun?" the mother asked happily.

"Kind of. I'm also nervous." Tsuna said with a soft smile as he set his luggage on the ground and lay on the other bed.

Nana grabbed her toiletries. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. I'm going to take a shower." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath and released it. It has been almost a month and a half since his modeling with Arcobaleno models. _'And now, I'm going to modeling with Vongola's models. I hope they are all nice.'_ He mused. Then he heard his familiar ringtone from his phone.

The petite model sat up, grabbed his phone from the luggage. _[Skull's Calling]_

Tsuna accepted the call. "Hello, Skull." He greeted his friend.

" _Hey Sora-chan! How are you?"_

"I'm good, how are you?"

" _Fine, a little bit boring but I'll live. So, what are you doing?"_

"I'm resting for today since tomorrow I will be busy." Tsuna lay back on his bed and curled on his side.

" _Oh? You have a job?"_ Tsuna hummed. _"Cool! What kind of job is it?"_

"Jewelry, I will be modeling with that along with models."

" _Which models?"_

"Guardians."

" _Ah, I know them. They're from Vongola Entertainment Company. They have talents, started to become famous about two years ago."_

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know that." He mumbled.

" _Somehow, I'm not surprised."_ He can hear Skull's chuckle. _"Since you never heard of Gelaro-sempai, I would be surprised if you heard of other famous. You don't usually pay attention to stardom news? Or anything like that?"_

"Not really. Since I am busy with my life that I can't just stop and watch films or pictures. Whenever there's a break, I would play video games." Tsuna blurted it out then blushes hard. He didn't mean to say that as one of 'Tsuna's Hobbies', instead of 'Sora's Hobbies'.

" _Eh? I didn't know you play video games, I don't think I have met any girls who actually play video games!"_

Tsuna clears his throat. "Well, I mean… it's been a while since I've played the game. So…yeah." He mumbled shyly.

" _That's interesting. Tell me more about you, I want to get to know you, Sora-chan."_

The petite model didn't expect that, but he thought there's nothing wrong with that since friends do want to learn things about each other, that's normal, right? "That's fine. Umm, what do you want to know?" Tsuna asked with curious.

" _Then, will you tell me what's your greatest memory?"_

Tsuna hummed. His greatest memory, he doesn't have a lot in his childhood but when he and his mother reconnected and made deep bond was one of his wonderful memories. "That I reconnected my bond with my mama. Before, we don't usually sit down and chat, or hang out, or even try to learn anything about each other. Mama cares about me, she loves me very much, but there's a wall between us. She used to call me Dame-Ts-Sora. Dame-Sora, it's what everyone called me. One day, when my _father_ divorced my mama… Mama was so upset, she cried every night and I couldn't stand it any longer. So, I thought, why not, we both go out together and be away from a while. Just to live in the illusion world." He smiles softly, "And it made my mama smile. She is happy again, and we reconnected our bonds and ever since then, we're a lot stronger now." He whispered the last part fondly as he remembered how happy his mother was when she pretended to be someone else and be herself.

" _That sounds very nice…"_

During that time, Tsuna and Skull continued chatting, unnoticed that Nana has heard the entire thing from her son. A warm lovely smile appeared on her face as her eyes soften. _'I'm happy because of you, Tsu-kun. I'm so, so lucky to have such wonderful, selfless son.'_ She mused with proudly and pride.

.

* * *

.

 **Next Day…**

 **Location: Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Time: Morning of 5:58**

Tsuna yawned softly while Nana sipped her warm coffee and sighed in heavenly. They both just arrived at the studio, thanks to Vongola's provided of a driver in a van. They both walked inside of the fancy, large studio with a bunch of staffs working and busy. "Yun-kun, Sora-chan!" a familiar voice called out that caught their attention.

Elena waved at them beamingly with a young girl followed behind. "Just in time, we'll introduce you both to the photographer and our models." Then she glanced at her assistant. "By the way, this is my assistant, Dokuro, Chrome."

Chrome blushes softly as she bowed to Tsuna and Nana. "N-nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Chrome-chan. My name is Yun, and I'm her manager, Sora-chan." Nana placed her hands on her son's shoulders with a big smile.

Tsuna gives Chrome a friendly shy smile. "Hello."

Elena nods her head. "Good, now… hold on, I need to find our photographer…" she glanced over to search for a certain photographer.

The petite model noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He tilted his head and stared with curious.

Wide caramels eyes met narrow green eyes.


	13. Vongola Gems Part I

**Thanks so, so much for the reviews, favs, and follows~! *excited***

 **Alrighty~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I am Deaf. *beam* xP**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. Nope. Nada. Iie. *sulk in the corner***

 **Enjoy~ ;D**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Time: Morning of 6:03**

Wide caramel eyes observed the narrow green eyes that belonged to a boy who seemed to be around his age. The silver-hair boy clicked his tongue as he glared at him. Tsuna was surprised to see such harsh bitter glared that is directed toward him. The petite model glanced away, feeling uncomfortable as he wasn't sure why the silver-hair boy seems to hate him. _'I never meet him before, so why doesn't he like me?'_ he mused with a frown. It reminds him of his school, where his peers just don't like him just because.

"There she is." Tsuna snapped out of it and turned his attention to Elena who found the photographer. The petite model glanced over where Elena was looking at. The photographer walked up to them with a sweet smile on her face. She looked like a mid-teen but the aura around her showed that she is a lot older than people think. Her hair is long straight light blue with messy bangs that frame her face, dark blue eyes, fair skin, and wears blue tank top with black short-sleeve crop shirt over it with sparkling dolphin on the side, jeans mid-thigh shorts, black knee-length boots with five inches heels, and multiplies bracelets of different colorful seashells wrapped around both of her wrists. Judge by her appearance, it showed she adores seas.

The blue-hair photographer arrived. "Hello, my name is Bluebell, the photographer for the Vongola Gems project." She introduced herself friendly.

"Nice to meet you, Bluebell-chan. My name is Yun, Sora's manager." Nana introduced herself politely.

Tsuna bowed as well with a shy smile. Bluebell leaned forward to the petite model, they both are roughly the same heights, except Bluebell wore heels that made her slightly taller than Tsuna. "Not bad." Bluebell hummed after she carefully examined the tiny model's appearance then smiles.

The photographer turned to Elena. "Where's my other model?" she asked with curiosity.

"He's here. Chrome, will you get him?" Chrome nodded her head and fetch the model right away.

Nana turned to Bluebell. "Is there a story behind the Vongola Gems?"

"Yeah, but they are short tales. I'll explain when everyone is here." Bluebell promised.

After a few minutes, Chrome arrived with a silver-hair handsome model. Elena smiles as she introduced the model for everyone in the present. "This is Gokudera, Hayato."

"Hayato, this is Sora-chan, your partner and this is Yun, Sora's manager." Elena added.

Nana smiles as she bowed friendly and Hayato greeted the manager back politely. Then he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna with unwillingly greeted as well when Elena shot him a warning glared. Tsuna bowed back awkwardly.

"And I'm Bluebell, your photographer." The blue-haired woman said then clapped her hands, feeling excited. "Alright, now that everyone is here. I will tell you the tale. This is a Garnet Gemstone tale, it's about a mortal girl and an immortal boy fell in love, however, it's forbidden romance. They both have real love, although, they won't stay together for very long. In the end, the immortal boy returns to his world, leaving the girl she loved behind." She explained, it is a rather short story as she did inform them. Bluebell turned her head over her shoulders. "Jo-chan will take care of the male models' make-up and Minami-chan will take care of Sora." The make-up Artists leads the models to a different dressing room.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **"Vongola Gems: Part I"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Meanwhile, Bluebell showed the managers to the set where the modeling takes place. It's a black screen, with a few props and furniture on the side away from the set, just in case. "We will use this set for the project." The photographer said as she received the camera from the staff. She double checks the camera and hummed with satisfied.

After twenty minutes or so, the models arrived. Tsuna wore a white strapless knee-length dress, his caramel waist-length hair is freely flowing from any accessories and styles, and he is barefoot. Next, to him, Hayato wears red silk button shirt with a few unbutton top that showed off his collarbones, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and barefoot.

"Good." Bluebell nods her head after she examined her models. Then turned to one of the staffs. "Get the number one box." The staff immediately obeyed.

When the staff got what the photographer wants. The staff opened the lid for the blue-haired woman, she leaned forward to pick up a vintage silver-gold tiered chain belt with garnet stones. Bluebell beckons the petite model who obeyed, the photographer gently placed the belt around Tsuna's hips and properly tied it. Then the blue-haired woman returns to the box, grabbed a silver-gold garnet gemstone index ring, she handed to Hayato who not unkindly took it and placed it in his left index finger.

"Alright, now I want you two to go stand there, in the set and pose as much as you can. Remember, we want people to notice the jewelry." Bluebell reminded her models then test her camera a few times. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set, Sora and Hayato walked in the set and it was uncomfortable for both of them. Hayato clicked his tongue as he rolled his shoulders then observed the petite model quietly.

Sora bit her lip nervously as she fidgeted her feet. The silver-haired model sighed mutely. "There are a few poses we can do…" he trailed off.

"Well, we are partners so… I trust you." Sora decided to trust her partner since he has more experiences than her.

Hayato was surprised to hear it from the petite model. He never met any female models trust him before since they always want to get 'chummy' with him. However, Sora just stood there and stared at him with innocent and trustful eyes.

"…alright." Hayato whispered with soft cautioned yet mindful. He went behind the petite model, carefully moved her hair over her left shoulder. And he gently placed his left hand on Sora's stomach as his right hand touches her waist, close to the belt. Hayato placed his chin on her bare right shoulder and her back is leaned against his chest.

Sora blushed heavily at this posture. After a couple of minutes in the position, Hayato then leaned back and bend down his knees. He wrapped his arms around Sora's below her hips, his forehead leaned against her side as his one eye glanced at the camera. While Sora lifted her hand to cover her mouth as her other hand gently touch her partner's hair.

Then, the position changed once again. Hayato stood on his feet, pushed Sora's hair back and turned her side way slightly so the belt is showing the camera perfectly. He placed Sora's arm around his neck, and he grabbed her free hand to entwined fingers to show off his garnet ring as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Hayato stared solemnly straight at her eyes.

It's a rather interesting posture for Hayato and Sora. _Click. Click. Click._

Elena and Chrome were stunned to see the silver-haired model doing such intimate poses that he actually _volunteers on his own._ "…am I drunk?" Elena asked her assistant with a serious face.

Chrome sweatdropped, but she shook her head as her answer.

Nana is watching the poses quietly with a small smile. _'Leave it to Tsu-kun to break Gokudera-kun's wall down.'_ She mused with proud.

The photographer is enjoying this as she kept snapping her camera. _Click. Click. Click._

Back to the set; Hayato frowned softly. "Now, I need you to take action." He decided to test the model.

Sora bit her lip as she attempts to think of any poses that would be satisfied for her partner, the photographer, and the managers. _'It's not about us, this is more about the jewelry.'_ Then she remembered the certain pose from the magazine last month from the store when she was shopping with her mother. _'If I do that, then I could alter it a little.'_

The petite model gently released herself from Hayato, then she faces him as her side is showing the camera. She leaned her forehead against her partner's chest, with her eyes closed as her hands are clasped together close to her chest. Hayato immediately knew what Sora is trying to do. So, he placed his hands on her arms, luckily, his left-hand is facing the camera. It's a rather beautiful yet innocent hug, and Hayato relaxed his shoulders. _'she didn't try anything suspicion…'_ he closed his eyes as he hit his face against on top of his partner's hair. _Click. Click. Click._

"Perfect." Bluebell praised her models with a proud smile. "Good job, Sora-chan, Hayato-kun!" she beamed at them. While the staffs went to the models, gently to remove the jewelry and returned in the box safety.

The blue-haired woman turned to Elena who is still stunned. "Where's the other model?"

"Uh, he'll be here in a few minutes." Bluebell understood.

Nana went to her son. "You did a wonderful job, Sora-chan." Tsuna smiles at his mother.

"…you're not bad for an amateur model." Hayato glanced at his partner from the corner of his eyes. Tsuna turned to him with a surprised look then he smiles warmly.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Hayato has a slight pink tint on his cheeks then he clicked his tongue in soft sharp then walked away to the table to grab a water bottle.

Meanwhile, Elena went to Nana as Chrome followed behind. "I never seen Hayato actually work with a model… rather… smoothly without any problems." The blonde-hair woman mentions.

Nana was surprising to hear it. "Really? But he looks professional and comfortable to work with Sora-chan." She said with a confused frown.

"Hayato has… rough experiences when it comes to unfamiliar models." Elena didn't elaborate, and Nana understood that people have their own secrets. "But, he seems like he is trusting your model… just…" Elena trailed off in disbelieved. "…who is she?"

Nana smiles mysteriously. "Sora-chan is Sora-chan, that is who she is." She simply answered.

Chrome carefully watching and listening as she glances at the petite model and silver-haired model. Somehow, she felt the air between them has somehow… calm.

"Elena-san!" Elena turned around and beamed.

"There you are Takeshi!" the tall model cute boy arrived with a grinning on his face. "Come with me." The manager leads the model to the photographer and Tsuna is. "Bluebell, meet Yamamoto, Takeshi." Elena introduced.

Takeshi glanced at the petite model with a wide smile. "Hello." He greeted friendly.

"Hi, my na-name is Sora." Tsuna bowed politely.

Bluebell observed the tall model. "You are wearing your costume, good." She is glad that it won't waste any more time. Takeshi wears silk button blue shirt with pushed-up sleeves to his forearms, black jeans, barefoot. The photographer turned to one of the staffs. "Please bring the number two box."

After the staff went to retrieve the box and opened the lid. Bluebell grabbed the vintage silver-gold with a sapphire tear-shaped diamond necklace. She went to the petite model, carefully placed it around his neck. Then she returns to the box, picked up a middle-finger silver-gold with sapphire gemstone ring. Bluebell hands it to Takeshi who gently took it and placed it in his right middle finger.

"Good, now listen." Bluebell makes sure she has everyone's attention. "This is Sapphire Gemstone tale, it's about a girl who has fallen for the merboy who turned into a human being for a short period of time. They are in love; however, the merboy has to return back to his sea and left the girl he loved behind." She explained another sad short tale. Then she lifted her camera. "Now, Sora-chan, Takeshi-kun, please go in the set and pose. Nice." Bluebell look through the viewpoint of her camera. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Takeshi turned to his partner with a cheerful smile. "So, any idea?"

Sora blinked at his bubbly personality but smiles at him. "Well, we need to show the jewelry more clearly so…" she attempts to think any poses that were appropriate.

"Oh, I have an idea! We can do a happy hug?" Takeshi waits for his idea shot down as usual whenever he has worked with outsider models. However, much to his pleasant surprise when Sora nodded her head.

"We can do that."

The tall model blinked at her then grinned. "Really?" again, his partner nodded her head. "Great!" Takeshi immediately grabbed Sora's waist, raised her as her feet were dangling while Sora yelped in shock. The pose was rather innocent and cheerful.

Takeshi has his arms around her waist as his forehead rested on Sora's temple with a big smile. While Sora is in his arms, feet in the air, as her face were pink while her hand barely touch the necklace and other hand clung on her partner's shoulder. They have been in this pose for only a minute or so, then Takeshi gently set the petite model down on her feet.

The tall model chuckled happily. "That was fun." Sora's lips twitched with slightly amused.

"Any other ideas?" Sora asked, and Takeshi couldn't help but beam at his partner, placing her trust in him. It was a nice change for him.

Next pose, Takeshi stood close to his partner, he raises his right hand that shows off the ring as he carefully, gently combs Sora's hair. Sora stared up at his friendly brown eyes. Takeshi smiles at her which she returns happily back.

Then, Takeshi guides Sora to face the camera, and stood on her side, he used his right hand to reach the necklace. He hooks his index finger the chain and lifted slightly as the charm shifted a little, showing off more to the camera. Sora glanced at her partner from the corner of her eyes. They both held smiles as their aura is comfortable. _Click. Click. Click._

"Nice job!" Bluebell lowered her camera with satisfied. "Alright, take thirty minutes breaks and we'll do the last set with all three models." She announced while the staff carefully took the jewelry from the models and placed in the safe box.

Takeshi grinned at Tsuna. "That was fun!"

"H-hai." Tsuna agreed with the tall model. It's was a rather nice and friendly pose with Takeshi.

"You should join us, for early lunch?" Takeshi offered.

Tsuna blinked in surprise but was nervous yet happy that he was offering to join and possibly gain new friends. "I would like that." He answered. The petite model glanced around to spot his mother and found her chatting with Elena.

"Come on." Takeshi placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder who was taken aback. He knew that the tall model is friendly but not _this_ friendly. _'But that's not a bad thing…'_ Tsuna mused.

.

* * *

.

 **Outside of the Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Time: Morning of 10:56**

Tsuna got his early lunch, or he would call it, brunch as he followed Takeshi to the table where Hayato is. The silver-haired model glanced up and clicked his tongue. "What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna in slight suspicion.

"Maa, maa, it's fine. I invited her to join us, Hayato." Takeshi explained.

Hayato glared at Takeshi. "Don't call me that, you baseball idiot!" he hisses with irritated but Takeshi just laughed it off as he sat down.

Tsuna sweatdropped with nervous and concerned while sat down as well in cautioned. Takeshi unwrapped his rice onigiri and took a bite of it. Hayato huffed and went back to his salad and Tsuna opened the lid and stared at his brunch, tamago kake gohan. He took the chopstick and twirl his egg rice with it and enjoyed his simple yet good meal.

"How long have you been modeling, Sora-san?" Takeshi asked with curious after he swallowed his food. Hayato glanced at the petite model and return to his food, however, his ears are open.

Tsuna quickly mentally calculated. "I believe… it's almost been three months."

Hayato lifted his eyes at the petite model with contemplative. "That's actually impressive. Especially, when you did the product for the magazine in Japan, and from there, you did work with Arcobaleno. No one would get that kind of job so quickly, it usually takes months, _years_ to get where you can get an offer from famous companies." He explained.

"That's right. It took us a year to get famous enough we have countless offers from a bunch of companies now." Takeshi mentioned.

The silver-haired model snorted. "That's because each of us is different with different goals. I'm surprised we all manage this far together."

Tsuna titled his head with curious and interested. "Wh-what do you mean by different goals?"

Takeshi grinned at the petite model. "Three years ago, before I was recruit by Vongola, I used to be in a baseball league for the youth. My dream was to become a baseball star."

"Oh… so, what happened?" Tsuna asked but regret when he saw Takeshi's eyes dimmed with sad. "A-ah! I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me!"

The tall model shook his head and smiles softly at Tsuna. "I got too stressed and overworked too much during practice. I broke my arm and couldn't play baseball for a while. Luckily, my arm was healed but the doctor told me that if I continue the way I did when I'm playing baseball. My arm will become weak before I turn twenty in the future and possibly unable to play." His brown eyes stared off in the distance. "It was awful to hear such news, to think I won't be able to become a baseball star all because I was too careless about my health…" he shook his head. "The Vongola CEO saw me from the sports magazine and decided I was fit for the position in the Guardians group. Not only they discovered that I can model, but I also can dance and sing." He smiles at Tsuna.

'… _why does it look like he is wearing a fake smile?'_ Tsuna mused with thoughtful while Hayato was the quiet entire time.

"Anyways! Hayato wanted to become a famous pianist!" Takeshi changed the topic and Hayato glared at the tall model.

"Oi, baseball idiot! Don't go blab to anyone about my personal life!" he snapped as he is itching to throttle the tall model who laughed happily.

Tsuna blinked. "Oh? Mama and I always listen to pianist music once a week." He blurted it out then blushed. _'Oops…'_

Hayato and Takeshi turned to Tsuna with bemused and curious. "Who?" the silver-haired model asked.

"W-well, we don't know." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was online, from Tokyoutube video, there are few good songs, but I personally like, 'Ghost's Touch', it was… very expressive and touching. I believe there's a true story behind this music, but I never got to find out who is the pianist and it was rather old, I think it's seven or eight years old?" he added the last part in confused.

"Eight years." Hayato suddenly speaks up with solemn. "It's been eight years since that song was out."

Takeshi blinked at his friend. "You know that song?" he was confused since he doesn't seem to be familiar with these types of song.

Hayato scoffed softly. "It's been years since I actually heard of that song." He is eyeing at Tsuna with a new light. "What do you think the story is about?"

"Hiiee? U-uh, I-I don't know… It's just my own imagination and it's probably false, anyway." Tsuna explained, nervously.

The silver-haired model shook his head. "I still want to hear it, whether the story is a fabrication or not." He stares intensely at Tsuna who fidgeted awkwardly. Tsuna glanced at Takeshi who is also interested, and he slumped his shoulders, resigned.

"A-alright… umm… whenever I listened to Ghost's Touch, it sounded like… the pianist has struggle and hard past. Like, someone who is important to a pianist. Someone he/she knew in the past, someone who is precious and treasure. But something happened, to that someone and its gone. So, the pianist is in pain, playing the song about someone who is gone from this world and felt the missing presence is close. Like a ghost touching the pianist…" Tsuna's face turned red as he felt silly, telling this story to the models.

Hayato stared at him emotionless, inside he was baffled that the petite model's theory is dead on. "…you got that just to hear the song?" he barely whispered.

Tsuna nodded his head with confused while Takeshi glanced at Hayato with contemplative eyes. The silver-haired model never thought there's someone else who can figure it out his story behind the song, and this is the kind of person who actually listens to the soulful music. _'She's the tenth person who figured my song out…'_ Hayato mused, something tells him that this petite model will be very important in the future and that he should be involved, otherwise he'll miss the new treasure.

"…can I be your friend?" Hayato blunted with a serious face.

Tsuna and Takeshi were stunned at this. "E-eh?" the petite model's eyes widen in shocked when Hayato stood up and bowed in perfectly ninety degreed. "Hieee! You don't have to bow! We can be friends!"

Hayato leaned up and beamed. "I won't disappoint you and make you regret, Tenth!"

"…tenth?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows at the odd nickname while Takeshi laughed happily. The tall model wrapped his arms around Tsuna and Hayato's shoulders.

"Looks like we're all friends now!" Takeshi said and Tsuna glanced at the tall model with surprise once again then smiles softly. _'…two new friends!'_ he mused with excited.

Hayato hisses at Takeshi. "Don't get too chummy on Tenth!" he breaks away from the tall model and dropped the arm from Tsuna.

Hayato glared at Takeshi. "Maa, maa, there's no need to throw a hissing fit." He grinned.

"Hissing fit?! You stupid baseball idiot!"

"Hahaha, calm down, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at his new friends who are having… one-sided argument. And is it just him, or did Takeshi look like he is having fun for making Hayato's angry on purpose?

Meanwhile, Chrome has been watching and listening in the distance. _'I must inform this to Elena.'_ She mused, turned around and search for the manager/boss with a small smile on her face.

.

* * *

.

 **Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Time: Morning of 11:27**

"Alright, now we will have both Garnet and Sapphire mashed into one story. As you know, there's an immortal boy and merboy, both love the mortal girl. They are fighting over the same girl until the mortal girl left them." Bluebell explained after she checked over her camera. "Now, get those boxes and you three will wear more pieces of jewelry this time."

Hayato wears a black leather choker with garnet gemstone, silver-gold garnet gemstone index ring, silver-gold skull earrings with garnet eyes, black leather bracelets filled with garnet stones wrapped around both of his wrists, silver-gold chain with a garnet gemstone that touches below his heart, and double red belts of a gemstone-shaped of a cheetah buckle.

Takeshi wears sapphire tear-drop earring in his left ear, a middle-finger silver-gold with sapphire gemstone ring, white leather bracelets with sapphires wrapped both of his wrists, a silver-gold ring that shaped of a bird wrapped around his right thumb, another silver-gold ring that shaped of a dog wrapped around his left pinky, and a silver chain necklace with cross pendant that reach below his heart.

Tsuna wears a vintage silver-gold tiered chain belt with garnet stones, vintage silver-gold with sapphire tear-shaped diamond necklace, black and white braided leather-made choker with garnet and sapphires stones, silver-gold bracelet with sapphires gems wrapped around his left wrist, silver-gold with garnets gems wrapped around his right wrist, and silver-gold mixture of garnet and sapphire earrings.

The three models wore fancy, expensive pieces of jewelry that matched their appearance. It caught all attention from others, who would've thought with a simple outfit with elegant accessories makes the models look so exquisite.

"Excellent, now head to the set." Bluebell lifted her camera and leaned back to snapping pictures. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora stood in the middle of two male models. Takeshi lifted Sora's right hand while Hayato lifted her left hand. The petite model blushes softly when she noticed Takeshi placed her palm on his lips while Hayato pressed his lips on her inner wrist. Sora glanced down shyly.

After a few minutes, Hayato wrapped his arms around Sora's hip, her back against his chest while Takeshi leaned forward to grabbed Sora's necklace with his teeth carefully. Sora's eyes wide as Takeshi leaned back a little and half-grinned at her. His nose barely brushes against hers while Hayato leaned his chin against Sora's temple. It's a rather intimate pose.

Then, the next poses changed. Hayato bends down, rested his elbows on his knees, as he is close to Sora's leg. Sora's placed her hand on his hair while her other hand is entwined with Takeshi's hands. He beamed down at her as Sora's eyes glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

And then another pose changed. This time, Sora stood, facing the camera while Hayato and Takeshi are facing the opposite with their side showing the camera as their backs on Sora. The petite model has her hands clasped with both models, almost as if she is holding hands with two lovers as her 'lovers' wasn't aware of the dark secret. _Click. Click. Click._

Bluebell continued taking pictures as the models changed in different poses. Meanwhile, Elena, Nana, and Chrome watched from the background.

"…I feel like I'm watching two boys protecting the girl from any danger. That they become her guardians, in a way." Elena speaks up as her eyes shine with interested and amazed.

Nana's lips twitched with a proud yet amused smile. _'It seems that Tsu-kun gains more protectors.'_ Nana has noticed the Arcobaleno models have truly adored and protective of her son before they left Italy. Nothing can hide from the mother's eyes and ears when it comes to her child.

"Sora-chan is talented." Chrome speak up quietly with awed by the petite model's skill with two members of Guardians. Elena agreed with her assistant while Nana beamed at the praise for her son.

Then, Bluebell paused and speak up. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, please step out of the set. Sora-chan, I would like you to pose alone…. Hai, that's good." She went back to her camera and snapping photoshoots of a solo model in the set.

While Takeshi and Hayato stood back and allow the make-up artist to reapply their makeup in silent. When the make-up artists are satisfied and done, they walked away. Hayato has noticed that tall model has been glancing at him a few times. "What is it, baseball idiot?" Hayato glared at Takeshi with annoyed.

Takeshi folded his arms behind his head with a grinned as his eyes glint in thoughtful. "You wrote that song, the Ghost's Touch, eight years ago, right?" He asked with a statement, instead of a question.

"…shut up." Hayato whispered as he glanced back to the petite model, watching. The tall model hummed and went back to watch the solo model on the set in silent.

.

* * *

.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Location: New York, USA**

 **Vongola Company**

 **Clam Dance Studio**

A mid-twenties handsome man with golden blonde spiky hair, a lighter shade of orange eyes, fair skin, and wears a black business suit. His name is Giotto Vongola and he is currently watching a famous idol dancing with a new song. He was satisfied that the studio was in good shape and provide the best dance room for the idol.

Giotto walked out of the dance studio quietly, not to distract the idol's practicing. He walked down the hallway as he exchanged a professional smile and greeted the employees and staffs. Until he met one of his trustworthy friends who waited outside of his office. "Alaude." Giotto was surprised to see the silent man.

Alaude has platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and wears turtle-neck black shirt, dark gray trench coat that reached his knees, black slack, and black dress boots. The man tilted his head at the door that leads to Giotto's office. So, Giotto unlocked the door, walked in and Alaude followed. Giotto went to his desk and sat down on the leather rolling chair. "Is there something wrong?" the blonde-hair man frowned at his silent friend.

Alaude took out a folder from his inner trench coat, set it on the desk and push it toward Giotto. The blonde-hair man grabbed it, open and read the documents. Frowned appeared on his face. "What is this?" he glanced up at his friend.

"Someone was attempted to hack in Vongola's processor, doorknob from the back door is jammed, and the night vision surveillance camera is busted."

Giotto furrowed his eyebrows with concerned. "Did you find out the reason behind these problems?" he reread the document carefully.

"A sky." Alaude simply answered.

The blonde-haired paused. "…a sky…" he whispered as he remembered his grandfather mention about a possible new Cielo in Vongola Company. Not only that, but Arcobaleno Company is also interested in a Cielo as well. "I think I might know; however, I don't want to jump into a wild conclusion. I need the facts and hopefully, catch an offender before it does any real damage." He entwined his fingers as his elbow rested on the desk. "For now, I trust this stay between us and I hope you don't mind investigating this situation further, is that alright with you, Alaude?"

Alaude tipped his head, he is perfectly fine with it as he has experiences with this type of things. He turned around, walked out of the office and closed the door behind. Giotto's lighter shade of orange dramatically got darker as his frowned deepen in cold scowl. _'We can't afford to get another dilemma. Not after that_ _ **Incident**_ _.'_ Because if it's going to be like that incident again, then everyone will be in pain, trouble will rise, tears will be shed, blood will be a spill, and chaos will bring misfortune. He truly hopes he is wrong… but he couldn't hope too much, that he'll have to prepare for it and discuss with his special friends.

But still… he hopes nothing will bring mayhem in the future, especially for Vongola. Otherwise… it will add another dark secret.


	14. Vongola Gems Part II

**Thank you so much for reviews, favs, and follows! *dancing***

 **Reviews make me feel so fluttering. *blushes* I am happy that readers enjoying this story so far~**

 **Shiho-Akemi: To answer your question, I cannot exactly say it since I don't want to ruin surprises in this story. However, I can say this... Vongola has dirty, dark secrets. And this company is not the only one. *mystery smile***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* xD**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None. Nope. Nada. Iie. Nothing... (Must I say this every time? 'Cause it stabs me in the heart every time. *sniff and sulk*)**

 **Enjoy~ *kisses* xD**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Tenth Level Floor, Room #172**

 **Date: September 21** **st**

 **Time: Afternoon of 4:03**

Tsuna is relieved to finally arrived in the room with his mother. He just recently finished with his first day of Vongola Gems. Now, he has a rest of the day off as he could relax and do whatever he wants. Nana is currently writing in her logs books as she recently started ever since Tsuna's first big model project with Arcobaleno.

The petite model was about to change, however, paused when the knocked was heard from the door. He turned to the door with curious as Nana paused her writing, she closed the book and went to answer.

Nana unlocked the door, pulled the door opened and tilted her head. She blinked in surprised but smiles friendly. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hey, we were wondering if Sora-chan could hang out with us for a while?" Tsuna recognizes the voice right away.

"Please hold on, let me ask her." Nana gently closed the door and turned to her son with a smile. "Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun wanted to know if you could hang out with them for a little bit?"

Tsuna bit his lip, nervous and excited. "Should I?"

Nana's eyes soften. "Of course, I know you miss your friends in Italy. It wouldn't hurt to have new friends from here too." Tsuna smiles at his mother. "Although, I want you to be careful. You may not be easily recognized by others, but those two, they are famous. And be wary of the cameras, wouldn't want to make trouble with the media of drama." She warned her son with a little bit of strict and worried.

"Hai." Tsuna understood. The petite model quickly changed his outfit to make it more comfortable and a little bit of disguise while Nana went back to the door and told the boys that Sora is coming out in a few minutes.

After that, Tsuna double check at the mirror. He wears black and white strips U-neck shirt with short sleeves that reached to his thighs, black calf-lengths legging, and black and white converse shoes. His waist-length hair is tied to a low ponytail and a white baseball cap. He was satisfied with his appearance and went to the door. "I'll be back in a while." He said to his farewell.

"Be careful and have fun." Nana chirped happily.

When the petite model walked out of the door, shut it behind him and greeted his friends at the hallway. "Hello Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun."

"Hey Sora-chan!" Takeshi wears a blue shirt with white baseball-jacket over it, dark jeans, and blue sneakers, he also wore a black baseball cap.

"Good afternoon, Tenth!" Hayato wears a black sweater, black ripped jeans tucked into black with red laces combat boots, and his hair was pulled in half-ponytail and glasses to cover his narrowed green eyes.

' _I wonder what we're going to do?'_ Tsuna mused with curious.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **"Vongola Gems: Part II"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Lobby, Arcade**

 **Time: Afternoon of 4:43**

When the trio came down at the lobby, they have discovered there are few entertainments for customers to enjoy. And they found the arcade which they immediately went into the area and start playing a few games. Much to Takeshi and Hayato are surprised when they learned that the petite model likes playing games.

Right now, Tsuna is playing the pinball machine. He hummed softly as he was focus on the game while Hayato is at the shooting game and Takeshi is at the mini basketball game. Then, after a few minutes later, Tsuna was dragged by Takeshi to the soccer game.

Tsuna grabbed the blue handles while Takeshi grabbed the red ones. Hayato stood behind as he cheers on the petite model. Tsuna bit his lip as he quickly attempts to get the soccer ball to score the goal however, Takeshi managed to block it every time.

Takeshi won. "Hahaha, that was fun!" Tsuna agreed with him.

"I'll win for you Tenth!" Hayato took over and glowered at Takeshi who chuckled at him and play the game once again.

Tsuna sweatdropped when he watched how serious Hayato is, while Takeshi took the game lightly. _'Those two… are quite interesting pair.'_ He mused with slight amused. He is truly having fun hanging out with his new friends, it made his heart swell of happiness.

.

* * *

.

 **Lobby, Restaurant**

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:36**

Tsuna examined through the list in the menu, he is sitting close to the window on his right. Hayato sits next to him and Takeshi sits across Tsuna. They are waiting for the waitress to arrive at their table.

After Tsuna decided what meal he is going to have, he placed the menu down in front of him. He noticed his friends already set down their menu and waited for him. Takeshi grinned at Tsuna. "So, what do you think of the Vongola Gems project?" he asked with curiosity.

Hayato shushes at the tall model with cautioned eyes. "Baka! Keep it down, we don't want to expose ourselves in public!" he hisses in irritated.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry."

"Tch."

Tsuna smiles awkwardly. "The…project is interesting. I never wear so much expensive jewelry. It's kind of overwhelming." He answered in soft whispered to prevent any eavesdroppers whether by accidents or not.

Hayato hummed. "I can understand the feeling of overwhelming. This is your first time with jewelry photoshoots, right?" Tsuna nodded his head. "Then that's very normal. The first timer tends to get nervous and anxious as they don't want to destroy the expensive jewels. It takes time to get used to it."

"I agreed with Hayato."

The silver-haired model glared at Takeshi. "Don't call me that, you idiot baseball freak!" as usual, the tall model laughed it off.

Before Takeshi could open his mouth, a waitress arrived at their table with notepad and pen. "Good afternoon, may I take your order?" she asked, professionally.

Hayato clicked his tongue. "I'll have Caesar salad with butter sourdough. And I'll have water." He handed his menu to the waitress.

"I would like makizushi and lemonade drink, please." Takeshi ordered with a friendly smile as he hands his menu as well to the waitress.

Tsuna hands his menu too, to the waitress. "I like to have curry rice and water, please and thank you." He said softly with a shy smile.

The waitress nodded her head as she has been writing down the orders and placed the menus underneath her arm. "I'll bring your order soon." She said and walked away.

"How did you get involve with modeling business, Sora-chan?" Takeshi asked with curious. And even the silver-haired model is curious too as he glanced at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiles. "Well…" he explained his reasons once again. "…and that's how I got the job ever since." He finished and grabbed a glass of water that the waitress arrived with drinks a while ago when he was telling his story. He sipped some of his water while Hayato hummed and Takeshi grinned wide.

"That's cool. And you did for model only because of kindness and you knew it brings your mother's joy." Takeshi said as his eyes soften. "You are really kind, Sora-chan." He chuckled happily.

Tsuna blushes as Hayato nodded his head and half-smile at the petite model. "I was right, Tenth is the best."

"Ano… why are you calling me tenth? I don't understand." Tsuna asked with confused with the odd nickname.

Takeshi immediately knew that Hayato won't explain to the petite model in front of him. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Takeshi stood up and head to the restroom.

The silver-haired model clicked his tongue knowingly. He glanced at the tiny model. "…you're the tenth person who understands the music." Tsuna tilted his head with curious. "Remember when that idiot told you I wanted to become a professional pianist?" the petite model nodded his head. "…during my performances… it was the first time I have to play the performance without my mother. It was hard for me to stay focus on it, so my father told my sister to give me her dessert. Hoping it would calm me down, but, her baking skill is shit. She practically forced me to eat it and I wasn't feeling well, and I played the piano." Hayato scoffed when he remembered his disaster performance. "Everyone thinks it's a genius, a masterpiece. But they were wrong, I was messed up, I was sick, and none of those masterpieces are real. It is only a fluke. My father liked it and decided that I _must_ eat my sister's shitting dessert before I go to my performance."

He paused, grabbed his water and took a sip while Tsuna frowned with puzzling eyes. "…it continues that routine for months. Until… until I got food poisoning. It was bad enough that I went to the hospital. The doctor told me that my diet has changed to the point that I can't eat many kinds of meals. There are certain diets, certain meals that I can have without getting myself sick. In the beginning, it was hard, I kept getting sick whenever I have meals. My doctor told my father that I was forbidden to eat anything that was made by my sister when he learned about her terrible baking skills. If I hadn't gone to the hospital early, if I had continued to eat those shitting desserts from her, I could have died, especially, when I was only seven years old." He leaned back against the chair with a heavy sighed.

"It was hard at that time. I couldn't play for the performances anymore. I can't even look at my family any longer than a minute. The only comfort was when I play the piano myself, alone in the room. But… it was… I can't… I tried to send my message through the music, my feelings, my soul… but no one was able to get it. Only nine people understood the messages. And because of my messages, my guardian decided to take me away from my family who caused me to suffer and pain. Since my guardian took me away, I haven't touched the piano." He glanced at Tsuna with solemn eyes. "…and when you told us that you knew the song, the Ghost's Touch, and the meaning of it… you're the tenth person in my life that actually listen to my message."

Tsuna's eyes widen when he realized. They both stared at each other in silence until the waitress arrived with plates of foods and set it down. "Enjoy your meal." She bowed and walked away. Tsuna's caramel-eyes glanced at the front of the salad of Hayato. Now he knew why the silver-haired boy eats salads, simple treats, and nothing too fancy or delicious-looking meals. All because he had to eat a certain diet in order to avoid the food poison.

"…I'm so sorry that you've gone through hard experiences, Hayato-kun." Tsuna whispered softly, sympathy. Then he reached for the silver-haired's hand and clutched it in his small hands. "And… I'm sorry for your loss, I don't know who you've lost but I'm truly sorry." He genuinely meant it.

Hayato smiles softly with sad eyes. "…thank you, Tenth."

Then, Takeshi returns with a grinned. "Yo." He sat down on his chair, picked up his chopsticks as he glanced at his food. "Looks great!" his eyes landed on the hands on the table. "Is everything alright?"

Tsuna blushed when he noticed his hands is still holding Hayato's hand. He quickly released it, grabbed his spoon while nodded his head. "H-hai."

"Tch." Hayato half-heartedly glared at the tall model as he grabbed a fork.

The trio ate their dinner meal while chatting in a simple and safe topic for a while. After their meals, they left the restaurant and head to the elevator. And then, walked down the hallway to arrive Tsuna's room. Takeshi grinned at Tsuna. "See you later, Sora-chan!" he waved happily and walk down while humming.

"Bye, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna turned to Hayato. "Goodnight, Hayato-kun." He bowed and turned to his door.

"…it was my mother." Tsuna halted as his hand touch the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder with a confused face. Hayato elaborated. "I lost my mother; the Ghost Touch song was represented for my mother."

Tsuna soften. "Hayato-kun…" he couldn't imagine what it likes to have lost a mother, with no motherly love in your life, growing up without one… it must be scary and lonely. "…I'm sorry."

Hayato shook his head. "It's a long time ago. But thank you, for listening and for… for being my friend."

"…of course." Tsuna gives Hayato his warm smiles. "Good night." He walked inside the room and shut the door gently.

The silver-haired model stared at the door with soft pink cheeks. _'…I'm glad… that I have become your friend, Sora.'_ He mused, turned around, shove his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway that leads to his and his group's room.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Date: September 22** **nd**

 **Time: Morning of 6:43**

Tsuna walked up to the photographer with his same costume, white strapless dress with knee lengths. He waited with his mother, along with Bluebell, and Chrome.

When Elena arrived with a late teenager Italian boy. "Hello, I apologize for the lateness. This is Bovino, Lambo Junior." She introduced the model.

Lambo tipped his head with greeted, he wears green silk button shirt, the top is unbuttoning, and the bottoms are unbuttoning as well, the only buttons are two in the middle, black slacks, and barefoot. "And this is Sora, your partner." Elena added.

Tsuna smiles shyly at the Italian model. "Hello." Lambo hummed in respond.

"Alright." Bluebell got their attention. "Now, this tale is called Emerald Gemstone. It's about a demigod and a mortal girl. Demigod had saved a mortal girl from the danger and they both fell in love. However, demigod's father refuses to let him stay with a mortal girl. They were forced to separate by his father, but their love still stays true to each other." She explained another short tale. Bluebell turned to a staff who is holding a box with a lid opened. She took out a piece of jewelry and walked to Tsuna. "Here…" she carefully placed a vintage silver chain of headpiece that is filled with emeralds gemstones around Tsuna's forehead.

Bluebell nodded her head in satisfied and grabbed a silver-gold with emerald gemstone ring finger from the box. She handed it to Lambo, who not unkindly took it and placed it in his left ring finger. "Good, now go to the set." She said as she grabbed her camera from the staff and lifted up to her eye. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora glanced up at Lambo with curious and puzzled. Lambo sighed softly as he relaxes his shoulders. He calmly wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and pressed his lips against her temple as his eyes are closed. Sora blushes softly while her hands touch Lambo's forearm that was rested against her collarbones.

After a minute or so, Lambo changed his position. He is standing behind Sora with his left hand around on her shoulder and his right hand rested on her stomach. He rested his forehead against her hair while Sora placed her hand on Lambo's right hand. Her other hand gently grabbed Lambo's left forearm. Showing off the emerald ring.

Then another position changed, Lambo released Sora from his arms, stand in front of her, side by side to the camera. He lifted his hand, to push the hair behind her ear while staring at her large caramel eyes. Sora was slightly surprised to his two open eyes, instead of one. The atmosphere between these two is rather quiet yet peaceful. _Click. Click. Click._

Bluebell hummed happily as she is liking the poses so far. Nana turned to Elena with curious eyes. "Lambo-san is good."

Elena nodded her head with a smile. "He is. Lambo is more of a smooth professional model. Go with the flow type of model. He's been modeling business since he was practically born. It's not surprising that he has a natural skill as a model." She explained.

Nana made an 'o' shape mouth as she understood. _'Oh, so he's that type. There are a quite amount of famous people who are born to be natural stars.'_ She mused.

"Elena…" Chrome gently tucked her boss/manager's sleeve. "He's here." She pointed a figure of a boy walking toward them.

Elena smiles at the other model. "Good, I'm glad you came here on time."

The blue-haired photographer speaks up. "Excellent job! Now… onto the next model." She turned around and smiles wide when she saw another model. "You're here, good! Good! Come here."

Tsuna glanced at the other model with wondering after the headpiece was taken off gently and return to the box. The male model is a young Japanese with short white hair, gray eyes, a scar on his left temple, an adhesive bandage on his nose, and he wears yellow silk unbutton shirt that shows off his muscles toned chest, black slacks, and barefoot. He grinned widely at Tsuna. "Hello! My name is Sasagawa, Ryohei. It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" Tsuna noticed that white-haired model also has white sports tape around his fingertips to underneath his sleeves that were blocked.

"Hi, my name is Sora." Tsuna introduced himself politely and saw Lambo walked to the chair, sat down and has his eyes closed. Then he turned his attention to the photographer who clapped her hands.

"Alright, now onto the next part. This is called Citrine Gemstone tale, it's about a prince who has the ability to heal any illness. When he met a cancer commoner girl, he fell in love with her optimism and kindhearted personality, he healed her illness. The commoner girl was thankful for the prince as they both become closer. The prince wants to marry her, unfortunately, he had a fiancée from another kingdom and had to marry her for politics. So, the prince married the princess while the commoner girl was left alone." Bluebell explained while grabbed the object from the different box.

Nana frowned. "All these gemstones tales have sad endings." She whispered softly to Elena and Chrome.

"I know, but we can't change since it's official for Vongola Gems." Elena mentions while Chrome clung her notebook against her chest. She felt sad when she hears the tales, she preferred happy ending stories.

Bluebell placed a silver-gold chain style armlet with citrine gemstones around Tsuna's left bicep. The designs are very majestic and good-looking. Then the blue-haired woman grabbed a silver-gold ring with a citrine gemstone to Ryohei.

The white-haired model placed the ring in his right index finger and fold and unfold his fingers to get used to the feeling of a ring.

"Good, now head to the set, please." Bluebell carefully observed the models in the set and lifted her camera once again. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Ryohei grinned at Sora. "This is going to be EXTREME!"

Sora sweatdropped at his cheerful, booming voice. Ryohei rolled his shoulders and stretches his arms. "Do you have any extreme plan?"

"Uhh… no. I'll leave it to you, Sasagawa-san." Sora said with a shy smile.

Ryohei rubbed his chin with thinking face. Then he hit his palm with a fist as he got an idea. "I know!" he immediately wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and twirled her around. Sora yelped in surprised as she clung her arms around his neck. After a couple of slower twirls, Ryohei beamed at her as he still holding her against him.

Sora's blushes at this posture but then she returns his friendly smile. Luckily, the armlet is facing the camera.

Then, Ryohei set Sora down on her feet gently then he hugged her, pressed her face against his chest with his hands on her back, facing the camera to show off the ring. After a minute or so, Ryohei turned to the side with Sora and leaned down to place a soft, light peck her bare left shoulder as his hand gently touch her upper arm, close to the armlet with softening eyes. Sora has her face pressed against his shoulder as her face is pure red. _Click. Click. Click._

"Nicely job!" Bluebell praised the models and glanced at her wristwatch. "We can do the last one set before lunchtime. Now…" she glanced around to make sure she has all her models with her. "as for both Emerald and Citrine mashed into one story. There are a demigod and a prince, both love the normal girl. They are fighting over her; however, the prince can't have her because he is already married, and the demigod couldn't keep her because of his father. So, the girl couldn't take any more heartbreaks, she left." Bluebell explained the story then turned to the staff. "Please give me the box three and four." She turned back to her models. "This time, you three will wear more jewelry."

Lambo wears black choker with emerald stone on the middle, a silver chain necklace with bull-face emeralds eyes above his heart, green leather bracelet with black pearls wrapped around his right wrist, a silver-gold with emerald gemstone left ring finger, a silver-gold ring that shaped of an ox wrapped around his right middle finger, emeralds earrings, and silver-gold headpiece wrapped around his head with an emerald stone between his eyebrows.

Ryohei took off his shirt and is half-naked, he wears silver-chain omega necklace, silver-gold bangle armlet with citrine gems wrapped around his left bicep, silver-gold right index ring with citrine gemstone, a silver-gold ring that shaped of a kangaroo wrapped around his right middle finger, citrines earrings, and a silver chain necklace with sun-shaped charm that reached half-way to his heart.

Tsuna wears a vintage silver chain of headpiece that is filled with emeralds gemstones, a silver-gold chain style armlet with citrine gemstones around his left bicep, silver-gold chain choker with citrines and emeralds gemstones entwined, silver-gold bracelet with emeralds wrapped around his left wrist, silver-gold bracelet with citrines wrapped around his right wrist, and silver-gold mixture of emerald and citrine earrings.

It was eye-catching of jewelry that three models are wearing. Making them look like they were statues instead of human beings.

The photographer was satisfied with it. "Great, now head back to the set, please." She watched the three models return to the set. She double checks her camera to have enough space in her memory card. "Alright… you may begin!" _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora stood in the middle of two models at her sides. Lambo grabbed her hand, entwined with his fingers while Ryohei wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind. Lambo glanced at Ryohei quietly for a few seconds then he pulled Sora to his chest.

Ryohei raised his eyebrow at Lambo while Lambo wrapped his one arm around Sora's hip and his other hand touches her jaw.

The petite model glanced up at Lambo with large caramel innocent eyes. Ryohei placed his hands-on Sora's shoulders and stared at Lambo's eyes intensely.

Almost like they are truly fighting over the petite model.

Then, Lambo and Ryohei released the tiny model. The white-haired model placed his palm on Sora's head and grinned at her while Lambo lifted Sora's hand and slowly pecked with his eyes closed. Sora glanced at Lambo then at Ryohei. _Click. Click. Click._

Bluebell continued taking pictures with a serious face. While Elena placed her hands on her hips. "With Ryohei and Lambo, it seems that they truly are fighting over her." She mumbled softly with observation.

"Takeshi and Hayato are like guardians to Sora-chan, and now… these two are like… lovers?" Chrome asked with questioning at the end.

Elena hummed. "Not really, more like… platonic relationship. Like, she is beyond important to them, without her, they are lost."

Nana placed her index finger on her cheek with thoughtful eyes. "It does feel like it when I watch them modeling." She added her opinion.

Then, the blue-haired photographer paused. "Sasagawa-kun, Bovino-kun, you both may step out of the set. Sora-chan, please stay. You will do a solo." After the male models left the set, the blue-haired woman lifted her camera and capture the shots from Sora's solo modeling.

Ryohei stretched his arms. "She has EXTREME skill!" he said with a big grinned and then gave a couple of air punches.

Lambo hummed as he walked to the chair, sat down with his legs crossed and his elbow rested on it as his chin leaned against his palm. He carefully watched Sora's modeling. _'…she has potential.'_ He mused, admitted that the petite model has had some good raw, potential talent.


	15. Vongola Gems Part III

***double-take at the reviews, favs, and follows*... it's a good thing I didn't drink my water yet. *amazed***

 **WOW! Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! *beam like an idiot***

 **The project of Vongola Gems is DONE! *dance* Annnnnnd the suspense is coming very slowly into this story~ *squeal with excitement***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Enjoy~ *hugs* :D**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Tenth Level Floor, Room #172**

 **Date: September 21st**

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:05**

Tsuna glanced at the reflection from the mirror, double checked it until he is satisfied with his disguise. He wears a dark thigh-length orange sweater, blue skinny jeans, black converse shoes, and his waist-length hair is tied in a low ponytail. His caramel-eyes shifted to his mother who is laying on her bed, chatting Kikyo from the phone with a sweet smile on her face. Tsuna smiles at his mother's obvious happiness. "I'm leaving now." He informed his mother.

Nana glanced at her son and nodded her head. "Be careful." She said, before she covered her phone and return to chat with Kikyo.

Tsuna left the room and closed the door behind him gently. He walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button. _'Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun told me they will meet me at the arcade.'_ The elevator alerted as the door automatic opened, revealed a tall young man. His caramel-eyes met dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He has blonde wavier hair and he wears a green and black jacket over a black v-neck shirt, dark jeans, black combat boots, and silver stud earrings. The young man tilted his head politely, walked out of the elevator box and Tsuna quickly walked inside before the door closed.

The petite model couldn't help but amazed at the tall young man walked down the hallway, in such grace and smooth manner. Tsuna watched as the door slowly closed then suddenly, the young man tripped and fell on his face. Tsuna flinched in surprised, before the door completely closed, the young man stood up, dust it off from his clothes and then walked smoothly as if he never trips in the first place.

'… _that's…. was something.'_ Tsuna mused with a sweatdropped when the door closed, and he shook his head. He pressed the level button and waited.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **"Vongola Gems: Part III"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Kaen Hoteru (Flame Hotel)**

 **Lobby, Arcade**

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:13**

"Tenth!" Hayato greeted Tsuna with a smile as he waved. Tsuna waved back with a friendly smile, his caramel-eyes glanced over and surprise to see Ryohei standing next to Takeshi. When he arrived toward a small group.

"Hello, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna greeted his senpai politely with a bowed.

Ryohei grinned widely. "There's no need for formal! Called me onii-san!" he fists pump happily as Hayato hissed at him while Takeshi laughed with amused.

Tsuna blinked then smiles awkwardly. "A-ah…then… onii-san?"

"That's right! You reminded me of EXTREME someone!" Hayato smacked the white-haired boy's the back of his head.

"Idiot! Are you trying to alert the fans, Turf-top?!" Hayato snapped with annoyed.

Tsuna sweatdropped when Ryohei half-glared at Hayato and they went into an argument while Takeshi smiles widely. He turned to the petite model. "Want to play a shooting game?" he offered.

"A-ah? Umm…" Tsuna glanced at Hayato and Ryohei argued but they weren't attracting attention from others so he assumed that's safe and turned to Takeshi. "Sure." He followed his tall model friend to the shooting game and decided to play 'Kill Zombie' game.

After a while, two models finished their shooting game and the other models decided to have early dinner at the same restaurant.

.

* * *

.

 **Lobby, Restaurant**

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:56**

The small group sat at the table near the window that is halfway covered by the curtains. Tsuna sat close to the window, next to him is Hayato, front of him is Ryohei and Takeshi is across from Hayato. They examined the menus quietly. Until Ryohei glanced up and stared at Tsuna with scrutinizing.

Tsuna fidget in his seat, uncomfortable and Hayato noticed it. He glared at Ryohei. "Oi, Turf-top, you are making her uncomfortable." He hissed in irritated as he doesn't like to see his friend feeling awkward because of his member.

Ryohei blinked then grinned at her with apologetic eyes. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel EXTREMELY uncomfortable!" Hayato nearly wants to throttle at the white-haired model for shouted the word once again across the table while Takeshi laughed happily.

"A-ah… it's fine." Tsuna said with a sweatdropped with a timid smile on his face. _'Sas-I mean… onii-san sure is loud, huh?'_ he mused.

Then a waitress came to their table with a professional smile. "Good afternoon, are you ready to order?" she asked, politely.

Hayato handed the menus over to the waitress with a solemn face. "I'll have Gado-gado salad and a glass of water."

"I would like Inari-zushi and water, please." Takeshi ordered with a friendly smile before he handed the menus to the waitress.

The waitress nodded her head as she jotted down on her notepad then glanced at Ryohei and Tsuna. "Gyudon sounds like an EXTREMELY good! And a sports drink, cherry flavor!" Ryohei handed the menus over with an excited grinned.

"A-ah… I like to have yakisoba and water, please and thank you." Tsuna informed softly with a small smile as he handed the menus to the waitress as well.

"Understood. I will bring your drinks as soon as possible. Your food will be ready in fifteen to twenty minutes." The waitress bowed and quickly left the table to the backdoor that leads the kitchen area.

Tsuna glanced at his friends. "Umm… excuse me. I need to head to the restroom." He excused himself, left the table to the restroom while inwardly grimace when he realized he'll have to got to the women restroom. He is _still_ not used to it.

Meanwhile, back to the table. Hayato glared at Ryohei. "Why you kept glancing at Tenth?! You're making her feel like she's unwelcome here." He leaned forward with an annoyed hiss.

Takeshi chuckled awkwardly as he tilted his head at white-haired member. "Is there something you don't like her?" he asked, curious and slightly defensive.

"Huh?" Ryohei blinked at his members then shook his head. "No, not at all. She's just… she reminded me of my sister." He whispered, which is out of character of him.

Takeshi raised his eyebrows with confused while Hayato narrowed his eyes with caution. "I didn't know you have a sister, senpai." Takeshi said with surprised.

Ryohei hummed. "Had." He glanced at the window. "I had a sister."

An uncomfortable silence appeared in the table. Hayato frowned while examined the white-haired teenage then clicked his tongue and took out his phone to check something personal. Takeshi rubbed back of his neck as he feels awkward. They may have been in a famous group for two years; however, they never attempt to learn everything about each other of their personal lives. Only surface personal life and professional life.

When the waitress arrived with a tray filled with drinks. She handed three glass of waters to the customer who orders and a sports drink to Ryohei. Then she bowed professionally and walked away.

After a few minutes later, Tsuna return to the table and sat down in his spot. He couldn't help it but feel like the atmosphere got tense.

Takeshi cleared his throat. "So, tomorrow is the last day of the project." He said before he glanced around in caution.

Tsuna blinked. "That's right. I didn't expect the time flies so fast." He whispered softly, his first project with Arcobaleno took nearly a month to accomplished. This project is rather short but, it made Tsuna rather sad. _'After tomorrow, I have to return home.'_ He would love to be back home but, he won't be hanging out with his new friends. It was disappointing for him.

"When you are very busy, the time just goes on." Hayato speaks up calmly.

Ryohei turned to Tsuna with a grinned. "But we can always find a place to hang out again!" he said with positively.

Takeshi laughed. "True, true. Hey, where are you from?" he asked Tsuna with curious.

"A-ah… I'm from Namimori." Takeshi and Ryohei were surprised to hear that while Hayato narrowed his eyes at his members with contemplative.

"Isn't that place where you guys were born and raise?" Hayato distantly remembered they mention about it in the past.

The petite model eyes widen in shock. "Hheeeiii? Really?" he glanced at two models in front of him.

"Hahaha. Small world, isn't it? Hey, do you know Takesushi?" Takeshi leaned forward with an exciting smile. Tsuna nodded his head and the tall model beamed. "My old man owned that restaurant."

"Wow…" Tsuna didn't expect that. Then he glanced at Ryohei. "What about you, o-onii-san?" he is not used to call someone that title.

Ryohei rubbed his chin with thinking face. "…well, I did leave award for being an EXTREME boxer!" he grinned widely.

' _Boxer? I don't think I remember anything about that…nor heard anything about award about boxing and boxer.'_ Tsuna mused with interested. "I don't think I heard anything about that…" he said with sheepishly smile.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "He meant that his father was a former boxer and retired to Namimori. I believe his name was Sasagawa, Tadao. He left a gold medal award that he fought for the Namimori competition for boxing." He informed, blankly.

"Wow! I didn't know you were interested in my private life, Octopus-head!" Ryohei grinned at a silver-haired boy who glared at him.

"I'm not even _slightest_ interested in your life, Turf-top! You always mention your father almost every day!"

"Maa, maa, calm down."

Tsuna sweatdropped and he tilted his head. _'Sasagawa, Tadao? I don't think I recognize that name anywhere… hmm, maybe I'll check it out when I'm back home.'_ He mused.

The waitress returns with a tray full of plates, she set the plates down and bowed with a smile. "Enjoy your meal, I'll come around in case you need anything." She informed then walk away.

The group ate their dinner meal while chatting in a simple topic for a while. It was another nice dinner for Tsuna who enjoyed hanging out with his friends.

.

* * *

.

 **Tenth Level Floor, Room #167**

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:23**

 **Meanwhile…**

Elena walked to the table where her laptop was while Chrome is laying on her stomach on top of her bed. She is web-surfing through the websites on the tablet while listening to music through her black skull headphone to cure her boredom. The manager glanced at Chrome with a soft smile than turn to the table. She sat down on the chair, opened her laptop and turned it on.

After a few minutes of updated, login password, and into the video chat. She double clicks it and waited for the video chat opened. Once it did, she moved her mouse to click the familiar name on the list. Elena waited for the caller to answer in silent until it answered. She beamed at the man through the video camera. He has a blue hair melon-like hairstyle with two zigzag partings, full bangs, and indigo eyes. He wears a long-sleeve black shirt with a blue military-like coat and white jeans. His name is Daemon Spade and he is Elena's fiancée.

" _Il mio amore."_ **[My love]** Daemon's eyes soften when he greeted his beautiful fiancée.

Elena smiles lovely. "Hello, my darling. How are you?"

" _Sto bene. Tu?"_ **[I'm Fine. You?]** Daemon asked with concerned as he glanced over his fiancée and seemed to be relief that she looks safe and healthy.

"I'm well. How's the project over there going?" Elena asked with curious then frowned with concerned when Daemon sighed heavily. "What is it?"

" _Ti ricordi che ti ho parlato del problema qui?"_ **[Remember that I told you about the problem here?]** Elena narrowed her eyes while thinking.

Then she remembered. "Oh… the hacker problem from couple days ago or so?" she whispered before she glanced at Chrome, minding her own business in her own world.

Daemon nodded his head. _"Sembra che l'hacker fosse troppo abile. Nemmeno Giannini puo rintracciare questo hacker. Chiunque sia. Stanno cercando il cielo."_ **[Looks like the hacker was too good. Not even Giannini can track down this hacker. Whoever it is. They are looking for the sky.]**

Elena bit her lip with worried. She placed a finger on her chin with thoughtful expression on her face. "When you say the sky… you don't mean…"

The man sighed once again. _"Sangue reale di un cielo."_ **[Royal blood of a sky.]**

"I don't understand this… I mean… I'm not trying to be a bitch, but why aren't they target Giotto?" Elena asked with confused.

Daemon's lips twitched then tilted his head. He glanced his surrounding then back to his fiancée. _"Da quando il… incidente. Il sangue di Giotto non funziona piu."_ **[Since the…incident. Giotto's blood no longer works.]**

"And now, they think we somehow have a sky who has royal blood? Do you even know why they want the blood for?" Elena asked with curious. "Plus, are you ever going to tell me about that _Incident_?" she noticed her fiancée stared at her with guilty eyes. She sighed softly as her shoulders slumped. "Let me guess… it's complicated and only Giotto have to tell the story, not you nor anyone."

" _Mi dispiace amore mio. Sai che questa non e la mia storia da raccontare. Solo lui devo dirlo, I un suo diritoo."_ **[I'm sorry, my love. You know this is not my story to tell. Only he has to say it, it's his right.]**

The blonde-haired beauty waved her hand. "It's fine. I understand. Someday, I will get that story and I will find a way to help you and everyone." She said with resolved.

Daemon smiles sweetly at her. _"So che lo farai. Comunque…"_ **[I know you will. Anyways…]** He changed the topic. _"Come stanno I marmocchi Guardian?"_ **[How are Guardian brats?]**

Elena is aware the topic changed, it either there's a suspicion eavesdropper over there nor he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She smiles back at him. "Well… the Guardian has been doing well, working on this project with a new model…" she kept talking happily.

Unaware that Chrome has long stopped listening to her music and have been listening to the conversation between Elena and Daemon for a while. Chrome frowned softly as she stared at her tablet blankly. _'Royal blood? Sky? Incident? Hacker?'_ Chrome is confused about this information and decided to inform it to her brother later.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Nimaigai Sutajio (Clams Studio)**

 **Time: Morning of 6:11**

The petite model has dressed in the same costume once again. He glanced his surrounding while waiting for his partners to arrive. Meanwhile, Nana is sipping her coffee cup as she is listening to Elena and Chrome is busying tapping on her tablet softly.

Bluebell double-checked with her camera and set with a satisfied face. She glanced at blonde-haired manager. "Where are my models?" she frowned, curious.

Elena twitched softly. "Ah… they will arrive… separately. But he should be here any second now." She answered and glanced at her wristwatch. Then her blue eyes glanced around. "I suggest we should… make this place a little bit less crowded."

"Ah…" Bluebell understood, she has worked with him before, a long time ago. "I shall do that." She went to a large group of staff and warned them.

Tsuna frowned when he overhears Elena. "He doesn't like the crowded place?" he asked with confused.

"No… otherwise they will be bitten to death." Elena said with a smile as sweatdropped appeared.

The petite model just stared blankly. _'….heeii? Bitten to death?!'_ what kind of person does that?!

Then, an Asian boy arrived, dressed in violet silk button shirt with two unbutton on top, tucked in black slacks, and barefoot.

Elena smiles softly. "Sora-chan, this is your partner, Hibari, Kyoya." His steel grey eyes glared which makes Tsuna flinched. _'Heeeiiii! His eyes are too scary!'_ he paled when he heard this scary boy is his partner.

"Excellent. Now, we can start." Bluebell made sure she has her models' attention. "This tale is called Amethyst Gemstone. It's about an angel boy and a mortal girl. The angel has been watched over the girl for a long time since she caught his attention, she is special and kind. Something about her that he couldn't help but find her interesting. He traveled down from heaven to get to know the girl. They met, fell in love, however, the angel has to return back to heaven. Leaving the girl with memories of him, vanished. It's a cruse for an angel whoever leave heaven to earth." Then she turned to a staff who is carrying a box. "Now then…" Bluebell lid the box lid, grabbed the jewelry and went to Tsuna.

It's a white-gold one-third cuff bracelet with a thin silver chain attached around the middle with multiples amethyst gemstones. It attached around the petite model's left wrist. The photographer stood back with satisfied then went to the box and picked up a silver-gold ring with an amethyst gemstone in the middle. She handed it to Hibari who not unkindly grabbed it, placed it in his right middle finger.

"Good, now head to that set." Bluebell watched her models walked into the set and lifted her camera. "You may begin." She pressed the button. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora eyeing at her scary partner who didn't show any hint of emotion. Hibari glanced at the petite model from the corner of his eyes. Sora nearly flinched when Hibari walked to her, gently grabbed her left wrist and pecked her knuckles as his eyes are closed.

Sora gap at him. _'I thought he was going to hit me!'_ she stared at Hibari's face. She can see his feature, he is truly handsome and not only that, she could have sworn that his face actually reminded her of someone, but couldn't quite put her finger on. Sora snapped out of it when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, pulled toward to warm, toned chest.

The petite model blushed softly. She slightly hesitated to wrapped her arms around Hibari and Hibari's right-hand touch on top of her head, showing off the ring.

Then Hibari turned Sora to face the camera, hugged her from behind. He entwined his fingers with Sora's left wrist over her shoulder while his other arm wrapped around her waist. "Hn." Hibari is satisfied with the size and poses then his eyes are half-way at the camera. While Sora is blushing softly as she glanced away from the corner of her eyes. _Click. Click. Click._

"He may hate crowded people and doesn't want to do many of modeling job, he is an excellent talent for being a model." Elena said with proud.

Nana hummed with interested as she smiles widely.

"Kufufufu… he never likes to get near people. But it seems the Skylark is showing small interested in a tiny bunny." Elena, Chrome, and Nana turned to an Italian boy, who wears indigo silk shirt with button, untucked and unbutton top, black slacks, and barefoot.

"Nii-sama." Chrome smiles softly at her older brother.

Elena glanced at the confused manager. "Yun-kun, this is Rokudo, Mukuro. Mukuro-kun, this is Yun-kun, Sora-chan's manager."

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu, hello." He greeted in slightly creepy, but Nana beamed at him.

"Nice to meet you." Nana said, friendly.

"If you both excuse me, I would like to borrow my little sister, kufufu." Mukuro said, innocently at Elena who stared at him in slight suspicion.

The blonde-haired manager glanced at her assistant then back at her assistant's brother. "You have five minutes. Bluebell-chan is almost done." She warned the pineapple-haired boy.

Mukuro nodded his head, he and his little sister walked a few feet away from the managers and out of hearing shots. He glanced at Chrome with serious eyes with false smirked on his face. "Now, tell me, my dear Chrome… What's going on with the message from last night?" he narrowed his eyes with curious, interested, and confused.

"Nii-sama… I don't understand completely but… something is happening in Vongola and it has something to do with the royal blood from a sky." Chrome explained softly while hugging her tablet against her chest.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes with contemplating. "Royal blood from a sky?"

"Hai… they mention that Giotto used to have it but something happened, that his blood is no longer a target. And now… something… someone… wants royal blood." The dark-purple-haired girl bit her lip, feeling very anxious.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled humorlessly. "It seems that this _perfect_ Vongola has a dirty, dark secret." He whispered softly with inquisitiveness. "There are many questions that need answers… but biggest of all, the main question is… who is a sky that carries royal blood?" he placed his fingers on his chin then he glanced at his little sister. "Does anyone know this beside us?"

Chrome shook her head. "No, only us, nii-sama… and I thought we could tell this to others."

"Ah… those two." Mukuro knows aware that his little sister wants to tell their friends. "That boy doesn't exactly have a brain but he does have other skill that would come in handy. And also, the other one, he has skills, not as good as Vongola's technologists, but he'll do." He mumbled softly as he is scheming the idea. Then he glanced at Chrome. "For now, keep this between us. I need to investigate this first, understand, my dear Chrome?"

"Hai, nii-sama." Chrome nod her head and Mukuro smirked at her with fond eyes.

"Kufufu, excellent."

Then, a photographer speaks up. "Alright! Next model!" Mukuro took his cue as he walked toward the set. He smirked arrogantly at Hibari who glared hatefully at him. Hibari clicked his tongue sharply and stalk to the corner of the room, away from the crowded.

Tsuna thought he died. _'Hibari-san is too scary.'_ He mused with paled. Then he glanced up and surprised to see a tall model with heterochromia eyes. _'His eyes… left is blue and his right eye is… unusually red.'_ He mused with curious.

Nana smiles at her son. "This is Rokudo, Mukuro. Mukuro-kun, this is Sora-chan." She introduced the two models happily.

"Nice to meet you, Rokudo-san." Tsuna bowed politely.

"Kufufu… pleasure is all mine, Sora-chan." Mukuro lifted the petite model's hand and pecked. Tsuna blushed softly and Mukuro smirked wide with amused by the reaction.

Bluebell glanced at her models back and forth and nod her head. "Alright, this tale is called Tanzanite Gemstone. It's about a dark angel and a mortal girl. A dark angel was sent to the earth to destroy because the earth wasn't perfect. However, the dark angel met a mortal girl who showed him the goodness and the kindness part of the world. During that time, they both fell in love; however, the mortal girl almost dies because of the dark angel's lacking from his mission. He couldn't bring harm to the girl he loved, so he left the earth to fight the others in order to protect the earth, all because of a girl is living in the world, leaving her alone." She finished explained the tale calmly then turned to the box where the staff is holding out.

Meanwhile, Nana frowned softly. "The tales are lovely but ended up with bittersweet and sad endings." She sighed as she is standing close to Elena and Chrome.

"I know." Elena understood how the manager's feelings while Chrome thought about writing fanfiction to make all these tales into happy endings.

When the photographer took out two matching earrings, walked to the tiny model and handed it. "Put this on your ears. You have ears pierced?"

"Hai." Tsuna gently took the earrings and was amazed by the beauty of it. It's a silver-gold ear cuff with three thin spikes-like chandeliers of tanzanite gemstones attached. He carefully put it on his ears with Nana's help. White, Bluebell took out a silver-gold ring with tanzanite gemstone in the middle and gave it to Mukuro. The tall model took it and placed it in his left index finger.

"Good, now back on the set." Bluebell ordered her models as she watched them walked to the set. She lifted her camera and hummed with content. _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Sora made sure her hair is tucked back behind her ears to show off the earrings. Mukuro glanced at her with a sharp smirk.

"Kufufu, what do you suggest we do?" he asked with slight annoyance, however, Sora didn't catch it as she placed her finger on her cheek with thoughtful.

"Well… umm… I'm not sure… I'll leave it up to you, Rokudo-san." Sora decided to leave the pose plans to the experience model once again.

Mukuro raised his eyebrow with interested. "Oh?" normally, whenever outsider works with him, he has to be obeyed and respect because of the contract. However, to give permission from an outsider is unusual, after all, everyone knows that Rokudo, Mukuro isn't afraid to use his… _charm_. "You don't know who are Guardians, do you?"

"N-no…" Sora answered, with an embarrassed smile.

' _Interesting.'_ Mukuro smirked widely with a glint in his eyes. Sora eyeing at him with caution. She watched the tall model leaned forward to her, hands cup her jawlines and his face was close to hers. Sora's eyes widen in surprise as a red blush appeared on her cheeks. Mukuro gently tilted her head in his palms, showing off her earring toward the camera and his ring at the same time. "Kufufu…" somehow, his red eye glows mysteriously. _Click. Click. Click._

Elena narrowed her eyes at this and glanced at Sora's manager. "She doesn't know who Rokudo, Mukuro, does she?" she stated with a face.

"Hmmm… nope." Nana shook her head.

The blonde-haired manager slumped her shoulders. "Of course. Because of that… she gave him permission… unknowingly… that he is free to do what he wants." She rubbed her face, wearily. She should've warned the tiny model but it was too late. Chrome sweatdropped at her boss however, she glanced at her brother and the petite model.

'… _they are cute together… I wouldn't mind having a sister-in-law.'_ Chrome mused with blushes as she daydreams of the possibility for her brother's happiness and new family member.

Then a photographer exclaimed. "Good work! Now time for both models to work with Sora-chan." She waited for her models to pay attention to her. Hibari stood a few feet away but close enough to hear her out. "Alright…as for both Amethyst and Tanzanite mashed into a story. There are an angel and dark angel, are natural enemies, love the same girl. They are fighting over her; however, the girl lost her memories with her angel and she is hurt by a dark angel. She couldn't handle the supernatural anymore so she walked away." She explained then turned to the staff. "Please give me the box five and six." Then she glanced back at her models. "This time, you three will wear more jewelry."

Hibari wears black with amethyst stone choker, a silver-gold cuff of spikes and chains attached with an amethyst gemstone on the middle wrapped around his left wrist, a silver-gold ring with amethyst gemstone in the middle in his right middle finger, a silver ring shaped of hedgehog ring around his right index finger, amethyst stud earrings, and a silver thin-chain hand-cuffs-like made of amethyst necklace.

Mukuro wears a silver-gold ring with tanzanite gemstone in the middle around his left index finger, a silver owl-head shaped ring wrapped around his left thumb, silver-gold with tanzanite stones of bajoran spiking earrings, indigo leather-made choker, and a silver necklace with a charm that resembled of mini trident weapon.

Tsuna wears a white-gold one-third cuff bracelet with thin silver chain attached around the middle with multiples amethyst gemstones on his left wrist, silver-gold ear cuffs with three thin spikes-like chandeliers earrings of tanzanite gemstones attached on his ears, leather-made choker with amethyst and tanzanite stones mixed, and silver-gold bracelet with tanzanite and amethyst gemstones wrapped around his right forearm.

They are stood with jewelry on them that made people double-take of how these models are simply breathtaking shiny like stars in the nighttime.

Bluebell was pleased by this. "Now, head back to the set, please." She lifted her camera happily as she watched three models return to the set. "Now… you may begin!" _Click. Click. Click._

In the set; Hibari and Mukuro glared at each other heatedly while Sora stuck in the middle. Sora sweats nervously as she glanced at two handsome models. _'Something tells me that these two do_ _ **not**_ _like each other. At. All.'_ Sora mused while waiting.

Then, all of a sudden, Mukuro smirked and heaved Sora up in his arms in bridal style as Sora yelped in surprised. Her arms wrapped around Mukuro's neck out of reflex. The tall model took a step back while showing his smugness at Hibari. Sora's face turned red out of embarrassed.

Hibari glared darkly as he scowled at Mukuro. "Kufufu… careful Skylark… Sora-chan is a very _small_ and fragile lady." With a knowingly smirked when Hibari's eyes spark with interested once he heard the keyword as he overlooks Sora.

Sora turned her head to Hibari's direction with confused eyes. The Skylark model walked close to her and gently take one of her hands away from Mukuro's neck and pressed her fingertips on his lips. Sora bit her lips shyly then blushed hard when she felt Mukuro's lip pressed against her cheek.

Before she knew, she is in Hibari's arms as Hibari turned her away, shielded her from Mukuro as he narrowed his eyes and scowl. Sora has her arms wrapped around Hibari's shoulder as her chin is over his shoulder, blinked at Mukuro's amused eyes with annoyed smirked on his face. "Kufufu… I would like to have her back."

Hibari snorted. "Small animal." Sora tilted her head back with baffled. _'Did he just call me…small animal?'_ "Attempt to touch her again, I'll bite you to death." Hibari snapped at Mukuro who tried to get close to Sora.

"Kufufu… possessive already, Skylark?"

Sora yelped in surprised once again when she is set down on her feet and realized that Hibari and Mukuro stood face to face with dark glares. _'Hhheeeeiiiiii! Can we please be done with this already!'_ Sora inwardly cries as stood a foot away from the models. _Click. Click. Click._

"Wow… now, this… this is definitely a fight between two men over the girl they love." Nana whispered with amazed.

Elena agreed with Sora's manager. "Hai… watching them like this… I can see why they both fit as angel and dark angel."

"Nii-sama…" Chrome could see that her brother is showing his interested, even though it's small, interest still interest. Plus, he never shows anything interest in someone before. So, this is for first for her to witness. _'…I'll support you nii-sama!'_ she mused with determined.

.

.

.


	16. A New Step

***excited* Okay, okay! I'm really, really looking forward to this new project _and_ the suspense! **

**I hope you readers enjoy this chapter~!**

 **Thanks so much for favs, follows, and reviews~ *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :3**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *sulk***

 **Enjoy, amazing, wonderful readers~! *smile***

* * *

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Namimori Middle High**

 **Date: October 18** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 11:12**

Tsuna leaned his chin on his palm as he watched the grey clouds in the sky through the window inside of the classroom. He is now fifteen years old after his birthday has passed a few days ago. It was a nice small party between his mother and him. And his friends called him a while ago to wished him a good birthday which made him very happy. His caramel eyes noticed the small flashes of lightning in the distant. _'Mama is right… the rain will come soon.'_ He mused with relief that his mother gave him an umbrella.

It's lunchtime and most of the students are hanging around in a group of desks they pushed together. Tsuna's ears perked up when he heard a female student speak up about a Vongola Gems picture from a magazine she is holding.

" _Look at this… Sora-chan is so pretty!"_

" _She's so lucky! Hayato-kun is so handsome!"_

" _I wish Mukuro-sama would carry me like Sora-chan!"_

" _Wow… the necklace is so expensive!"_

" _I wish I can pose with Guardians!"_

A group of girls chattered as they overlook at the magazine with the latest hit of a freelance amateur model and Guardians. Tsuna shyly looked away with soft pink blushed. It was unusual to hear such nice compliments from others even though, they have no idea that _he_ is Sora. Then he just remembers something. _'Wait… if Vongola Gems is already out on the magazine then that means Bluebell-sensei already send the photos to mama.'_ He recalled that the blue-haired photographer did mention about send a bunch of model pictures to Yun and Sora after the magazine publishes first.

Then one of the female students turned around and called out her friend. "Hey! Hana-chan, look at this! It's Ryohei-kun!" she squealed fondly. A tall pretty girl with long, wavy black hair, fair skin, and wears her usual school uniform. Her name is Kurokawa, Hana and she frowned deeply when she turned around.

"Not interested. I don't want to see _Sasagawa_." Hana spat the name distastefully then walked out of the classroom.

Hana's friend pouted then turned back to others. "She still doesn't like Ryohei-kun." She shook her head then discuss the topic of the Guardians.

Tsuna frowned with confused. _'….Why doesn't she like onii-san? Onii-san may be loud but he's a very nice guy.'_ He mused then the bell rang.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **"A New Step"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Sawada Resident**

 **Time: Evening of 12:34**

Nana hummed happily as she is sitting on the couch, leaving her open laptop on the coffee table as she flipped the photos that were sent through the mail this morning. "Tsu-kun did a wonderful job with all these poses! I'm so glad that he also gained new friends too." She giggled with blessed.

The mother grabbed a new black with golden engraved patterns album. She has been added photos of 'Sora' in the album a while ago. From before commoner Sora to after model Sora. Nana opened the album to the fresh new page and placed a few new photos of Sora and Guardians in it. "I can't believe how time flies so fast… Tsu-kun has been modeling for three full months! And now he is fifteen years old…" Nana muttered to herself as she smoothed the page after she put a photo in the safety plastic.

Then an alert ding came from her laptop that caught her attention. Nana's eyes glanced at the monitor with curious. It's a new email for Yun and Sora. The mother set her album down next to her on the couch, leaned forward and clicked a few times to open up the email. Her eyes are wide in surprise at the familiar name. She carefully read the email.

 _Date: 18_ _th_ _, October 20XX  
Subject: Project from Vongola Entertainment Company_

 _Dear Yun-san,_

 _VEC (Vongola Entertainment Company) has another project. However, this project is rather important since it involved with a new product. However, the product was made by CAC (Cervello Accessories Company). It has come to our attention that we would like to have Sora to join this project as inamorata to Varia._

 _We also like to inform that we have noticed that Sora doesn't have any experiences with a certain skill. We admitted that she has potential and talented as a model in front of the camera. However, in this project, we are using the commercial film style for the product. At first, we were hesitated to allow Sora to join this project. However, we received positive feedback from professional photographers, along with the CEO boss from AEC (Arcobaleno Entertainment Company)._

 _It would be a pleasure and pleased for us, if Sora could accept this offer to join this new project. We will await your answer and we will answer any questions you have for any more information._

 _Thank you for your time._

 _Vongola Entertainment Company  
CEO: Vongola Nono  
Assistant: Druina Cerniglia_

"Oh my… a commercial film?" Nana's eyes sparkled with interested and excited then she reread the email. "I need to reply right away! I can't wait to learn what this project is going to be about!" she quickly types on the keyboard.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: New York, USA**

 **Vongola Entertainment Company**

 **Meanwhile…**

"Où es-tu bâtard?" Alaude muttered in his native tongue with dark scowled as he scanned his tablet that is filled with documents and maps. Then he heard footsteps behind him, he paused and glanced over with blank face. It was one of the employees who halted and tilted his head.

"Sir, Mr. Vongola requested your presence in his office."

Alaude frowned as he nods his head. He watched the employee left to tend his duty. Then the French man turned around and walked to the destination where Giotto's office is.

When Alaude arrived at the office, he walked in calmly and saw Giotto stared at the window with his half turned half-way. The blonde-haired man has his fingers entwined, against on his stomach as his light-orange stared at the blue sky. The French man silently shut the door behind, leaned against it with his arms crossed.

No words nor any acknowledge for a few minutes until Giotto sighed softly. "It seems that the further we investigate the problem… the more answers popped up with even more questions." Giotto glanced at his silent friend from the corner of his eyes. "According to Daemon's sources, someone is truly looking for a sky. The one who has rare UR-Blood type, even though they are rare in this world… there are quite few that has it." He turned his leather chair around and took out a black folder from his drawer. "These are the possible candidates, unfortunately, I don't know which one of them is the target."

Alaude walked to the desk during Giotto's explanation as the blonde-haired man pushed the folder to a French man. Alaude picked up the folder, flipped it open and read the profiles of people who have UR-Blood type.

"Can you figure it out which one of them is the possible target?" Giotto asked with interested and wondering.

Alaude narrowed his eyes as he scanned the profiles quickly and calmly. "None of them." He answered blankly.

"I don't understand." Giotto frowned deeply, wondering why his friend doesn't think any of the possible candidates in the folder are not the target. "They are the ones we know and allies within the business. Unless…" sharp icy-blue eyes contact light-orange eyes. "…unless there's another one who has UR-Blood type."

A French man tipped his head that he also comes with that conclusion a while ago. Giotto slumped his shoulders as he leaned back against his chair with a worried frown. "That's not good… I don't have any information from companies about anyone with UR-Blood… except if this person is freelance." Then he remembered. "…hold on." He turned his attention to his computer, reached for the keyboards and typed few times.

Alaude shut the folders and waited until Giotto found the answer he is looking for. The blonde-haired man turned the monitor to Alaude. "She recently got a reputation in Japan and Italy. Not much in America yet, which is normal since she started her fame three months ago or so." The French man observed the model.

In the photo, is a pretty model with brown waist-length hair with nose-length bangs, wide caramel-eyes, fair skin, and wears a white strapless dress. She is sitting on the ground with her legs curls on her side, fingers on her jawlines to showed off armor rings with amber gemstones as her eyes are half-way. With a large labeled on the bottom of Vongola Gems. "Her name is Sora, an amateur model." Giotto informed her identity.

"It's possible." Alaude mentally adds the name in his mind so he can investigate about her later. Then he glanced at Giotto. "Any idea about the mastermind behind this?"

Giotto narrowed his eyes. "All I can hope is just someone who just wants the UR-Blood. If… If not… then, we will have to prepare for _him_."

Alaude straightens up with slightly surprised. "…it's impossible. He's been dead for ten years now." He doubts it and Giotto sighed as he rubbed his face wearily.

"I know, I know. It's impossible, but… I can't help but think after that Incident… it's possible he made it out alive or maybe… maybe he has an heir or bastard child that follow his legacy. I don't know, I'm just really worried about this, Alaude."

The French man clicked his tongue sharply. He leaned forward to Giotto, not unkindly grabbed Giotto's chin and jerked up toward Alaude's face. "Calm down." He ordered strongly as Giotto blinked in stunned. "We will find answers, we won't give up, and we will keep Vongola and others safe. _**We will not have that incident repeat. Ever.**_ "

The silence between the two men then Giotto relaxes his shoulders. "Alright…" he whispered softly. Alaude nods his head with satisfied as he released the blonde-haired man's face.

"I will continue investigating this offender further." Alaude informed with promise, he turned around and walked to the door. When his hand touches the doorknob, he paused when Giotto's called him.

"Please be careful." Giotto said with a concerned weak smile.

Alaude tipped his head and left the office. Giotto sighed softly as he turns his monitor back to him and observed Sora. "I hope you don't have UR-Blood type…" he closed his eyes. "Hell… I preferred no one has UR-Blood type." He mumbled, wearily. Then he shook his head, reached for his smartphone from his pocket and dial a familiar number.

Giotto pressed his phone against his ear and when the other side answered. "G… can you do me a favor?" he asked while examined Sora carefully.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Sawada Resident**

 **Time: Afternoon of 3:38**

"Eh? Another project already?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced up from his homework on the table while his mother is cutting vegetables on the cutting board with a knife.

"Hai. It's from VEC, and instead of doing modeling… it's more like an act kind of way, this is a commercial film." Nana informed her son happily.

Tsuna hummed softly as he is playing with his mechanical pencil. "Commercial film… I don't know… I mean, I can pose front of the camera but to act in front of the camera film is different."

"True, but I think it's an exciting new experience for you, Tsu-kun. It's kind of like a new step to Sora-chan's fame." The mother said as she placed the freshly cut vegetables into the frying pan on the stove. "I mean, do you want Sora-chan to be only a model? Why not, let her explore her talents and experiences through the stardom world? I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

The petite model thought about it. "….I guess it would be… fun experience." He leaned back with interested and curious. "What this project do?"

"Well, so far from what I've gathered, the project is about this product of a perfume kind and it will be with the famous group, Varia. Sora-chan will be played as a companion. It's a rather huge project actually, it'll take at most, ten days because they wanted to do close to Halloween." Nana glanced over to her son as she stirs the frying pan. "It's going to be in Italy." She added.

Tsuna blinked. "Back to Italy again?" Nana nodded as she turned back to cooking. "…well, when will be left to Italy?" he long accepted that his mother probably already said yes that Sora is available. Plus, it's been nearly three weeks since Sora has done any job.

"We'll leave on the twenty-sixth." Nana answered.

' _Ah, next week then.'_ The petite boy mused then he remembered what his mother's said earlier. "Wait… did you say, Varia? W-who are they?" he asked, puzzledly.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Sicily, Italy**

 **Varia Villa**

 **Date: October 19** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 8:06**

"VOIIII! Where's that flamboyant?!"

"Ushishishi, how dare that peasant making a prince wait?"

"Trash! Give me a damn whiskey!"

"Right away boss!"

"Senpai, can you please not throw a knife at me."

The chaos has been going on since they've woke up early in the morning. It's just another day for the Varia in their private home. Finally, a figure of a man walked inside the living room. "Sorry I'm late! I have found a remote control!" he waved the object in the air happily. Then he ignored his friends as he pressed the button toward the large television that was attached on the wall.

Almost immediately, Varia quiets down when two women appeared on the screen. They both have long pink hair with full bangs, black sunglasses, dark-skinned, and wears pink and white dresses. It's the twin daughters of a famous Cervello Accessories Company's CEO. There were known as Kit (who enjoys being chatterbox) and Kat (who enjoys being mute).

" _Greetings, Varia."_ Kit said as her twin sister, Kat tipped her head.

"Hello dearies!" A flamboyant waved excitedly. He has closely shaved off brown hair with the side part of shoulder-length green hair, sun-kissed tan, and he is tall and muscular build. He wears a nice silk green shirt with loose golden tie, black trench coat, black leather pants tucked into black combats with yellow and green shoelaces, orange boa draped over his shoulders, a metal plate pad tied around his left knee, and red-rimmed sunglasses. His name is Lussuria of Varia.

"Voooiiii! What's going on?!" a loud voice demanded as he stared at the twins from the flat screen. He a tall and slender man with long, straight hip-length white hair with nose-length bangs, silver sharp eyes, and fair skin. He wears a white button shirt with rolled up sleeves, tucked in black jeans with a white belt, black combat boots, and a white glove for his left hand. His name is Squalo Superbia of the Varia.

"Ushishishi, this better be good, otherwise the prince will not be happy." A teenage boy said with a wide-grinned as he playing with his silver unique knife. He has short blonde hair with long bangs covered his eyes, a silver tiara, and fair skin. He wears u-neck purple and black strips shirt with long sleeves, skinny ripped jeans and black boots, unlaces sloppily. His name is Belphegor of the Varia. He threw his knife at his target, perfectly.

"Bel-senpai, can you not. It hurts." An emotionless teenage boy said with a blank face. He has a teal shoulder-length hair with nose-length bangs, matching teal eyes, pale skin, and blue triangular markings from the corner of his eyes. He wears a dark grey shirt with long sleeves, black trench coat, dark jeans, and black Vans shoes. The only most defining feature is his large hat shaped like a frog's head that is stabbed by a thrown knife. His name is Flan of the Varia.

"What do you need from the boss?" a deep voice demanded as he stood behind the large chair with serious eyes. He is a tall and large man, he has heavyset with spiky black hair, lightning-shaped sideburns, black sharp eyes, left three silver hoops of eyebrow pierced, lip pierced, and medium-skinned tone. He wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket, dark jeans with a chain attached on his left side, and black boots. His name is Leviathan of the Varia.

"Shut up trash!" an empty glass threw at the wall, almost hit Leviathan. "Now, what the hell do you want?" he glared at the screen. He has unusual large scars on his left cheek, he has black spiky hair with a buzz cut on the sides, with his hair adorned with feathers and beads at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front and red eyes. He is tall and muscular build, and he wears white buttons shirt, untucked with his sleeves rolled, black leather pants tucked into laced-up boots with exaggerated fold-over cuffs, similar to pirate boots. His name is Xanxus Vongola and he is a leader of the Varia. He is sitting lazily over the chair as he rested his chin against on his palm with his elbow on the chair-arm.

Kit cleared her throat. _"Varia has a new project."_ That got their full attention. _"This project is a product and it will be used for a commercial film."_ She explained calmly while Kat is checking over on the tablet in her hands.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Lussuria said, excitedly as he clapped his hands. "What kind of product?" he asked with curiosity.

" _The product is a perfume as we like to call…"_ Kit glanced at Kat who double tapped on her tablet and the photo appeared. The image showed off a glass-black-tint elegant, delicate sphere shaped with a unique canine-like attached on top with seven unusual long tails wrapped around the body of sphere. _"…Seven Deadly Sins. This time, it will be dark theme perfume, it requires seductive, graceful, glamorous, dangerous, irrepressible, playful, and insatiable."_

Squalo crossed his arms with a contemplative face. "So that's why they chose us." He mumbled, the Varia is well known for a dark famous group.

Kit opened her mouth to continue. _"Plus, we have will two models join in this project."_

"Ushishishi, who are the peasants?" Belphegor tilted his head while threw his knife in the air and catch it effortless.

" _Skull of Arcobaleno."_ Kat tapped the tablet and the image in the screen changed to Skull. _"He is the most appropriate to fit in a role for the project. And another model will be your companion for each of you in this project."_ Again, the image changed to Sora. _"An amateur model, Sora."_

Flan stared at the image of Sora blankly. "…she was in Elementi and Vongola Gems." He stated.

"Ooh! I knew I recognized that little cutie!" Lussuria quickly ran to the coffee table, picked up a popular magazine, flipped over the few pages until he grinned wide. "There it is! Isn't she lovely?!" he showed a picture from a magazine. In a photo of Elementi page, Sora wore a beautiful dress as she is sitting on a throne with seven models of Arcobaleno gathered around her, intimate position.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "An amateur model who has worked with Arcobaleno and Guardians… And that little trash is a freelance?" he is suspicion about this Sora.

"She is very suspicion, boss." Leviathan voiced out his opinion but then he was kicked away by Xanxus and the leader glared at the white-haired man.

"Give me whiskey shitty trash!"

"VOIIII! Get your own, you shitty boss!"

"Ushishishi, the prince is looking forward."

"Bel-senpai… you look really creepy with that face."

"I can't wait to meet such a darling little model!"

Kit and Kat glanced at each other. They can only hope the project will success as long as _everyone_ has patience for it.


	17. Seven Deadly Sins Part I

**Thanks so much for favs, follows, and reviews~ *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :3**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. *sulk***

 **This took me a while, *sigh* and I've noticed that today is now one year! *amaze* Time flies by so fast...**

 **Enjoy, amazing, wonderful readers~! xD**

* * *

 **Japan Airlines heading to Italy**

 **In the middle of soaring in the sky…**

 **First Class**

Nana is sitting on a comfortable chair, next to her, Tsuna is sitting by the window as they both are watching a movie on the screen that was attached back of the chair, in front of them. With headphones attached to it. His caramel-eyes lit up with interested. The movie he is watching called, 'The Tale of Rain' that was suggested by his friends from Arcobaleno.

Tsuna nearly gasped while Nana entwined her fingers, pressed against her chest when one of the main characters, a young barely man named, 'Osamu' an actor played by Gelaro, finally caught up to another main character, a young girl, 'Misumi' an actress played by Rizona.

 _[Osamu panted as he has been running long and fast to finally catch up to her. The dark grey cloud appeared in the sky and the sound of thunder heard in the distance. His stormy grey eyes stared at the young girl with long, wavy blonde hair and wide black eyes. "…why?" he asked with baffled. He took a step forward as his hands clenched. "Why?!" he demanded to know the answers._

 _Misumi bit her lip as her eyes starting to clear crystal. She stared at him with a miserable face. "I'm so sorry." She choked up as tears are threatening to spill._

" _Yo-you promise… you said that you will stay by my side!" Osamu swallowed dryly as he took another step toward her._

 _The blonde-haired girl shook her head as she closed her eyes tightly. "I shouldn't have promised you! I shouldn't promise anything! But I was too foolish and stupid! I should've known this is too good to last…" she hiccups softly as her hands grabbed her dress tightly._

 _Thunder heard once again, and the sounds of wind came. Soon, the rain pouring down from the dark grey clouds. Soaked two people in the middle of the road, uncaring about the wet water and the cold. "I'm sorry… I have no choice…" Misumi turned around, attempt to run however, she was caught in arms by Osamu._

 _Osamu hugged her tightly in his arms. "…don't…. don't say that… just… just stay." He whispered, pleading and buried his face onto her hair._

" _Osamu-kun." Misumi whispered softly as she opened her eyes and tears fell. Osamu squeezes her in his arms. "….it's too late."_

 _Osamu jerked his head back in shocked as he opened his mouth but then froze with petrified when Misumi transformed to liquid-like. "N-no… no, no, no…" he denied as he shook his head. His wide fear eyes stared at Misumi's blank eyes._

" _I haven't been able to live long but… I don't regret this, thank you for showing me how to live my life. It has been the best moments for me, Osamu-kun." Misumi smiles beautifully at him. "I really did, truly had fun… thank you… for everything." Then, slowly she dissolved._

" _NO!" Osamu tried to hold onto to her, but it was futile. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Misumi-chan!" he jerked his head back and forth to find her. But she was already gone, and he dropped his knees as tears shed. "….I haven't… I didn't get a chance… to tell you… that I love you." He choked as he covered his face, cried in heartbreak.]_

Tsuna is nearly crying by the sad scene in this film. _'So sad! Misumi-chan always alone and when Osamu-kun finally showed her how to live in a life with happiness and love. However, she will never know that he loves her, no matter what and doesn't care about her supernatural beings. Sometimes love can be heartbreaking.'_ He mused, feeling sad for Osamu. Meanwhile, Nana covered her mouth with teary eyes. Believe it or not, they both are suckers for emotional movies.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **"Seven Deadly Sins: Part I"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Airport in Italy**

 **Date: October 26** **th**

 **Time: Evening of 11:26**

Nana and Tsuna arrived in Italy with their luggage and bags in hands. They scanned their surroundings when Nana informed Tsuna about someone who will take them to the destination. When a mother's false blue eyes landed on a man standing with a group of people who are carried a card-paper with names. It's a tall man with short brown hair, narrowed bright green eyes, tan skin, and dressed in a black business suit. He is holding a card-paper in Japanese names.

 _Yun & Sora_

Nana smiles wide in relief. "Tsu-kun… there's our ride." She whispered to her son softly and Tsuna glanced over where his mother pointed it out. They quickly walked up to a man with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Yun and this is Sora-chan." Nana introduced herself politely.

The man bowed respectfully. "Welcome to Italy, Yun-san, Sora-san. My name is Turmeric. My job is to take you to see my boss." He said in nicely Japanese language.

"Okay." Nana nodded her head, she and her son followed Turmeric outside of the building to the black SUV car. Turmeric not unkindly took the luggage and bags in the trunk while Nana and Tsuna climbed in the backseat. When the tall man finished, he went to the driver seat and immediately start the car.

A vibrant alerted Nana from her jacket's pocket. She grabbed her cellphone, flipped it open and beamed with excitement when she saw a message from him.

From: Kikyo  
SUB: Can't wait to see you!  
[Are you in Italy yet?]

Nana replied with giddy and happy to her friend that she and 'Sora' is in the country and now heading to see the boss.

From: Kikyo  
SUB: Can't wait to see you!  
[Wonderful! Let me know when you are available, I would love to take you to this nice café for lunch. Will that be acceptable for you?]

A single mother bit her lips. She wants to get to know better with the photographer man, however, she couldn't leave her son alone doing his modeling job. Her fake blue eyes glanced at her son who is smiling while enjoying the scenery through the window. Nana slumped her shoulders slightly. Her eyes glanced back at the message with disappointed. She responds that she couldn't leave 'Sora' alone since the model is her responsibility. Then another message from the photographer man.

From: Kikyo  
SUB: Can't wait to see you!  
[I understand.]

Nana frowned with upset then perked up with interested when she got another message.

From: Kikyo  
SUB: Can't wait to see you!  
[Then let me know of Sora-darling's schedule. Then I can come and visit you and Sora-chan.]

Her eyes widen in surprise as her heart beating fast with happiness. _'He is nothing not like that man.'_ She couldn't help but compare Kikyo and her ex-husband. Then she shook her head. _'No, my ex-husband is nothing like Kikyo-kun. I shouldn't compare them at all. In fact, Kikyo-kun is Kikyo-kun. He is no one to compare.'_ She mused with satisfied and respond back to her crush that she will inform him of schedules. Then, Nana closed her flip cell phone and smiles brightly. She can't wait to see him again, it's been months.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Vongola Entertainment Company**

 **Vongola CEO Office**

 **Time: Afternoon of 12:46**

The mother and her son greeted an elderly man who smiles at them with twinkles eyes. "Hello, thank you for coming here." He greeted them with a grandfatherly look. "My name is Timoteo Vongola. But please, called me Nono."

"Thank you for having us and the opportunity for Sora-chan, Nono-san." Nana bowed with politely as Tsuna followed his mother's action.

Timoteo folded his fingers on top of his desk. "Well, it's all thanks to Sora-chan's excellent skills and talented when it comes to her job. She received many positive feedbacks. How can I deny her chance to flourish her talent in the stardom world?" Tsuna blushes with embarrassed yet flattered. "Now… are you both aware of the project?"

"Hai, the perfume that is called, 'Seven Deadly Sins', right?" Timoteo nodded his head and Nana continued. "It will be in a commercial film from what I've learned. And Sora-chan will be working with the Varia."

Timoteo nodded his head once again with a satisfied smile. "That is correct. This project won't take place in the same location, it requires traveling to certain places. Tell me, do you know anything about Halloween in Italy?" Nana and Tsuna shook their head. "I see… there are quite a few places that have stories, legends, and myths in Italy. Such as Devil's Bridge in Borgo a Mozzano, or the medieval walled town of Corinaldo, and even an inland village in northwestern Italy's Liguria region. Here, these are the location's information and schedules for Sora-chan." The elderly man handed the document packets and a sheet of schedules to Nana.

"Wow…" Nana hummed after she gently grabbed the papers and overlook it. "It seems that you'll be very busy, Sora-chan." She said to her son who also glanced at the papers as well. "Does that mean we'll be having a lot of transportation?" she asked with concerned.

The elder man shook his head. "Instead of staying at the hotel and drive all different directions. We will be provided you and Sora-chan a trailer RV. Each od Sora-chan's partner is already at their own destination. You both don't have to worry too much about it." Nana and Tsuna was a relief to hear that. "Do you have any concern questions?"

Nana shook her head. "No, I believe we've got everything covered."

"Excellent. I will have one of my staff to lead you both the RV where you're staying for a while." The manager and the petite model stood up. "I look forward to seeing this project success." Tsuna smiles shyly at the elder man and left with Nana out of the office as they are followed one of the staffs.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Vongola Parking Lots**

 **Time: Afternoon of 1:23**

Tsuna blinked owlishly at the large black RV that is attached to the back of the black SUV. He assumed this trailer RV is where he'll spend resting. _'I've seen this one before… isn't this what a lot of famous people used for break and sometimes lives in it?'_ he mused with wondered and interested.

"Sora-chan." Tsuna snapped out of it when he heard his mother called out to him. The petite model turned his attention to his mother who is standing next to a short man. The man has long, wavy green hair, wide black eyes, pale skin, a scar across his face, and he wears black suits with a red dress shirt, black tie, black leather shoes, and a pink stuffed bunny in his arms. His face was blank as his emotionless eyes stared at Tsuna.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _'He…looks really creepy.'_ He mused as he walked up to his mother. Nana beamed at her son and politely introduced to each other. "Sora-chan, this is Daisy. He's the photographer for this project. This is Sora-chan." The petite model bowed politely with nervous and Daisy tilted his head.

"We start tomorrow. Rest." Daisy blunted then tipped his head and headed to the different a different trailer RV.

Nana and Tsuna stared at the dark photographer. "Isn't he interesting?" Nana smiles widely as flowers bloom appeared behind her. Tsuna sweatdropped at his mother but smiles fondly. Then, the mother and her son walked to the black RV, climbed inside and was pleasantly stunned at the place inside of the RV.

Inside of the RV, there's leather couch facing the flat-screen television that is attached on the wall, underneath the flat screen is an electric-fireplace, on the left side is a mini-fancy kitchen along with a table and four matching chairs. On the other side, there are two doors, one lead to the master bedroom and other leads to the bathroom. It looks like a mini-apartment and perfect size for two people. "Wow! This is a lovely RV!" Nana chirped with amazed while Tsuna gap at it.

'… _I think I'm starting to understand why people like to live in RV.'_ Tsuna mused, awed.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Bomarzo VT, Italy**

 **Parco dei Mostri [The Park of the Monsters]**

 **Date: October 27** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 7:29**

When they reached the destination. Tsuna and Nana were amazed to see some of the large sculptures of monsters and mythical creatures in the distance. They glanced at each other with wondered and curious of this park.

Nana turned to a driver who has been driving the SUV. "Excuse me, what is this place?" she asked with curiosity.

"Ah… this place is _Parco dei Mostri_. The park of the monsters filled with bizarre and fascinating sculptures. There are war elephant, a monstrous fish-head, and a giant tearing another giant in half. It's like a 16th-century horror show built in a lovely Italian garden." The driver explained happily, with a thick accent in Japanese.

"Ah… sounds very interesting." Nana whispered with amaze. Then she thanked the man and turned to her son, she explains easily for him which Tsuna was surprised.

"Yun! Sora-darling!" Nana and Tsuna turned their attention to a familiar voice that once belonged to a man who is waving at them with a charming smile on his face.

Nana's eyes twinkle with excited. "Kikyo-kun, you came!" she is happy to see her crush/friend. Kikyo has his teal hair tied up high-ponytail, gold leaf-shape earring on his left ear, and he wears a white dress shirt with a black vest, a black trench coat over it, a loose dark teal scarf, black jeans, and black boots.

Kikyo winked at the manager. "Of course. It's been three months since I've seen you both." He said, with a pleasant tone. Tsuna smiles back at the photographer, he really likes this man who has been kind and patient to him. Plus, Kikyo made his mother happy, so that's a bonus.

"VOI!" Tsuna jumped in shocked, he has not expected to hear such a loud volume from strong lungs. His caramel-eyes turned to the direction where the shouted was from. He blinked a few times when he saw a tall man with long white hair, standing while shouting at the dark photographer.

Nana tilted her head. "I wonder if that man is your partner?" she grabbed her son's hand and dragged him toward to them while avoiding staffs whoa re bring cameras and props. And Kikyo followed them with amused eyes. When they arrived, the white-haired man stopped his yelling when he saw them. He glared at them as Tsuna flinched ins surprised. _'He…reminded me of a shark!'_ he mused with nervous.

"Hello, my name is Yun. This is Sora, I'm her manager." Nana introduced herself and her son happily.

The white-haired man frowned. "Superbia, Squalo." Squalo introduced himself in flawless Japanese as he crossed his arms.

"Hello, Daisy." Kikyo greeted his long-time friend. The dark photographer tipped his head and squeeze his stuffed bunny. "I'm here to support." He answered his silent friend's question.

Kikyo watched with interested smiles when Daisy glanced at the white-haired idol than to petite model. " _Orgoglio._ Meaning Pride." He blurted it out, emotionlessly. Now he can explain the story of this theme of Seven Deadly Sins. "A story of a _Spirito Volpe e sua Padrona._ Meaning, Spirit Fox and his Mistress. It's Fox's pride to serve his Mistress. Fox can't get enough of his Mistress, he is very insatiable to the point that he won't let her go. She is his, belongs to him. She is his Pride." He explained very, choppy and straight to the point. Three pair of eyes stared at the short photographer blankly.

Kikyo chuckled softly. "It seems to be that Pride is a theme today for the commercial film. Spirit Fox and his Mistress… that's old folklore, in Italian version. Would you like me to explain to them?" he asked his friend who nods once. "Alright then, this tale is a very long so to make it short… _Spirito Volpe e sua Padrona_ , many centuries ago, a spirit fox was born from the soul of hellfire. He grew up as a fox form and was treated like a God by mortals for decades until he gained a magic power. Mortals are afraid of him because of his dangerous power of hellfire, they soon resented him, fear him, and betrayed him in the end. He's been all alone for centuries until a young lady came by and saved him from loneliness. The fox decided to show his gratitude and loyalty to the mortal lady. Eventually, he fell in love with her and became the prideful fox. He made the mortal lady into his Mistress, they both share life-force and his Mistress unlocked his special ability, is that he can grow an extra tail for every one hundred years of age. The fox is very insatiable in life, so it's up to his Mistress to satisfy him whenever he is in a mood." Kikyo explained the long story short version.

"Oh my… this version is different from Japan." Nana said with interested. She can't wait to see how this Pride theme goes. Kikyo smiles at her while Squalo huffed softly and Tsuna was fascinating by the tale.

Daisy turned his head to one of the Make-Up Artists who is dressed in punk-style. "Ellie."

Ellie winked at Daisy with knowingly smile. She walked to Tsuna. "Come with me, sweetie. Time for a makeover." Ellie gently dragged the petite model to one of the RV.

Squalo narrowed his eyes when he watched the petite model disappeared inside the RV. Then he turned away and saw a different Make-Up Artist that he is familiar with. "Anna." He tipped his head, greeted the mid-twenties woman. Anna smiles softly at the white-haired idol.

"Please come with me." Anna beckoned the idol to one of the different RV.

Then, the dark photographer turned around and scanned his surroundings. "Start with the door." He pointed at the location to the staffs who understood.

Nana glanced at the short man with curious. "Are you familiar with filming camera?" she asked softly.

"Photographer, director, and cameraperson." Daisy simply explained his professions which amazed the manager.

Then the manager turned to Kikyo with curious. "Do you have other skill besides photograph and model?"

Kikyo shoves his hands into his trench coat pockets while watching the staffs prepared with filmmaking gear and tools. "Hmm… I'm not too bad with mechanical." He answered with a soft smile.

"Ah… that's right. If I remember right, your father is a mechanic." Nana remembered that he did mention about his father also owned a repair shop. Kikyo looked pleasant surprise that a petite manager remembered his background.

"That's correct. Does your family have an occupation?" Kikyo asked with curious as he genuinely wants to learn about the manager.

Nana tilted her head with contemplative. "Hmmm… I don't know. I've been an orphan since I was three years old." She replied, nonchalant.

The photographer was shocked. He didn't expect such a sweet, cheerful and optimistic manager would have something dark in the past. "O-oh… _Sono cos_ _ì_ _dispiaciuto per la tua perdita._ " Kikyo unintentionally slipped his native tongue with sympathy.

The mother attempted to translate in her mind. _'…I'm so sorry for your loss… no one ever says that to me before… not even my ex-husband.'_ Then a beautiful smile appeared on her face. "It's a long time ago, plus, I don't remember my parents. So, I thought, why to dwell on the past when you could have a much brighter in the future with a positive mind and attitude." Nana said with sparkling eyes.

Kikyo stared at her in awed then soon, smiles at her with softening eyes. "Smart." Nana beamed at him.

"Voiii! Did you just say that we'll be doing this shitty film for hours?" Nana and Kikyo snapped their attention to the voice and was startled by Squalo's appearance.

Squalo has a scowl on his face as he stared at emotionless Daisy. The white-haired idol is very attractive-looking with a costume. He wears cobalt shade of blue sheer tank tops, a left cobalt-blue long glove from his bicep to his fingertips with black belt attached around his bicep and a black belt attached around his wrist. Black right fingerless glove with cobalt-blue belt attached around his wrist, black harem pants with cobalt belts attached around his ankles, navy-blue scarf wrapped around his hips along with a thin rope of marigold-yellow with silver bell attached at the end, silver-gold with sapphire gemstones jewelry attached to his barefoot making 'illusion shoes', azure-blue leather choker with silver bell, and a few thin braids in his long hair with azure-blue ribbons. On top of his white-hair, is a pair of fox ears with sapphire hoop earrings, a sharp navy-blue fang-shape tattooed on his cheeks, black eyeliner to make his eyes sharper and fox-slant arctic-blue contact eyes.

"Yes." Daisy deadpanned. Squalo twitched with annoyed then sighed loudly and crossed his arms.

Nana observed the Spirit Fox with amazed. "Wow… he truly looks like a spirit fox…" it's amazing how much make-up and costumes can make anyone looks so different. Kikyo hummed with agreed, he too, was amazed and loved it whenever he took pictures of it.

"U-umm…" a shy voice speaks up from behind. Nana and Kikyo turned around and stunned by the petite model's appearance. It was one of the most stunningly and surprisingly transformations.

Tsuna wears azure-blue strapless mini-dress that reached down to his mid-thighs, a thin silver-gold chain-belt wrapped around his waist with sapphire gemstones attached, a cobalt-blue formal uchikake with beautiful designed of gold and silver foxes, sun, moon, and bells over the dress as it barely touches the ground, navy-blue block heels with black belt-like wrapped around his ankles, black leather choker, and sapphire rhinestones painted close to his left collarbone in fox head shape-tribal. His waist-length hair is now dutch waterfall braid into a ponytail with azure-blue ribbons, marigold-yellow hair-comb shaped of a fox attached to his hair, navy-blue chic cat-eye makeup, black lipstick, and fingernails are covered with black polished.

"You look very stunning, Sora-darling." Kikyo compliment to a petite model. Tsuna blushed softly with a small smile. Nana agreed with her friend/crush as she beamed at her beautiful son.

Then, Daisy walked to them with Squalo followed behind. When the dark photographer overlooks at the petite model's appearance then his eyes glint with approval. He turned to one of the staffs nearby who is holding a packet, the staff went to him and handed out a small packet to everyone. "This is a manuscript for the Pride theme." The staff explained and his attention to the white-haired idol and petite model. "It tells you what you need to act in front of the camera. And there's bold and bracket on it, it means actions, and underline means options, and italic means improv. Understand?" he received nodded heads. "Good."

Daisy stared at the idol and a model then pointed at the location. "Start there." He walked to the small group where the filming camera is with equipment and rolling stool. The staff gave his professional smiles and quickly follow the director/cameraperson/photographer.

Squalo and Tsuna glanced at their manuscript quietly until the petite model blushed heavily while white-haired idol raised his eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders, calmly.

While Nana and Kikyo have already finished reading the manuscript. Nana was kind of concern for her son since she knew how shy he truly is. Kikyo glanced at Squalo. _"Per favore sii gentile con lei. Lei_ _è_ _nuova a questa vita di celebrit_ _à_ _."_ **[Please be kind to her. She's new to this celebrity life.]**

Squalo glanced at Kikyo with the blank face then turned away. _"Lo so."_ **[I know.]**

"You'll do great, Sora-chan." Nana placed her hand on her son's shoulder, assured him with her warm smile.

Tsuna smiles weakly at his mother as he nodded his head. Then he glanced at his partner who observed the location. The petite model glanced at the first scene that will be taken. It's an interesting entrance of a monster face with a large open mouth as a door with two teeth on top. Large nose, big eyes, and high cheeks bones. It reminded Tsuna of a screaming monster.

"Good luck." Kikyo smiles at the petite model who handed the manuscript to the manager. Tsuna smiles back at the photographer and carefully walked to the location with Squalo followed behind.

* * *

 **Studio:** Vongola Entertainment **  
Production:** Seven Deadly Sins **  
Theme:** Orgolio [PRIDE] **  
Director:** Daisy of Millefiore **  
Camera Angle:** S&S [Squalo & Sora] **  
Date:** Oct. 27th **Scene:** 1B **Take:** 01

* * *

"… _action!"_

Sora walked carefully out of the 'mouth' of a monster as the sunlight shines on the stone stairways that covered with overgrown creeping thyme and veins. Her caramel eyes took in the scenery in front of her as she tried to ignore the audiences and camera toward her in the distant. Then, Squalo walked out of the 'mouth', toward to Sora and immediately embraced her from behind. His left-hand touches her stomach and his right hand barely touch her inner thigh.

"Hhhiiieee!" Sora yelped in shocked with heavy blushed.

" _Cut!"_

Squalo steps away as he is eyeing at the embarrassed petite model. "S-s-sorry!" Sora squeaked with guilty eyes. The white-haired idol glanced at Daisy who stared blankly then glanced at Kikyo who tilted his head. Daisy then turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.

" _We'll go again."_

The white-haired idol turned his head to Sora. "Voi." Sora glanced at Squalo with a timid face. "Trust me." Her eyes widen in surprise at his sharp determined fox-eyes. Then, after a couple of heartbeats, Sora nodded her head.

 **[Scene:** 1B  
 **Take:** 02 **]**

Sora stood on top of the stairs, with the 'mouth' door behind her. She carefully observed her surrounding until Squalo walked out of the 'mouth' door with graceful. He creeps up to Sora and immediately embraced her from behind. His left-hand touches her stomach and his right hand barely touch her inner thigh.

Sora immediately closed her eyes as she put her trust in her partner. Then Squalo pressed his cheek against her temple as his eye stared down at the camera, calmly. Sora carefully lifted her hand to reach her partner's hair and carefully play with it as her eyes are half-way open when she tilted her head.

" _And cut!"_

Daisy nods his head once that he is satisfied with this scene. "Now to the next location."

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 2B  
 **Take:** 08 **]**

The location is the old-fashioned aged of a tilted tower. On the tower, Sora leaned against it with her back on it. While Squalo is close to her, facing her as he is playing, twirling Sora's hair around with his fingers. The petite model shyly glanced up at his eyes when Squalo leaned forward, close to her face.

Sora fluttered her eyes closed one she felt Squalo's lips touch on her forehead. Her heart beats fast as Squalo's warm breath blew on her bare forehead. Then Squalo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to his chest and he placed his chin on top of her head. The embrace between the fox spirit and his mistress are intimate.

After a couple of heartbeats, Squalo gently released Sora from his arms. He took a step back, not unkindly grabbed her forearms and dragged her to the pathway between the wall. Until they disappeared from the camera sights.

" _And cut!"_

Daisy glanced at one of the staffs who nodded their head and start gathered the equipment while Nana and Kikyo stood back, observed. "It took her a few tries. But not bad for a beginner." Kikyo said softly.

"Sora-chan is not used to acting… even though it's only a commercial film, it's a huge step up to her career." Nana speaks up as she watched the staffs handed a bottle of water to Tsuna who thanked them and gently take the bottle.

The teal-haired man crossed his arms with a thoughtful face. "It's possible that once this commercial film is successful, then there will companies and agencies ask for Sora to act in films."

Nana glanced at him with surprise. "You think she'll be in movies?"

"Ah, no. I mean, more like, in a few months, she might get a small role. It is a hard road for a beginner as a celebrity. To land a large role won't be easy, especially there are many talented famous people out there. It takes a lot of experiences, recognizable, and talents for it."

The manager nodded her head with understanding. "I see. I'm actually looking forward to that."

"Me too." Nana turned to Kikyo with confused and he continued. "It would be nice to watch over Sora's growth, and how she starts rising herself in the stardom world." He said with a proud smile.

Nana's heart started to beat a little fast. _'…would Tsu-kun's father knew, still here, would he…would he say that with a proud look?'_ she mused with curious, sad, and little bit aching. Even though they are divorced, she couldn't help but still loved that man. _'I wonder where he is and what he is doing right now?'_

"Yun?" Nana snapped out of it and blinked at a concerned photographer. "Are you okay? You went somewhere for five minutes…"

The manager blinked once again, shook her head then smiles at Kikyo. "I'm fine. I was thinking too deep. But, thanks for snapping me out." Nana assured the worried man.

"If you say so." Kikyo smiles at her then tilted his head. "We're heading to the next location. Come on." Nana nodded her head and followed him to the next set.

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 3B **  
Take:** 12 **]**

The set was a long bench made of stones with overgrown veins and patches of grasses and flowers. On the bench, Squalo is sitting with Sora on his lap. The petite model hangs her left arm around his shoulders, her right arm dangling on her side as her sleeve slowly slipping to show off her bare shoulder and her eyes stared at his fox-eyes.

Squalo has his arm wrapped around her waist, while his other hand gently touches her neck. He leaned down and brush his nose against Sora's jawline. Almost as if he is smelling her exquisite scent. Sora turned her head, bare her neck to the spirit fox. The white-haired man gently pecked her neck lightly as Sora's cheeks turned red. Then she fluttered her eyes shut when Squalo pressed his forehead against hers.

" _And cut!"_

The dark photographer seemed satisfied with this scene then glanced at one of the staffs. "Take a break, we will go over it and possibly re-take scenes. No change yet." He gave out straight to the point instructions.

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:46**

Tsuna sighed with relief as he sat down on a chair and scanned his surroundings, there are few staffs hanging around while chatting and he can see his mother talking to Kikyo. He didn't see the dark photographer but assumed is looking over the recording tapes. The petite model leaned back as he closed his eyes. He never thought he would have to act such intimate with Squalo, it was rather awkward and intense for him.

However, thanks to Squalo who told him to have trust. That's the most important in this kind of job, give someone your trust and things became rather tolerable. Although, there is one thing that Tsuna couldn't help but think about it. _'Squalo-kun… I wonder if that's norma-'_

"Voiii!" Tsuna jerked as he snapped his head up at Squalo who stared at him with sharp eyes. "You are not bad at this for beginner trash." Tsuna sweatdropped, was this man insulting him or complimenting him?

Squalo sat down on the chair a few feet away from Tsuna and crossed his arms. "But beware for the aggressive in this world." He warned the petite model.

Tsuna frowned with confused. "Aggressive?"

"The life in stardom world is not paradise. It's not hell either. It depends on how you fight." Squalo narrowed his eyes. "You are a freelance, correct?" Tsuna nodded his head. "Then it'll be very challenging for you, without help from companies or agencies, you will meet many battles."

"I-I don't understand… wh-what battles?" Tsuna remembered this kind of conversation, where and when did he have this talk before?

"Stardom is a war, there are many kinds of battles and you always have to prepare for it. Every day when you step out of your home. It's important to have allies."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, still confused and lost. "I still don't understand…"

Squalo clicked his tongue and stared at the petite model. "You are young and inexperienced. Of course, you wouldn't understand this."

"Th-then why tell me?" Tsuna frowned with curious.

The white-haired man stared up at the sky in silent then sighed. "You reminded me of someone." He whispered softly then lifted his left hand, curled his fingers in and out slowly. Tsuna could hear the faint sounds of metallic which his caramel-eyes gazed on the hand.

Squalo noticed the stared at his left hand. Then dropped it on his lap and looked away. "Keep in mind, you are new to this world, it may seem like paradise to you. However, it's not. But it's not hell either. Only a war with multiplies different battles." He jumped off the chair smoothly, glanced at Tsuna from the corner of his eyes, and huffed softly. "…but you won't be fighting alone." Then he walked away.

Tsuna stared at the white-haired man with most perplexed by Squalo's mystery warning and advice. _'I…I don't understand…'_ his eyes lowered with lost.

A war with multiplies different battles, didn't someone tell him this before?

.

* * *

.

 **Meanwhile…**

A tall man with chin-length pale, red hair along with nose-length bangs, dark pink eyes, red flame tattoo on the right side of his face, fair skin, and wears a white shirt with staff vest, black jeans, black sneakers, and a black hat to cover the half of his face. His name is G and he is leaning against the tree with a phone on his ear. While his dark pink eyes are on a petite model across another side on a chair. Chatting to a white-haired idol man.

" _Nothing suspicious?"_ a voice asked with concerned and curious.

G narrowed his eyes. "No. So far, it's just typical job."

A sighed heard from the other side of the phone. _"Well, since this is only the first day for Sora, right?"_

"Correct, according to her schedules and the locations are different each day." G informed calmly as he already memorized it a while ago. "I assumed you want me to keep an eye on her until she returns back to her hometown." He knew his best friend well enough since they are childhood friends.

Sheepishly chuckled heard. _"If you don't mind, that is."_ G sighed softly. _"I'll take that as a yes. I just want to make sure she is safe and far away from possible danger."_

"Does she even have UR-Blood type?" G asked with a slight skeptic.

" _Alaude is researching it right now. We'll get the answers soon in a couple of days."_

G leaned forward with a frowned as he watched Sora and Squalo exchanged their conversation. "Let's say that she did have UR-Blood type, then we can't leave her unprotected, even when she'll return to Japan. Plus, she's a freelance, that means she has no protection."

" _I know, G… that's why I trust you to watch over her for the meantime. If she truly did have UR-Blood, then I will make arrangements for Sora's official bodyguard."_

"And how are you going to do that? She is a freelance, it would be very suspicious to get her a bodyguard out of nowhere."

" _Then her bodyguard will have to be undercover. Don't worry, G. I have figured it out all the possible outcome once we have the answers."_

"If not UR-Blood type?"

" _Then she is safe, that's all the matter. I just want to make sure, this is a precaution, so please be patient with me, G."_

G rolled his eyes. The things he does for his best friend. "Curse your bleeding gold heart."

A warm chuckled heard. _"Ah, but you did say it's one of my best qualities."_

"No, I said it's one of your most annoying qualities. Your lover is the one who told you that, which I'm still questioning how the hell you manage to get one." G deadpanned and could see his best friend crestfallen dramatically and prepared for the whine.

" _G!"_ a whine as G called it. His pale pink eyes noticed the white-haired man left the petite model alone, looking very lost with questioning eyes. He tilted his head, carefully observed the model.

"Do you think it's a possibility that you have any relatives left?" G blurted it out with curious then cringe as he clearly remembered his best friend has no memories of the biological family.

"… _I don't know. Why?"_

G felt awful to ask since he knew how much Giotto wanted to meet his real biological relative. "…Sora… she kind of reminds me of you."

" _Ah… believe it or not, you're not the only one. Elena mentioned that to me, and even my love said it too. I have observed her, I can see some resemble. Although her features are softer than mine."_

"Think you both might share the same blood?" G said, with hopeful for his best friend.

" _I hope not."_ G was surprised to hear this. _"Because if she is my relative… then that means it's possible that she shares the same blood that I used to have, before, you know… and… if he is alive… or whatever something is going on in the dark...then I fear for her life, G."_

The pale-red-haired man grimaced. "Or she might not be your relative at all. She might not have UR-Blood type. Just happened to look a little bit like you and that's all." G said with possible theories.

" _Maybe…"_

G snapped his head when he could hear his 'boss' order to return back to work. "I have to go."

" _Alright, report to me later tonight. Oh, and G?"_ G hummed. _"…it would be nice if she is my relative."_ The man smiles sadly.

"Later Giotto."

" _Bye."_ G hang up, shove his phone in his pocket and walked to the area while keeping his eyes on the petite model. Although, he can't deny is that Sora does remind him of his best friend.


	18. Seven Deadly Sins Part II

**Thanks so much for favs, follows, and reviews~ *raise my tea* It made me truly happy~ *humming***

 **By the way, READERS! VOTE! If you want, I can make an omake for the so-called bloopers of Sora/Tsuna mistakes during the commercial films, but only after Seven Deadly Sins arc is finished. If you are truly interested then please VOTE!**

 **[Omake: Sora/Tsuna Bloopers in Seven Deadly Sins]**

 **Yes: 0**

 **No: 0**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :D**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. *grumble***

 **Enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

 **Location: RV Trailer**

 **Date: October 27** **th**

 **Time: Night of 11:07**

Tsuna sighed softly as he leaned against the pillows on the bed. He stared at the ceiling of the RV as he could feel the smooth traveling since the driver has been driving the RV for two hours straight. His caramel-eyes glanced at the opened door where he could see his mother sleeping on the couch with a blanket and pillow. Nana took over the couch because she wanted her son to be comfortable and well-rest for his commercial film. They did have a small argument about it until Nana grabbed an extra blanket and pillow, dumped on the couch and claimed it with a stubborn and determined face.

Tsuna would offer to share the bed with his mother but Nana kept saying that he needs to rest on his own and have the right to sleep on the bed. Plus, just in case if anyone comes in the RV, they would expect that a manager would sleep on the couch while the model takes over the master bedroom. So, the petite model allowed his mother to have her victory.

The brunette model sighed softly once again. He couldn't stop thinking about Squalo's words.

 _["Keep in mind, you are new to this world, it may seem like paradise to you. However, it's not. But it's not hell either. Only a war with multiplies different battles….. but you won't be fighting alone."]_

He furrowed his eyebrows at this. _'A war with many different battles… I can't help but think that someone did mention this to me before. Who told me?'_ he attempted to remember back in his time as modeling with other famous people. It wasn't the Guardians who told him. Maybe one of the Arcobaleno told him? He fluttered his eyes closed while trying to recall. Then a familiar voice popped in his mind.

 _["…I was forced to retire from COMBUSIN, kora. I wasn't exactly thrilled for a while, but then my boss found me and offered exciting adventures in exchange for modeling, kora. I was very skeptical at first, but she was right, it was quite adventures in the model world, kora. Especially when there's a war, kora."]_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open in realization. "Of course! Colonello-kun did mention about that." He whispered, then sat up, reached over to grab his phone from the nightstand. However, he halted when his caramel-eyes landed on the digitals clock. _'Ah, it's too late. Maybe I'll call him during break tomorrow. That would be the best.'_ He mused, satisfied with his decision and decided to get asleep since he has a whole day to be busy once he is awake. The petite model settled back on the bed and snuggled underneath the comfortable blanket and closed his eyes.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **"Seven Deadly Sins: Part II"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Tuscany, Italy**

 **Borgo a Mozzano**

 **The Devil's Bridge**

 **Date: October 28** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 6:31**

When they have reached the destination, Tsuna stared at the large bridge in gapped. He has never seen such a unique medieval bridge like this before. It was very interesting how it was built in a way and he wondered _why_ this bridge is called the "Devil's Bridge". His caramel eyes eyeing at the bridge with suspicious.

"The Devil's Bridge." A familiar voice speaks up behind Tsuna. The petite model turned his head over his shoulder and smiles softly at the teal-haired photographer man. Kikyo smiles back at him. "Do you the legend behind that bridge?" Tsuna shook his head with curious eyes. "The bridge was built first in the eleventh century, under the powerful Matilda di Canossa who was ruling over northern and central Italy. It is said that a man was charged to build the bridge, but he despaired because he won't be able to finish it on time. So, Lucifer approached him, kindly offered to help and the man was grateful for helping hands. Of course, there was a price to pay. The devil told the man, 'The first who crosses the bridge will be mine'. The man agreed to the contract because he assumed that a single soul in exchange for a bridge that would bring money and travelers to the town." Kikyo explained the tale behind the bridge while Tsuna was surprised.

Kikyo shoves his gloved hands in his trench coat's pockets. "It took a single night for the unholy creature to complete this majestic bridge over the river Serchio. The following morning, when the man saw the imposing bridge reflected in the water, he finally realized what he had done. He ran to his confessor and told him everything. The priest said, 'Don't worry. We'll send a pig to cross the bridge before anyone else'. The devil, outwitted, and scorned, dove into the Serchio and never to be seen again." He finished his explanation with a calm smile on his face.

"Wow…" Tsuna never expected that kind of legend behind the unusual bridge. While staring at the bridge with a thoughtful face while Kikyo glanced around in the hope to spot the petite manager.

.

* * *

.

 **Meanwhile**

Nana thanked the staff who delivered her the coffee cup and turned around. Her false blue eyes could see the unusual-looking bridge in the distance while she knew that her son is probably observed the bridge. Before she heads over the direction where her son is generally. She halted when she nearly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologizes with a polite smile.

"It's okay, darling~ Don't you look lovely~?" Nana blinked as she glanced up. A tall flamboyant male smile at her.

Nana blinked once again then smile when she just realized that this male compliments her. "Thank you. May I ask, who are you?"

The flamboyant giggled. "I'm Lussuria of Varia." He introduced himself happily.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Yun. Sora-chan's manager." Nana introduced herself, excitedly.

Lussuria clasped his hands together, pressed against his chest with beaming. "Is that so? Wonderful! I would _love_ to meet lovely Sora-chan~" he sang, excited.

The petite manager smiles widely. "She should be not too far from the bridge then. Please, come with me." Lussuria nodded his head, followed the manager.

When they both reached to Tsuna and Kikyo. Nana's eyes brighten up when her eyes landed on her crush/friend. "Good morning." Nana greeted the photographer with a smile.

Kikyo smiles warmly at her. "Good morning." Then his teal eyes traveled to a flamboyant idol. "Hello, Lussuria, it's nice to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you again, Kikyo-kun~" Lussuria smiles at the teal-haired man then his eyes shifted onto the petite model who looked nervous. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes twinkle with realizing before he observed the tiny model up and down. He hummed knowingly and smile warmly. "Hello, you must be Sora-chan. My name is Lussuria of Varia."

Tsuna smiles shyly. "H-hello, Lussuria-san." He bowed politely and Lussuria inwardly squealed by his adorableness timid.

"Please, called me onee-san~" the flamboyant idol offered with begging hint in his tone. Tsuna was startled by this request while blinked at the tall idol then slowly understand. Then a soft smile appeared on the petite model's face.

"Okay, Lu-onee-san." Tsuna shyly said and Lussuria squealed happily as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna who blushed embarrassingly. "We are going to be _wonderful_ friends! I just know it~"

Nana and Kikyo watched the scene in amused and exchanged their smiles. After a few minutes, a dark photographer walked up to them with blank eyes.

Daisy raised his eyebrow at Lussuria who is still hugging a red-faced petite model then he shrugged his shoulders. " _Brama_. Meaning Lust." Daisy blurted emotionlessly, explaining the theme of Seven Deadly Sins. " _Maledizione Seducente._ Meaning Seductive Curse. Both are long-time partners. Target innocents and gained pleasures in order to survive." He said in chopped and short version once again.

Kikyo chuckled softly when Daisy turned his blank eyes at him. "I assumed you want me to explain properly to them?" Daisy nod. "Alright."

The teal-haired man turned his attention on others who are still confused and curious. "Lust is the next theme today for Seven Deadly Sins. Seductive Curse was one of many old folktales. _Maledizione Seducente_ … it is said that there are males and females who are demon creatures. Incubus and Succubus, are both partners, a long-time companion. They are not quite lovers, but more of… platonic relationship. It's rather a bit complicated history between them, but they both do love each other. They fed on pleasures feelings whether its sexual, pain or sorrow. Without it, they could die. So, once a month, they target the innocent to gain life energy that lasts them until the next month. It was a curse for being Incubus and Succubus." He explained with a straight face.

Tsuna never thought he would be playing this type of role as his face is completely red while Lussuria hummed with interested. "Fascinating!"

The dark photographer turned his head and saw, Ellie And Anna walked up to them. "Ellie. Anna." The Make-Up Artists understood as they smile at their boss.

"Come with me, Sora-chan." Ellie hand out her palm at Tsuna who was released by Lussuria's arms. Ellie led the petite model to one of the RV.

The flamboyant idol turned his attention to Anna with a happy smile. "Nice to see you again, dear~" Anna smiles back at the idol and lead him to the different RV.

Daisy overlook at the bridge and watched the staff carried equipment and tools. He walked to them to observed more closely, before he tipped his head at Kikyo and Nana.

"So… once the break starts later today, do you want to eat a small café with me?" Kikyo asked Nana with a charming smile yet slightly shy. Nana blinked at him with pleasantly surprised then a bright smile appeared on her face. She nodded her head and Kikyo beamed at her.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: New York, USA**

 **Vongola Entertainment Company**

 **Meanwhile…**

Giotto sighed loudly as he used his forearms against the rail while stared at the sunset sky as he is currently on the roof of the company building. In his hands, he is carrying an expensive smartphone as he was waiting for the call. His light-orange eyes dazed over the city without focus when his mind is chaos. A piece of memories appeared in his mind.

 **[Memory]**

 _An eight years old Giotto ran across the meadow field while laughing. He was chasing a playful stray, golden retriever dog. "Come back here, Jojo!" Giotto laughing happily as he attempted to catch Jojo. The dog dodged the little boy as her tail wagged._

 _They've been playing tags back and forth for a while until Jojo halted and jerked her head in the woods. She crouched down, furs rise, and teeth shown as she snarled in caution. Giotto blinked at the dog. "What's wrong, Jojo?"_

 _Jojo continued growling in the direction of the woods. Giotto's blue eyes show clearly curious as he tilted his head with confusion._

 _A tall figure walked out of the shadows in the woods, out in the sunlight and Giotto blinked at the stranger man. "Hello." He waved shyly while Jojo growled as she crouched lower the ground._

 _A man smirked at Giotto and Jojo. He has strange mask that resembles of black, white, silver and grey checkers pattern, white wavy pure hair that grown to his shoulders with nose-length bangs, pale skin, a tall black hat with white and grey checkers brand around it, a burn mark scar on his left cheek, a black and white checkered pattern of tattoo on his right cheek, and he wears dark grey trench coat, white business shirt with black and white checkered pattern tied, black pants, and dark brown leather shoes. He also wears white and black checkered gloves, and a black cane with a silver handle. "Hello, young lad." The man greeted Giotto._

 _Jojo snarled as she crouched in a protective stance in front of Giotto. "Jojo…" the blonde-haired boy looked at the dog with concerned. Then, all of a sudden, Jojo slumped against the ground. "Jojo!" Giotto bends down his knees and looks at his friend. "Jojo!" he gently touched Jojo._

" _Don't worry. She is only unconsciousness." The stranger man said, calmly as he walked toward Giotto who is now very anxious with wide nervous blue eyes._

" _W-w-who are you?"_

 _The man smirked widely. "I'm… you can call me Checkerface." He paused as he thought of a name and satisfied when he has given his name to Giotto. "And you, my boy… Giotto, you looked remarkably just like your ancestor, Ignatius." He whispered with amazed yet bit of longing in his tone._

 _Giotto was lost, confused, and nervous as he doesn't understand why this man is talking to him and he has an ancestor? Ignatius? Who? The little boy clenched his fingers on Jojo's furs. "What…what do you want from me?"_

 _Checkerface stared at the anxious boy. "…I want your blood; however, it is unfortunate that you are too young for the ritual." Giotto frowned deeply with confused. "Oh well, I don't mind wait until you are at least a proper age." He reached to Giotto who quickly shut his eyes out of fear._

 _The little boy felt a spark of warmth in his forehead then vanished almost quickly. He fluttered his eyes open and the meadow is empty except him and Jojo. Giotto blinked as his blue eyes glanced around in confused and gently touched his forehead with lost. "Huh?" suddenly, he felt the agony that he fell on the ground._

 _Giotto moans in indescribable pain that he released his bloodcurdling scream through the once peaceful meadow while Jojo remained unconsciousness by his side. Giotto sobbed as he felt miserable of this great agony inside him. He felt his bones melting, his blood gotten hotter and colder at the same time, his heart is beating unhealthily fast, his lungs don't have oxygen, and his body shivered nonstop._

 _He dug his head against the ground as blood poured out of his ears, eyes, nostrils, and his mouth. Unaware that his blue-eyes flickered to orange-eyes. Back and forth as he continued screaming until his throat became dry and raspy. His vocal stopped but he was still screaming in silent, in the anguish of this torture pain. It was too much for him, for his brain, for his body that he finally lost consciousness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Whispers heard as he was half-consciousness and half-unconsciousness. Giotto groaned as his throat is completely dry and itched. His body was heavy and pain, but not too much in misery. He couldn't turn his head but he can open his eyes. So, Giotto fluttered his eyelids open slowly and weary._

 _Finally, it felt like forever to him that he opened his eyes, revealed orange-eyes. His eyes greeted the white ceiling, he can barely smelt the disinfected, blood, and bleach. Which he knew that he is in a hospital. From the corner of his eyes, he saw an early sixties old man who was sitting on a chair. Giotto would ask this old man who he was but, his mouth is covered with an oxygen mask._

 _The old man smiles warmly at the little boy with cautioned orange-eyes. "Hello, Giotto. My name is Timoteo." Timoteo introduced himself politely. "My son found you at the meadow yesterday. You were nearly at the death door, fortunately, we managed to save you in time when we delivered you to the hospital." Then his eyes sadden. "Unfortunately, your dog passed away. I am sorry, my boy."_

 _Tears appeared in Giotto's eyes and Timoteo smiles sadly. "I've learned that you live in an orphanage." He leaned forward with a cane between in his legs as he is holding on top. "How would you like to adopt by me? I would love to have you as my adoptive grandson, what do you think?"_

 _Giotto stared at the old man blankly. He doesn't know what's going on. Why this happened to him. Who was that man? The one who called himself a Checkerface. Why he deserves to experience such awful pain? Why his friend, Jojo die? How did she even die? He was lost. So confused. So scare. He wants to be taken away and feel safe. Why would this old man want to adopt him? What makes him so special? And what's his answer to this old man's question? Will he be safe from that dangerous stranger? The one who did this to him. He closed his orange-eyes. What is his answer?_

 **[End of Memory]**

Giotto blinked as he focuses on the night sky and the chill wind blew through his hair. He hummed softly until he felt the vibrated from his smartphone. His light-orange eyes glanced down at his smartphone, he got a called from his long-time best friend that he immediately answered and pressed it against his ear. "It's been a while, Cozarto." Giotto greeted with a soft smile on his face.

 _"Giotto, it has been a while. Sorry about that, my position has been demanding my attention lately."_

"It's fine." Giotto's eyes overlook the scenery of New York City. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to hear it from you but why are you calling?"

Giotto could hear his friend's sighing over the phone. _"I've heard from your friends. You think_ _ **he**_ _is coming back."_

The blonde-haired man flinched. "…it's a possibility." He whispered, blankly.

 _"Giotto… I truly hope_ _ **he's**_ _not coming back. In fact, he shouldn't be. He is_ _ **dead**_ _. We all made sure of that."_

"I don't know what to say about this. But I have Alaude investigating right now. Soon, we'll have answers to some questions." Giotto didn't hear any reply from his best friend, and he knew he is not the only one who is scared about this. "Don't worry. Whether **he** is alive or not, we will make sure **he** doesn't get near your cousin." Giotto attempt to assured Cozarto.

 _"_ … _I just don't want my cousin to experience that I did, you know?"_ Giotto sighed knowingly. _"Will you let me know the answers once Alaude figures it out?"_

"Of course."

 _"Thank you."_ Giotto hummed as his eyes observed his surroundings on the rooftop while he pushed himself away from the rail. _"So, tell me… is there anything news happening in Vongola Company?"_ he smiles as he knew his best friend attempt to change to a lighter topic from the heavy topic.

The blonde-haired man glanced up at the moon. "…do you know the new model named Sora?"

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Tuscany, Italy**

 **Borgo a Mozzano**

 **The Devil's Bridge**

 **Time: Morning of 7:38**

"You look dashing, Lussuria-kun!" Nana complimented the flamboyant idol's costume. Kikyo who is standing next to her, nodded his head as he agreed with the tiny manager. Lussuria smiles widely at Nana and Kikyo once he left the RV.

Lussuria wears flaxen-yellow shade of color of a sleeveless jumpsuit with a silver zipper, the zipper was unzipped underneath his bellybutton, his muscles torso with six-packed abs is clearly shown, black forearms gloves with multiples unequal zippers attached, black knee-length boots with medallions-yellow shade laces, black belt with silver chains attached loosely, black choker with dandelion-yellow shade of orb attached on the middle, silver spiky earrings dangling that barely touched his shoulders, lemon-yellow shade of sunglasses, his closely shaved off brown hair with the side part of shoulder-length green hair is now dyed to white-blonde hair, a black tail with pointed tail, black slightly curled horns attached on his head, black bat-like wings with silver veins, and honey-yellow shade of a bat-like wing mark on his left cheek. "Thank you~" Lussuria felt sexy in his costume as an Incubus. He glanced around. "Lovely Sora isn't done yet?"

Nana shook her head as Kikyo glanced over the RV where Ellie took the petite model in. "Not yet, but she should be out any minutes now." Kikyo said.

The flamboyant idol clapped his hands excitedly. "I'm looking forward to this~ I can't wait to do this project with Sora-chan~" he hummed cheerily.

The mother beamed at the tall idol as she is glad her son will be working with a nice person. She truly wants her son to be comfortable. While Kikyo waited quietly until his eyes light up when the door that belonged to the RV. His eyes widen in pleasantly surprised to see the petite model's appearance.

"Well, I do know that Incubus is seductive. But Succubus is very dangerously seductive." Kikyo speaks up with awe. Nana and Lussuria turned their attention to where Kikyo's staring at and was shocked to see as well.

Tsuna walked toward them with completely embarrassment red cheeks. His waist-length hair is in easy boho braid style with black slightly curled horns, black eyeliners, lemon-yellow shade of eyes contacts, honey-yellow shade of a bat-like wing mark on his right cheek, black lipsticks, and medium-size silver hoops earrings. He wears flaxen-yellow shade of sleeveless and turtleneck leotard suit, thick black belt with honey-yellow shade of chains attached, leather fingerless black glove on his left hand with honey-yellow shade belt-like attached around his wrist, lacey honey-yellow shade glove in his right hand that reached up to his bicep with black belt-like attached around at the end, a black right thigh sock, dandelion knee-length boots with black laces, black pointed tail, small bat-like wings, and medallion-yellow shade of whip attached to the belt on his left side. A perfect costume as Succubus.

"You looked sexy, Sora~" Lussuria grinned at Tsuna who stumbled slightly by such compliment and he stared at the ground while fidgeted his feet. Nana walked up to her son and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You looked great, Sora-chan." Nana said with a warm smile while she comforts her obvious discomfort son. Tsuna smiles shyly at his mother. Kikyo watched it in silent with softening eyes.

Then a staff walked up to them, handed them a manuscript. "Once you both are done, go there by the bridge and boss will inform you what you both should do." The staff explained, politely then bowed his head and walked away to his work.

Tsuna and Lussuira read the script carefully. "Not too bad~ Don't you think so, Sora-chan~?"

"N-no… it's not too bad, Lu-onee-chan." Tsuna agreed with the flamboyant idol's opinion. On the script, Incubus and Succubus are both are not a romantic couple, but they care about each other and it's in their nature they are seductive creatures. _'And it's only slightly little uncomfortable but I think I can do this.'_ Tsuna mused with slowly confident.

"You'll do excellent, Sora-darling." Kikyo smiles down at the petite model, courage he and Tsuna sent his grateful glanced at the teal-haired man.

Nana gently takes the manuscript from her son before she released her arms from his shoulders. "Good luck." She chirped to Tsuna and Lussuria. Two models walked up to the bridge where Daisy is currently waiting on a chair with a filming camera in front of him and few staffs carry their equipment.

* * *

 **Studio:** Vongola Entertainment **  
Production:** Seven Deadly Sins **  
Theme:** Brama [LUST] **  
Director:** Daisy of Millefiore **  
Camera Angle:** L&S [Lussuria & Sora] **  
Date:** Oct. 28th **Scene:** 1Y **Take:** 01

* * *

 **[Scene:** 1Y **  
Take:** 12 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Sora sits on top of the ledge with her legs crossed as her hands held on the rail as she leaned forward while the chill wind breeze through her hair. Next to her, Lussuria leaned against the rail with his arms crossed, next to her. His head was tilted up at Sora with a wicked smirked on his face.

The petite model has a small smile on her face when she leaned toward to Lussuria. Their faces are slowly got close to each other until Sora leaned back with playful giggled.

The flamboyant chuckled to himself and pushed away from the rail of the stoned bridge. He offered his hands up to Sora who stared at it then grasped it. She carefully stood on her feet on top of the ledge and released one of her hands as she turned sideways. Lussuria has his hand held onto her hand and walked close when Sora stared walking down the ledge of the bridge rail.

Then they stopped, Sora glanced down at her partner and took a breath and closed her lemon-yellow shade of eyes. She turned her back on Lussuria and fell back with relaxed shoulders. Lussuria caught his petite partner in his arms and smirked widely down at Sora.

Sora's eyes twinkled as she released her giggled while her arms are wrapped around her partner's neck. Then her partner leaned down to peck her forehead in platonic fashioned and gently set her down on her feet. And they both exchanged their grin.

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 2Y  
 **Take:** 07 **]**

A sound of whip heard when Lussuria dances away, dodged it very smoothly as his eyebrow raises with a wicked smirked on his face. Sora tilted her head with an amused twinkle in her eyes as she gently rolled her whip and attached back onto her hip.

Sora crossed her arms as her hair dances in the air by the chilling winds. Lussuria walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and placed his chin against on top of her head, carefully not touch her horns. Sora uncrossed her arms, wrapped it around his waist and they both enjoy their warm hug.

Then the flamboyant idol started to move side to side and before Sora knew, she was dancing back and forth. Sora tipped her head back as her lemon-yellow eyes stared at his lemon-yellow sunglasses. Soon, a burst of giggled came out of the petite model's lips. The Incubus and Succubus truly enjoyed their bonding moments on the Devil's Bridge.

" _And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 3Y  
 **Take:** 02 **]**

Lussuria and Sora slowly walked side by side from the beginning of the bridge. After a couple of heartbeats later, their hand brush against each other until Lussuria gently grabbed Sora's tiny hand.

Soon, their hands entwined while walking on the bridge with their backs on the filming camera. Once they reached the end side of the other bridge.

" _And cut!"_

The dark photographer was satisfied with the scenes so far. He glanced over at the staff. "Take a break. We will cover it. I don't think there's any need to re-take the scenes. They seem to have reached my expectations." He mumbled but loud enough for the staff to hear him.

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:12**

G sat on the bench with his arms crossed. His dark pink eyes carefully studied the petite model who is chatting with a flamboyant idol with an excited smile. _'No matter how many times I've seen her smile, it somehow made me think of Giotto.'_ He was amazed that they were rather similar looking.

Then he glanced around the surrounding with cautioned. So far, there's no danger nor anything suspicious happening but then again, this is only the second day.

The red-haired man sighed with annoyed, boredom, and slightly irritated. His dark pink eyes glanced back to Sora. He nearly was startled when his eyes met her fake lemon-yellow eyes when she stared at him with puzzled.

G scowled at her which made the petite model flinched in surprised and glanced away awkwardly. Her attention went back to her partner. The red-haired man felt bad for scaring her, but he doesn't want her to get suspicious of him which will bring unnecessary attention.

Although, a tiny part of him about her is bugging him. G is actually well skilled when it comes to stealthy in this undercover mission, which is why Giotto asked him to do this. However… _'How did she spot me right away when I'm clearly in stealth?'_ he mused, with interested.


	19. Seven Deadly Sins Part III

**READERS! VOTE! If you want, I can make an omake for the so-called bloopers of Sora/Tsuna mistakes during the commercial films, but only after Seven Deadly Sins arc is finished. If you are truly interested then please VOTE!**

 **[Omake: Sora/Tsuna Bloopers in Seven Deadly Sins]**

 **Yes: 2**

 **No: 0**

 **Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *held up a tea and drink it while sitting on a spinning chair***

 **By the way, I'm not too sure much about Leviathan's character, and how he interacts around with Tsuna so, I kind of... made him distance more. I don't know how to explain, hopefully you understood once you read this chapter. :)**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :D**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. *mutter sadly***

 **Enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

 **Location: Arcobaleno Apartment**

 **Date: October 28th**

 **Time: Night of 8:47**

Chilling breezes went through his blonde hair, making his hair disheveled as he leaned back against the bench, out on the balcony alone. His cerulean-blue eyes dazed off while he is playing with his smartphone in hand. He's been thinking about his earlier conversation phone call with a petite model.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Colonello yawned as he stretched his arms above his head while walking to the large kitchen. When he arrived at the refrigerator, he grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The former soldier plucks the sports drink from the shelf, shuts the door and opened the cap. He took a few sips from his favorite drink and sighed in content._

 _His cerulean-blue eyes glanced over the empty apartment which is one of those rare days that everyone is busy with their jobs. He hummed softly as he leaned against the counter and took another sip from his sports drink. Then, a ringtone heard from his pocket that he reached it, took out his smartphone and glanced at the caller ID. His eyebrows raised with interested and curious._ _[Caller ID: Bunny]_

 _Colonello answers the call, pressed his smartphone against his ear with a smirked on his face. "Hello, Bunny. What do I owe this pleasure, kora?"_

 _["A-ah, hello Colonello-kun, I hope I'm not disturbing you…"]_

 _The blonde-haired model shook his head with amused. "You are not. In fact, I happened to be free now, kora." He set his sports drink on the counter aside next to him and placed his palm on the edge of the counter with interested. "Is there something you need, kora? Or you just want a friendly chat?"_

 _["W-well… I want to talk about the… uh… battles.]" He could hear her hesitant and nervous in her voice._

 _He frowned with confused. "What do you mean by battles, kora?"_

 _["…umm… someone told me that this job, it's not paradise but it's not hell either. And that someday, I will have to fight in battles… many different battles in a war… I'm… I'm so confused."] Her voice is filled with lost._

 _His cerulean-blue eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah, may I ask, what this brought up, kora?"_

 _["It was sort of… I think it was a warning from him. He told me that I'll have to fight soon, someday. But he also mentions that I won't be fighting alone."]_

 _Colonello pushed himself away from the counter, grabbed his sports drink and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "Where are you now, kora?"_

 _["Huh? Oh, umm… I'm in the RV, somewhere in the middle of the roads. I'm not sure—"] Colonello interrupted her not unkindly._

 _"I meant, are you still modeling, kora?"_

 _["Oh! No… right now, I'm having my first experience in a commercial film."] He halted in the middle of the living room with surprised. He has not expected that a Bunny would take up to the next level in the stardom world this fast. ["Colonello-kun?"]_

 _The former soldier hummed with comprehension as he glanced around the empty living room then to the baloney. He walked toward the sliding doors, opened it, walked out and slide it shut behind him. "Whoever told you that, he's smart enough to warn you, especially that you are still a novice model in the stardom world, kora." He settled himself to sit on the bench, comfortably while holding his sports drink on his knee. "I honestly didn't think you'll be stepping up the fame this early, kora."_

 _["I-is that a bad thing?"]_

 _"No. Not at all. Just, a little unusual and you won't be the last one who could step up early in the fame, kora. Like for instance, Enma Kozato, kora."_

 _["U-um, who?"]_

 _An amused twitched of his lips as his cerulean-blue eyes shifted up at the sky. "Just someone famous, kora. Now, I know for sure one thing that I agreed with him. You won't be fighting in the war alone, but there are some battles you will have to face on your own, kora." Colonello's eyes sharpen with serious._

 _["I-I still don't understand…"]_

 _"What don't you understand, kora?" the blonde-haired model frowned with concerned._

 _["Why battles? What war? Why should I fight? I mean, what kind of fighting?"] she spilled out the worried and anxious questions._

 _Colonello sighed softly as he felt sympathy for the young petite model. "There are thousands and thousands of people who are fighting battles in the war of stardom, kora. One thing they are aiming for, is to be the on top. The Royalty, kora."_

 _["Royalty?"]_

 _"Hai, kora. There is only four Royalty that only exists in the stardom world. Clover, Diamond, Spade, and Heart, kora. Every year, on the last day before the New Year start, the stardom news will announce who are the carriers of Royalty, kora."_

 _["Ah… is that why the stardom is in war?"] her voice filled with disbelief._

 _Colonello sighed with softened eyes. "It does sound silly, kora. However, what you don't understand it that Royalty has its benefits. Although, not everyone can become one easily since it takes the amount of knowledge, recognitions, talented, charisma, and favored kora. Famous people fight battles in order to get better jobs, better positions, better companies to aim high in stardom world, kora."_

 _["I-I see… then, who are these four Royalty?"] her voice is filled with curious and interested._

 _The former soldier took a sip from his sports drink and circling his bottle around. "Actually, one out of four Royalty claimed the title by right through the fame, kora. There are few chosen candidates, however, none of the candidates has reached the Royalty title yet, kora." He explained, calmly._

 _["Hiiieeee? Is it really that hard to get the title?"]_

 _Colonello chuckled. "Of course, kora. Otherwise, that means everyone can claim that title and it would be too boring, kora. Plus, being Royalty is a very powerful position."_

 _["I see… so, who's the Royalty?"]_

 _"Byakuran is one of the Four Royalty, kora. He held King of Heart position in stardom world, and has been for the last five years straight, kora."_

 _["W-wow."] she sounded awe and amazed. ["Th-that's amazing, but I'm not interested in becoming one, though. I just… I just want to enjoy my job."]_

 _The former soldier smiles softly as he had a feeling that this petite model wasn't at least one interested in being one of the Royalty. She is truly an unusual person, but that doesn't mean he wasn't interested at all. In fact, it makes him interested in her more. "Whether you don't plan for that or not, you will experience with the upcoming battles. There are others who want to aim high, kora." He explained as he placed his sports drink back on his knee._

 _He could hear her sighed with resigned and disappointed. ["I have no choice?"]_

 _"Nope." Colonello cheeky replied with a grinned._

 _["….great."] she grumbled much to his amused. ["Thank you for telling me this, Colonello-kun. I appreciate it."]_

 _"Anytime for you, Bunny." The blonde-haired model said with flirtatiously. Then he chuckled when he heard her stuttered as he could see her face turning red on the other side of the phone. It shows that she noticed his flirting tone. Soon, they both chatting for a little bit longer with lighter topics until they said their farewell and hang up._

 **[End of Flashback]**

That has been over a couple of hours ago. Colonello hummed while contemplative until his head tilted to the sliding door that was opened. His cerulean-blue eyes glanced over with a grinned on his face. "Sup, kora." He raised his hand calmly.

A Chinese model tipped his head in greeted at the former soldier. "Colonello." Fon's grey eyes filled with curiosity. "You seem to be in preoccupied." He pointed it out.

Colonello turned his head to stare up at the night sky as he stretched his arms above his head. "Just thinking about a certain model." He said with a mysterious smile on his face.

Fon's eyebrow raised with interested. "Is that so." He watched the former soldier stood up while shoving his smartphone in his pocket and carrying an empty sports drink in his hand. Colonello walked to the doorway as he pats on a Chinese model's shoulder.

"She'll have a battle very soon." Colonello whispered then walked inside the apartment before he pats once again on Fon's shoulder.

The Chinese fighter's eyes sparks with comprehension. "So early…" he muttered to himself as his grey eyes stared up at the moon.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **"Seven Deadly Sins: Part III"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Lucca, Italy**

 **Via del Giardino Botanico [Botanical Gardens]**

 **Date: October 29** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 5:12**

 _'So early…'_ Tsuna gently rubbed his sleepy eyes while standing next to his mother who is enjoyed her coffee with blissful face. His eyeing at his mother envies that she is completely awake and warm. The petite model sighed to himself as he attempted to wrap his jacket closed to his body to prevent any chill air.

His wide caramel-eyes observed his surroundings with curious and interested. There were tall trees along with green grasses with bushes of flowers surrounding the large pond in the middle. Around the pond, there's a safety rail with a bridge that attached over the area where there were a couple of abandoned huts. It's rather hauntingly beautiful of a garden.

His mother leaned close to him. "Ne, Sora-chan. Kikyo-kun explained to me yesterday about this place legend." Tsuna turned his attention to his mother with curious. "Want to hear?"

Tsuna nodded his head with interested. Nana beamed at him as she cleared her throat. "It's about a noblewoman named Lucida Mansi who lived in Lucca in the seventeenth century. She is said to have been extremely vain, so much so that she sold her soul to the devil in exchange for retaining her beauty." Her fake blue eyes glanced over the large pond. "The pond in the center of the gardens encircles the so-called 'plant of death' as it lies on the burial site of plague victims, non-believers, and executed prisoners. In its dark waters, you can apparently see the face of Lucida. She is said to have had many lovers, but wishing to keep her reputation intact, she murdered them to avoid scandal and did so by throwing them into a ditch covered in sharp blades. She died of the plague but, still unhappy in death and having sold her soul, legend says that on dark stormy nights a fiery coach with Lucida inside can be seen racing around the pond, haunting the gardens." Nana chirped with fascinating sparkles in her fake blue eyes.

The petite model shudders. _'Why is that every place we've been so far always have haunted legends?!'_ he mused, feeling anxious. He is eyeing at his mother who looked amazed and interested, he remembered that his mother actually interested in thriller stories much to his dismay. You wouldn't think twice that someone like his mother would love a violence horror genre. Which is probably why she was so excited about this project for Sora.

"Yun, Sora-darling!" Tsuna and Nana turned their heads to Kikyo who waved at them with a charming smile. In his other hand, he was holding a manuscript as he got close to them. He handed the paper to Tsuna who gently took it in both his hands with curious. "This is the theme for today. _Invidia_ meaning Envy. It seems we're going with the story called, _Regina E Il Suo Cavaliere._ Meaning Queen and her Knight." Kikyo helpfully explained to them.

The petite model hummed as he overlooks the manuscript. Nana tilted her head before she noticed the missing dark photographer. "Where's Daisy-kun?" Nana asked with confused.

"Daisy told me to deliver your story while he is explaining to Leviathan." Kikyo glanced at Tsuna. "He is your new partner for today's theme."

Nana nodded her head with understanding. "And where's Leviathan-san?"

The teal-haired man pointed his thumb behind him. The mother and her son peek and blinked in surprise at the tall, large man standing in front of the tiny dark photographer. "He doesn't like to socialize, he just wants to get this over with and return to his group as soon as possible." Kikyo said with a resigned smile. "It's how he is, so it's perfectly normal."

"Oh, okay then." The manager turned her attention back on her crush/friend with a friendly smile. "Then, please tell us what's the story?" Tsuna glanced up with attentive.

Kikyo shoves his gloved hands into his pockets. "There are varies of this story, but they have something in common. The Queen and her Knight are strictly queen and knight relationship. Nothing more and nothing less. It's about a Queen who owned the plants and flowers, she was born with the ability to bring the green of this world. However, there were many jealously and envy of women because of a Queen's beauty and her power. The Queen almost die from the poison because of the terrible jealous, so she decided to have her own loyal knight who sworn to protect her with his life. That's how the Knight exists as he is meant to protect the Queen from any danger and remain by her side. According to this story, many people believe that the Queen created the Knight from the natural mixture with woods, muds, waters, and herbs. Because the Knight doesn't have any emotions whatsoever, he doesn't sleep nor eat. Even won't be killed, that he is an immortal, except the Queen wasn't. When the Queen died from old age, the Knight stay by her tombstone and guard it for eternally." He explained the story.

"That's so sad…" Nana whispered with a frown while Tsuna agreed with her.

The teal-haired man just smiles at them. "It is a rather unhappy tale."

"Sora-chan?" a voice interrupted as all heads turned to Ellie who smiles at them with slightly guilty. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need her to come with me for a makeover." She explained, politely.

Tsuna handed the manuscript to his mother and followed Ellie to the familiar RV once again. Nana and Kikyo watched him until he climbed inside the RV and shut the door. The teal-haired man turned his eyes onto the tiny manager who overlooks the manuscript.

"It seems that Sora-chan won't be too nervous this time." Nana noted after she finished reading the paper with a relieved smile. She truly wants to make sure her son is comfortable. Kikyo nodded his head, agreed with the manager.

"So…" Nana glanced up at Kikyo with confused. "…want to have lunch with me again today?" excited twinkles appeared in her contacts blue eyes as she nodded her head. Kikyo smirks at her with relief and excited in his teal eyes.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: New York, USA**

 **Vongola Entertainment Company**

 **Meanwhile…**

Alaude strolled down the hallway with a dark scowled on his face. When he arrived at the office, he knocked on the door once and walked inside without waiting for permission. Front of his icy-blue eyes, Giotto is staring at the scenery outside through the large window behind him. The French man walked to the desk, set the folder down and waited.

Giotto sighed softly as he turned his leather chair around as his light-orange eyes dart down at the folder. He reached the folder, slide toward his direction and opened it. He quickly overlooks as frowned appeared on his face. He took a piece of paper and turned over. It was all the information about it in a folder. He glanced up with puzzled.

"That's everything about Sora." Alaude blunted, poker face.

The blonde-haired man glanced down and re-read the profile of Sora.

[PROFILE]

NAME: _Sora_  
AGE: _14-15_  
GENDER: _Female_  
B.O.D: _Unknown_  
BIRTHPLACE: _Unknown_  
STATUS: _Alive_  
HEIGHT: _157cm_  
WEIGHT: _46.5 kg_  
BLOOD TYPE: _Unknown_  
RELATIVES: _Unknown_  
EXTRA: _Became model since August_

"That's it?" he doesn't understand this. "It's almost as if she is popped up out of nowhere." His light-orange eyes were bewildered by the lack of information behind Sora's person. He raised his eyes up at Alaude who continued staring at him. "Unless…" his light-orange eyes lit up with sudden realization. "…unless she is under alias… someone different."

Alaude smirks widely with impressed yet proud in his icy-blue eyes. He set another folder on the desk, slide it toward Giotto who pushed the folder aside. The blonde-haired man noted the folder is a little thicker than the thin folder. He opened it and hummed with curious as the profile is filled with information.

[PROFILE]

NAME: _Sawada, Tsunayoshi_  
ALIAS: _Sora_  
AGE: _15_  
GENDER: _Male_  
B.O.D: _October 14th_  
BIRTHPLACE: _Namimori, Japan_  
STATUS: _Alive_  
HEIGHT: _157 cm_  
WEIGHT: _46.5 kg_  
BLOOD TYPE: _UR_  
RELATIVES: _Sawada, Nana [Mother] Sawada, Iemitsu [Father]_  
EXTRA: _Tsunayoshi was born and raised in Namimori, Japan. Two years ago, his parents are divorced for the reasons unknown. Tsunayoshi recently undercover as a female as 'Sora' and became a model since August, three months ago. More information about Tsunayoshi's life and educations is on the next page._

Giotto chuckled softly. "To think he has the world fool by pretending to be Sora." His eyes sparkle with amused. Although he couldn't help but feel like he has seen the boy's father's name before. "By chance, you know anything about Iemitsu?" he asked with curious while turned the next page and noted that Tsunayoshi's grades are terrible.

The French man narrowed his eyes in silent. Giotto glanced up after a minute of quiet with raise eyebrows of puzzling. "Iemitsu's mother named was Camilla."

Giotto froze in stunned by this small news. His hands were shaking as he released a shuddering breath. "Camilla, my mother?" Alaude nodded his head quietly. The blonde-haired man gulped dryly then glanced down at the profile of Tsunayoshi.

"T-that means… this boy… is…" he huffed in half-amazed and half-shocked. "…my nephew." He whispered then he continued turning pages until a photo of a boy with brown spiky defying hair, wide caramel-eyes, and fair skin. His face looks remarkably like his, except Tsunayoshi is softer, gentler and feminine-looking.

Awe and sudden pride in his light-orange eyes. "I have a family… an older half-brother, and a nephew…" Giotto couldn't believe it, he actually has a family, alive in the world. His heart beating happily at this discovers. But then, he has a sudden cold realization. "That means Tsunayoshi has the same blood type that I used to have. UR blood." A concerned frowned on his face.

"Which I assumed you want me to figure out who will be your nephew's bodyguard?" Alaude stated with his arms crossed.

A sparkle of determined and strong protective in his light-orange eyes. "I want this person who swore to stay by his side and protect him from any possible danger. Someone who will keep it secret and someone who we can trust." Giotto ordered the French man with a serious face. "I don't anyone target my nephew's life." Then he frowned deeply. "Tsunayoshi doesn't have protection because he is a freelance model as Sora."

"Hn." Alaude understood. "Anything else?"

Giotto's eyes twinkle with mischievous as a large smile appeared on his face. "My nephew's so adorable!" he beamed with pride as he now has the knowledge that Sora and Tsunayoshi are the same person and realized that his nephew is truly a beautiful person.

The French man rolled his eyes with annoyed.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Lucca, Italy**

 **Via del Giardino Botanico [Botanical Gardens]**

 **Time: Morning of 6:54**

Nana and Kikyo examined the costume that Leviathan came out of the RV a while ago. He stood tall with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. His once heavyset with spiky black hair is comb back, lightning-shaped sideburns, black sharp eyes covered with shamrock-green contacts, left three silver hoops of eyebrow pierced, lip pierced, and medium-skinned tone. He wears a seaweed-green turtle-neck shirt that tucked into black leather pants, seaweed-green knee-length boots, emerald-green floor-length leather jacket with black and silver chains attached, black leather gloves, and a belt that carried a sword on his left hip.

"Wow… although, he doesn't look like a knight…" Nana placed her index finger on her cheek with thoughtful eyes. She assumed the knight would dress up as 'knight' as in armors and helmet.

Kikyo seems to understand what the tiny manager was thinking. "He doesn't need armors since he was practically an immortal, according to the tales." He reminded Nana gently who nodded her head with understanding. Then the mother turned her head when she heard the murmurs from the staff and glanced over and saw her son. Nana gasped with amazed which caught the teal-haired man's attention.

In the distance, Tsuna walking toward them with pink cheeks and a shy smile on his face. His waist-length hair is now draped French braid with fake leaves entwined, emerald-green eyeliners, silver-sticker of a maple leaf mark on underneath corner of his left eye, parakeet-green choker with small loose of leaves danglingly from it, silver leaf earrings that dipped into emerald-green tips, black strapless one-piece with emerald-green mermaid skirt that touched the ground, completely covered parakeet-green ballet flats, parakeet-green laces elbow-gloves with leaves patterns, and on his bare shoulders are covered with silver-glitters, making his skin glowing. Simple yet beautiful for a Queen of Nature.

"You look stunning!" Nana praised her son's appearance once again with awe. It never fails her how much her son's look can transform by just dressing up. She truly enjoyed watching and couldn't wait to add the new collections of photos in her album when she and Tsuna return home.

The petite model smiles softly at his mother. The teal-haired man agreed with the manager as he smiles down at the tiny model. "I agreed."

Before Tsuna opened his mouth, a voice shouted to alerted him and Leviathan that Daisy is waiting by the camera with dull boredom eyes. "Work hard, Sora-darling." Kikyo tipped his head as Nana held up her thumbs up.

The petite model smiles at them with thankful eyes.

* * *

 **Studio:** Vongola Entertainment **  
Production:** Seven Deadly Sins **  
Theme:** Invidia [ENVY] **  
Director:** Daisy of Millefiore **  
Camera Angle:** L&S [Leviathan & Sora] **  
Date:** Oct. 29th **Scene:** 1G **Take:** 01

* * *

 **[Scene:** 1G **  
Take:** 03 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Sora sits on the ground, curled her legs on her side while she is plucking the alpine flower from the green grass. She is twirling the flower with her fingers with a soft smile on her face. Behind her, Leviathan stood with his arms crossed as he examined the surrounding with a strict frown on his face. A few seconds later, Sora glanced up at the knight shyly, she held up the alpine flower toward him.

Leviathan glanced down emotionless. He stared at the flower then uncrossed one of his arms to reach the flower. He gently took the flower from her tiny yet long fingers and tipped his head at her.

Sora beamed at him then glanced down and looked for any of the more flowers with excited in her eyes. Behind her, unnoticed that Leviathan's contact of emerald-eyes slightly softens at her then glanced at the flower in his hand and curled his palm as if he's protecting the flower from the wind that attempts to blow it away.

The large man crossed his arms and glanced around emotionless.

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 2G  
 **Take:** 02 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

The petite model giggled happily to herself as she is entertaining alone while she is twirling around underneath the warm sunlight with a chilling breeze. A few small strands of grasses and leaves flew in the air. Leviathan is watching over her by the tree underneath the shade.

The large idol continued watching until his eyes glanced around until he noticed a stray of a leaf falling toward his direction. His eyes on the leaf until he opened his palm calmly, and by coincidence that a leaf dancing toward his palm and landed on it gracefully.

Leviathan tilted his head as he lifts his palm and blew toward Sora's direction. The leaf sudden drew up in the air and twirling around toward the petite model. He watched Sora paused her dancing in a circle as her glowing eyes landed on the flying leaf and released a giggle from her. Her eyes shifted in the large idol who is watching over her.

Sora waves energetically then start dancing once again in a circle without knowing a small smile appeared on his face.

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 3G  
 **Take:** 04 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Leviathan sits on the ground, back lean heavily against the tombstone with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Once he opened to reveal his contacts emerald-eyes as he uncrossed his arms. His fist held up, uncurled it and a small alpine flower on his palm. He stared at it while Sora is sitting on top of the tombstone with a fond yet sadden in her caramel-eyes.

This time, Sora continued watching over the knight who is guarding over her grave. She gently reached over to the large idol, barely touch his shoulder as her eyes closed with a content smile on her face underneath the warm sunlight. Leviathan watch the breeze blew the alpine flower away from his palm and dances in the air. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

 _"And cut!"_

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Afternoon of 5:35**

"Are you fucking serious?" G was completely baffled by the news that his best friend just recently told him.

 _"Yes, G. I am serious. Sora is a relative of mine."_ Giotto's voice sounded amused by G's shocked tone. The pale red-haired man glanced over Sora who is congratulated by Yun and Kikyo with a shy smile on her face. G couldn't help it but be happy for his best friend and yet, at the same time, this model is _related to Giotto!_

G rubbed his face. "I'm… I'm happy for you." He meant it with a warm smile on his face.

 _"Thank you, G. There's more about her though, but I prefer to talk in person more privately. It would be a lot easier."_

"Is that so?" G shoves his hand into his front pocket while leaned his shoulder against the tree while examined the surroundings.

 _"Yeah… just remember that there's more into her than you think, G. And… I am happy that I have a family, but she has a UR blood type."_

The pale red-haired man cursed to himself. "Shit… so that means she could be the target." He made a silent vowed that he will protect and watch over Sora from now on, not only because she has UR blood type, she is also his best friend's discovered relative. "Anything I can do, besides watch over her and protect her from any possible danger."

 _"Currently, Alaude and I are discussing a few possible candidates for Sora's bodyguard. However, it will be undercover because Sora is a freelance model as she isn't linked to any of the companies. It would be a lot of easier if she contracts to Vongola or Simon, hell, even Arcobaleno or Chiavarone would be better."_ G could see Giotto rubbed his forehead with a tired yet worried face on the other side of the phone.

"Maybe you should ask your grandfather is he could recruit her into Vongola company?" G offered the suggested.

Giotto sighed. _"It would be a lot easier however, my grandfather did mention that he is interested to have her in Vongola, however, it's not the only company that is interested in her. Arcobaleno is interested as well. They both made a deal which I'm not sure what it is exactly. All I know is that Sora will be continue to be freelance for a long while."_ G could hear his best friend's disappointed and worried in his tone.

"Well, guess that means we'll have to continue protecting her behind the shadow for the meantime." G said, calmly as it wasn't the first time for them. He could hear his best friend chuckled softly through the phone.

 _"Kind of brings back the memories, no? Ahem, I would appreciate that you continue watching over her until she returns back to her hometown with her manager. Alaude and I should find a bodyguard for her by then and send it to her in undercover."_

"Sounds like a good plan." G said, his dark pink-eyes glanced over Sora who turned her head to his general direction with slightly confuse and cautioned in her eyes then turned her attention back to her manager and Kikyo. _'Hmm, now that I know she is related to Giotto, that means she might have sensitives senses, and maybe the intuition. But it is stronger than Giotto? Or weaker than him?'_ he mused with interested. "Anything else?"

 _"That's all for now. The rest will on hold once we meet in person, and continue watching over her. Okay?"_

"Understood, ah, what she is related to you as?" Before G could hang up, he remembered that he is curious about what kind of related is she to his best friend, cousin?

Giotto chuckled. _"She's my…ahem… niece."_ His tone was filled with proud, amused, and a little bit longing.

G blinked. "Niece?!" he was taken aback, which means that his best friend might have another relative, a sibling.

 _"I'll explain it later in person, I promise, G."_ Giotto promised.

"You better." G muttered as he adjusted his baseball cap. "Talk to you later." He noticed the staff are packing the equipment while the models are heading to the RV.

 _"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Call me if you find anything suspicious. Bye, G."_ Giotto and G hang up simultaneously. G shoves his phone in his pocket and gives the last glance at the petite model with contemplative eyes. "A niece, huh?" then a frowned appeared on his face. _'But something tells me there's more about her, like Giotto said, he will explain to me in detail once we meet in person.'_ G mused as he walked to the group of staff who are cleaning up and take over as a staff role.


	20. Seven Deadly Sins Part IV

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *slurping up some ramen in the bowl***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :D**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. *sighed sadly***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Guardians' Apartment**

 **Date: October 29th**

 **Time: Afternoon of 4:28**

"Kufufufu… how _fascinating_." His heterochromia eyes glow as his fingers entwined while his elbows are resting against the table. He smirked sharply as he is overlooking the information on the laptop in front of him, across from him is his little sister, Chrome who is reading a story in her tablet.

Chrome glanced up from her electronic book with a confused frown on her face when she heard her brother's words. "Nii-sama?" she tilted her head with curious.

Mukuro glanced over at Chrome with fond eyes. "My dear Chrome, things have become more interesting. I wonder when will the _Cielo_ join us?" he said, while his eyes glanced back at his laptop.

The sweet girl blinked with confused, still not understanding what her brother is talking about then decided that he'll tell her when the time is right. Her eye went back to her reading and continue where she left off.

Front of the laptop when Mukuro is reading with interested smirked on his face. He studied carefully at the screen of a young, petite boy named Sawada, Tsunayoshi. _'I will use you to discover the Vongola's secret, Tsunayoshi.'_ His fingers clenched in tight fists. _'And I will make them suffer just as they made me suffer, kufufufu.'_ his red eye glows, ominously.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Qunite**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **"Seven Deadly Sins: Part IV"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Tivoli, Italy**

 **Villa Adriana**

 **Date: October 30** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 6:01**

The location was beautiful and majestic. It shows the land of ruins and half-broken building that reminded of a small castle, along with a giant pond and pillars attached with few broken aged statues. The grasses are fresh green and the trees were tall and strong. Across the large pond, there's a hill-like castle with a door that had chains with padlocks attached. It was a masterpiece and clearly shows that this place has been around for a very long time.

"This is an exceptional complex of classical buildings built in the second century AD by the Roman Emperor Hadrian." Kikyo briefly explained to Tsuna and Nana who are busy being awestruck by the scene.

Suddenly, Tsuna was wrapped around with lean and strong arms around him. "Sora-chan!" a familiar voice called out happily which Tsuna recognized it right away. The petite model turned his head over and beamed up.

"Skull-kun!" Tsuna is happy to see his friend again, it has been a couple of months, even though they have been talking over the phone call a few times.

The punk idol grinned widely at Tsuna in his arms. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, you?" Tsuna asked with curious as Skull tighten his arms around the tiny model's shoulders.

"Good, good." Skull's dark brown eyes glanced over to Nana. "Nice to see you again, Yun." Then shifted his eyes to Kikyo. "Kikyo-sensei~"

Nana smiles widely as Kikyo tipped his head in greeting. Skull glanced down at Tsuna. "I'm really looking forward to working with you today, Sora-chan." He said, excitedly as he pulled Tsuna close to his chest.

The petite model finally noticed the position they are in which is a little intimate hug for friends, pink blushes appeared on his cheeks as he attempted to calm his nervous fast-beating heart. From the corner of his eyes, he saw _him_ again who is closed by, holding equipment in hand. _'Him again, I couldn't help but notice him since two days ago…'_ Tsuna mused with curious, confused, and suspicious.

Then a dark photographer walked up to them with a blank face while carrying the manuscript. "Today theme is _'golosita'_ meaning Gluttony. We will do _'Sposa Bianca'_ meaning White Bride." He inexplicit, once again that Kikyo sighed in resigned yet fondly. Daisy glanced up at the teal-haired man who smiles at him then turned his head to two confused models.

"It seems that today's theme is _'Golosita'_ which means Gluttony and the tale will be _'Sposa Bianca'_ meaning White Bride." Kikyo shoves his gloved hands into his trench coat's pockets as his teal-eyes glanced at Skull. "Do you know the tale of White Bride?" the punk model nodded his head with a smile on his face as he is still hugging Tsuna in his arms. "The tale is long, but I'll make it short version. This is about a Dracula who was once a Duke back in the old-aged time. However, Dracula was cursed as a dark immortal creature for centuries in order to protect his family. Unfortunately, Dracula's family fear him too much that they attempted to murder the immortal creature. It upsets Dracula to the point that he drank and killed his family. In agony, miserable and all alone for centuries… until one day, he came across the most beautiful mortal girl who dressed in her wedding gown, ready to get married to her love. However, Dracula fell in love with her at first sight, he knew that he will never find love after he saw her. Refuses to let a mortal girl go and be with another man, he kidnapped her and held her own against the will. Dracula demanded that she must marry him and be his lover, for eternal. As he is a hunger for her, her love, her smile, her scent, her blood, and her heart. However, it took obstacles, rejects, fights, and chaos, in the end, she became his eternal white bride." The photographer explained the story.

Nana's eyes are wide with amazed. "I would love to hear the long version of the White Bride tale someday." She really is curious about this story. The teal-haired man glanced at her with a charmingly smile.

"I can explain to you later at lunch?" he asked, with hope and Nana smiles widely as she nodded her head, accepted his invitation. Kikyo grinned at her then turned his head at the hugging models. "This would be very fun and interesting to watch you do these roles."

Skull nodded his head. "I agreed. I can't wait to be a Dracula, it's not my first time as a vampire so, I can act like one without a problem." He said with confidence.

Daisy handed the papers to the model silent. Skull reluctant released the tiny model from his arms and grabbed the manuscript. Tsuna is in relief to be away from the intimate hugs as he was embarrassing to experience it and gently take the manuscript and carefully read it.

Before everyone knew, Tsuna's face was red as Skull's eyebrow raised with interested and half-grinned appeared on his face. "Oh? This is going to be fun!" Skull's dark brown eyes glint with mischievous.

"Sora-chan?" Nana asked her son with curious who quietly handed the manuscript to her. She took it not unkindly and read it while Kikyo glanced over her shoulders with confused as he joined in her reading. "Oh my…" the manager mumbled softly as she understands why her son is anxious and completely shy about this. Her fake blue eyes glanced up and watched the Make-Up Artists grabbed the models and took them to the separate RV. "This is going to be a bit changeling for Sora-chan."

The teal-haired man hummed, agreed with the manager. "But she'll do fine. After all, she has worked with Skull before. So, she should be a little bit comfortable and plus, Skull is a very flexible and friendly model to work with."

"And they are friends so…" Nana added which Kikyo nodded his head once again. "And I can't wait to see their costumes!" her eyes sparkle with excitement. Kikyo smiles softly at her.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Arcobaleno Company**

 **CEO's Office**

 **Meanwhile…**

Luce hummed as she is reading through the emails in her monitor while moving the scroll in her mouse. Until her eyes caught the unfamiliar email name attached to the file. She clicked the email, opened it and saw a video file.

The boss clicked the video, opened it and download it for a few seconds. Once it's done, she moved her mouse to press the play button before she made sure the volume was on. In the video, the static was heard until the camera shifted a few times until the blurs clear away and the audio was fixed almost right away.

 _[A dark figure in the video walked into the light area, released himself dressed in a black cloak and black mask. The man grinned widely as he faced the camera. "Hello, Luce Giglio Nero. I am here to warn you that you have nine months left. If you don't have all the seven different blood carriers by then, you and your family will face the downfall."]_

Luce froze in fear as her eyes widen in stunned. "N-nine months?" she mumbled in disbelieved. How can she possibly find all _pure_ seven blood carriers? It's not easy for her to search for one, let alone all _seven_! Luce has an idea that she might know, maybe at least one or two but she wasn't entirely sure yet. Her hands curled into tight fists.

 _["If you meet all my requirements, surely, I know you can, then your family and you will get to have a safe haven. You have my promise for that as long as you give me what I need. Remember, nine months." He said, then the video shut off.]_

Then the video itself was erased and Luce leaned back against her leather chair as she let out a shuddering sighed. How can she find all seven of it? _'I need to start looking for them. I have to, otherwise… I can't let my family down.'_ She closed her eyes, she'll do _anything_ to protect her family, no matter what the cost.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Tivoli, Italy**

 **Villa Adriana**

 **Date: October 30** **th**

 **Time: Morning of 7:24**

"He looks so dashing!" Nana chirped happily with awe in her fake blue eyes as Kikyo stood next to her, agreed with her. When they saw Skull walked out of the RV, his appearance was one of the amazing costumes for them to see.

Skull wears a white button-down shirt with a black vest, the vest has three lilac-purple buttons with silver chains tucked in the tiny pockets, violet tie, black dress pants, and black dress boots. His dark brown eyes are now covered with amethyst color contacts, one his left ear is covered with silver spikes and chains, on his right ear is only a silver dangling earring of a cross, dark-violet hair is messy as if he got up from bed, and black cape with wine-purple inside. Somehow, a simple costume makes the Skull's appearance so dangerously handsome as a vampire, especially when he grinned to show off his fangs.

Soon, Tsuna arrived with red cheeks that seem to be permanently colored as he is wearing beautiful costumes. He wears a white, off-the-shoulder ballgown princess-style as it has a fitted bodice and soft poufs at the waist with a dramatic, full skirt that shimmering of faint violet sparkles. Underneath his dress, there's lavender-purple of corset heels, lavender-purple roses attached as a crown with white lace of forty inches veil, his waist-length hair was wavy without any accessories, white lace elbow-length gloves, silver necklace with amethyst gems of bib necklace, silver chandelier earrings with amethyst gems, and dark violet lipstick.

"Gorgeous…" Nana's eyes widen as she carefully examined her son's 'wedding' dress. She realized this is her first time seeing him wearing this, even though it's obviously costumes but to her, to witness such a thing made her heart soften. _'Whether he wears a wedding gown or tuxedo… he will undoubtedly be one of the most stunning people when he marries someday in the future.'_ She mused with a soft, proud smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see it in the future when her son will find someone to spend the rest of his life with. _'And I'll make sure that his future spouse won't do something like my ex-husband did.'_ Her eyes darken at the thought of what her ex-husband did to her and how they were divorce. Immediately, she mentally shook the thought away from her mind and focus on the present.

"What's wrong, Yun?" Kikyo asked the petite manager concerned when he saw her darken eyes.

Nana blinked at her friend/crush then smiles. "Oh nothing, just seeing Sora-chan like that… it made me think of my past…" then she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter right now. Sora-chan looks lovely."

Kikyo frowned with worried but decided not to ask any question and turned his attention to the petite model. "I agreed. She'll make a beautiful bride in the future when she finds someone, she wants to spend her life with."

"Of course, I hope whoever catches her heart… I hope he realized he is very lucky to have her." Nana said with a secretive smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Skull walked up to Tsuna with interested in his fake amethyst eyes. "You look beautiful, Sora-chan." He gently takes Tsuna's hand and peck on his palm.

The petite model blushes hard by this as he glanced away shyly. "T-thank you."

* * *

 **Studio:** Vongola Entertainment **  
Production:** Seven Deadly Sins **  
Theme:** Golosita [GLUTTONY] **  
Director:** Daisy of Millefiore **  
Camera Angle:** S&S [Skull & Sora] **  
Date:** Oct. 30th **Scene:** 1P **Take:** 01

* * *

 **[Scene:** 1P **  
Take:** 06 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Sorarun passed the ruins down that lead to the large pond. She has her hands grabbed onto the hem of her "skirt" to pulled up while lightly jogging with her heels. She was panting, as her chest was heaving up and down with wide nervous and fearful eyes. Sora quickly jerked her head back and forth and turned to randomly direction.

Before she could get further, two arms caught her by wrapped it around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Sora yelped in surprised as Skull lowered his head down and gently lightly touch her bare shoulder.

Sora shivers by the feather-like touch of his lips. Skull purred as he nuzzles his face against her neck which made her eyes shut tightly while clenched her fingers into Skull's sleeves as she whimpered.

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 2P **  
Take:** 14 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Skull walks down by the large pond, with Sora in his arms in bridal style as his cape was billowing around him, dramatically. His amethyst eyes shine ominously as he glanced down at slumber bride in his arms. Her head was on his shoulder, her left hand was around his neck, loose while her other hand lay across her chest and her feet dangling over his arm as he has his hand underneath her knees.

The violet-haired punk leaned down, dangerously close to Sora's face and gently nudge her nose against his. His eyes soften slightly then glanced over the scene in front of him. His eyes were filled with possessive and obsessive over the white bride in his arms.

Then when Sora shifted which caught Skull's attention, he glanced down and saw her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, then slowly revealed her eyes of wide bright amethyst colors and blinked owlishly at the punk model. Sora stared at him then slowly lifted her right hand to touch his cheek. Skull gently halted his legs and stared at her amethyst eyes.

Sora opened her mouth, shows her small fangs as her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. Slowly, they both leaned each other as their eyes closed and before their lips could touch…

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 3P **  
Take:** 08 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

Skull is sitting on the green, fresh grass with his left knee prop up and straighten up his spine. Sora is sitting on his lap, with her back leaned against his left leg as they both are rather intimately close to each other. Skull gently brushes her cheek with his long fingers while Sora has her eyes closed, content with a soft frown on her face.

The violet-haired model brushes his lips against her temple which made her eyes opened and stared at him. Skull has his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him, and they pressed their foreheads against each other.

After a couple of heartbeats later, Skull leaned down to her neck and pressed his lips against her vein as Sora shivering. She reached her hand to his hair and comb through his hair with her small, long fingers. Somehow, her amethyst eyes glow eerily.

 _"And cut!"_

.

* * *

.

 **Time: Afternoon of 6:01**

Tsuna took a sip from his water bottle and lowered his shoulders with relief. It took a lot of repeat scenes for him to act with Skull. He couldn't help it but extremely shy when it is so intimate. He is not used to it at all, however, he knew that he'll have to experience it a lot in the future if he wants 'Sora' to continue rise up in the stardom world.

His fake amethyst eyes glanced over to Skull who is talking to Daisy with a serious face. Then he shifted his eyes to his mother who is chatting happily with Kikyo who seemed rather enthralled by her. _'Hmm, I wonder if he is interested in her?'_ it would be amazing yet worrisome because no one knew his mother's secret except… Tsuna made a sour face when he remembered a certain man with a fedora hat.

He shook that thought away and took another sip from his water bottle. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the same staff once again. _'That man…'_ he lowers his water bottle and carefully examined him with suspiciously.

Suddenly, an arm draped over his shoulders. "Hey, Sora-chan!" Tsuna flinched in surprised and glanced up at Skull who is grinned at him with a playful twinkle in his fake amethyst eyes. "I really had fun today, working with you. I missed this." He said, cheerfully.

"A-ah… me too." Tsuna smiles shyly at his friend. Skull lead the petite model to the bench not far from the set and sat down next to each other.

Tsuna fiddles the veils carefully as his nervous habit. Skull stretched his arms above him then dropped it on his lap. "Phew! Commercial film…" he shook his head with amazed. "I didn't expect that you would reach this far, Sora-chan. I have faith that you would get a rise in stardom, but to think you have gotten this level…" Skull glanced at Tsuna with awe who was flustered by his praise. "…not only that, this is like your –what? Almost four months and you've already worked with Arcobaleno, Guardians and now you are working with Varia…"

"I-is that bad?" Tsuna asked with concerned and curious.

Skull shook his head. "No, not at all. Just… unusual." He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up as a candidate for the Royalty." Tsuna grimaced at this, he doesn't plan on becoming one though. "I doubt that you'll end up known as Uncrowned Kings, though…"

"Wait, what? Uncrowned King?" Tsuna speak up with confused, he already knew about Royalty and how it works, thanks to Colonello, however, he never heard anything about Uncrowned Kings.

The violet-haired model sighed as his amethyst eyes glanced up at the sky. "There are only four Uncrowned Kings. Not official as Royalty but… in a way, you can say they are extremely famous worldwide underneath the Royalty level."

"W-who?" the petite model asked with wondering.

Skull grimaced. "Well, for one, Reborn-sempai." Tsuna paled at this. "Two is Gelaro-sempai." The petite recognized the name. "Three is Dino-san." Tsuna doesn't recognized the name. "And lastly, Xanxus." The violet-haired model turned his head to Tsuna. "Speaking of Xanxus, he's the leader of Varia."

"Hhhiiieee?" the tiny model did not expect that as his eyes widen in shock.

Skull nodded his head with a half-grinned. "Yeah, that means you'll be working with Xanxus, one of the Uncrowned Kings. He's very gifted and talented but… he's an asshole and fierce." He sweatdropped as he is worried about his petite friend who looked pale and aghast. "But you won't be alone! You have your manager, Kikyo-sensei, Daisy-sensei, and all the staff!" he attempted to reassure his tiny friend with a comforting smile on his face.

"A-ah…" Tsuna nods his head, hesitant. He wasn't sure if he could work with a dangerous and famous idol from Varia. _'Something tells me that he is a very violent person though… and that does not make me feel better one bit.'_ He deadpanned while feeling anxious. Tsuna rather deals with Reborn…. Wait, now he thought about it… nevermind, it _won't_ be scary to work with the leader of Varia, _right?_

Right.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: New York, USA**

 **Vongola Entertainment Company**

 **Meanwhile…**

The French man sat on the leather rolling chair, behind his fancy, dark wood desk that has monitors, two keyboards, a mouse, and a few files and documents on his side of his desk. His sharp icy-blue eyes scanned the information with the quick speed of reading left and right. Alaude is researching hundreds of a possible bodyguard for Giotto's nephew.

Alaude eliminated over thousands already and now only triple of numbers left on his screen. He continued calmly and easily. So far, he has found three that seems to meet his expectation and hopefully, his boss would be satisfied once he is done.

He paused when one of his monitors alerted him that someone is calling him through the video chat. The French man scowled at this sudden interrupted but shifted his mouse to the specific screen and clicked answer.

Through the video camera, is Hibari, Kyoya who is wearing scowling on his face as his sharp grey eyes narrowed. _"Carnivore."_ He greeted the French man.

Alaude frowned when he saw his little cousin. " _B_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _carnivore_. What is it." He wants to know why his little cousin is calling him, as he knew Kyoya never like calling _him_ or his half-brother.

" _Sneaky herbivore dares touch my territory."_ Kyoya was upset and angry as he glared at his cousin through the video camera. Alaude easily translates that in his mind. _'An intruder breaks in the Vongola Company in Japan.'_ He curled his fists closed as his icy-blue eyes sharpen, dangerously. First, someone attempted to break in and hacked the Vongola Entertainment here, and now in Japan? Soon, that means the next target might be the Vongola Company in Italy.

Alaude glanced at his little cousin. "I'll inform you once I investigate, _B_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _carnivore_." He promised. Kyoya grunt with deepen frowned and jerked his head and the video chat is called off immediately after that.

The French man leaned back against his leather chair with contemplative frowned on his face. Just, what is going on and who is this invader? What are they looking for? Why now? Who is/are in danger? Who is/are the criminals? How are they doing this? Just…

 _What is exactly going on?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Omake: Sora/Tsuna Bloopers in Seven Deadly Sins]**

 **Yes: 4**

 **No: 0**


	21. Seven Deadly Sins Part V

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! *sipping the hot chocolate with marshmallow***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace* :D**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own anything. *sulk***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Location: Liguria, Italy**

 **Triora Village aka Village of Witches**

 **Date: October 31st**

 **Time: Morning of 6:13**

Tsuna was amazed to see such an old-fashioned medieval-like village once he climbed out of the RV. He pulled his coat closer to his chest in an attempt to warm himself up while observed the village. His caramel-eyes glanced around with curious as he noted there are staff gathered and set up equipment and props in the area not too far from here. He also noticed the dark photographer is walking to one of the staff with emotionless face. He wondered what Daisy is talking about then he shifted his eyes around while walking aimlessly. His mother told him that she went to one of the cafés to get herself a coffee with Kikyo as her company.

When Tsuna saw a bench, he decided to take a seat while waiting for his mother and Kikyo to arrive back. He pushed his cold hands into his pockets while tucking his chin in his coat. His curious caramel-eyes examined his surroundings in silent until spotted on a figure who is leaning against the brick wall, with his arms cross. It's not unusual to see anyone who leans casually against the walls, however, this guy caught Tsuna's attention almost immediately because of the appearance.

This guy seemed to be in his teen, probably sixteen years old with seafoam-green hair that reached his shoulder-length with eyes-length bangs, his eyes are closed but thick black eyelashes, corners of his eyes are dark blue triangular markings, and he wears turtle-neck white shirt with a knee-length black leather trench-coat, black jeans tucked into black combat boots, and black leather gloves. He is undoubtedly a pretty boy.

Suddenly, the pretty boy opened his eyes and made eye-contact with Tsuna's eyes. His eyes are seafoam-green, just like his hair color which is very rare in humans, but the petite model thought it suited this guy. The seafoam-haired boy raised his eyebrow with a blank face at Tsuna who blushes and glanced away, shyly.

His caramel-eyes could see the seafoam-haired boy who is staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Warm pink tint appeared on his cheeks as Tsuna attempted to look around and spotted his mother who is happily chatting with Kikyo. Tsuna quickly stood on his feet, walk in hurry toward her and smiles awkwardly.

Nana's false blue eyes lit up when she saw Tsuna. "Hello, Sora-chan." She rubbed her coffee cup in her hands while Kikyo tilted his head, greeted the petite model with a warm smile. "Ready for the next part of this project?"

"Hai." Tsuna nods his head.

Kikyo glanced over Tsuna's head. "Here they come." The petite model turned around and blinked in surprise to see the seafoam-haired boy walking next to Daisy.

Daisy halted in front of them. "Fran. Sora." He introduced the models to each other blankly as he waved his hand to them.

Tsuna shyly greeted Fran. "Hello, Fran-san." _'Makes sense that he is an idol from the Varia, with his look…'_

"Greetings." Fran tipped his head, boredom.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Dietro Le Quinte**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **"Seven Deadly Sins: Part V"**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Guardians' Apartment**

 **Meanwhile…**

Gokudera who wears a loose red tank top with black skull on the front, dark ripped jeans, black socks, black and red bracelets wrapped around his left wrist, a leather with white skull bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, a black ring wrapped around his right index finger, and a leather necklace with red skull. He also tied half pony-tail back and glasses on as he is currently playing his electronic piano with a red headphone covered his ears. He is sitting on his bed in his private bedroom with his electronic piano on his lap, who he has been practicing nonstop on his piano for a while and have been writing new songs.

The silver-haired punk hummed softly as he continues to play the few keys then paused. He grabbed a notebook from his side along with a pencil. He added a few notes before he erases a couple then re-read his musical notes. _'In the time of difficulty, the time when you're about to lose… The clashing strength…'_ he mentally sings the lyrics in his mind along with the musical notes he is creating.

Then he felt a vibrate from his smartphone in his pocket. He set his notebook down, grabbed his phone and lifted it up with curious. It's a group message from Guardians' manager who informed them that their interview will start in a couple of hours. Gokudera sighed uninterested as he replied that he understood to the manager then left the texting app.

His sharp emerald eyes stared at his home screen picture on his smartphone. His heart squeezes when he hungrily examined the beautiful woman with long, wavy silver hair, warm eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a beautiful red gown as she was sitting on a fancy piano bench while playing the piano. He shut the screen off and dropped it at his side on his bed.

Gokudera took off his headphones and gently pushed his electronic piano away from him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired face with his hand as his shoulders slumped. _'I haven't visited your grave in a while, mother. There's so much to talk about it… a lot has happened…'_ he mused while he climbed out of his bed, walked to his wardrobe as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of kinks from his back. _'I think you'll like Tenth…'_ a sad smile appeared on his face while he opened the wardrobe door and grabbed a leather black jacket from the hanger. "…she kind of reminds me of you, mother." He whispered softly, as his eyes soften at the thought of what it would be like if Sora and his mother meet in person.

The silver-haired idol shook his head and reached his hair, took out a rubber band and brush through his hair with his long fingers. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the dark grey clouds in the distance, and he knew there will be a storm coming soon. He hummed and turned his attention away to himself to prepare to leave once the manager arrives.

Unaware, across the apartment of another tall building. A black camera through the dark window is facing Gokudera's bedroom with sounds of shutter heard. A figure behind the camera released a chuckled eerily.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Liguria, Italy**

 **Triora Village aka Village of Witches**

 **Date: October 31st**

 **Time: Morning of 6:29**

Kikyo explained the story once again for Daisy who doesn't want to talk sense, he doesn't like to talk. However, the teal-haired man doesn't mind one bit. "Today theme is _'Avidita'_ which means Greed. The tale is called, _'Magia Golosa'_ which means Greedy Magic. It's a rather mischievous tale, a popular story among teenagers and young adults. It's about a little witch and a handsome warlock who has been rivals for many centuries. They both grew up, threw prank on each other, always attempt to beat each other's games, both cruel and/or harmless magic. It doesn't matter if they get injury nor in any danger, they both never give up. However, during that time, they grew to attract to each other to the point, it became a dangerous game. Both witch and warlock are greedy when it comes to powerful magic, and who will submit to one another."

"So… what happened in the end?" Nana asked with curious and interested.

The teal-haired man half-grinned at the tiny manager. "…little witch almost did submit to the warlock however, she resistance him in a teasing manner. And the warlock resigned himself to her in the end." Nana giggled softly to herself. She likes this story as it seems to be a very playful tale.

Daisy turned to Fran and Tsuna who is reading over the manuscript in their hands. "Get ready." He blurted and walked away calmly.

Tsuna handed his manuscript to his mother and followed his Make-Up Artist. Nana quickly overlooks the script and hummed. "It seems this time it'll be fun and playful for Sora-chan." She chirped happily.

Kyoko glanced at the papers. "So, it seems. Sora-darling has been working hard." He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Hai…" Nana agreed with the photographer. Then her fake blue eyes glanced over to Fran who climbed inside of the RV with a different Mark-Up Artist. "Fran is a quiet person?" she asked with confusion.

The teal-haired man shoves his hands into his pockets. "Fran is a very calm person; however, he is always honest and straightforward. He's an interesting character." He said with a soft smile, he has worked with Varia before and knew each of the members from the famous or infamous group, depends on the people.

"Where's he from? His accent is a bit different." The brunette manager asked as her eyes glanced up at the man next to her.

"Born and raised in a small town somewhere in France." Kyoko answered with a fact.

Nana hummed with interested as she nodded her head. _'I see… France… it would be amazing to visit there one day. I bet it's beautiful!'_ she mused with a daydreaming smile on her face.

After about thirty minutes or so, Fran walked out of the RV in his costume which caught others' attention and interested. "Oh wow!" Nana claimed in surprised to see how Fran looks. "He looks very handsome!" Kyoko agreed.

Fran wears an indigo tank top, a black trench ankle-length coat with a hood, the trench coat is covered with colorful stitches and patches, black leather pants tucked into black knee-length boots, his seafoam hair is tied half pony-tail, indigo belt with silver spikes, indigo fingerless leather gloves with belts attached around his wrists, black choker with an indigo skull on the middle, and a dark wooden staff with indigo gemstone on top.

And soon, Tsuna climbed out of the RV. He wears a short sleeves black floor-length dress with a cut-up side on his left that reached to his mid-thigh, and indigo corset with black laces on the back, indigo thigh socks, black Lita boots, dark brown thick belt with a pouch on the side with a white skull attached, a indigo and black corsage wrapped around his left wrist, black painted fingernails, and indigo choker. Plus, his waist-length hair is loose and wavy with temporarily streaks of indigo colors, and a black witch top-hat with the indigo brand around and a ribbon on the side, and a fake skeleton hand attached on the top of the hat with fingers on the edges. He looks very cute for a little witch.

When Fran and Tsuna walked side by side toward the photographer who is waiting. Tsuna noticed Fran is staring at him as red blushes appeared on his cheeks. "W-what is it, Fran-san?"

"You're very short." Fran blurted which made Tsuna halt in surprised. The seafoam-haired idol tilted his head at Tsuna with interested in his eyes. "…what elementary school do you go to?"

Tsuna twitched. "U-umm, excuse me. I'm fifteen." He grumbled softly.

Fran stared blankly. "Oh really." His tone doesn't even have any hint of emotion. "I apologize." He doesn't sound apologetic to Tsuna who sweatdropped at him.

* * *

 **Studio:** Vongola Entertainment **  
Production:** Seven Deadly Sins **  
Theme:** Avidita [GREED] **  
Director:** Daisy of Millefiore **  
Camera Angle:** F&S [Fran & Sora] **  
Date:** Oct. 31st **Scene:** 1I **Take:** 01

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 1I **  
Take:** 04 **]**

 _"_ … _action!"_

In the middle of the village, on the empty long brick floor along with medieval-like building surrounding the little witch and warlock who are facing each other. Sora eyeing at the warlock with a cheeky smile on her face as her hands are placed on her hips. Front of her, about five feet away from her is Fran who leans against his staff with a blank face.

After a heartbeat or two, Sora lifted her foot back and tilted her shoulder back. As if she is prepared to run while Fran narrowed his eyes at her. His hand tightens onto his staff than before they both knew, Fran swing his staff at the little model who skips away happily. Sora giggled as she sticks her tongue out playfully at Fran.

Fran raised his eyebrows at her with a calm smile. He took a step forward and Sora skips back once again. She continues to dodge and dances away from Fran's hands and his staff. A playful cat and mouse game between the little witch and warlock.

 _"And cut!_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 2I  
 **Take:** 19]

 _"_ … _action!"_

Fran held onto his staff that is placed behind Sora who is dangerously close to him. The petite model leaned back against Fran's staff while her right index finger lightly touches his chest. Her caramel-eyes are filled with twinkles as she stares at Fran's interested seafoam-eyes.

Slowly, Sora uses her right index and middle fingers to dances upward until it reaches to Fran's neck. When she gently grabbed Fran's back of his neck then pulled him toward her direction. The petite model tiptoe and very lightly nipped Fran's jawline.

Fran closed his eyes as he dropped the staff and almost grab her, however, Sora sneakily twirl away from him and back away with playful eyes. The seafoam-eyes snapped open and raised his eyebrows at her. Sora just shrugged her shoulders and turned around, away from him. Fran shoves his hand into his pocket and sighed, almost resigned.

 _"And cut!"_

.

.

.

 **[Scene:** 3I  
 **Take:** 07]

 _"_ … _action!"_

Sora glanced at the staff in her hands then slowly shifted her caramel-eyes down at Fran who is bend down his knee in front of her. The petite model hummed with interested as she flicks her witch hat up to see her face clearly.

She pokes Fran's head who has bowed his head, submitted to her. The seafoam-haired idol lifted his head up with a blank face. Sora stared at his emotionless eyes until a mischievous smile appeared on her face. The little witch held out her open palm to her, waiting for him to accept her hand. Fran glanced at the palm and at her bright happy face.

Fran closed his eyes for a few seconds then a small smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed her hand as he opened his eyes. Sora gently pulled him up to his feet and they both stare at each other. Fran reached for her hat, took off while his other hand cupped side of her face. He leaned down to her as Sora slowly closed her eyes.

Before they got very close, a hat covered their faces in front of the camera.

 _"And cut!"_

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Cremona, Italy**

 **Meanwhile…**

Reborn is currently sitting on a black folding chair with his legs cross. His onyx eyes are busy reading on his smartphone as he is taking a break from the shooting film. He ignores the noises and chatter from staff and fans outside of the block fence in the distance.

The handsome man smirked sharply with interested and curious. He received the email from his sources that alerted him and others about keeping eyes out for the UR-Blood type, especially Sora. _'How intriguing. To think he also has the rare blood type as well? Tsunayoshi, you keep getting more and more fascinating.'_ He mused after he finished read the personal email and erased it after he memorized the information.

 _"Reborn! The break is almost over!"_ Reborn glanced up when he heard someone shouted out to him in the Italian language. The fedora man tipped his head as he got the message and slipped his smartphone in his inner pocket inside of his jacket. He pushed himself up, onto his feet and adjusted his sleeves properly.

Reborn halted as his eyes narrowed sharply when it turned to the corner in the distance. He frowned with cautious while staring at the building in the distance quietly.

" _Reborn!"_ he heard the director calling his name. Reborn clicked his tongue and turned to the director. He held up his hand, alerted the director that he's coming. Then he turned his attention back to the distance at the building that caught his eyes.

However, it's only building and he frowns deeply in suspicious. Reborn hummed, then turned around and walked to the director who is waiting by the movie set.

In the distance, at the building where Reborn was looking at. On the rooftop, a black camera was facing Reborn with sounds of shutter heard. A figure behind the camera sighed in relief when it saw that a man with fedora hat turned his head away and focus on his career. "I can't believe _**he**_ asked me to do this. Reborn is scary…" the figure shuddered in fear.

.

* * *

.

 **Location: Liguria, Italy**

 **Triora Village aka Village of Witches**

 **Date: October 31st**

 **Time: Evening of 7:54**

G huffed slightly as he placed the equipment inside the bag properly. After he finished it, he zipped up the bag from the ground and stood on his feet as he picked up a bag of equipment. He slipped the strap over his shoulder and turned around but jumped in surprised to see the petite model who is staring at him from a few feet away.

"Hello…" the tiny model speaks up shyly yet curious in his caramel-eyes.

G tipped his head in greeting as he made sure his hat covered his eyes. "Greeting, Sora-san." He said, professionally. "May I help you?"

Tsuna just stares at G then shook his head. "No, I-I just… umm…" before he could say something to the pale-red haired man.

"Sora-chan!" Tsuna turned his head over his shoulder and saw Nana waving at him next to the RV. "We need to leave right now." She reminded him.

Tsuna turned his head back to G. "N-nevermind. So-sorry." He bowed politely with a shy smile. Then he turned around and lightly jogged toward to his mother/manager to the RV.

G watched the model climbed inside the RV along with the manager and the door shut. His shoulders slumped in relief. _'It seems like her intuition is pushing her to become confident. I'm seriously going to be more careful around her. Damn Giotto's blood.'_ He mused, annoyed yet impressed.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Omake: Sora/Tsuna Bloopers in Seven Deadly Sins]**

 **Yes: 7**

 **No: 0**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE: BAD & GOOD NEWS

***clear throat***

 **So, I apologize to say this story is discontinued. I know, I know... How could I? _How could I?!_ *prepare myself for pitchforks/sharpen weapons* Before any of you, amazing sweet wonderful awesome readers kill me, I have good reasons! *sheepishly/nervous***

 **The reasons are... *open the scroll of the list***

 **Reason #1: I dragged on too long. *cringe***

 **Reason #2: I felt like I rushed it at the same time. *scowl***

 **Reason #3: There's hardly any romances. *irked***

 **Reason #4: I did a crap job. *admitted sadly***

 **Reason #5: Unorganized and terrible twist that doesn't even make sense. *cringe again***

 **Reason #6: Lacks details. *facepalm***

 **Reason #7: Where's the drama? *gasped horrified***

 **...*double-check the scroll*... that's it.**

 **Oh, and not enough details and I feel like I haven't made Tsuna/Sora bond with people enough. And not to mention, when I did mention there will be romance, there's nothing and I don't like that. I feel like I'm writing this story with a tease romance instead of... having _real_ romance, you know what I mean? And the drama... oh the _drama_... I want drama, damn it!**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **I have good news.**

 **I'm re-writing a new version of this story! *cheers***

 **A new version story is going to be _very_ different from "Dietro Le Quinte". And I will explain why. *clear throat***

 **The new version will have details, properly organized, properly twist, and ROMANCES! (And drama too!)**

 **Not only that, instead of the main focus on modeling, but it will also have modeling/acting along with romance _and_ drama throw in it. (don't worry, it won't be rush love since I like _natural_ romance, building it up, ya know? Making very exciting.) And instead of All27, it will have pairings. **

**I tried to do All27 but it _was so hard_! I literally gave my respects and admired to writers who can do All27 in their stories, because _DAMN!_ It was harder than I thought! *stunned* Why does Tsuna have so much potential romance interests?! *flabbergasted***

 **So... in the end, I've been juggling around to whoever Tsuna's love interests will be like until I decided I can do three. ('Cause I want the crazy, wild ride romance for Tsuna. *cat-smirk*)**

 **The new version story official pairings are...**

 **R27, F27, and C27.**

 **Kikyo of Millefiore/Sawada, Nana**

 **There will be hint/tease of All27, like crushes/puppy love. But mostly will be platonic-relationships.**

 **Again, there will be some similarities between the old and new versions, but, the new version will be different since now that I have pairings... it's going to be crazy fun. *cackling***

 **So, here's the official summary of the new version along with a new title. *pull the curtains open***

 **Title:** **Behind Closed Doors**

 **Summary:** **A rookie model, Sora became popular nearly instant in Japan. Companies are interested in her and wanted to have her work for their products, projects, and even films. However, this new model has a secret. Sora is only an illusion, she is actually a 'he' and his name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi.** **Tsuna is experiencing a crazy wild ride in the stardom world that is not all rainbows and lollipops, instead, it filled with jealously, envious, dramas, rivals, misunderstandings, and fights. However, there are good things such as friends, loyal, bonds, and loves.** **Never would he expected that he fell in love with, not one, not two... but three famous celebrities!**

 **"Hhhhiiiiiiieeeeee?! What am I supposed to do?! This shouldn't have happened to me!" *comedic sobbed***

 **Genres:** **Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-Comfort**

 **Pairings:** **R27 (Reborn/Tsuna), F27 (Fon/Tsuna), C27 (Colonnello/Tsuna), and Kikyo of Millefiore/Sawada, Nana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, there we go! New version of a story: "Behind Closed Doors"**

 **And it's up on my list now! *smiles***


End file.
